Mon Enfer au goût d'Éden
by IMANOU
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un amour impossible, d'une passion interdite, d'une vie qui bascule au moment le plus inopportun. C'est l'histoire d'une descente aux enfers de deux âmes sœurs qui n'ont d'autre choix que de se détruire pour s'aimer. Retrouvés au milieu d'un conflit qui échappe à l'un comme à l'autre, que feront-ils? Qui cédera pour l'autre? Qui renoncera aux siens?
1. Prologue

Merci d'être là ^_^

"Mon enfer au gout d'éden" a déjà été publiée sur ce site, je l'ai retiré il y a quelques temps pour des raisons personnelles et c'est pour des raisons tout aussi perso que je la remets aujourd'hui.

Cette fanfiction est finie, je vais donc la publier en entier.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Synopsis complet: **

C'est l'histoire d'un amour impossible, d'une passion interdite, d'une vie qui bascule au moment le plus inopportun. C'est l'histoire d'une descente aux enfers de deux âmes sœurs qui n'ont d'autre choix que de se détruire pour s'aimer. Retrouvés au milieu d'un conflit qui échappe à l'un comme à l'autre, que feront-ils? Qui cédera pour l'autre? Qui renoncera aux siens?

Dix ans après Breaking Dawn. Carlisle sauve une jeune humaine de la mort, la transforme, lui offre un foyer. Elle apprend peu à peu que sa nouvelle famille ne vit pas l'esprit léger, loin de là. Elle essayera d'ignorer la menace, de continuer à vivre, mais le destin n'est pas de son avis.

**Prologue**

* * *

La vie est un tourment, la mort l'est tout autant, je venais d'assimiler la leçon. L'amour est bien plus fort que les deux réunies, bien plus cruel. Pour moi, rien n'a jamais été aussi douloureux, aussi déchirant. J'ai pourtant goûté le feu, la mort et ils me semblent comparativement insignifiants. Si je n'en avais pas fait l'expérience moi-même, je n'en aurais rien cru.

Ses iris d'un ténébreux noir, auréolés de rouge, retrouvèrent soudain les miens. Mais, ce qu'il est n'a jamais eu aussi peu d'importance à mes yeux qu'à ce moment précis. Il aurait pu être un démon, envoyé des tréfonds de la géhenne par l'anti-christ lui-même, venu réclamer mon âme que je la lui aurais remise sans broncher.

Il se releva sur un coude, le sourire prudent, l'expression singulière. Ajouté au désir qui faisait étinceler ses yeux, je décelai autre chose. De la curiosité ? De l'étonnement ? De la peur ?...Peut-être pas. À son sujet je ne serais plus jamais objective, mon jugement est faussé ; je l'aime. Il fit doucement glisser son regard sur moi, s'attardant sur mon buste nu un instant. Et à cet instant-là j'étais tout ce qu'il désirait, tout ce qui lui faisait envie et aucune autre certitude au monde n'aurait pu autant me ravir, autant me torturer. Sauf peut-être une seule autre. Une autre ultime petite chose ; savoir que lui aussi m'aimait en retour. Mais là, c'était trop en demander à la vie, n'est-ce pas? Elle qui voulait me faire savourer son impitoyable hideur, son abjecte ironie. Elle qui voulait me voir flancher sous ses coups, ne pouvait tout de même pas me faire l'insigne honneur de me donner la seule chose qui m'aiderait à tolérer son aigreur?

Un pli soucieux creusa tout d'un coup son front ; je l'inquiétais par mon regard, mon silence. Par le tressaillement, la transe de mon âme. Je me noyais, devinait-il ? chaque jour un peu plus, sans espoir de jamais retrouver la surface. Mais, je n'aspirais nullement à être secourue, je ne voulais pas émerger. À quoi bon lutter contre la grisante délivrance de la noyade? Je voulais me perdre, sombrer dans la profondeur abyssale de ses pupilles et de ne jamais plus me réveiller. La torpeur était douce, clémente, bercée d'agréables illusions. Qu'est-ce que la lucidité pouvait opposer à ça? Le supplice? Le froid? Les ténèbres du remord? Décidément, la conscience n'avait rien de bien séduisant.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? s'enquit-il, s'essayant à un air détendu.

Il se pencha lentement, caressa mon visage, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et mon enfer se transforma l'espace d'une seconde en délicieux Eden.

_Je te regarde comme si je t'aimais, idiot! _

- Je te regarde comment? tentai-je, innocente.

À son jeu de l'esquive, des faux semblants, je commençais à bien me défendre. Il chercha un autre baiser, je m'y dérobai, la mort dans l'âme. Le priver de son plaisir –du mien par conséquent- était tout ce que je pouvais lui jalouser et il m'avait déjà dépossédé de tant de choses. Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme ; rien ne m'appartenait plus. Il me possédait toute entière. Habitué à mes sauts d'humeur ; mon geste ne le surprit pas, ni ne le refroidit d'ailleurs. Téméraire, il tenta une nouvelle approche, tout aussi infructueuse que la première.

- Cruelle! susurra-il, les yeux rétrécis, flamboyants d'envie.

- Je te regarde comment? répétai-je, insistante, désespérée.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'exhortais à me répondre, il était évident que ce n'était pas de cette manière que je réussirais à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit de concret. Mon empressement démontrait seulement mon inexpérience de ce genre de joute, dans laquelle lui, rivalisait de talent et de finesse. M'obstiner de cette manière lui révélait clairement mon désespoir, ma soif de sécurité. Et il n'y avait que quelques mots dotés de suffisamment de puissance pour chasser les démons du doute. Je repoussai à grand regret sa main qui effleurait mon visage de ses caresses. Ça me coûtait tant de le rejeter! Suis-je donc condamner à rester l'éternelle perdante de cette mascarade?

- Angie…, murmura-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur mon corps dénudé et son regard devint une supplique silencieuse. Peut-être devrais-je me résoudre à admettre qu'il ne me voulait que de cette manière et uniquement celle-là? Peut-être qu'il ne me disait rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire? Sa main châtiée revint à l'assaut, impudique, exigeante. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de ma poitrine, la frôlant à peine. Sa délicatesse n'empêcha pas le courant de désir qui traversa mon corps d'être d'une violence exacerbé. Il semblait en admiration devant cette nudité qui me coûtait tant de douleurs, tant de remords. Je me couvris d'un drap afin de le punir, de me punir.

- Il n'y a pas d'Angie qui compte ! assurai-je, essayant de garder une voix égale, détachée.

- Così bella… Così desiderabile… Così crudele !(1) souffla-t-il à mon oreille et ses mots furent prononcés d'une telle manière que je me sentis frémir.

- Dis-moi! suppliai-je, presque. Assénant une tape sur la main qui s'étant posée sur ma cuisse, essayait de s'infiltrer sous l'étoffe.

_Est-ce si difficile ? Dis-moi ! Mens-moi ! avais-je envie de lui crier. _

- Te dire quoi? rit-il et je fus prise d'une fulgurante envie de le meurtrir dans sa chaire comme il le faisait présentement avec la mienne. Il se jouait de moi, me flagellait par son sourire narquois. Ne le savait-il pas?

Je tendis une main vers sa joue avec la ferme intention de faire disparaître son enjouement, la malice dans ses yeux. Mais, celle-ci arrivée au moment critique me trahit et alla sagement caresser le juvénile visage. À ma grande frustration, je réussis à faire s'évaporer le sourire joueur et ses yeux devinrent si tendres, si sincères. En quoi? Je n'aurais su dire. J'écartai ma main, troublée.

- Ah, Angie! soupira-il, encerclant mon visage de ses mains, posant son front contre le mien. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, hein? Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. Il est très suffisant de les ressentir.

Il fendit sur mes lèvres, avide comme à chaque fois et le tourbillon de la douce illusion m'emporta, ainsi je lui cédai une fois encore sans rien en retour.

* * *

(1) "Si belle… Si désirable… Si cruelle!"


	2. 1

**Comme le phénix, je renais de mes cendres**

* * *

C'est surprenant comme les choses sont allées vite ce jour-là. Oui, je me rappelle l'allure à laquelle se sont déroulées les dernières minutes de mon ancienne vie. Pas très clairement bien sur, par bribes. Les images qui me reviennes sont floues, embrumées et lointaines. Je peine à les retrouver, les mettre en ordre, en voir les détails. J'aurais du me les remémorer quand il en était encore temps, les emprisonner dans ma nouvelle mémoire d'immortelle afin de les garder pour toujours. Mais, hélas, je me rends bien compte à présent que ce n'était pas l'une de mes plus importantes préoccupations en ces temps-là.

Je me souviens avec embarras de toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de fausser compagnie à ma nouvelle famille, afin de me trouver un en-cas autrement plus appétissant à mes yeux qu'un élan ou un cerf, qui ne satisfaisaient jamais ma soif. Pire encore, j'avais l'impression que cette diète ne faisaient que titiller mon appétit, exciter davantage mon envie. Quelle sensation affreuse et suffocante que cette soif que je ne pouvais apaiser ! cette envie de sang humain qui me consommait de l'intérieur et qui ne me laissait aucun moment de répit, monopolisant la moindre de mes pensées… Comment aurais-je pu alors penser à quelque chose d'aussi futile que tâcher de garder mes souvenirs intacts? Avant que mon nouveau cerveau ne les juge trop altérés pour qu'il daigne les sauvegarder. Mon tout nouvel organisme est comme une technologie de dernier cri qui semble considérer tout ce qui l'a précédé –y compris mes souvenirs les plus chers- comme obsolètes et impropres à l'utilisation. Mon cerveau s'est empressé de faire le ménage dans ces derniers et je fis de mon mieux pour lui arracher ce que j'ai pu parvenir à sauver in extremis, au tout dernier moment. Pas grand-chose, j'ai du m'y résigner.

Quelqu'un m'avait prévenu, je m'en rappelle. Quelqu'un avait précisé que mes vieux souvenirs allaient m'échapper au profit des nouveaux ; ceux si vifs, si complets, si parfaits qu'ils n'occultaient aucun détail, pas le moindre. Ceux que je voyais avec mes nouveaux yeux. Quelqu'un m'avait mise en garde, qui? Alice, ou bien Esmée ?...Je ne m'en rappelle pas parce que je ne les entendais pas, ni ne les voyais d'ailleurs, ce qu'ils me disaient ne m'intéressait pas. Je n'avais d'oreilles que pour cette chose tapie au fond de moi qui répétait inlassablement: "Sang!…Sang!…Sang!". Elle demandait, non, plutôt exigeait de moi que je me débrouille pour en trouver dans la seconde et se mettait dans une colère noire quand on m'en empêchait, et on m'en empêchait. Pour mon bien me disait-on, mais je ne le comprenais pas encore.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la culpabilité qui me hanterait pour le restant de mes jours –pour l'éternité- si ma nouvelle famille ne s'était pas reliée jours et nuits auprès de moi pour m'empêcher de faire une bêtise, commettre l'irréparable. J'étais si forte quand je n'étais encore qu'un nouveau-né qu'ils devaient s'y mettre à deux, parfois à trois afin de me surveiller. Laissant de coté leurs projets pour tenir compagnie à une folle furieuse, dangereuse et assoiffée. Si bien qu'Edward ou Alice -l'un deux en tout cas- faisait toujours partie du groupe de surveillance, car même s'ils me supplantaient en nombres, je ne manquais pas d'imagination.

Il fallait qu'Edward soit là pour déjouer mes stratagèmes -qui tournaient tous autour d'une seule et même idée: 'Du sang humain, Tiède et parfumé, à tout prix et aussi vite que possible!' Car même si je n'en ai jamais savouré le goût, j'en devinais la texture, l'odeur, l'arome délicieusement envoûtant. Et quand j'y pensais de cette manière l'envie me procurait encore plus de force et deux gaillards tels qu'Emmett et Jasper devaient fournir plus d'efforts que d'habitude. Ils devaient user de plus de prudence, car si eux faisaient attention à ne pas me blesser, moi je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à leur arracher la tête.

Alors, quand Edward n'était pas présent, Alice prenait la relève, scrutant mon avenir immédiat, pour éviter tout dérapage. Pourtant et malgré toutes ces précautions, des dérapages il y'en eut. Mis à part les dégâts matériels considérables- nombres de meubles et d'objets précieux, dont certains avaient accompagné la famille dont tous ses déplacements n'avaient pas survécu à cette période là, si bien qu'à la fin, la pièce dans laquelle on me retenait prisonnière restait vide. Sauf quand arrivait l'heure de mon repas, où un animal quelconque était introduit dans la pièce, hagard et désorienté par la course qui l'avait amené si loin de son habitat naturel. La bête n'avait pas plus de temps pour écarquiller les yeux que pour faire un pas, avant que mes crocs ne lui rompent le cou. Ce sang m'apaisait momentanément, mais ne me contentait jamais. Hélas mes crises n'avaient pas fait de mal qu'à la déco d'Esmée et c'était ça qui m'embarrassait le plus. Car, je faillis arracher un bras à un Emmett trop sûr de lui et réussis à mordre un Jasper pas assez prudent, ajoutant une cicatrice –comme une dédicace- à celles –nombreuses- qu'il avait déjà.

Comment ont-ils trouvé assez de patience pour supporter mon comportement pendant ces nombreux mois? Comment ont-ils résisté à l'envie de me démembrer, de m'arroser d'essence et de craquer une allumette?... Je me souvins que Rosalie avait proposé quelque chose dans ce genre-là et en ris dans un souffle. M'éloignant de ce souvenir clair et net comme de l'eau de roche, je me remis à scruter celui fragmenté et brumeux qui marqua la fin de ma vie de mortelle...

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là et le soleil de l'après-midi brûlait mes bras dénudés. Je redescendais doucement le long des rochers après mon escalade matinale. Andrew- mon ami et partenaire de grimpe- était déjà en bas et m'attendait afin de rappeler la corde. J'étais presque arrivée. Un harnais m'emprisonnait les flancs et les cuisses. Des protections entouraient mes coudes et mes genoux. Mes mains fourrées dans des gants tenaient la corde qui empêchait la gravité de me précipiter dans la rivière en-dessous de moi. Inclinant la tête légèrement vers le bas je m'étais permise un coup d'œil –mon esprit de contradiction m'incitant à passer outre le commandement qui stipulait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas regarder en bas. Ce petit coup d'œil vers les rochers acérés et les courants impitoyables de la rivière déclencha les frissons qui serpentèrent le long de mon corps. La peur, l'adrénaline, palpitât dans mes veines. Mon cœur s'affola ; soudain conscient du danger et j'éclatai de rire. Un rire que les falaises me renvoyèrent en plusieurs échos successifs. Pieds devant, je m'écartais de la roche pour y revenir en descendant à chaque fois de quelques mètres. La friction de la corde était absorbée par un accessoire fixé sur mon harnais d'alpiniste, me permettant ainsi de contrôler la vitesse de descente. Parfois, là où la roche aménageait des creux pour accueillir la faune des environs, je croisais le regard belliqueux d'un rapace qui me toisait avec curiosité et méfiance, l'air de se demander ce que diable je venais faire ici. J'essayais à ces moments-là de retenir mes éclats de rires ; de peur que l'aigle n'y voie une menace et qu'il ne veuille venir vérifier si le fait de me crever les yeux suffirait à protéger sa progéniture.

Hypnotisée par le paysage, j'emplissais mes poumons plus que nécessaire. L'air pur des altitudes me transportait de bonheur, je ne connaissais rien de plus grisant que ce mélange de peur et de plaisir. Je me sentais bien, heureuse et satisfaite. Jusqu'à ce qu'une excroissance rocheuse que je n'avais pas remarquée me déviât de ma trajectoire, la corde ne tombait plus droite et me portait deux mètres à gauche ; rien de bien alarmant. Reprenant mon souffle, maudissant à flot de gros mots la saleté de protubérance, j'essayai calmement de me souvenir de la marche à suivre dans ces cas-là: "contourner la saillie et continuer de descendre!" telles étaient les instructions. Je m'y appliquai alors, utilisant mes doigts et mes chaussures à semelles de crêpe pour m'agripper et prendre appui sur de minuscules rebords ou entailles dans la roche. J'avançai latéralement, prenant la même direction dans laquelle la roche en surplomb avait fait dévier ma corde, de façon à pouvoir me balancer après avec le maximum d'élan afin de la contourner et finir ma descente. J'aurais pu continuer sans me tracasser de l'alignement de ma corde -cela ne posait aucun problème- mais je voulais faire les choses bien et puis « rien n'urgeait ! » avais-je pensé à ce moment-là, mieux valait que j'apprenne à affronter les obstacles au lieu de les éviter. Il n'y avait aucun danger, j'avais la situation sous contrôle.

La force avec laquelle mon élan me renvoya vers l'excroissance rocheuse au lieu de m'aider à la contourner me prit par surprise, et la violence de la collision fut si vive que je sentis mes os craquer sous le choc. Stupéfaite par l'ampleur de la douleur, j'hurlai si fort que mes oreilles sonnées bourdonnaient. Et puis, dans l'espace de quelques secondes, plusieurs événements se succédèrent si rapidement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Quelque chose dans mon équipement craqua, le harnais grinça et je chutai dans le vide de plus en plus rapidement, toujours attachée à la corde mais sans pouvoir freiner ma descente, la friction de celle-ci était si forte qu'elle fumait comme si elle allait s'enflammer. Le procédé qui me permettait de descendre à une allure raisonnable ne fonctionnait plus et j'allais m'écraser en bas comme une météorite. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que je ne sois réduite en bouillie. J'allais mourir cela ne faisait aucun doute. Une mort si rapide que je ne la sentirais même pas venir. Mais, je ne voulais pas mourir, non! Pas comme ça! Je me rappelle l'intensité avec laquelle je refusais d'affronter la mort. Seulement, que pouvais-je bien y faire? C'était fini, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible.

Dans un geste désespéré, je ramenai ma main – celle qui n'était pas en mille morceaux- sur la corde pour essayer de freiner ma chute. La corde entama tellement le gant puis la chaire qu'elle faillit me couper la main en deux. Je criai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. La douleur était intolérable et j'allais m'évanouir. Je le savais, je le sentais ; mon organisme refusait d'affronter un tel supplice. Je n'avais plus de temps et c'était cela avant tout qui m'avait donné le courage de tenter quelque chose de plus désespérée et de plus stupide sûrement. Une idée qui faisait passer celle d'attraper une corde qui roulait à plusieurs kilomètres par heure pour du pur bon sens. J'allais mourir de toute façon alors, pourquoi pas? La rivière valait sûrement mieux que la terre ferme…

Je poussai mon corps aussi loin que possible de la roche, avec mes deux jambes -qui ne tardèrent pas elles aussi à craquer comme du petit bois, étant donnée la vitesse à laquelle je chutais. Criant encore plus fort, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience, je décrochai mon harnais –d'une main tremblante, et sanguinolente- de la corde, quand je me trouvais le plus loin de la roche, le plus près de l'étendue grisâtre qu'était la rivière et je tombai dans le vide. J'eus l'impression que la chute n'avait durée qu'une demi-seconde, avant que je ne m'écrase sur la surface de l'eau. J'avais eu tors. À cette vitesse la rivière ne valait pas mieux que la terre ferme, car j'eus l'impression ahurissante de heurter de plein fouet un mur en béton. Je ne lutai même pas contre les courants, n'essayai même pas de retrouver la surface, ou de tenter de garder un peu d'oxygène. Je m'évanouis.

Combien de secondes s'étaient-elles écoulées avant que je ne me retrouve étalée par terre? Maintenant que je sais qui m'a sorti de là je dirais, même pas une seule. Quelque chose d'aussi froid que de la glace, mais d'aussi doux que de la soie s'était gentiment posé sur mes lèvres et envoya une bouffée d'air à travers ma bouche vers mes poumons ; de l'air - si incroyablement frais et délicieusement parfumé que je crus halluciner- gonfla ma poitrine. Une main glacée m'effleura le visage, le tourna sur le coté, la seconde même ou je crachai et toussai, un flot d'eau me sortant par la bouche et le nez. Au fur et à mesure que je reprenais conscience de mon corps, la douleur elle aussi se réveilla, plus vive que jamais, elle n'épargnait aucune partie.

- Elle se réveille, elle souffre beaucoup.

La voix veloutée semblait irréelle. Une voix masculine, la plus belle que mes oreilles aient jamais entendue. Cependant, gâchée par un cri strident, qui me semblait plus proche – plus ingrat- et qui couvrait tout le reste. Je me souviens avoir mis un moment pour comprendre que c'était le mien. Il n'allégeait pas ma peine, il l'aggravait plutôt. J'avais l'impression qu'à chacune de mes respirations on me plantait un couteau en pleine poitrine, encore et encore, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de respirer.

- Je sais! répondit une autre voix, et je sus que je m'étais trompée.

C'était celle là la plus magnifique, tellement irrésistible que je sentis une envie absurde d'ouvrir mes yeux sur-le-champ. Malgré la souffrance, je voulais voir le visage de celui qui avait parlé, peu importe l'effort qu'il me faudrait fournir.

- Emmett ne va pas tarder à revenir avec la morphine, continua la voix, si douce, si belle, si préoccupée.

Mon envie d'ouvrir les yeux fut décuplée, car cette fois le souffle de l'homme me fouetta le visage et je devinai qu'il s'était penché sur moi. Son odeur si divinement tentante venait me chatouiller les narines, il me suffirait d'entrouvrir les yeux… mais, je n'arrivai pas à reprendre mes esprits suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à le faire. J'entendis hurler encore.

- Je crois qu'elle délire, elle voudrait voir ton visage, reprit la première voix. Il me semblait y déceler une once d'incrédulité.

Je me rappelle m'être demandée comment on avait pu deviner mon envie. Maintenant, je comprends ; c'était Edward.

- Elle a du mal à respirer. C'est normal, elle à plusieurs cotes cassées.

La voix la plus magnifique poursuivit et Carlisle semblait se parler à lui-même. Soudain quelque chose de glacé m'effleura les cotes, si rapidement et si doucement que ça n'accentua point ma douleur.

- Je crois que la quatrième lui à perforer le poumon droit.

Et j'appris plus tard que quand Carlisle disait "je crois", ça signifiait plutôt qu'il le savait très bien.

- Elle va s'évanouir encore! affirma Edward.

- Non! lança Carlisle dans un murmure.

Sa voix était si pressente, suppliante, que je m'efforçai de l'entendre encore, plutôt que de me laisser glisser vers l'inconscient qui m'ouvrait grand ses bras, m'attirant dans son abîme, m'offrant une échappatoire à la douleur.

- Reste éveillée, tu seras bientôt soulagée ! me promit-il. Sa main se promena sur mon front, écartant au passage les mèches qui couvraient mon visage. Encore un petit peu de patience!

Je crois bien que je répondis par un autre cri de souffrance, ce qui signifiait que j'obtempérais et que je ne me laissais pas aller à la solution la plus facile : tomber dans les pommes.

- Grand-père? demanda une voix féminine. Ça ne serait pas mieux si elle perdait conscience? Elle semble souffrir plus que nécessaire, et si on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital…

- Elle à une commotion cérébrale très sérieuse, l'interrompit le docteur. Si elle perd connaissance maintenant, elle risque de ne plus se réveiller, et puis… Il semblait hésiter et je compris avec le recule qu'il voulait m'épargner, mais quelque chose le décida à continuer. À l'hôpital ils ne pourront rien pour elle, il sera trop tard. Il soupira, attristé. Elle a une hémorragie interne très grave, plusieurs cotes fracturées, un poumon perforé, sa jambe est cassée et son flan droit est en milles morceaux. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle soit encore en vie et c'est un vrai miracle qu'elle soit restée consciente…

Traduction: j'étais foutue.

- Si j'attends Emmett ce n'est pas pour l'emmener à l'hôpital…je veux qu'elle reste consciente quand je soulagerai ses douleurs. De cette manière je pourrai lui exposer les différentes options qui s'offrent à elle, pour qu'elle puisse faire son choix.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux! s'indigna une nouvelle voix, envoûtante elle aussi.

Et avec tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui sur ma nouvelle famille, j'étais prête à parier ma chemise que ce fut Rosalie. Car, même si on avait reparlé de cette journée, on n'était pas rentré dans les détails les plus superflus, et mon souvenir restait celui d'une humaine qui avait les yeux clos. Je ne pouvais que deviner qui avait dit quoi.

- Carlisle! Tu ne peux pas sauver tous les humains que tu rencontres, c'est de la folie! Imagine tous les ennuis que ça peut nous valoir de la transformer…

Des ennuis j'allais en causer, cela ne faisait pas de doute, mais ni elle, ni moi, n'en connaissions encore l'ampleur. Carlisle n'avait pas relevé, et la seconde d'après il soupirait de soulagement.

- Ah Emmett! lâcha-il, délivré. Tu t'es fait désirer.

Aussitôt, je sentis sa main froide s'enrouler autour de mon bras - celui dans lequel la corde avait creusé une plaie béante, me coupant pratiquement la main en deux. Sans sentir l'aiguille, je commençai à mieux respirer, mon rythme cardiaque retrouva des battements plus au moins normaux. Je sentis mes membres s'engourdir et la douleur s'estamper. Mais, je savais que ce n'était qu'un leurre, avec ce qu'avait mentionné Carlisle, je n'avais plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Alors, pourquoi avait-il parlé d'alternatives, de possibilités? Et que voulait dire cette autre qui refusait une transformation? Je commençais à me poser des questions, car je pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, il fallait à tout prix que je les vois. En premier lieu j'eus l'impression de n'avoir rien fait tant ma vue était obscurcie, des nuages noirs voltigeaient devant mes yeux. Puis la lumière m'aveugla et les points sombres qui voilaient ma vue disparurent peu à peu. Et là j'eus le souffle coupé, pas parce que j'avais de nouveau mal, non! Plutôt, parce que j'avais devant moi la chose la plus époustouflante, la plus magnifique que mes yeux aient jamais rencontré. Les rayons du soleil dansaient sur son visage, réfléchis en de milliers de reflets chatoyants et irisés. C'était le visage d'un ange à ne pas en douter. Il n'avait ni ailes, ni halo, mais c'était bien un ange. J'en avais la certitude. Mon cœur se serait arrêté sec si je ne lui avais pas rappelé de battre. J'aurais voulu tendre la main à sa rencontre, mais je me rappelais être fracturée de partout.

- Veux…pas...mourir!

Chaque mot me tirait une grimace de douleur ; la morphine ne suffisait pas à m'épargner autant de souffrance. De plus, mes efforts me semblèrent vains, car il était clair que si je voyais des anges, j'étais dors et déjà morte.

- N'essaye pas de parler! Me somma Carlisle, contentes-toi de penser à ce que tu veux dire.

Je ne parvenais pas très bien à comprendre ses intentions à ce moment-là, mais si un ange me demandait quelque chose, je me figurais que la moindre des politesses était de lui obéir.

- Elle croit que tu es un ange, affirma Edward.

Je ne me retournai pas pour le voir. Quand bien même j'en aurais été capable, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Comment aurais-je pu prendre le risque de perdre l'ange des yeux pour regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre?

- _Suis-je morte? _

- Non, tu n'es pas morte.

- _Ça tombe bien, parce que je ne veux surtout pas mourir …je ne veux pas mourir…faites quelque chose! _

Dire que quelque chose tombait bien en un pareil moment me ressemblait assez. Je ne prenais jamais pleinement conscience de la gravité des choses. Mon manque de sérieux chronique était une sorte de subterfuge pour échapper à ce genre de situations, bien que je n'aurais jamais cru me voir un jour embarquer dans un pétrin pareil.

- Elle ne veut pas mourir, elle nous demande de l'aider.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix, renchérit Carlisle et au contact de ses mains mon cœur cogna fort contre ma cage thoracique détruite. Son rythme cardiaque n'est pas régulier, son cœur bat trop vite, elle recommence déjà à souffrir, elle n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes.

- Je pense que la souffrance y est sûrement pour quelque chose, mais là, c'est plutôt toi qui lui fais ça.

Le médecin tourna la tête vers son fils, perplexe.

- Ah! dit-il, saisissant enfin, il faut faire vite tout de même… à ton avis comment pourrais-je m'y prendre pour lui expliquer la seule alternative à la mort?

- _Peut importe ! Pourvue que je reste en vie…et que je reste avec l'ange… si je vis cela signifie-il qu'il disparaîtra? _

Edward rit pour de bon et Carlisle tourna vers lui son visage à la perfection alarmante, interdit face à sa réaction.

- Elle dit qu'elle accepte n'importe quelle option, pourvue qu'elle ne meurt pas et qu'elle ne soit pas séparée de toi, s'expliqua-il.

- Hum, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle saisisse l'ampleur de cette option. Comment s'appelle-elle?

- _Angie! _

- Angie! avait répété Edward tout haut.

- Eh bien Angie, il faut que tu saches que si je te sauve… tu ne seras plus…plus humaine. Il paraissait peiné.

- _Ça voudrait dire que je deviendrai un ange moi aussi? _

Quelqu'un avait rit encore, Edward a ne pas en douté, le seul capable de m'entendre. Je le comprenais, je riais de moi-même aussi en ce moment, me remémorant la fin de ma première vie.

Carlisle se retourna encore vers lui et je lui en voulais de monopoliser ainsi son attention. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me quittât des yeux !

- Elle croit que tu vas la transformer en ange. Sa voix avait repris tout son sérieux, comme si le sujet ne portait plus à la plaisanterie.

- Non, tu ne seras pas un Ange, plutôt un vampire…

- _Un vampire?_ Je me souviens combien j'avais trouvé ce mot décalé, déplacé dans la conversation.

- Je sais que tout cela doit te sembler complètement insensé Angie, mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses bien, si je te… sauve, tu ne pourras plus voir ta famille, ni tes amis …et le procédé est très, très douloureux.

Tous les traits de son visage étaient contractés. Je n'aimais pas du tout qu'il soit préoccupé ainsi.

- _Je ne verrais plus ma famille? _

- Non, ça sera comme si tu étais morte pour eux, avoua Edward.

Cette fois-ci l'ange ne s'était pas retourné et j'en fus contente. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'air si…si triste ? Comme je ne pouvais croire à un truc pareil, je poursuivis mes questionnements sur fond de pure hypothèse.

- _Et si vous ne me transformez pas, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver? _

- Tu mourras.

Cette information que je connaissais déjà, ne manqua cependant pas de me glacer d'effrois.

- _Alors, transformez-moi! Je ne veux pas mourir…vous m'écoutez? Je m'en fous de la douleur, JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR! _

- Elle est terrorisée à l'idée de mourir ...

- Il faut qu'elle sache, alors. Il faut qu'elle soit préparée, soupira Carlisle résigné, Angie?...Il s'était emparé de ma main, sans me causer de douleur. C'est très, très douloureux… Ça ne me plait pas de te dire ça, mais je me dois de te prévenir…ce serait comme si tu brûlais vive.

Je sentis quelque chose de tiède coulé le long de ma joue, brouillant ma vue. Je battis des cils pour tenter d'éclaircir ma vue ; pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu altérer l'image de l'ange à cause de mes stupides larmes. Mes dernières larmes.

- _Je n'ai pas le choix. _

- Elle pense ne pas avoir le choix.

Je recommençai soudain à souffrir et je voulus dormir. Je devais lutter pour ne pas clore mes paupières.

- On a toujours le choix! avait répliqué Carlisle.

- _Je ne veux pas mourir, faites ce qu'il faut !…sauvez-moi ! _

J'entendis à peine Edward répéter mes paroles. J'avais fermé les yeux, pourtant je m'étais juré de ne jamais perdre l'ange de vue.

Je me suis dite sur le moment, que peut-être -quand je me réveillerai de nouveau, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar. Un de ceux qui sont, si intenses, si réels, qu'on a l'impression de les ressentir, de les vivre pour de vrai. Mais, voulais-je réellement que l'ange disparaisse, qu'il ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination?

- On va procéder comme pour Bella. C'avait l'air moins douloureux pour elle.

Quelque chose de froid s'empara délicatement de mon bras et comme en réponse, une autre voix, empreinte d'une légère gêne me parvient de très, très loin.

- Euh, Carlisle? Je sais que j'aurais du vous dire ça depuis longtemps, mais la morphine n'a pas réellement aidé…

La main qui tenait mon bras le redéposa doucement. Un souffle m'avait alors effleuré le cou et malgré mes efforts je ne pus rouvrir les yeux et voir Carlisle une dernière fois, incliné vers moi. Cependant, et avec le recul c'était aussi bien que je ne puisse pas le faire.

- Je suis désolé ! avait-il murmuré à mon oreille.

Une telle sincérité s'écoulait de ses mots que je fus prête à tout lui pardonner d'avance. Mais je ne savais pas encore pourquoi il s'excusait et j'ai du reconsidérer mon pardon durant les jours qui suivirent. Car, je dus expérimenter l'expression « renaître de ses cendres ».

mme pour Bella. C'avait l'air moins douloureux pour elle.

Quelque chose de froid s'empara délicatement de mon bras et comme en réponse, une autre voix, empreinte d'une légère gêne me parvient de très, très loin.

- Euh, Carlisle? Je sais que j'aurais du vous dire ça depuis longtemps, mais la morphine n'a pas réellement aidé…

La main qui tenait mon bras le redéposa doucement. Un souffle m'avait alors effleuré le cou et malgré mes efforts je ne pus rouvrir les yeux et voir Carlisle une dernière fois, incliné vers moi. Cependant, et avec le recul c'était aussi bien que je ne puisse pas le faire.

- Je suis désolé ! avait-il murmuré à mon oreille.

Une telle sincérité s'écoulait de ses mots que je fus prête à tout lui pardonner d'avance. Mais je ne savais pas encore pourquoi il s'excusait et j'ai du reconsidérer mon pardon durant les jours qui suivirent. Car, je dus expérimenter l'expression « renaître de ses cendres ».


	3. 2

**Souvenirs, souvenirs**

* * *

C'est sur le canapé du salon que Renesmée me fit découvrir son don. Dans mon esprit, les souvenirs qu'elle faisait défiler étaient comme une mauvaise et vieille pellicule. Je revis de nouveau ma transformation, en spectatrice cette fois, et je m'en rappelai aussi...comment oublier?

Au début il n'y avait de place que pour la douleur, atroce, intolérable, infinie. Ce n'était pas les adjectifs qui manquaient, et ils étaient tous incroyablement en dessous de la vérité. Je ne distinguais rien. Je ne savais pas si j'avais les yeux ouverts ou clos. Je voyais rouge : rouge comme les flammes qui me dévoraient les tripes.

- JE VEUX MOURIR! avais-je crié une énième fois.

- QU'ON LA TUE! avait Beuglé Rosalie pour me répondre.

Et puis – après ce qui me sembla être une éternité- le changement survint enfin. Mon cœur bondit vers le haut, me souleva dans son entrain, hésita sur son dernier battement et s'arrêta sec. Et ce fut comme s'il n'y eut jamais de douleur, comme si mon corps n'avait jamais connu les flammes. Ma bouche resta légèrement entrouverte, mais aucun cri n'en sortait plus.

- Ça y est! avait claironné la voix enthousiaste d'Alice, comme si ma transformation n'était qu'une simple formalité dont elle s'était enfin débarrassée.

- Dieu soit loué. J'ai cru devenir sourd ! J'ai cru devenir fou ! Cette fille doit avoir de drôle de fréquentation, elle connaît des jurons qui m'auraient fait rougir de honte si j'en étais encore capable! avait soufflé Emmet, visiblement soulagé, lui aussi.

J'avais soif et le mot était prodigieusement faible. Si je n'avais pas connu une telle souffrance, j'aurais dit que cet incendie dans ma gorge était douloureux. Mais après les flammes de l'enfer j'accueillis cette soif avec gratitude.

- Ne bouge pas! m'avait ordonné Jasper.

Lui ne semblait pas connaitre cette étrange sensation qu'était le soulagement.

- J'ai soif! avais-je objecté, comme si j'avais déjà exprimé mon envie et qu'ils m'avaient d'ores et déjà empêché de l'assouvir.

- On va arranger ça! avait promis Carlisle.

Scrutant les yeux noirs emplies d'animosité de Jasper, je m'étais demandée si la promesse de mon ange tiendrait toujours, s'il savait de quel type était ma soif.

- Ce n'est pas de l'eau que je veux… avais-je précisé, hésitante.

- Tu m'étonnes! m'avait raillé Emmett.

Des rires avaient retenti tout autour de moi et je m'étais permise un coup d'œil vers mon ange. Lui ne rigolait pas, il souriait et son sourire aurait fait chavirer mon cœur, si celui-ci battait encore et si la moindre de mes pensées n'était pas focalisée sur ma soif.

- Nous savons exactement de quoi tu as besoin, ne t'inquiètes donc pas, on va s'occuper de ça ! m'avait-il promis.

Je revins à la réalité, non sans difficultés, car ma dernière vision fut le visage angélique de Carlisle.

- Pourquoi tu tiens à revoir ça? questionna Renesmée avec une grimasse douloureuse, ça ne doit pas être un souvenir très joyeux…

Je l'examinai un moment. Elle n'était certes qu'à moitié vampire, mais elle était aussi époustouflante de beauté que si elle l'avait été à cent pour cent. Seulement ses joues roses et rebondies, ses yeux marron chocolat, son odeur divinement bonne –humaine-, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, trahissaient son hybridité. Elle avait peut-être tous les avantages qu'offrait le fait d'être un vampire, sans pour autant avoir enduré le supplice de la transformation, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre et de compatir.

- Ce n'est pas si affreux de s'en souvenir, avouais-je, il y a de bons cotés à tout.

- Ah oui? Comme quoi par exemple?

_Avoir un peu de Carlisle en moi. _

- Emmett a appris quelques nouveaux mots grossiers grâce à moi.

Elle hocha la tête, feignant un air attristé.

- Ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire, il en connaît déjà tellement!

On fut toutes les deux secouées de rire.

- Tu sais quoi? me questionna-elle.

- Non, quoi? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Je t'apprécie de plus en plus depuis que tu n'essayes plus de m'égorger !

- Je t'en ai fait baver avant de me calmer, hein ?

Elle opina, toujours aussi souriante. Elle tendit aussitôt une main vers moi, je la pris de nouveau dans la mienne et les images recommencèrent à défiler devant mes yeux.

- J'étais déchainée ! murmurai-je estomaquée, lorsque je me vis à travers ses yeux –l'expression animale, les lèvres retroussées sur mes crocs, prête à lui bondir dessus.

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Pourquoi? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, pourquoi tu prenais le risque de te trouver à proximité de moi ?

- Carlisle pensait que si tu t'accoutumais dés les premiers jours à l'odeur humaine, tu n'en serais que plus résistante face à la tentation.

- Mais, tout de même, tu prenais un risque fou !

Elle haussa les épaules, modeste. Elle me fit voir via les souvenirs qu'elle faisait défilés dans mon esprit toutes les précautions prises pour m'empêcher de lui causer le moindre mal.

- Ton don est réellement très …intéressant, la complémentai-je, réellement bluffée.

- Pff! fit-elle dubitative, moi je suis complètement jalouse du tien, je ne tiens pas la comparaison !

Ses mots déclenchèrent le souvenir, dans un flash à la rapidité surprenante.

On était dans le salon, un soir –J'avais alors le droit de sortir de ma prison de chambre, mais je restais sous très haute surveillance- environ quatre mois après ma transformation et je m'ennuyais ferme ; rester confinée comme ça dans une maison n'avait jamais été dans mon habitude.

J'étudiais mes chances. Franchement, je n'en avais pratiquement aucune ; avec Alice et Edward dans la même pièce. Néanmoins, il me restait une autre solution -qui me paraissait avoir encore moins de chance de succès- demander gentiment.

Quand je me levai du sofa, les yeux d'Edward étaient déjà sur moi ; il n'avait rien raté de mes réflexions internes. De tous les vampires hyper soupçonneux autour de moi c'était lui qui m'exaspérait le plus. Je détestais l'idée qu'il puisse lire la moindre de mes pensées.

- Désolé! dit-il, amusé, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'énerver davantage, sachant où mes pensées divaguaient quelques minutes plutôt. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement…

- À d'autre!

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il fallait surveiller le turbulent nouveau-né en l'occurrence : moi.

- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus de traîner dans ta tête, tu sais?

- Je trouverai un moyen de te rebuter définitivement, tu verras que tu pourras te maîtriser alors !

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, mon regard flâna vers l'endroit où Carlisle était assis, un livre à la main. Ça ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde, seulement ça n'avait pas échappé à Edward.

- Après ces quelques mois à partager tes réflexions, je suis complètement immunisé désormais, m'assura-il d'un air entendu.

- Je ne te conseille pas de parier là-dessus. Je sais faire preuve de beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination !

- Je n'en doute pas...

_Sal type! _

Personne n'avait prêté attention à notre dialogue unilatéral –car ça se produisait souvent. Personne, sauf bien sur, ce cher Jasper. Qu'est-ce que j'avais osé penser, qu'Edward était le plus énervant? Simple méprise! Parce que cela ne faisait aucun doute que le plus emmerdant de tous était bien Jasper. Il remportait haut la main la médaille d'or du vampire le plus lourd –il jouait carrément hors compétition. Il ne me lâchait, me suivant comme mon ombre, épiant le moindre de mes gestes. Il prenait son rôle de protecteur un peu trop au sérieux à mon goût. Il est vrai que mes humeurs étaient changeantes –le lot de chaque nouveau-né - mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais tout d'un coup péter un câble et tenter de massacrer quelqu'un.

Il me retourna le regard noir que je lui lançais sans se faire prier. Je l'ignorai et m'approchai de Carlisle. Si j'avais eu encore un cœur il aurait battu la chamade. À mi-chemin, Jasper fut à mes cotés. Un juron m'échappa, si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me lâcher un peu? suggérai-je, les poings serrés.

Sur ce, Carlisle leva son admirable nez de son bouquin, l'air on ne peut plus détendu.

- Ça va aller… je pense qu'on peut laisser Angie respirer un peu maintenant.

Un drôle de frisson me traversa le corps. Sentant l'émotion qui m'avait envahi, Jasper fronça les sourcils –il savait peut-être mon humeur, mais ne la comprenait pas, et c'était tant mieux- il était du coup moins enclin à s'éloigner, mais obtempéra finalement, non sans me jeter un regard menaçant au préalable.

- En parlant d'air…débutai-je, après m'être concentrée sur ce que j'allais dire -quand je parlais à Carlisle un minimum de concentration s'imposait. Je me demandais si je pouvais sortir chasser avec vous?

- Et puis quoi encore?

- Jazz! S'indigna Alice.

Carlisle ne les regarda ni l'un, ni l'autre. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Edward et celui-ci en venant à ses cotés, répondit à sa question muette.

- Je pense qu'elle pourra se maîtriser, elle n'a pas l'intention de nous fausser compagnie.

Quand je compris ce qu'il lui avait demandé je me retournai derechef vers Carlisle, celui-ci me gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse et j'oubliai pourquoi je lui en voulais.

- Désolé d'avoir à recourir à ce genre de moyen, je fais ça pour ton propre bien, se justifia-il. Tes instincts sont toujours aussi puissants et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur. Un jour tu comprendras.

- Je comprends déjà! répliquai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et je vous remercie de tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses prunelles fauves, subjuguée par sa magnificence, et je ne pus m'empêcher de divaguer encore. Edward toussa. Je le toisai furieuse et complètement gênée.

_Arrête ça!_ pensai-je aussi fort que possible, _sors de ma tête sur-le-champ_.

Il écarquilla ses yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, semblant ahuri.

_Quoi? Je te croyais immuniser... _

Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle commence à se demander pourquoi son fils faisait une tête de poisson rouge.

- Ce n'est pas ça! Son étonnement ne s'était pas encore dissipé. Tu viens de me bloquer, juste à l'instant. Pendant quelques secondes je n'arrivais plus à t'entendre.

Je ne trouvai rien à riposter, quelqu'un me devança.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait à rien pendant ces quelques secondes, suggéra Emmett guère impressionné.

- C'est toi qui ne penses à rien, espèce de tas de muscle sans cervelle!

Edward sourit.

- Non, c'est impossible! Elle pense toujours à quelque chose quand Carlisle…continua-il, préméditant ma réaction.

_La ferme!_ hurlai-je presque dans ma tête.

Les mots d'Edward semblèrent s'étrangler dans sa gorge, il ne put reprendre qu'après quelques secondes. Tout le monde avait laissé ses activités de coté pour s'intéresser à notre conversation.

- Incroyable! s'étonna-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi? m'exaspérai-je.

- Cette fois-ci c'était différent, tu viens de m'empêcher de parler.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil !

- Pourtant, tu l'as fait!

J'hasardai un coup d'œil vers Carlisle, toujours aussi gênée. Il s'était levé à moitié, les mains à plat sur la table et nous toisait avec une curiosité non dissimulée, presque de l'avidité.

Comment ça fonctionne? me demanda-il, le regard brillant.

- Je…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, balbutiai-je, étourdie par l'intensité de son intérêt.

Edward se lança dans une explication détaillée et gênante, non sans un petit sourire sournois. C'était d'après lui, une sensation très étrange, comme si son cerveau était engourdi et qu'il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à une seule chose; obtempérer à ma demande.

- …elle m'a demandé de me taire et cela a entrainé une réaction physique. J'avais l'impression d'être devenu muet tout d'un coup. L'espace d'une seconde je ne pouvais plus rien dire.

- Fascinant ! commenta Carlisle, tu penses pouvoir recommencer ?

- Je… veux bien essayer.

Je toisai de nouveau Edward, essayant de trouver un quelconque ordre à lui donner. L'image de mon ancien chien s'imposa soudain à moi, flou et lointaine. Je souris, cela devrait convenir.

_Assis!_ lui ordonnai-je sans grande conviction.

À la seconde même où l'ordre fut formulé, Edward plia les genoux et se retrouva par terre. Il écarquilla les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, puis partit d'un grand rire.

- Stupéfiant! s'amusa Carlisle, et le fait que ce compliment s'applique à quelque chose que j'avais fait m'emplit de joie.

Ce quelque chose ne me demandait aucun effort, c'était naturel, jusqu'à lors ignoré, mais faisant partie de moi.

- Je te remercie beaucoup! me lança soudain Edward, me tirant de mes réflexions, dont il n'avait rien perdu. Tu me prends pour un chien maintenant ?

Emmett pouffa de rire, Alice et Bella se joignirent à lui, puis comme contaminé tout le monde rigola, sauf, bien sur…Jasper. Il m'examinait, le regard prudent. Son visage d'adonis semblant avoir perdu ses dernières couleurs.

- Tu veux bien essayer sur moi? me pria Carlisle.

Mais, avant que je ne puisse répondre à sa requête, je me retrouvai par terre. Les poignets enfermés dans la prise de fer de ses mains, les cuisses emprisonnées entre ses jambes, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'avais perdu le seul avantage que j'avais sur lui –ma force de nouveau-né. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre le geste de Jasper, ni le mélange de méfiance et de peur dans son regard. Je haletai de stupeur.

Le silence autour de nous s'était fait assourdissant ; je n'étais pas la seule à trouver la réaction de Jasper complètement absurde. Celui-ci semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il me broyait littéralement les cuisses. La rage déformait les traits de son visage, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Il semblait si terriblement impressionnant ! L'éclat féroce dans ses yeux m'effara, je me surpris à frémir.

- Elle ne pensait pas à mal! lança enfin Edward brisant le silence, il semblait à la fois exaspéré et amusé. Ne sois pas stupide et lâche-la maintenant. Tu lui fais mal.

- Non! objecta Jasper la mâchoire serrée, vous ne semblez pas conscient de ce qui se passe sous vous yeux. Si elle peut nous faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut…on doit réagir. Elle est à peine sortie de sa phase de nouveau-né et vous vous amuser à tester son pouvoir comme si c'était un jeu. C'est dangereux! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

- Ça suffit maintenant! grognai-je, rageuse. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher tout de suite.

L'étreinte de ses jambes se desserra sans plus attendre. Il en resta bouche bée ; car il y avait mis toute sa force et faillit me couper en deux. Il s'était levé –contre son gré- sans broncher, le regard hostile, la posture toujours menaçante. La seconde après, Alice fut à ses cotés. Elle chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, le fit se détendre un peu. Cependant, il se borna à l'écarter derrière son dos, pour la protéger de moi. Elle inclina sa petite tête, me souris et leva les yeux au ciel. Je me relevai à mon tour, hésitant à bouger plus que nécessaire. Jasper ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux, mais la récente découverte de mes facultés me donna l'impression d'être toute puissante.

- Tu dois des excuses à quelqu'un ! claironna la voix dans son dos.

- Pardon!

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tout ce qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas m'avoir arraché la tête pendant qu'il en avait encore le loisir.

- C'est rien! grommelai-je entre mes dents, ce n'est pas ta faute si t'es atteint de paranoïa compulsive.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire et l'atmosphère s'allégea un peu.

- Bien! décréta Carlisle un sourire au coin, comme si aucun affrontement ne venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Je me demande quelles sont les limites de ton pouvoir…

- Comment ça?

Il y a toujours des limites à un pouvoir, rétorqua-il, amusé par mon ton vexé. Par exemple on sait que tu peux en user par la parole ou par la pensée et pas que dans le cas d'Edward, par conséquent ça ne concerne en aucun cas son propre pouvoir. Ça c'est le bon coté. Mais si je te demandais par exemple d'essayer de nous donner un ordre à tous en même temps, ça serait intéressant de voir ce que ça donnerait…(Jasper ne semblait pas du tout partager son avis)…quelque chose d'anodin.

_Un ordre anodin, hum…_Sans regarder personne en particulier, je pensai très fort: _tapez tous dans vos mains!_ Rien ne se produisit.

- Ça n'a pas marché...,clarifia Edward.

- Tu vois? me fit remarquer Carlisle. Il y a des limites.

Jasper paraissait plus que content de le savoir.

_Petit idiot! _

J'étais déçue par toutes ces restrictions. Mon don de ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'à une seule personne à la fois et il fallait que je la regarde dans les yeux, sans oublier que son efficacité était temporaire. Carlisle remarqua mon désarroi.

- Ne soit pas déçue ! Ton pouvoir est tout bonnement extraordinaire, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Je me demande si Eleazar a déjà vu pareilles capacités?

- Super! lança soudain Emmet, exagérant son soupir de soulagement. J'ai eu peur de devoir être gentil avec toi.

Je me tournai vers lui, lui lançai un regard courroucé entre les fentes de mes yeux, et instantanément il porta une main sur le chignon parfait de sa dulcinée qu'il ébouriffa vivement.

Rosalie poussa un petit cri de surprise et sitôt lui envoya une claque en plein visage. Le bruit n'était pas du tout celui d'une gifle normale, on aurait dit deux rochers qui seraient rentrés en collision. Un silence de plomb emplit soudain la pièce.

- Pour la claque je n'y suis pour rien ! m'empressai-je de préciser, mains levées, au cas où Jasper retomberait dans sa méfiance.

Ce dernier m'étonna. Les bords de ses lèvres frémirent soudain, puis incapable de se retenir, il éclata de rire. Suivit par tous les autres, Emmett y compris, en se massant la joue. Rosalie fulminait de rage en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux « petite pétasse! », crus-je l'entendre murmurer, tandis qu'un rire plus proche de l'aboiement semblait ne plus vouloir en finir. C'était celui de Jacob.

J'essayai sur Bella, mais comme on s'y attendait tous, elle était complètement hermétique à mon pouvoir. Cela fit énormément plaisir à Jasper, qui semblait penser qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour m'arrêter au cas où je serais prise d'une envie folle de les massacrer tous.

- Mais? marmonna-elle après mon échec attendu, l'air pensif. Si elle a toujours eu ce don, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne nous ait pas persuadés de la laisser sortir?

Tout le monde -ou presque- paraissait étonné, l'air de se demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé le premier, j'étais dans le lot. Mais Carlisle était loin d'être surpris, il dut se demander ça la seconde même ou nous avons découvert mes aptitudes. Il souriait devant notre effarement à tous, et je me mis à imaginer la catastrophe que cela aurait été si je m'étais rendu compte de mes facultés le premier mois. J'en frémis de dégoût.

- Le nouveau-né moyen est trop obsédé par sa soif pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Or, je suppose qu'il faut un minimum d'attention pour exercer un tel pouvoir, supposa-il.

Sa théorie sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation tant il ne pouvait se trouver d'autres explications. Le médecin et son fils se regardaient soudain intensément, leur façon muette de discuter en épargnant tous les autres –et surtout parce qu'elle m'écartait moi- m'exaspérait.

Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour qu'elle le sache! lâcha soudain Edward d'un ton dur, que je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser. À ta guise, si t'as confiance… continua-il après quelque seconde, dédaigneux. Dans le pire des cas si elle veut les rejoindre, je suppose que c'est son choix.

- Est-ce qu'on peut participer? demandai-je un peu sur la défensive. J'avais la très nette impression qu'ils parlaient de moi.

Carlisle tourna vers moi son sublime visage. Il paraissait tergiverser.

- Angie, se lança-il enfin, tu es au courant qu'il y a d'autres clan de vampires qui… disons… ne partagent pas notre répugnance pour le sang humain?

J'opinai, ne voyant pas très bien ou il voulait en venir.

- L'une d'elles, le clan Volturi est une famille très ancienne, qui s'est autoproclamée défenderesse de notre secret. Elle se permet de punir ceux qui s'égarent du bon chemin, selon ses propres critères. Pour pouvoir assujettir notre communauté, ils recherchent activement des dons... des talents qui peuvent servir leur cause et rajouter à leur prestige, comme le tien par exemple.

Carlisle choisissait ses mots avec précaution.

- Et alors? ...Vous voulez que je parte?

Un sentiment d'abandon s'empara aussitôt de moi, vif, déchirant.

- Bien sur que non!

- Alors, pourquoi vous me parler de ces Volturi?

- Le jour ou je t'ai transformé je t'ai exposé toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à toi, j'en fais de même aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais pas t'infliger un choix de vie qui ne te convient pas. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es prisonnière ni de cette maison, ni de nos principes. Certes, on t'a retenu les premiers mois, mais c'était parce qu'à cette époque tu n'aurais pas pu faire ton choix en toute lucidité, maintenant je crois que tu es suffisamment à même de prendre la décision qui te conviendra.

- Je veux rester...

- Alors tu es ici chez toi! me dit-il simplement.

- Vous en avez douté ? demandai-je d'un ton réellement vexé.

- À un très faible degré, avoua-il.

Ses yeux luisaient étrangement, était-il ému?

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'eus droit à ma première chasse au grand air. Mais avant, Carlisle m'avait retenue quelques instants et m'avait renseigné sur leurs antécédents avec le clan Volturi. J'appris donc que ces Italiens faillirent les massacrer. Je m'en étais offusquée, frémissante de rage devant tant d'injustice et de cruauté. Il m'avait laissé faire en silence, indulgent devant mon emportement, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et de la gratitude dans le regard.

- Je sais qu'ils paraissent sans foi ni loi exposés de cette façon, mais ils n'ont pas toujours été ainsi, m'apaisa-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, la suprématie des Volturi fait partie de ces choses que tout vampire doit savoir. Leur loi régit notre monde.

Le souvenir changea encore. On était à la villa désormais, dans ce même salon ou j'étais réellement assise en ce moment. Un soir, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me rappelle tout particulièrement de ce jour. Bien que plus rien n'échappe à ma nouvelle mémoire d'immortelle, cette soirée était par plus d'un aspect, mémorable.

C'était le soir ou Benjamin était venu nous rendre visite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais. En effet, il était venu quelques mois plutôt nous rendre une brève visite et depuis ce jour-là, ses visites se multiplièrent, gagnèrent en longueur. Il venait parfois accompagné, parfois seul, je le connaissais donc déjà. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je puisse lutter contre l'envie de loucher sur son hypnotique présence. J'avais beau être un vampire moi-même et peut-être que j'étais aussi attrayante que les sublimes personnes qui m'entouraient, ça ne m'évitait pas d'être stupidement subjuguée par sa beauté.

Emmett qui était assis dans un fauteuil pile poile en face de Benjamin et moi, avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Agité comme un vrai gosse, il se trémoussait d'excitation, incapable de se retenir. Je savais à présent pourquoi ce bougre se comportait ainsi et pour cause, j'avais découvert la supercherie quelques jours avant cette soirée. C'était pourtant si évident! Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si Emmett ne pouvait plus tenir en place dès qu'on recevait Benjamin, ni une coïncidence non plus qu'Alice insiste lourdement pour m'habiller à chaque fois, me foutant une honte terrible avec ses robes de cocktail. Ils voulait me caser avec ce pauvre garçon qui ne devait pas s'en douter plus que moi!

Je ruminais ma vengeance tandis que Benjamin nous détaillait les derniers mois de sa pénible existence. Il n'y avait qu'un mot capable de les résumer : fuite. Les Volturi sont à ses trousses depuis un moment déjà. Ils l'ont repéré -ou ont repéré son don plutôt- le fameux jour où ma nouvelle famille faillit disparaître pour de bon, décimée par la soif de pouvoir de ces assassins. Il pensait, il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, que tout bien considéré son pouvoir ne devait pas les intéresser plus que ça, qu'il n'aurait jamais affaire à eux. Et malgré ce qu'avait pu lire Edward dans l'esprit d'Aro le jour de la confrontation, les Cullen avaient partagé son avis avec soulagement, car les Italiens ne s'étaient pas manifestés des années durant.

_Trop occupés à faire régner la justice !_ pensai-je, ironique.

Mais voilà qu'ils se souviennent de lui, qu'ils le pourchassent. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être prise de pitié pour lui. Le plus surprenant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne paraisse pas le moins du monde se lamenter sur son sort, ou de céder à la panique. Détendu, souriant, rieur, nullement inquiet. Comme s'il ne mesurait pas les enjeux de ce soudain intérêt, comme s'il ne réalisait pas pleinement le critique de la situation. Il aurait pu tomber dans l'angoisse sous mes yeux, que je n'aurais pas ressentis une telle compassion à son égard. Sa dignité, son assurance, me laissaient sans voix, me troublaient un peu.

- Mais… m'étouffai-je dans le souvenir de Nessie, estomaquée. Je trouve ça complètement insensé ! De quel droit osent-ils faire ça? De quel droit se permettent-ils de s'approprier les dons des gens de cette manière?

_De quel droit les traquent-ils comme de vulgaires objets à rajouter à leur collection?_ Je n'en revenais pas! Ma famille autour de moi me jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Indulgents de mon apparente naïveté.

"Les Volturi font ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'ils croient juste, sans jamais s'incommoder du qu'en dira t'on, me diront-ils par la suite, quand notre invité s'en alla. S'ils pensent que le pouvoir de l'Egyptien peut servir leur cause, ils le prendront, pour le bien de tous, soutiendront-ils sûrement."

À notre étonnement à tous, notre invité s'esclaffa de bon cœur, comme si je venais de sortir là, la meilleure vanne de la soirée. Il me toisa, une drôle d'étincelle dansant soudain dans ses yeux onyx à la profondeur envoûtante. Par respect pour nous et à mon grand soulagement, il n'avait jamais les yeux rouges en notre présence, me laissant l'opportunité d'oublier un court instant la nature de son régime alimentaire. Je l'appréciais mieux en niant cet aspect là de sa personne.

- Un juge ne peut être jugé, n'est-ce pas? Me questionna-il hilare, faisant référence aux Volturi.

Je vis les autres se lancer des regards en biais, comme les sales conspirateurs qu'ils étaient.

- À vrai dire, cela me distrait beaucoup de voir leur tentatives échouées, me confia-il, un sourire délicieux tordant soudain ses lèvres charnues.

Je me vis secouer presque imperceptiblement la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits, les vis étouffer leurs rires moqueurs. Quand celui d'Emmet lui échappa, Rosalie lui écrasa le pied, usant de toute la douceur dont elle était capable et par conséquent le lui broya littéralement. Je pensais les avoir admirablement bien ignoré, mais mes mains qui agrippèrent le rebord du sofa me prouvèrent le contraire.

- Tu…tu leur aurais échappé?

_Quelqu'un pouvait-il réellement rencontrer les Volturi et en réchapper? _

Il parut plus que ravi de l'intérêt que je lui portais, son visage juvénile s'illuminant tout d'un coup. Il pivota davantage de mon coté, me faisant définitivement face.

- Oui. Je pourrais presque soutenir que leur traqueur et moi somme bons amis à présent, s'amusa-il.

Son rire enfantin claironna, noyant la fin de sa phrase.

Leur traqueur? Sans nul effort j'arrivais à me rappeler de lui, bien que le souvenir que j'en avais ne soit pas mien ; Renesmée me l'avait fait découvrir. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert presque la totalité des Volturi à travers ses propres souvenirs. Il s'appelle Démétri, il fait partie de la garde de la royaltie. Je pouvais aisément me remémorer les traits divins de son visage d'une blancheur de craie. Ses cheveux d'un châtain sombre et en bataille. Ses hautes pommettes, saillante qui le magnifient davantage. Son regard dur, calculateur, infiniment provoquant. Ses fines lèvres vermeilles, sensuelle, dénuées de toute imperfection. Les sublimes fossettes qui creusent son visage à chaque fois qu'un sourire hautain menace de faire son apparition. Ses fins sourcils qui encadrent ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un rouge luisant, cruels, qui lui donnent l'air proprement démoniaque.

À cet instant-là une terrible vague de haine m'emplit. Je le détestais pour tout le mal que les Volturi ont pu causer grâce à son don. Je l'abhorrais avec une fureur rare, pour tout le souci qu'il causait à Benjamin, qui n'avait d'autres tors que de s'être joint à ma famille au moment le plus dur qu'elle eut jamais à affronter.

- Il me pourchasse seul et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être tenté par l'idée de le confronter.

Cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas la seule à paraître hébétée. Il rit de mon expression, joyeux. Rien ne semblait capable d'entamer sa bonne humeur, rien, même pas le meilleur traqueur au monde.

Tu as quoi? m'indignai-je presque.

Regardez-là moi qui s'inquiète pour lui, n'est-ce pas adorable? Pouffa Emmet, un sourire terrible venant lentement étirer ses lèvres insolentes.

Je vis mes yeux sur le point de me sortir de la tête, lorsque je me retournai vers lui, furibonde, totalement outragée par son audace. Mes pupilles rencontreraient les siennes -étrangement brillantes- et il leva précipitamment une main pour se gifler violemment. Le bruit qui suivit la rencontre de son énorme paume avec sa joue fut assourdissant. Un silence de mort régna soudain dans la pièce. Ma famille était habituée à ça, pas leur invité ; ils étaient à l'affût de sa réaction.

- Je ne vais pas les laisser prendre mon don sans le leur avoir fait goûter au préalable, ce ne serait pas courtois de ma part. Tu n'es pas de mon avis? rigola-il, quittant le visage tordu par la rage d'Emmet, pour focaliser toute son attention sur moi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? demandai-je intriguée, sans quitter l'imbécile - liquéfié sur place -des yeux. Je savais qu'il allait me faire ma fête quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'urgeait donc, il n'était pas nécessaire que Ben assiste à ça.

- Pour résumer, souffla-il, malicieux, tandis qu'Edward s'esclaffait en voyant le souvenir de la confrontation dans ses pensées. Disons, qu'il a eu besoin de se recoiffer.

Il se dégageait de lui une sorte de légèreté enfantine qui ne me plaisait que trop. J'aimais ça: sa désinvolture, son goût du danger, sa témérité. Ça déclenchait d'étranges sensations en moi.

D'autres rires se joignirent à celui du télépathe. Seule Esmée trouvait la situation plus tragique que comique, elle pâlit. Tant d'insouciance devait la troubler, je la comprenais un peu, je partageais son effarement. Cela avait de quoi choquer, même pour moi ; qui ignorais tout du vrai sentiment de terreur que véhiculaient les Volturi.

- Pourquoi ce souvenir? Je ne me rappelle t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet, questionnai-je, innocente.

En réalité et pour ne pas me mentir, je comprenais un peu. Elle rit, vaguement gênée. Tandis que dans son souvenir, elle, ainsi que tous les autres s'excusaient pour des prétextes plus aberrants les uns que les autres, afin de me laisser seule avec un Benjamin; pris de court, mais incontestablement ravi.

- Je vais me raser les jambes ! s'était exclamé Emmet en guise d'excuse en me foudroyant de son regard sardonique.

Je m'étais retrouvée à court de mots, incapable de réagir face à son insolence. Bouillonnante de rage, je vis les autres quitter la pièce avant de céder à l'hilarité qu'ils couvaient depuis trop longtemps.

Elle lâcha ma main et je la voyais de nouveau.

Vous êtes de piètres acteurs, vous m'avez foutu la honte! même les meubles ont compris vos manigances...

En réalité le sentiment de gène qu'ils avaient provoqué en nous laissant tout seuls pour leurs urgences bidons, ne dura même pas une seconde qu'il s'évapora sans laisser de trace. Ben est la décontraction incarnée, il faut vraiment y mettre du sien pour être embarrassé en sa compagnie.

Il m'avait présenté un collier qui était comme il l'avait précisé: une Khamsa ou main de fatma; une sorte d'amulette que les habitants d'Afrique du nord ou du moyen orient utilisent comme talisman afin de se protéger du mauvais œil.

- C'est une sorte d'amulette protectrice, les femmes en portent très souvent en Egypte, avait-il éclairci en me la tendant.

Je l'avais pris avec précaution, tant elle paraissait coûteuse et fragile –entre mes mains tout l'était. Je n'avais pas encore compris qu'elle m'était destinée. Je l'avais laissé choir au creux de ma paume. Son pendant était une minuscule main en or finement ciselée, avec un œil en rubis incrusté par-dessus.

- C'est très joli, avais-je commenté, en la lui rendant.

Il avait ris, secouant sa main pour la refuser, moqueur.

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que vous faites, je suis sidérée. Vous n'avez aucun scrupule à me jeter comme cela au bras du premier venu, pour peu qu'il soit un vampire, male, ayant approximativement le bon âge?

- Non! On n'en a aucun.

- Et de toutes les fichues familles de vampires, il a fallu que je tombe sur vous. Quelle veine !


	4. 3

**Une Cullen**

* * *

On avait décidé de me permettre de participer à la mascarade que les Cullen entretenaient quand ils arrivaient dans une nouvelle ville. C'est-à-dire ; faire semblant d'être humain. Pour dire vrai j'aurais préféré me passer de cours. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les études, même dans mon ancienne vie je trouvais ça ennuyeux et lassant. Alors, maintenant que j'étais devenue vampire, avec toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, la dernière de mes envies était de me retrouver dans une classe de cours, entourée d'humains délicieusement tentants. Sans oublier que j'en avais déjà fini avec le lycée l'année même où Carlisle m'a sauvé et que je m'apprêtais à m'offrir une année sabbatique consacrée entièrement aux sports extrêmes pour m'en remettre. Ce fut ironique de constater que c'était ma passion pour ces derniers qui m'avait fait revenir sur les bans de l'école une fois encore.

- Ne reste pas trop longtemps sans respirer tout de même ! me pria Jasper.

- Mais enfin pourquoi? Tu viens de me dire que ça pouvait aider, répondis-je sur la défensive.

La petite bouffée d'air que j'avais laissé filtrer pour pouvoir parler, me brûla le thorax. Et j'eus l'impression d'avoir été trahie, comme si on me jetait dans la fosse aux lions en me retirant mes armes au tout dernier moment, me laissant sans espoir de survie. J'aurais préféré que Carlisle ne confie pas à Jasper le soin de ma réhabilitation, mais je savais que toutes les décisions qu'il prenait à mon sujet étaient pour mon propre bien, même si parfois elles m'oppressaient, je les acceptais toutes sans discuter.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, c'est moi qui lui aie demandé, ainsi qu'à Alice, m'avait-il dit le matin même. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Angie, loin de là! Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de self-control pendant les essais…(Ce qu'il appelait les essais, étaient les petites excursions qu'on me faisait faire en ville, pour juger de mon pouvoir à me maîtriser et je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir franchi toutes les difficultés avec brio)…Ça fait à peine deux ans et tu arrives déjà à te contrôler comme si tu t'étais entraînée pendant une décennie. Je sais combien c'est difficile, je suis impressionné… (Il était impressionné ! )…Voilà pourquoi je pense que tu es prête pour le défi qui t'attend aujourd'hui. (Il avait appelé ça un défit comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment angoissée, il fallait qu'il utilise un mot tel que celui-là). Bien sur, avoir foi en toi, n'empêche pas de prendre quelques précautions.

- C'est si terrible? avais-je demandé au comble de la fébrilité.

- Je voudrais juste que tu sois préparée pour que ça ne te prenne pas par surprise. Non, bien sur que non, ce n'est pas si terrible. Mais, côtoyer des humains dans un endroit confiné est toujours plus difficile que de le faire au grand air. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? -

- Hum! fut ma seul réaction.

- C'est dur pour tout le monde la première fois, tenta-il afin de me rassurer, sans pour autant y arriver, Jasper plus spécialement, il te donnera quelques astuces pour surmonter les premiers jours... Mais il ne faut pas te tracasser ainsi Angie, tout ira très bien, Alice y veillera. Et si je pensais une seconde que tu n'y arriverais pas, crois-tu que je te laisserais courir le risque?

J'aimais de moins en moins l'idée de ce lycée, je trouvais que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Et si je craquais? Si je décevais Carlisle? Je trouvai qu'il avait un peu trop confiance en moi, cependant cela me réconforta.

- Je sais! me murmura Jasper pour me répondre, me tirant de mes réflexions. Seulement là, il y a trop de gens qui te regardent. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont trouver ça étrange s'ils ne te voient pas respirer?

Les élèves étaient surexcités par les retrouvailles et leurs cris m'irritaient profondément. Je me surpris à méditer sur le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour saisir le changement dans la nature d'un hurlement, si je me jetais sur l'un d'eux.

Toute trace de calme me quitta définitivement.

Je me permis un regard autour de moi, tout le monde ou presque nous observaient. J'essayai de les ignorer, de ne rencontrer le regard de personne. Mais, je savais exactement combien d'élèves se trouvaient sur notre chemin, ce qu'ils disaient, ce qu'ils faisaient. Mes sens ne me laissaient pas oublier une densité aussi importante d'humains. Mon organisme semblait se demander pourquoi je ne commençais pas à chasser, avec la profusion de gorges délicates qui m'invitaient presque. J'eus envie de fuir, de marcher plus vite, mais la main d'Alice me retenait pour que je garde une allure normale –humaine. Autour de nous les élèves se donnaient des coups de coude. Leur manque de discrétion frôlait l'impolitesse et je surpris leurs regards sur ma tenue et pour ça j'en voulus un peu à Alice.

En redescendant les escaliers ce matin et à mon grand regret, je l'avais croisé. Elle avait écarquillé grand ses yeux sur mon passage. L'expression sévère, elle m'avait détaillé de la tête aux pieds, un air d'incrédulité totale peint sur ses fins traits.

- Quoi? avais-je demandé, intriguée.

- C'est quoi ça?

Elle eut l'air effrayé, un doigt accusateur pointé sur mon T-shirt.

- Euh…je crois bien que c'est un pull!

- Rassure-moi, tu ne t'es pas encore préparé c'est ça, hein? s'était-elle exclamée, un rire nerveux secouant sa voix.

J'avais jeté un rapide coup d'œil à ma tenue, j'avais mis la première chose qui m'était tombé sous la main.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue?

Elle semblait scandalisée.

- Oh ! Mais elle n'a rien du tout, non absolument rien du tout! Si ce n'est que c'est un véritable affront à la mode.

- Je m'en fous complètement de la mo…

Elle m'avait prié de me taire d'un geste impatient et je fis la découverte de son dressing aux dimensions aberrantes.

- Comment t'arrive à faire ça? me demanda-Jasper, irrité, comme si le fait que je me maîtrise l'embêtait un peu.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est censé être plus difficile que ça?

Alice hocha la tête pour qu'il ne me réponde pas –ou ne me dise pas la vérité tout du moins- mais il l'ignora et continua sur sa lancée.

- Bien sur!... Je ne comprends pas. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

Quoi? Était-il possible que je ne sente qu'un arrière goût de la véritable souffrance dans laquelle je devrais me trouver? En tout cas ce n'était pas plus difficile que mes expéditions en ville et en plein air.

- Tu aurais préféré que je me jette sur l'un d'eux?

- Bien sur que non! protesta Alice.

- Que tu essayes, clarifia-il.

- Désolée de te décevoir !

Deux cours plus tard, j'étais complètement euphorique et Jasper se trouvait dans l'état émotionnel inverse. Non seulement il ne s'était pas produit de catastrophe, mais de plus, à aucun moment je ne me suis sentie sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Quoi que, les profs ne manquèrent pas de remarquer mon air à la fois concentré et absent, tandis que je testais ma résistance. Quand je sentais leur attention se focaliser un peu trop sur moi, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de m'interroger, les pauvres bonhommes oubliaient instantanément leurs dessins, et se sentaient tout d'un coup d'humeur à m'ignorer. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, je fus même capable de respirer, tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, sauf pour Jasper. Il semblait souffrir plus que moi et cela le mettait dans une colère noire.

On avait pris place au fond de la classe et le prof d'histoire avait du retard. Jasper et moi partagions une table, près de nous Alice s'était assise à une autre. La pièce se remplissait progressivement, mais la hardiesse n'était pas de mise dans ce petit patelin, personne ne s'était trouvé le courage de venir partager son pupitre. On ne se parlait pas et c'était largement dû à la mauvaise humeur de Jasper, ce dernier avait lourdement insisté -comme il l'avait déjà fait au cours précédent- pour m'avoir à portée de main. Je regrettai que ce ne soit pas lui le télépathe, ça m'aurait énormément soulagé qu'il sache le fond de ma pensée, histoire de m'éviter les grossièretés que je devais dire tout haut.

Je le suspectais d'agir ainsi par pure frustration ; mes débuts n'ont pas été aussi chaotiques que les siens. Lui qui pensait se débarrasser de la collante étiquette de maillon faible, devait sûrement en être déçu. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si je me maîtrisais et si je n'avais encore égorgé personne? J'aurais bien voulu lui faire plaisir, surtout qu'une blonde, deux tables plus loin, si blanche qu'elle en semblait presque albinos, sentait admirablement bon. À cette pensée la brûlure me submergea de nouveau, noyant ma pauvre cervelle dans une brume d'envie.

Jasper se crispa soudain à mes cotés. Ça devait être dur pour lui en ce moment –autant que ça l'était pour moi ou sûrement plus- car elle devait sentir bon pour lui aussi et l'afflue du sang sous la fine peau de son visage n'aidait pas. C'était une provocation de plus.

Alice s'inclina discrètement, lui caressa le bras. À mon tour, j'essayai de me calmer, d'ignorer l'appel du sang. Je devais penser à autre chose et je trouvais facilement matière à réfléchir. Juste en contemplant la petite main d'Alice posé sur son persécuté de compagnon, je pris conscience d'une légère, insignifiante –je tentai de m'en persuader- pointe de jalousie. Moi, je n'avais personne pour me soutenir, pour me faire me sentir mieux juste par une simple pression sur mon bras. Oh, bien sur, je les avais eux, ils m'aideraient si j'en éprouvais le besoin. Mais eux, se complétaient, se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de mots. Je voulais vivre ça moi aussi, avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi qui me ferais me sentir unique, lire dans ses yeux la même adulation que je lis dans les yeux de Jasper et de tous les hommes de ma famille quand ils regardent leur moitié. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la morosité que je ressentais tout d'un coup, peut-être juste une étrange envie de ne plus être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

- Je m'excuse pour ce retard!

Le prof débuta son cours par cette phrase et ce fut la seule que j'entendis avant un très long moment. Je rêvassai un peu, espérant que ma torpeur m'épargne l'énorme supplice que représentait ce cours. Je me rappelai un pan de la conversation que j'eus avec Benjamin, le fameux soir ou Emmett prétendit avoir besoin d'une urgente séance d'épilation, nous laissant seuls tous les deux.

Je l'avais interrogé sur l'humain qu'il avait été, sur les circonstances qui ont faites de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ; un vampire traqué pour son pouvoir. Il fut enchanté de l'attention que je lui portais, mais parut désolé de son manque de précision. Il me confessa qu'il ne gardait pratiquement aucun souvenir de cette période- si lointaine de sa vie et que les rares réminiscences qui lui revenaient n'étaient pas réellement dignes d'intérêt. J'arrivai aisément à le convaincre de me les confier, néanmoins, cela ne se fit qu'une fois ma promesse de ne pas rire lui fut acquise. Il me révéla savoir qu'il était fils unique, que ses parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or, mais qu'il se rappelait apprécier sa vie. Ça ne m'étonna guère, l'imaginer autrement qu'en garçon respirant la joie et la bonne humeur me parut proprement impossible. Il s'était concentré afin de se rappeler des détails et finit par concéder qu'il se souvenait aimer la nature. Oubliant mon engagement, je m'étais esclaffée sous ses yeux amusés.

- La nature?

- Tu as promis, me sermonna-il, rieur et vaguement gêné.

Après m'être excusée, j'eus droit de poursuivre mon indiscrète inquisition et pus poser la question qui me brûlait littéralement les lèvres. Comment et pourquoi Amun l'a t-il transformé? Si j'eus peur d'abuser de son amabilité en le persécutant de mes interrogations, je fus vite soulagée. Il n'en était rien bien entendu, il en fut seulement ravi.

- Ah! lâcha-il, me couvant sous le feu incandescent de son regard. Ça, je m'en souviens que trop bien, comment oublier?

Il me détailla cette fameuse soirée. Il se rappelait qu'il faisait nuit et que c'était l'été. Une chaude nuit de juin. Il était sorti faire un petit tour. Il se souvenait même que c'était sans avoir consulté ses parents au préalable, chose qu'il –et à mon grand étonnement- ne semblait pas regretté.

- Pourquoi? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer, comme horrifié par l'aboutissement de l'histoire alors que j'en savais pertinemment la fin.

Amun m'était viscéralement antipathique. Il lui a volé sa vie, sans d'autre but que de s'approprier son pouvoir, il ne valait pas mieux que ces Volturi.

- Ah! Angie. Il secoua la tête, comme s'il me suspectait de vouloir l'achever, définitivement hilare. Comment ça, pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, s'inclinant vers moi afin de replacer avec délicatesse l'une de mes mèches rebelles, derrière mon oreille.

Je fus complètement chamboulée par sa soudaine proximité, par le contact de sa main qui s'était attardée dans ma chevelure. Et je pus assurer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il en fut conscient, car il s'écarta. L'étincelle dans ses yeux, plus brillante que jamais.

- Je veux dire…Comment pouvait-il savoir pour ton pouvoir ? balbutiai-je, papillonnant des yeux comme une demeurée.

Il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour me dissimuler l'amusement qui l'avait submergé au vu de ma réaction.

- Amun partage un peu du don d'Eleazar de Dénali, m'apprit-il, il peut sentir la potentialité d'un don chez les humains. Il arrive à en distinguer ceux qui peuvent développer un pouvoir prometteur. Avant de me rencontrer, il n'avait jamais pu transformer un humain. L'appel du sang était toujours trop fort. Le temps qu'il se reprenne, qu'il se rappelle la raison qui l'avait amené à faire ce qu'il faisait, il ne l'en leur restait plus suffisamment pour une transformation.

Je tentai désespérément de contrôler mon expression, sans succès. Amun me donnait la nausée.

- Sur des centaines d'essais, peut-être plus, je fus le seul à en réchapper. Il a sentit combien mon don était fort, combien il se distinguait de tout ce qu'il a jamais pu voir par le passé. Il ne voulait laisser aucune place au hasard. Cette fois, il ne pouvait se permettre de faillir. Il m'a attendu, a cherché après moi toute sa vie. Alors, il s'était gorgé de sang, en était totalement repu. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé ce fameux soir, sa soif était parfaitement étanchée, ses instincts maîtrisés.

- C'est très prévenant de sa part, grommelai-je, sarcastique.

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, je me trompe?

Une fois encore il me surprit avec l'une de ses réactions inattendues ; au lieu de paraître embêté, la seule émotion qui transperçait ses traits fut son éternel amusement. Le fait que lui –apprécie- le prétendu leader de son clan, m'échappait totalement. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre ça. Comment pouvait-il admettre de partager la vie de celui qui a volé la sienne, celui qui convoite son don au même titre que les Volturi ?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de lui mentir.

- Je pourrais en savoir la raison ? demanda-il gentiment.

- Ça me semble plutôt évident, susurrai-je, cherchant les bons mots, il n'avait aucun droit de venir chambouler ta vie de cette manière, de te prendre à tes parents… Il n'avait aucun droit de convoiter ton don. Ça ne me plait pas de te dire ça, mais pour moi, il ne vaut pas mieux que ces Volturi.

Je soutins son regard avec une difficulté croissante. Le nom tabou n'eut pas l'effet que je redoutais ; pas d'affolement, nulle peur, nulle répulsion. Il restait égal à lui-même, souriant. De façon certes, inquiétante et inhabituelle, mais souriant tout de même. Un silence dénué d'embarras s'installa entre nous. Il se contentait de me toiser, semblant intrigué.

- Tu m'en veux? questionnai-je tout bas, fuyant ses yeux.

- Absolument pas, me répondit-il, sincère. Mais, je m'interroge. Ressens-tu la même chose pour Carlisle?

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue.

- Il t'a transformé, s'expliqua-il, tu fais partie de son clan, comme moi je fais partie de celui d'Amun.

Quand je compris qu'il était en train de comparer mon ange à cet assassin d'Amun, une haine foudroyante m'anima. Je tentai de m'apaiser avant de répondre, en vain me parut-il.

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, Benjamin ! J'étais condamnée, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, c'était ça ou bien la mort.

Je m'aperçue avec horreur que mon ton était réprobateur, que ma voix était plus sèche que ce que j'aurais souhaité, m'étonnant moi-même par la ferveur que je manifestais envers Carlisle. Je savais tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi, Benjamin lui, non. Je m'en voulais terriblement de m'être emportée de cette manière.

- Alors, il a bien fait! s'excusa-il, faisant s'accroître ma culpabilité à une allure vertigineuse. Pardonne moi si je t'ai heurté, ce n'était pas mon intention, me promit-il.

Je pris conscience, honteuse, que j'avais fait disparaître son sourire.

- Oh! Non, non, non, scandai-je, confuse. Je me demandais comment on en était arrivé là. Tu n'as pas du tout à t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi… j'ai réagi excessivement…ce n'est pas dans mon habitude.

Je commençai à bafouer, ne sachant plus très bien ce que j'étais en train de dire. Et sans que je ne comprenne comment j'ai pu laisser pareille chose se produire, ma main s'était retrouvée dans la sienne. Espérant peut-être inconsciemment que cela suffise à dissiper le malaise. Mais je ne fis qu'en créer un autre. Un nouvel, énorme malaise, pour moi. Je vis la surprise lentement se dessiner sur son visage, tandis qu'il fixait nos mains entrelacées. Je tentai de reprendre la mienne, mais il m'en empêcha. Hésitant, il resserra légèrement sa prise.

- Comment est-ce arrivé? interrogea-il.

Je compris d'après le ton de sa voix qu'il voulait parler de ma transformation et pas de l'inattendu atterrissage de ma main dans la sienne.

- Je faisais de l'escalade.

Il en sembla tout à fait interloqué. Il ne me pensait pas capable d'escalader quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis tombée.

Il me fit une tête catastrophée, des plus désopilantes.

- Je ne suis pas morte ! ris-je, m'apercevant trop tard que mon affirmation n'était pas tout à fait juste, en réalité je suis bel et bien morte ce jour-là.

Je me rappelle très bien l'effet que ça fait de voir son propre nom gravé sur une tombe vide : c'est morbide, terrifiant et absolument inédit comme sensation.

- Non, approuva-il, tu es là. Son air ravi à cette observation me donna envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Carlisle m'a trouvé…il m'a sauvé.

J'appuyai volontairement le mot, pour lui démontrer l'étendue du fossé qui sépare Carlisle d'Amun. L'abîme qui éloignait les deux hommes était si vaste qu'il aurait fallu au leader du clan Egyptien plusieurs autres éternités pour rêver en diminuer l'ampleur.

- Et tes parents?...

« Au début, c'est dur de se maîtriser pour le sang humain, c'est même impossible, m'avait expliqué Carlisle pour se justifier de m'avoir fait passer pour morte. De plus, tous les changements qui résultent de ton sauvetage auraient alarmé ta famille, ils ne t'auraient même pas reconnue…Il fallait donc faire croire à ta mort, comme elle aurait du se produire ».

- Ils me croient morte, reconnus-je, les yeux vrillés à ses lèvres charnues.

Je me demandai l'effet que ça pouvait faire d'embrasser un vampire. Ça devait être quelque chose de réellement sensationnel, d'inouï. Comme le contact électrique de sa main, chaque effleurement, chaque caresse devait être une merveilleuse expérience. Peut-être est-ce là le secret de longévité de tous ses couples de vampires, sûrement.

- Je vais les voir parfois, enchaînai-je. Même si eux ne me voient pas.

Il en fut alarmé. J'en avais ris encore, pensant à tort qu'il devait s'horrifier à l'idée qu'une morte revienne hanter sa famille. Cela avait de quoi filer les chocottes au plus téméraire. Mais après son départ et après avoir consulté Edward sur cette intrigante réaction, je compris que je m'étais trompée dans mes déductions. Benjamin ne s'inquiétait nullement de la santé mentale de mes parents. Il redoutait juste que j'aie bafoué la règle qui stipulait que notre secret devait rester un secret. Et le télépathe finit par m'apprendre bien plus que ça. Des choses que j'aurais peut-être voulu -avec le recule- continuer à ignorer.

ses lèvres charnues.

Je me demandai l'effet que ça pouvait faire d'embrasser un vampire. Ça devait être quelque chose de réellement sensationnel, d'inouï. Comme le contact électrique de sa main, chaque effleurement, chaque caresse devait être une merveilleuse expérience. Peut-être est-ce là le secret de longévité de tous ses couples de vampires, sûrement.

- Je vais les voir parfois, enchaînai-je. Même si eux ne me voient pas.

Il en fut alarmé. J'en avais ris encore, pensant à tort qu'il devait s'horrifier à l'idée qu'une morte revienne hanter sa famille. Cela avait de quoi filer les chocottes au plus téméraire. Mais après son départ et après avoir consulté Edward sur cette intrigante réaction, je compris que je m'étais trompée dans mes déductions. Benjamin ne s'inquiétait nullement de la santé mentale de mes parents. Il redoutait juste que j'aie bafoué la règle qui stipulait que notre secret devait rester un secret. Et le télépathe finit par m'apprendre bien plus que ça. Des choses que j'aurais peut-être voulu -avec le recule- continuer à ignorer.


	5. 4

**Histoires de vampires**

* * *

- Il pense que notre famille n'a pas besoin de complications pareilles, m'expliqua Edward, il sait que les Volturi ne pardonnent pas et il sait qu'ils n'attendent de nous qu'un petit faux pas pour sévir comme ils savent le faire. Personne n'est assez dupe pour croire qu'ils nous laisseront en paix après l'humiliation cuisante qu'ils ont subie la dernière fois que nous nous sommes confrontés, certainement pas lui.

Il sourit sans humour.

- Aro ne peut laisser –il chercha le bon mot- se proliférer une famille telle que la notre. Avec la multitude de dons que nous possédons, notre nombre, notre mode de vie à part ; nous représentons une réelle menace pour lui. Mais, il ne peut non plus se contenter de nous traquer pour nous anéantir un à un, ce serait gâcher et cela va à l'encontre de ses principes.

Il prit une pause, semblant hésiter. Puis, lorsqu'il rencontra mon regard inquisiteur, il se décida à poursuivre.

- Tu sais l'attrait qu'il a pour Alice? –son visage s'était soudain assombri. Malgré l'étalage de pouvoir qui s'est étendu devant ses yeux ce jour-là: celui de Benjamin, de Zafrina et de tant d'autre, son intérêt pour les capacités d'Alice n'a pas diminué… Je dois avouer que cela me fait peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aspirer si ardemment à faire de quelqu'un l'un des siens. Il sait que si on a survécu ce jour-là c'est uniquement grâce à elle, et il ne veut plus nous voir survivre. Pour lui, Alice est à la fois le problème et la solution. Sans elle nous ne saurions même pas pour quand sera la prochaine embuscade.

Ses mots m'avaient liquéfié sur place ; j'étais tellement loin de me douter qu'on en était là. Si menacés, si vulnérables !

- Pourquoi ne nous traque-il pas déjà? murmurai-je, essayant de contrôler l'angoisse qui voulait m'assaillir.

- Ce n'est que pure théorie, juste ma propre analyse de la situation…, me prévient-il.

J'hochai la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je pense qu'il sait que les yeux de la communauté, nos congénères, sont tournés vers lui, vers nous. Ils se doutent bien qu'Aro ne va pas en rester là et ils attendent pour la plupart -avec impatience- de voir la tournure que vont prendre les événements, de voir comment Aro va réagir à nos provocations, fit-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Quelles provocations? m'époumonai-je, frémissante de colère et de rancœur. Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre !

- Angie ! me réprimanda-il, n'as-tu donc pas encore saisi? Se défendre contre les Volturi est déjà une offense en soi.

- Et en quoi l'avis de la communauté lui importe-il?

- Tu as raison ! me sourit-il, comme ravi que je commence à comprendre. Ça n'a aucune importance à ses yeux. Ce qui compte au contraire, c'est de ne pas perdre le contrôle de plusieurs milliers de vampires. Il ne veut surtout pas être perçu comme un bourreau. Les bourreaux déclenchent la résistance, les bourreaux finissent par être déchus. Tu comprends? Lui c'est plutôt le justicier. Il veut préserver les apparences.

- Mais, tous ces vampires que tu appelles la communauté, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas être si aveugles, si débiles?!

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'adjectif que j'avais choisi.

- Ils ne le sont pas, m'assura-il, la plupart commencent à comprendre, des bruits courent. Hélas, pas aussi rapidement qu'on le voudrait, mais c'est un début. Pendant plusieurs siècles leur prééminence restait incontestée…

- Parce qu'elle est contestée maintenant? l'interrompis-je, stupéfaite, regagnant de l'espoir ; un espoir factice, que je me fabriquais pour mieux respirer.

Il me lança un regard agacé, qui signifiait clairement: laisse-moi finir avant de jubiler.

- Je le pense, oui. Nous nous efforçons de mettre le plus de personnes possible au courant de notre situation. Chacun de nos amis contacte ses amis et ainsi de suite, vois-tu? –j'opinai fébrile- mais, dans notre quête, nous fûmes surpris de découvrir ce qu'eux avaient à nous dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à dire? m'exclamai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

J'étais un peu lassée de sa lenteur, de sa théâtralité. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir jouer avec mon impatience.

- Certains d'entre eux connaissent, ou ont fait partie d'un clan qui s'est vu amputer de l'un de ses membres. Par un prétexte quelconque, les Volturi convoquent des vampires doués de talents à Volterra et par le plus grand des hasards, leurs invités enfin arrivés sur place, se sentent soudain d'humeur à y rester.

- Chealsea? chuchotai-je, peu à peu mon angoisse gagnait du terrain.

J'essayai d'imaginer tout ces malheureux séquestrés si loin de chez eux, si loin de ceux qu'ils aiment. Incapables de blâmer leurs propres ravisseurs ; leur clairvoyance faussée par les liens trompeurs qu'ils croient avoir tissé avec le clan italien. Je fus prise de pitié pour eux.

- Elle-même ! approuva-il, serrant les dents.

- Et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller?

- Ils vont à eux, dit-il, attristé.

- Et leurs amis, leur clan, ceux qui vous racontent, ne font-ils rien pour les aider?

- Les vampires sont très rarement du genre suicidaire, m'apprit-il, souriant étrangement.

Dans ma tête la confusion régnait en maître mot. Je n'en revenais pas que leurs proches acceptent la fatalité sans réagir. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir ça !

Ne les juge pas trop sévèrement, m'intima-il, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils peuvent endurer. Mais, l'instinct de survie prévaut parfois sur tout le reste.

_Mais, c'est affreux!_ Protesta une voix en moi. Et si c'était moi à qui cela arrivait? Si l'un des miens se retrouvait un jour entre leurs griffes? Ne ferai-je rien pour les sortir de là? Resterai-je là, les bras croisés à attendre que la peine me tue? Incapable de faire taire la voix qui se rebellait en moi, je laissai échapper la pensée, impuissante: _et si c'était Bella ne ferait-il rien pour la sauver?_ C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais le plus qu'il puisse lire mes pensées, et que je m'en voulais amèrement de ne pas savoir maîtriser mes réflexions, me retenir comme savait le faire Alice. Il blêmit considérablement et toute trace d'amusement, ironique ou non, disparut définitivement de ses traits.

- Je m'excuse…débutai-je, effrayée, car sa réaction me prouva combien tout cela était sérieux, dangereusement sérieux.

Il leva une main, essaya un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien! m'assura-il. Et pour ta gouverne, tout le monde ne reste pas les bras croisés. Il y a des téméraires…

- Vraiment?

- Oui, il y en a, qui, aveuglés par la tristesse de perdre un être cher, sont allés frapper aux portes de Volterra. Il y en a plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer !

- Et que ce passe-il, quand ils y vont?

- Ils y sont reçus, bien sur, très bien reçus même. Parfois, par Aro en personne. Il les laisse revoir leurs amis, les laissent discuter sans présence de gardes. Afin de prouver sa bonne foi, il ne lésine pas sur les moyens. Et, c'est les amis en question qui disent à leurs invités qu'ils ne sont en aucun cas détenus, mais qu'ils restent de leur plein grés ; pour la cause.

Il eut une moue écœurée.

- Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça? Je veux dire…Ils reviennent pour raconter?

- Ils reviennent, oui. Il les laisse repartir, pour leur prouver qu'il est le justicier, en aucun cas le bourreau. Mais s'ils ne touchent pas aux témoins potentiels, c'est surtout pour faire taire les rumeurs.

- Des rumeurs ?

- Oui, à mon avis Aro a commis un faux pas. À trop vouloir se protéger, il s'est mis lui-même en danger.

- Et si tu parlais ma langue et que tu me laissais comprendre quelque chose?

Il rit.

- Disons juste que, sa chasse aux dons intensive n'est pas passée inaperçue.

- Et ceux qui remarquent, veulent-ils réagir?...vont-ils le faire?

- Je dois avouer que je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais, tu dois savoir que chez nous autres vampires il n'y a pas de demi-mesure. Les plus chanceux d'entre nous ; ceux qui trouvent leur âme sœur, celle qui partagera leur vie jusqu'à la fin, savent que cela ne se fera qu'une seule et unique fois dans leur entière existence, et Aro a brisé bien des couples. Il y en a parmi eux, qui ne voient plus de raisons de prolonger cette existence sans la présence de l'autre. Sauf peut-être, une dernière avant de tirer leur révérence.

- La vengeance?

Il opina, affligé.

- S'ils la concrétisent, serons-nous de la partie? m'enquis-je, anxieuse.

- Peut-être. Tout dépend des chances de succès.

- Des chances de survie, plutôt! pensai-je, amère.

Il tenta de ne pas réagir à mes réflexions tandis que je m'imaginais Volterra à feu et à sang.

- Les très vieux vampires peuvent-ils devenir séniles? me questionnai-je, pensant à Aro.

Je déclenchai son hilarité de nouveau.

- Je savais qu'avec toi toute discussion pouvait être sujette à la dérision, s'amusa-il.

- Je suis très sérieuse! Je me demande vraiment s'il n'a pas basculé dans la folie.

- Il a toute sa tête, malheureusement, marmonna-il, sombrement. C'est juste qu'il est prêt à tout pour acquérir un pouvoir, qui sera donc un en moins pour ses ennemis potentiels. Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire qui te le prouvera, rajouta-il gravement.

Je me pétrifiai d'appréhension. Et il m'apprit qu'au tout début les Volturi se résumaient à Caius. Caius qui a transformé Aro, et ce dernier qui fit se joindre à eux Marcus qu'il savait doté d'habilités particulières. Les deux premiers firent rapidement d'Athenodora et de Sulpicia leurs femmes respectives. Marcus qui est de tempérament plus réservé, plus rêveur, préférait attendre que l'amour vienne à lui plutôt que d'aller le rechercher.

- …Mais, Aro lassé de voir son compagnon, seul, replié sur lui-même de cette manière, ne comptait pas attendre que le destin daigne mettre sur le chemin de son frère celle qui le rendra heureux.

_Un peu comme vous!_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Il sourit et continua, feignant la surdité passagère.

- Il eut donc une idée, qu'il ne tarda pas à concrétiser. Il se souvint de sa sœur qu'il avait laissée toute jeune et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait gagné son immortalité. Il revint vers son foyer, retrouva Didyme qui était devenue une femme et lui fit l'insigne privilège de la métamorphoser en ce qu'il considère comme la quintessence de la création, un être supérieur : un vampire.

_Quel cinglé! _

- Il fit d'une pierre deux coups. Ajouté à la fierté de voir sa sœur intégrée sa nouvelle vie, de lui avoir épargné le supplice de vivre sa médiocre vie d'humaine, il vit son plan prendre toute sa dimension.

_Et son plan a marché? Juste comme ça. Ils se sont vus, se sont aimés? _

- Pas tout à fait, tu te doutes bien que Marcus a flairé le coup?

_Oui. Mais flairer le coup ne signifie pas pour autant ne pas y tomber tête la première, n'est-ce pas?_ Et il sut tout comme moi, que Marcus n'en était pas le seul exemple.

- Tu as tout saisi ! me félicita-il, avec un sourire trop innocent pour m'abuser. Marcus eut beau savoir que Didyme était en quelque sorte sa promise, eut beau tenté d'échapper à la mascarade que son excentrique frère lui préparait, il n'en fut pas moins ébloui, touché, attendri par la douceur, la beauté de Didyme. Elle fut la première à s'être attachée à lui, à l'avoir aimé. Elle était discrète elle aussi, paisible et silencieuse et ne lui a jamais rien avoué de ses sentiments, mais il pouvait aisément éprouver tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Sincère, innocent, à sa façon presque naïf.

_Grâce à son don!_ devinai-je.

Il acquiesça et je me mis à redouter le moment où le beau compte de fée allait tourner au drame, car il le devait. Je savais que Marcus était seul à présent, mais il me manquait un bout de l'histoire pour savoir comment Didyme s'est vue évincée de sa vie.

- Et il en fut si profondément ému que le plan d'Aro fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances. Peut-être est-ce précisément cela qui a perdu le couple si assorti qu'il avait créé.

_Abrège!_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Il respira un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Les années passèrent et leur couple devint très vite fusionnel, si bien que tout ce qu'ils souhaitèrent bientôt fut d'être l'un avec l'autre. Juste l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne s'intéressaient nullement aux desseins d'Aro, ni ne comptaient l'aider à conquérir la race des vampires. Ils voulaient, si je puis dire, vivre d'amour et de sang frais.

_Tu t'essayes à l'humour maintenant?_ souris-je intérieurement. Il fait la moue, refroidi.

- Aro ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, mais resta indulgent. Ce n'était qu'une étape après tout, l'emportement du premier amour. Mais très vite son inquiétude devint sérieuse. Le couple avait décidé de s'éloigner de Volterra, de la quitter pour vivre tous les deux. Et Didyme, trop insouciante, trop candide, mit Aro au courant, espérant sa bénédiction.

- Il a refusé?

- Oh, non! dit-il, avec un bref rire moqueur. (Il semblait bien s'amuser à me narguer). Bien sur que non!...Angie n'as-tu pas encore compris le fonctionnement de cet homme? Lui si aimable, si aimant, refuser cette prière à sa sœur?

- Il lui a donné… sa bénédiction? m'étonnai-je.

- Absolument, m'assura-il, s'il avait refusé et s'y était opposé, il n'aurait rien changé à leur plan et il le savait. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de les arrêter était de détruire la raison même de cet exile.

_Comment sais-tu tout ça? _

- Tu dois savoir que j'ai fait un petit séjour chez eux, il y a de cela quelques années.

Ça semblait dur pour lui de s'en rappeler, le jour ou il a cru perdre Bella. Je m'empêchai de le torturer avec mes pensées et questionnai docilement à la place: _et Aro y pensait?_

- Lui? lâcha-il avec dépit, non, c'est un chapitre clos pour lui.

- Alors, qui? Marcus?

- Oui. Quand il sentit le lien qui m'unissait à Bella, ça lui a rappelé Didyme. Il y repensa.

_Et? Urge-toi de me dire ce qui s'est passé! _

- Je vois que la patience est l'une de tes nombreuses vertus, s'exaspéra-il.

- Allez!

- Le soir même, Aro a isolé Didyme…

- NON! m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

Je n'aimais pas cette Didyme, ni la détestais, ni la connaissais. Mais cette fin fut comme une énorme, fulgurante, gifle.

- Si ! avoua-il, sans émotion.

- Sa propre sœur! m'indignai-je.

- Sa sœur n'était rien de plus qu'une agréable présence, un cadeau pour son frère. Si facilement remplaçable, si futile. Contrairement à Marcus, qui lui, avec ses talents, avait un rôle à jouer dans ses projets. Elle voulait le priver d'un précieux don et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé faire. Il n'éprouva donc aucun scrupule à la liquider de ses propres mains pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est épouvantable! Pourquoi la tuer de ses propres mains ?

- L'histoire ne devait pas s'ébruiter, bien sur. N'oublie pas les apparences dont il s'orne pour abuser les gens autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas substituer cette tâche à un tiers.

- Si cette histoire est classée confidentielle, si personne mis à part Aro ne devait être dans la confidence et si ce dernier n'y pensait pas, tu peux me dire comment t'es au courant toi?

- Chealsea, m'apprit-il, quand elle découvrit ce qu'était mon don, quand elle sut que je pouvais lire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Elle fut prise d'une effroyable peur, celle de trahir le secret qu'Aro lui avait confié. Elle fut terrifiée à l'idée de se montrer indigne de la confiance qu'il avait en elle. En essayant de me dissimuler l'histoire elle y pensa et ignorante de l'étendue de mon pouvoir, elle a cru que quitter la pièce serait suffisant pour mettre fin à une quelconque indiscrétion.

_Ouah, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir quelque chose en commun avec cette folle furieuse !_ songeai-je, pensant à l'incapacité de Chealsea à garder quelque chose secret en présence d'Edward.

- Et pourquoi Chealsea a-t-elle été mise dans la confidence?

- Comment crois-tu que Marcus a réagi quand il a appris que Didyme a été tué? Quand il a deviné qui a fait cela et pourquoi? questionna-il, pour me mettre sur la voix.

- Il a du être fou de douleur, je suppose. Il a voulu se venger peut-être, le tuer ?…Partir?...Se tuer? répondis-je, incertaine.

- Il a sûrement voulu tout ça, oui. Mais, l'une de ces propositions aurait-elle pu convenir à Aro?

- Ça m'étonnerait!

- Comment crois-tu qu'il aurait pu arriver à convaincre Marcus de lui pardonner ça, de l'amener à penser qu'il s'en remettrait et que tout ce qui comptait était le lien de fraternité entre eux et la cause pour laquelle ils se démenaient?

- Il a demandé à Chealsea de fausser ses émotions...

L'idée me glaça le sang.

- Elle est la seule de sa garde à être dans la confidence et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela la réjouit, l'emplit de fierté. Elle s'est exécutée pour lui sans même se poser de question. Elle boit ses douces paroles et le croit dénué de malveillance.

- Mais enfin comment se fait-il que ses disciples l'adulent de cette manière? Il sourit de mon indignement intérieur.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la majorité de sa garde s'est vue transformée par ses soins, Chealsea fait partie de cette majorité. Et on ne sait pas l'expliquer, mais il en naît souvent un très puissant lien.

Je voyais plus que clairement de quoi il voulait parler. Je savais tout ce que je serais prête à faire pour mon ange.

- Dans son cas, ça allait bien au-delà de la simple admiration.

Il eut un court silence avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits, et avant que je ne retrouve la raison de ma frustration.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, de tout cela, tout ce temps? dis-je en pensant à la menace des Volturi. Je pensai faire partie de la famille!

- Bien sur que tu fais partie de la famille, m'apaisa-il.

- Pourquoi? répétai-je.

_Avaient-ils peur que je prenne la fuite, que je m'éloigne de leur famille pour ainsi dire condamnée? _

- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !

- Je n'en doute pas ! affirma-il, on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter inutilement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point chacun de nous rêve de tranquillité d'esprit.

- Je ne peux pas savoir, en effet! Personne ne m'a mise au courant.

Il m'adressa un regard d'excuse que j'ignorai.

- Que pouvons-nous faire? demandai-je soucieuse, pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir entendre de réponse.

- Attendre et voir.

Il paressait soudain très las, très âgé.


	6. 5

**Loin des yeux, près du cœur**

* * *

Assise près d'Edward, un plateau repas rempli de cochonnerie en face de moi, je luttais de toutes mes forces, afin de lui cacher le fond de ma pensée. Mais, comme à chaque fois, j'y pensais tellement fort qu'il la voyait parader dans les moindres détails.

_C'est affreux de ne rien pouvoir garder pour soi quand tu es là! Bon d'accord… je voulais juste savoir s'il compte revenir ?! _

Un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux. Il s'inclina vers moi, comme pour garder notre conversation privée, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait très difficilement l'être.

Bien sur, très bientôt ! m'informa-il, stupidement béat.

_Il me manque !_ …La traitresse pensée m'échappa. _Tais-toi_, l'interrompis-je aussitôt, _pas de commentaire s'il te plait! _

Il sourit davantage, amusé par mon embarras.

- Je voulais juste te dire…

_Edward!...je te conseille de te taire. _

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il s'obstinait sur sa lancée.

- Que c'est un garçon très bien et que…

Accessoirement ma main s'empara de la bouteille d'eau posée sur mon plateau.

_Edward!_ le menaçai-je. _Il est absolument hors de question que je parle de ça avec toi! Il y a des limites à notre fraternité et tu t'apprêtes à les franchir._

Il rit.

- C'est juste que, je crois que tu serais intéressée de savoir (je décapsulai la bouteille, essayant de ne pas penser au moment ou j'allais l'utiliser) que lui aussi t'apprécie énormément…

En s'écartant légèrement sur sa droite, il esquiva le jet d'eau que je lui avais envoyé, et celui-ci finit sa course sur le dos de Jasper, l'éclaboussant abondamment. La victime se retourna lentement vers notre table, les yeux brillants de rage. Il me trouva avec la preuve de ma culpabilité toujours à la main. Emmett devait se tenir les cotes pour maîtriser son hilarité.

- Je ne voulais pas… ,balbutiai-je, tentant de m'expliquer, mais il me planta au beau milieu de ma phrase en se détournant de moi. Il me sembla durant un court instant qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi pour m'égorger sans plus de cérémonie. Mais Alice réussissant vraisemblablement à le résonner, lui tendit un mouchoir, qu'il utilisa afin de minimiser les dégâts.

- Ça suffit maintenant! entendis-je Rosalie intimer à Emmett, avec un soupir impatient, vas pas l'encourager, déjà qu'elle est la discrétion incarnée!

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. À temps pour constater que les élèves dont on n'avait pas déjà pleinement l'attention, nous dévisageaient avidement à présent. L'un d'eux en particulier, me fixait avec acharnement, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout du goût d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionnai-je curieuse.

Il ne daigna pas me répondre.

- Quoi? Tu ne te l'ouvres que lorsqu'on te somme de te taire?

- Il a l'intention de t'approcher après les cours. Tu vas l'éconduire gentiment, m'ordonna-il.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- S'il te plait! ajouta-il sombrement.

- Toi, t'as vraiment la trouille que j'en fasse ma Bella?

- Angie! lança-il désapprobateur.

- D'accord! D'accord! Je ne touche pas à ce mec, même s'il est pas mal du tout...

- Ni à celui là, ni à aucun d'autre.

- Aucun autre? le tourmentai-je, connaissant ses penchants colériques.

- Aucun humain s'entend! s'énerva-il, j'ai ta parole? me pressa-il.

- Ça va! J'ai saisi, tu as ma parole.

- Je te remercie ! soupira-il, manifestement soulagé.

- C'est pour ça que tu essayes de me vendre au plus offrant?

Je comprenais soudain pourquoi il voulait à tout pris me caser avant qu'on intègre ce lycée.

_Tu as de la chance que cette eau ne soit pas bénite_, pensai-je, tournant la bouteille entre mes doigts, feignant la colère.

- L'eau bénite ne nous fait rien, c'est juste un autre mythe, m'apprit-il, ravi de prendre la porte de sortie que je lui offrais pour se dérober à notre tête-à-tête.

- Quel dommage!...et puis d'ailleurs d'où viennent tous ces mythes stupides sur les vampires?

Il se permit un rire.

- Certains viennent des vampires eux-mêmes.

- Quoi? m'éberluai-je. Pourquoi des vampires voudraient-ils créer des mythes?

- Pour que ce soit plus difficile pour les humains de nous identifier.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… ? débutai-je, sceptique.

- Par exemple, m'interrompit-il, malicieux, si un humain a des doutes, s'il suspecte l'un des notre d'être un vampire, où le mette dans le défi de prouver qu'il ne l'est pas. Ce vampire peut aisément s'en sortir en s'aidant de son reflet dans le miroir, de son insensibilité à l'ail, à l'eau bénite et autres crucifix.

- Et depuis quand un vampire a besoin de s'en sortir?

- À l'époque ou les vampires étaient encore chassés, certaines précautions étaient de rigueur. Véhiculer de fausse rumeur représentait une solution de facilité, et évitait parfois bien des massacres inutiles. Car tuer tous ceux qui suspectaient, revenait à décimer des villages entiers.

- Tu parles de ça comme si tu y étais.

- Moi, non. Mais, quelqu'un m'a raconté.

_Carlisle! _

Il parut ravi de m'entendre songer à tout le bien que je pensai de lui. Mais, fus très vite moins enthousiaste au vu de tout le bien que je pensais de sa plastique.

- Et depuis quand les vampires ont pour habitudes d'éviter les massacres? enchaînai-je, contente de lui avoir tiré une grimace.

Il sourit lugubrement.

- Tuer sans boire reviendrait à gâcher, m'informa-il, même le sang humain à sa satiété.

- Oh! lâchai-je, en saisissant ses mots.

Pendant une fraction de seconde tout ce que je pus ressentir fut de l'envie pour cette satiété que je ne connaîtrais jamais. Presque de la jalousie, pour ceux qui peuvent ou l'ont éprouvé. Puis retrouvant à demi mes esprits, je fus honteuse qu'il ait surpris cette pensée, honteuse d'y penser encore.

Il continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et je lui fus plus que reconnaissante de ne pas s'être attardé là-dessus.

- Et puis, dit-il, n'oublie pas que même pour nous il y a des règles.

_Les Volturi !_ songeai-je instantanément. Il opina, impassible et je me retrouvai à me demander si toutes nos conversations étaient destinées à toujours trouver ce même dénouement. Comme à mon habitude, je ne pus refréner mes interrogations. À chaque fois que je pensais à eux, je pensais inéluctablement à lui. Je me demandais où il était et s'il allait bien.

- Il va bien, m'apaisa Edward en regardant avec malice la bouteille que j'avais toujours à la main. Carlisle lui a même donné un cellulaire pour que nous puissions rester en contact et pour qu'Alice puisse le prévenir en cas de danger.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je me sentais gonfler de fierté à l'idée de faire partie de cette famille.

- Vous l'aider?! soufflai-je, stupéfaite.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Il a été le premier à nous venir en aide.

- Et il est en danger…je veux dire, ils le poursuivent toujours?

- Il n'a plus été inquiété par leur traqueur depuis la dernière fois, lorsqu'il l'a confronté.

_Peut-être qu'ils ont abandonné?_ pensai-je pleine d'espoir.

- Peut-être, concéda-il. Il me parut évident qu'il voulait préserver mon illusion.

- Ils n'abandonneront jamais, hein?

- Démétri est un personnage très arrogant. Il aime les défis et a horreur de perdre, me confia-il, sa bouche se contractant dans une moue de mépris très reconnaissable. Mais, ne t'inquiète donc pas, Benjamin sait très bien prendre soin de lui.

- Ça j'en doute très sérieusement. Quelle idée d'aller à la rencontre de son traqueur! C'est stupide et complètement inconscient comme démarche.

- Benjamin est aussi très fier dans son genre. Il refuse de se laisser traquer comme un vulgaire animal et j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un qui ait autant confiance en lui. Mais, je te rejoins là-dessus, c'était stupide. Aux yeux de Démétri, il vient de devenir un jeu très amusant, un énième défi à relever. (Je frémis, écœurée). Mais, on se trompe si ça se trouve, tenta-il, s'en voulant visiblement d'avoir été franc avec moi. C'était peut-être nécessaire, rappelle-toi qu'il ne l'a plus embêté depuis ce jour-là.

J'essayai de gober son doux mensonge, sans succès apparent. Je me promis que la prochaine fois que je reverrai, je ferai de mon mieux pour le convaincre de renoncer à ce genre d'imprudences. Je me figurai avec une légère amertume que Tia lui avait sûrement déjà fait la remarque.

- À ce propos… débuta Edward.

Je plongeai instantanément mes yeux dans les siens: _La ferme!_ Pensai-je intensément. Il se tut, c'était un ordre. _Ne te fatigue pas! N'as-tu donc rien de mieux à faire au point de te laisser séduire par le métier de marieuse? _Son rire attira le regard insistant de quelques élèves, pas encore lassés de notre spectacle. Je m'interrogeai sur la façon dont j'aurais réagi si les Cullen étaient venus dans mon lycée, du temps ou j'étais encore humaine. J'aurais sûrement été stupidement frappée par un violent coup-de-foudre pour l'un d'eux. Je tombais très facilement et sottement amoureuse. Ça m'arrivait tout le temps et toujours sur ceux que je ne pouvais décemment pas espérer avoir. Je me demandai lequel d'entre eux aurait attiré le premier mon attention et mon imagination fit encore des siennes.

Edward secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé qui veut s'assécher.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas entendre!

- Je pourrai, si tu arrêtais d'hurler tes pensées, dit-il incrédule, en se retournant vers Bella.

Celle-ci le gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Il y avait tant de douceur dans leur regard que je me sentais presque gênée d'y assister.

_Prenez vous une chambre!_ conseillai-je.

Mais il ne réagit pas, il ne m'écoutait plus. Il faisait ça quelquefois, quand il voulait éviter nos pensées, les miennes, surtout ; Bella le laissait accéder aux siennes. Et bien sur à ses yeux, plus aucune autre n'avait d'importance. Il était fasciné, comme _un imbécile heureux_.

- Je te remercie pour l'adjectif !

- Je t'en pris.

L'après-midi coula à un rythme atrocement lent, contrairement à mon ennui, qui, lui, me gagna très rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire? m'enquis-je, auprès d'Alice, espérant avoir gardé une voix égale.

Je savais que Jasper avait la rancœur tenace.

- Je ne sais pas trop, me répondit sa voix éteinte. Il n'arrête pas de changer d'idée …

À ma grande surprise, Jasper fit pivoter son petit visage angélique vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle eut un petit rire ravi, même si l'élément de surprise n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je ne les avais jamais vus s'embrasser, ce qui expliquait mon étonnement. Cependant, si on m'avait donné un dollar à chaque fois que j'aurais vu Rosalie et Emmett se rouler une pelle, se tripoter -et plus c'est affinité- j'aurais été riche à millions en ce moment.

Il s'arracha avec peine à la contemplation de sa dulcinée, et je fus stupéfaite de voir la vitesse à laquelle son regard passa de la douceur à la férocité quand il quitta ses yeux pour les miens.

- Si je te reprends une fois de plus à utiliser ton pouvoir sur elle, je t'arrache les yeux!

Ça sonnait comme une promesse.

- Brrr! fis-je. Je suis morte de trouille.

- Je vois ça! murmura-il d'un air entendu.

On arriva à la villa- à l'écart de toute habitation et ce, à des kilomètres à la ronde- trop vite à mon goût, les autres étaient déjà là, dehors. Ils attendaient. Jasper leur avait-il promis un petit spectacle improvisé?

- Ils sont sérieux? entendis-je la douce voix de Renesmée murmurer, visiblement effrayée lorsque Jasper me plaqua sans ménagement contre la porte du garage.

Dire qu'il paraissait impressionnant, serait commettre un grave euphémisme.

- Je l'espère bien! s'extasia Rosalie.

- Allez! s'impatienta Emmett, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! Tu comptes lui donner sa raclée ou quoi ?

Il me fit l'effet d'un pyromane en pleine action, attisant un feu qui ne demandait qu'à l'être. J'aurais pu essayer de fuir, si je n'étais pas aussi pétrifiée et si je ne savais pas d'expérience qu'il courrait plus vite que moi.

- Jazz! se lassa Alice, tu n'as pas fini de jouer?

- Jouer? Comment ça jouer?

- Pour l'instant, oui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage juvénile. Il fit quelques pas à reculons et s'évanouit dans un courant d'air. La porte de la maison claqua doucement derrière lui. Il me laissa plantée là, tremblotante. Je n'avais plus de jambes pour marcher et comme si mon humiliation n'était pas assez cuisante, ma vue brouillée par mon trouble distingua enfin la silhouette debout devant la maison. Des yeux attentifs -plantés au milieu d'un visage à la matité pale, dangereusement beau- m'interrogeaient du regard : _Benjamin !_

- Regardez-la-moi qui se réjouit de revoir son amoureux! s'égosilla Emmett, hilare.

Benjamin me sourit avec prudence, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

En disant ça, il se retourna légèrement vers la porte que Jasper venait juste de claquer, interrogatif et inutilement préoccupé.

- Jasper souffre d'un manque compulsif de sens de l'humour! répondis-je, plus haut que nécessaire.

- Ah! commenta-il, embrouillé davantage. Mais il rit, de son rire enfantin que j'aimais tant.

À mon grand effarement, il prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne et la baisa. J'eus l'impression furtive de faire un petit voyage dans le passé ; du temps où les femmes portaient encore des robes amples et les hommes, d'épaisses moustaches. Mais, je fus très vite de retour à la réalité, car les gloussements cruels d'Emmet retentirent. Je fus soudain –et à juste titre- terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je crois que nous avons un gagnant, mes dames et messieurs! claironna-il, d'une voix d'animateur télé.

Il vint en coup de vent jusqu'à nous, m'écarta comme si j'étais un obstacle gênant, agrippa l'épaule de Benjamin et serra sa main dans la sienne, secouant énergiquement, comme pour le féliciter d'une quelconque victoire. Je retins mon souffle, mon cri de rage. Le pire était encore à redouter.

- Sais-tu que tu es un outsider mon pote? l'interrogea-il, secouant toujours sa main, tapotant son dos, et de toute évidence, avec une force tout à fait inutile. J'avoue que je n'ai pas parié un sou sur toi!

Benjamin, perdu, les yeux un peu agrandis par la surprise, me consulta du regard.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, soupirai-je, impuissante. Sa maman l'a bercé un peu trop près du mur.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant qu'il ne comprenne le sens de mes mots. Saisissant enfin, il fut instantanément plié de rire. Bientôt suivit par tous les autres, y compris Jasper ; dont le rire nous parvint de l'étage. Je m'étais peut-être trompé, il avait de l'humour après tout. Quand je m'approchai pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, Emmett m'écarta encore, sans ménagement cette fois, m'envoyant valser un petit peu plus loin. Benjamin fronça les sourcils, son air d'éternel amusé disparut, laissant place à quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout : de la contrariété ! Emmet, visiblement inconscient de ce changement d'humeur, ne comptait pas en rester là. Il consentit enfin à lui lâcher la main, afin de passer négligemment un bras autour de ses épaules.

En tout cas, continua-il, l'expression animée de malveillance. Je suis bien content qu'il en est resté un pour nous débarrasser d'elle. Mais, il faut que je te prévienne mon frère : la maison ne fait pas crédit, et l'article en question n'est pas satisfait ou remboursé…

Je m'apprêtai à lui tomber dessus de nouveau, mais la petite main d'Alice me retient. Elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

- Je te l'empreinte deux minutes, fit-elle à l'intention d'un Benjamin hébété. Viens ! Ajouta-elle pour moi, juste avant de me tracter littéralement vers la maison.

En les laissant hilares derrière moi, je me demandai sur quelle famille de fous j'ai bien pu tomber. La seconde d'après je fus dans son dressing aux proportions aberrantes. Et si j'ai pu penser une minute que j'évitais le pire, je voyais bien à présent que je m'étais largement fourvoyée.

- Ne te fies pas à ses airs angéliques, crois-moi, elle est tout sauf un ange ! entendis-je Emmet achevé en bas, faisant redoubler de rires des autres.

Je serrai les dents, m'interdis d'hurler. En face de moi, une Alice rayonnante de malice s'afférait à effleurer des doigts des vêtements encore dans leurs étuis, flambants neufs.

- Pourquoi dois-je me changer ? m'enquis-je, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la voix d'Emmet qui me parvenait plus que clairement d'en bas.

- Parce que tu vas faire une petite promenade ! m'apprit-elle, souriante.

- Ah, oui ? m'alarmai-je, craignant de comprendre et je peux savoir où ça, et avec qui ?

- Avec Benjamin, bien sur ! répliqua-elle sur un ton d'évidence, distraite par son grouillement.

J'avais beau l'avoir deviné, cela ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Due au plaisir de la surprise- même gâchée- mais aussi à l'angoisse qui l'accompagnait. Quand sa main se posa sur un étui blanc, elle lâcha un soupir de contentement et s'empara du contenu, joyeuse.

- Tu aurais du le laisser me demander tout de même ! m'indignai-je.

- Oh ! Mais il va te demander, t'inquiètes! Je voulais juste avoir le temps de te rendre présentable.

- Sympa ! grommelai-je et tout ton travail du matin, t'en fais quoi ?

Elle se contenta de me tendre une pile de vêtements.

- Voilà ! Maintenant tu te changes et je saurais si tu as tout porté ou non, me prévient-elle.

Je m'aperçus avec un regain d'horreur -juste après m'être raisonnée pour la jupe-de ce qui trônait sur la pile, quelque chose en dentelles ? De la dentelle rose fuchsia !

- Bourreau!


	7. 6

**Premiers émois**

* * *

_Quel étrange personnage que cet Emmet !_ continuai-je à me dire lorsque je la vis revenir, plus ravissante encore.

_Est-ce possible ?_ De ma vie (et elle fut longue) je crois que je n'ai jamais vue de femme plus désirable. Elle m'empoignait le cœur, me faisait me sentir plus homme que jamais. _Que ce fut long, tout ce temps sans la voir, tout ce temps loin d'elle! _

Edward secoua la tête en disparaissant dans le vestibule. Vaguement gêné par les pensées qu'il dut surprendre, je m'en excusai intérieurement, dans le cas improbable où il écouterait encore. Après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à Emmet, qui s'esclaffa. Plus belle encore dans sa colère, elle me fit un léger sourire inquiet. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il soit pour moi. Je pourrais me damner pour ce sourire! Les autres rentrèrent en file indienne.

- Excuse-les ! me pria-elle en s'approchant, j'aimerais te dire qu'ils ne sont pas comme ça d'habitude, mais je n'aime pas mentir.

- Ce n'est rien, m'entendis-je dire, avec un temps de réflexion un peu trop lent. . Ils sont drôles.

J'étais, pour ainsi dire, hypnotisé par la façon qu'avait le pendentif du collier de glisser sur sa peau diaphane, la façon qu'il avait de disparaître dans le creux de sa fabuleuse poitrine. Je fus étonné par l'intensité de ma joie, à sa simple envie de vouloir garder ce présent.

- Tu plaisantes ? se révolta-elle, ses traits angéliques se contractant sous l'effet de son irritation. Ils sont lourds et intenables. Ils me font honte!

Elle élevait la voix pour qu'ils puissent tous bien entendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, elle était si adorable quand elle s'énervait!

Je tendis une main vers elle, qu'elle prit dans la sienne, hésitante.

- Veux-tu venir faire un tour avec moi ? demandai-je, anxieux. Un sentiment qui ne me prenait que très rarement, mais dans son cas, il me paralysait littéralement. C'est beau dans les environs...

Elle acquiesça, nullement surprise. Nous partîmes à toute vitesse, tandis que l'horizon prenait une douce couleur rosée, filée d'orange. Même si la visibilité n'était pas optimale à cause des nuages, le couché de soleil me parut magnifique. Mais le seul intérêt qu'il représenta soudain à mes yeux, fut les reflets discrets qu'il projetait sur son visage divin. Quand nous fumes enfin arrivé à l'endroit que j'avais repéré quelques heures plutôt, en venant chez les Cullen, je m'assis sur l'herbe légèrement moite (j'espérai qu'elle ne s'en formalise pas) et l'attendit. La colline offrait une vue imprenable sur la petite ville et tout autour, les montagnes se dressaient fières et hautes, leurs sommets enneigés noyés dans les nuages. L'air sentait l'hiver tout proche et le feuillage des arbres se fadait dans d'éclatantes teintes rouges et or. Ravi d'avoir une petite avance sur elle, de façon à pouvoir admirer sa sulfureuse démarche ; je repliai les jambes, balançait ma tête contre le tronc d'un arbre et patientai.

Elle ne fut pas longue à me rejoindre, à se dresser devant moi telle une vision enchanteresse, venue embellir les lieux par son aura. La vision s'immobilisa, lumineuse et légère. Une faible brise parcourra ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, les faisant doucement s'onduler. Avec une moue ravissante (elle n'appréciait pas d'avoir perdu la course qu'elle avait elle-même suggéré) elle tourna sur elle-même pour contempler le paysage. Je me promis de la laisser gagner la prochaine fois, et à chaque fois dorénavant ; dans le cas hypothétique où il y aurait une autre fois.

- La nature, hein? fit-elle doucement, faisant allusion à l'une de nos conversations.

- Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre? m'enquis-je, soucieux.

En voyant l'endroit ce matin, je me suis dit qu'il serait idéal pour une balade. Mais, si elle ne l'appréciait pas, je me mettrais à trouver le paysage hideux et mon idée stupide.

- Oh, non, non! s'empressa-elle de dire, comme si elle avait saisi mon angoisse. Seulement avec ce qu'Alice m'a mis sur le dos (elle se désigna inutilement, pensait-elle que je n'avais pas remarqué?) Je trouvais ça difficile de deviner la destination. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu m'emmener à un chic gala de vampires.

Elle plaisantait à propos de sa tenue, à propos de d'Alice qui paraissait vouloir jouer à me rendre fou. Ses longues jambes à l'extrême blancheur étaient un pur chef d'œuvre de la création. Elles semblaient ne jamais vouloir en finir. Je craignais de prendre feu juste en les contemplant, je me forçai donc à retrouver ses yeux. Ces derniers me scrutaient, inquisiteurs, pénétrants. Je me sentais transpercer de part en part, déboussolé. Le mordoré hypnotique de ses pupilles lui donnait des allures de déesse, d'ange déchu. À la fois froide et douce. Lointaine et accessible. Dangereuse et innocente. Si on m'avait demandé de décrire un ange, je l'aurais dépeinte, trait par trait. « Ne te fis pas à ses airs angéliques… », m'avait prévenu Emmett. Je me sentais d'humeur à le contredire. Je voulais m'y fier, me laisser tenter et il y avait matière à l'être. Peu importe si cette apparente candeur était trompeuse. Si elle sortait soudain les griffes, je lui offrirai ma peau pour qu'elle les y plante jusqu'à la moelle.

Je me demandai si un quelconque homme pouvait résister à cet air insouciant, celui-là même qu'elle affichait et qui la faisait paraître inconsciente du pouvoir dévastateur qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la gente masculine. Sa farouche innocence, qui dévoilait clairement que même si quelque part elle comprenait le regard que je portais sur elle, mon désir d'elle, elle ne l'avait en aucun cas suscité -comme saurait le faire une femme avisée, ni ne savait l'attiser. J'avais l'étrange impression, malgré ses airs inoffensifs, qu'elle était capable de faire plier un homme. Le combler de bonheur, ou le rendre malheureux comme la pierre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit-elle, étonnée par mon silence.

Je voulais prendre le risque. Je trouvais que le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

- Rien ! mentis-je, je trouve juste qu'Alice a beaucoup de goût.

Elle partit d'un délicieux rire.

- Si elle entendait ça, elle te sauterait sûrement au cou! s'amusa-elle, et Jasper se verrait dans l'obligation de te tuer.

J'ai toujours considéré ce garçon comme quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique, mais après avoir vu la façon qu'il a eu de la menacer quelques minutes plutôt, je le trouvais tout d'un coup extrêmement antipathique. Je savais qu'il ne faisait que jouer (autrement, c'est moi qui aurais eu à le tuer) et c'était cela qui m'irritait le plus. J'enviai terriblement leur complicité!

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissée faire tout à l'heure? m'entendis-je questionner. J'ai vu ce que tu es capable de faire, je ne pensais pas que tu resterais là, sans réagir.

J'utilisais un ton volontairement moqueur afin de la taquiner, de jouer avec elle. Je voulais être complice, moi aussi. Elle encaissa le rire dans ma voix avec un regard qui signifiait: tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Exactement le résultat que je recherchais.

- J'aurais pu, concéda-elle, reniflant en l'air, feignant un air vexé. Mais Jasper est un peu cinglé, je n'avais pas envie de le provoquer. Ça me rappelle que…débuta-elle pensive, moi, je n'ai jamais vu ce que toi tu pouvais faire. Par exemple, continua-elle, s'approchant de quelques pas, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais _me faire_, là?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle m'avait demandé ce que je pourrais _lui_ faire et non pas ce que je pourrais faire.

- Alors? s'impatienta-elle, avec un sourire terriblement engageant.

J'aurais juré qu'elle comprenait le motif qui se cachait derrière mon hésitation et qu'elle me donnait son autorisation. Je craignais juste de m'apprêter à aller trop loin.

- Si tu insistes, lui souris-je en retour, moi, je peux faire ça!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'élément se plia à mes exigences. Le vent se laissa guider, et une soudaine bourrasque vint soulever sa jupe. Instantanément elle aplatit ses mains sur ses cuisses pour la retenir et pendant cette brève seconde, juste avant que je ne laisse le vent se calmer, j'eus pleinement le temps d'admirer sa beauté et le spectacle me hantera pour l'éternité. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas me cogner la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre afin de m'éclaircir les idées.

- Oh! Hoqueta-elle, ouvrant grand les yeux, stupéfaite.

Je voyais bien qu'elle exagérait délibérément sa stupeur, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Mon expression de petit garçon pris en faute dut l'amuser, car incapable de se retenir, elle éclata de rire.

Elle se débarrassa nonchalamment de ses souliers et me rejoignit.

- Il faut qu'il y ait déjà du vent pour que tu puisses faire s'envoler les jupes? s'enquit-elle, avec un faux air réprobateur.

- En réalité, il y a toujours du vent, l'air ne reste jamais complètement stagnant.

- Ça c'est du don! commenta-elle en s'approchant davantage, l'air distrait, comme si elle tergiversait. Et quand elle prit sa décision, je compris ou résidait son incertitude.

En évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard, elle vint s'asseoir au creux de mes jambes et avec une négligence étudiée, s'adossa contre mon torse, cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me pétrifiai, craignant tout d'un coup de bouger, ne voulant pas lui être inconfortable. Je tentai de toutes mes forces de me dérober à la vue qui s'offrait à moi, sans succès, aucun. La façon qu'avait le pendentif de s'infiltrer dans la naissance apparente de sa poitrine à chacune de ses respirations, avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. Avant que je ne puisse la retenir, ma main dégagea son frêle cou de ses cheveux et mit la masse interminable d'un seul coté de son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit doucement, sourit. J'humai dans son cou et sa divine odeur m'emplit les poumons. Elle se retourna légèrement, me surprit en train de renifler intensément.

- Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça?

- C'est ton parfum, confessai-je, fuyant son regard. Se rendait-elle compte combien nos lèvres étaient proches de cette manière? Ça sent très bon.

- Ah! lâcha-elle, rieuse et troublée. Ça, c'est vraiment…gentil.

Tout en me demandant si un baiser serait gentil à son tour, je replaçai la mèche rebelle qui avait coutume d'échapper à son oreille. J'aimais cette mèche, elle me donnait l'opportunité de la toucher. Et avant que je n'arrive à me résonner, ma main s'attarda sur sa joue, caressa son cou délicat. Elle frémit à mon contact insistant et ferma les yeux encore. Je m'obligeai à enlever ma main, essayant tant bien que mal de me ressaisir.

Il y eut un silence, mais pas de ceux dérangeants. Un silence quiet, qui donnait envie de le préserver plutôt que de le rompre. Elle tournait distraitement, une bague que j'avais au doigt. Un loup hurla au loin. Un vent parfumé fit frétiller l'herbe autour de nous.

- À quoi penses-tu?

Elle m'avait l'air bien songeuse. Son regard partait très loin entre ses cils rapprochés. Elle me jeta un léger coup d'œil inquiet.

Je me demandais juste…débuta-elle hésitante, si Tia aussi …sent bon?

- Ah! ris-je, appréciant sa manière détournée de poser les questions.

Elle lâcha lentement ma main comme si cela devenait soudain inapproprié, me laissant totalement médusé par sa réaction. _Que craignait-elle?_ C'était vrai qu'elle avait de quoi pousser un homme à l'infidélité. Je fus donc plus que ravi de ne pas être engagé ailleurs, m'épargnant par ce fait un comportement détestable.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus ainsi entre nous, la rassurai-je.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça… Je suis affreusement indiscrète! balbutia-elle, perturbée par mon aveu. Ce n'est pas du tout mes affaires.

- Bien sur que si, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, ravi d'éclaircir ce point d'ombre.

Malgré son trouble, elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses prunelles envoûtantes parurent tout d'un coup pleines de promesses. Abandonnant sa prudence calculée, elle se laissa aller avec beaucoup moins de retenue contre mon torse. Le parfum qu'elle dégageait noyait mon cerveau dans une brume constante. Cesser de le respirer me paraîtra une effroyable torture désormais.

- Elle doit se faire beaucoup de soucis pour toi, devina-elle.

- Oui, avouai-je, je suis ravie qu'elle ne se sente plus obligée de m'accompagner dans ma fuite. Je n'aurais pas voulu l'embarquer la dedans.

- Tu as peur? s'enquit-elle, fébrile.

- Ses doigts effleuraient ma main et je ne prêtais attention qu'à ça. Pourtant, et sans plancher bien longtemps sur la question je lui répondis.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. S'ils veulent m'attraper il faudra qu'ils fassent de ma capture leur unique préoccupation. J'ai de la patience à en revendre.

Elle se crispa et juste pour l'inquiétude que cela lui causait, je commençais à trouver la situation inopportune. Car cela ne m'incommoderait que si ça nous obligeait à de longues séparations, à de courtes retrouvailles. Je me promis, pour définitivement chasser la ride de souci qui creusait son front, de traquer le traqueur afin de m'en débarrasser pour de bon. Cette perspective m'enthousiasma jusqu'à la hâte. Je me sentis sourire.

- Moi j'ai peur, confessa-elle d'une voix à peine audible, chassant mon engouement déplacé.

Je l'étreins, espérant éloigner ses angoisses.

- Il ne faut pas, voyons! la raillai-je, je suis là pour te protéger.

C'était peut-être dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais j'en pensais chaque mot. Il _n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour elle!_ La soudaineté de cette constatation me laissa pensif.

- Tu as déjà assez à faire pour te protéger tout seul! me fit-elle remarquer, réprobatrice. Je te trouve un peu trop imprudent par rapport à ça!

Elle tapota gentiment sur ma main, comme pour me punir. Je voudrais qu'elle me punisse ainsi des heures durant!

- Continuer à vivre, mépriser ces arrogants, tu trouves ça imprudent ? (Elle hocha la tête, partageant mon ressentiment). Tu vois bien! Alors, cesse de t'inquiéter.

- Promets-moi d'être sur tes gardes, alors!

Si tuer Démétri était ce qu'elle appelait être sur ses gardes, alors je le serais!

- Je te le promets ! susurrai-je au creux de son oreille, juste avant de glisser un furtif baiser sur sa joue.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ma vivacité. Agréablement surprise, je l'espérai. Lentement, elle se retourna pour me faire définitivement face, les genoux par terre, le regard vrillé à mes lèvres. Le moment que j'avais si longtemps attendu, espéré, allait peut-être venir. J'en rêve depuis la première fois que mes yeux sont tombés sur elle. Bénit soit le merveilleux jour de cette rencontre!

- Je voudrais que tu fasses souffler un vent terrible qui fera tomber Voltera en ruine sur leurs têtes, sourit-elle tristement.

Je serrai sa main par réflexe.

- Je voudrais aussi ! l'assurai-je.

- Ou peut-être que ton don ne te sert-il qu'à voir sous les jupes des filles?

Je fus ravi que son sourire ait retrouvé de son authenticité.

- Je devrais peut-être m'excuser pour ça? demandai-je, gêné.

Mais, le souvenir vivace m'apprit que mon repenti se ferait attendre. Je ne regrettais rien.

Elle rit.

- Pas besoin, dit-elle, secouant la tête.

- Alors, je peux me permettre de te dire que le rose te va bien?

Elle accorda un léger coup d'œil à ses vêtements, craignant de comprendre.

- Je ne porte pas de rose, là! me contredit-elle, le regard inquisiteur et vaguement incrédule.

- Oh que si, tu en portes !

J'attrapai son bras avec précaution, entourai sa taille, la faisant doucement se rapprocher. Elle se laissa faire sans émettre de protestation. Dieu que j'aimais cette scandaleuse innocence! Mon autre main caressa délicatement son visage tandis que je m'inclinai avec lenteur vers ses lèvres. Avide, comme je ne l'ai jamais été par le passé. Front contre front, comme dans une lutte étrange, je fis durer le plaisir de l'attente, profitant de cet instant de pure félicité. Je fermai les yeux, aiguisant mes autres sens. Son souffle doux comme une caresse vint me fouetter le visage. Ses mains sur mon torse m'embrasèrent la peau. La sensation fut renversante... Non, en fait elle m'avait réellement renversé. Dans un éclair, je me retrouvai étendu sur le dos, quelque chose pesant soudain sur mon corps.

- Je t'ai eu! murmura-elle à mon oreille en se penchant vers moi, espiègle. Visiblement ravie de m'avoir pris de court. La masse lourde et lisse de ses cheveux me caressa le visage, le cou, m'obscurcie la vue. Reste tranquille, ajouta-elle tout aussi bas et je jubilai de plaisir à l'idée de lui obéir.

Sa voix paraissait soudain enfiévrée. Son haleine, si délicieusement sucrée, mielleuse, me cingla le visage, me déstabilisa. Elle laissa sa sulfureuse bouche effleurer la mienne, plusieurs fois, dans un va-et-vient à faire perdre la tête au plus coriace. Mes lèvres prirent feu, mon corps bouillonna, ma tête bourdonna comme un essaim d'abeilles. Je lui rendis ses baisers, du mieux que je puisse, enthousiaste. Mes doigts s'infiltrèrent dans son épaisse chevelure d'ébène et je scellai davantage ses lèvres aux miennes. Approfondissant un baiser qui était déjà d'une profondeur abyssale. Mais bientôt, trop tôt, elle écarta mes mains, brisa notre étreinte.

- Pas mal! haleta-elle, le souffle court, l'air de dire que je pouvais faire mieux.

Elle jouait avec moi et j'aimais ça, j'en redemandais! Qu'est-ce que j'ai osé croire il n'y a pas quelques minutes de ça, qu'elle ne savait pas attiser mon envie? Je dus avouer m'être admirablement fourvoyé. Elle savait extrêmement bien comment le faire! Avec un grognement, j'attrapai sa taille et en un clin d'œil, je fis s'inverser les positions. À présent c'était moi qui l'écrasais sous mon poids. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa, puis son rire secoua sa remarquable poitrine. Sa beauté était insoutenable. J'admirai ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes, au doré pénétrant, pétillants de malice. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jet qui formaient un halo autour de son sublime visage. Appréciai les reflets que la lune projetait sur les merveilleuses courbes de son corps.

- Tu n'aurais pas envie d'essayer quelque chose, pour moi? me demanda-elle.

- J'ai envie d'essayer tout ce que tu voudras me faire essayer, lui certifiai-je.

Le ton de ma voix déclencha son hilarité.

- Tu as soif? s'enquit-elle, en se reprenant.

Intrigué, je la dévisageai. Me posait-elle réellement la question? Edward m'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle était très sensible à ce sujet et qu'il valait mieux l'éviter en sa présence. Inquiet, j'essayai de trouver la bonne réponse.

- Je n'ai pas soif, non.

- Tant mieux! m'annonça-elle, parce que ça m'étonnerait fort que l'expérience soit à ton goût.

Et ce fut durant les minutes qui suivirent, que je compris pourquoi il fallait toujours s'enquérir avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit.

- Alors? me questionna-elle avec une adorable grimace, ce n'est pas trop mauvais?

Je gardai le silence, c'était bien plus que mauvais, j'en avais l'estomac complètement retourné.

- C'est différent à ce point? murmura-elle avec un petit rire dénué d'humour.

C'était non seulement différent, mais je ne trouvais en plus aucun point de comparaison entre les deux. On aurait dit le jour et la nuit. Comment peuvent-ils survivre avec ça?

- Bien sur que non, mentis-je avec un piteux sourire.

Pourquoi la tourmenter avec ça? Pourquoi la prévenir que ce qu'elle buvait pour se maintenir en vie était à des centaines de milliers de lieux du sang dont moi je m'abreuvai? Elle s'approcha doucement, pas le moins du monde abusée par mon mensonge. Enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, l'expression singulière. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps avant d'encercler sa taille.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça juste pour me faire plaisir, soupira-elle.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, répliquai-je, cherchant ses lèvres.

Elle se déroba en riant.

- N'importe quoi? insista-elle, hésitante.

- N'importe quoi! répétai-je, vaguement conscient d'accepter encore sans savoir quoi.

- Tu voudrais essayer de …chasser comme nous? Les yeux suppliants, l'expression grave, elle me contemplait. Toute trace d'humour s'était évaporée.

Était-ce là une sorte d'ultimatum, accepter la condition ou partir ? Y avait-il un troisième choix ? Certes, non. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ma réalité, il fallait donc que je rejoigne la sienne ou que je m'en aille. Le choix n'était simple qu'en apparence seulement. Mais, je savais que ce n'était pas là une sorte de caprice qu'elle s'évertuait à m'imposer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas m'admettre comme je suis, une part de moi la répugnait. Je me surpris à la comprendre ; peut-être y avait-il de quoi l'être ? Devais-je changer pour elle, en étais-je seulement capable ?

Je veux bien essayer, m'entendis-je répondre.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches, je ne pensais plus qu'à eux. Et puis un essai ne garantissait pas le succès, je ferais de mon mieux! Le défi pour la mériter me parut par sa difficulté, plutôt approprié. Elle semblait ne pas en revenir, comme si elle n'avait jamais espéré parvenir à ce résultat. Ne savait-elle donc pas tout ce qu'elle pourrait réussir à avoir avec moi?!... Et juste à ce moment-là, je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait différemment et que j'aimais cette nouvelle façon qu'elle avait de me regarder.

- Ça mérite une récompense ça! m'informa-elle d'une voix serrée.

Elle se pencha et avec sa langue lécha la commissure de mes lèvres, quand elle la reprit, une perle de sang trônait sur son bout.

Le sang de l'animal était tellement infect que pour la première fois, j'en avais laissé mes lèvres barbouillées. D'habitude je veillais à ne jamais en perdre une goutte. Ne pas gâcher pour ne pas faire plus de victimes que nécessaires ; c'était la devise. Mais si j'avais su que la dernière fois que j'en buvais était la dernière, si j'avais su que ma diète allait commencer, j'aurais peut-être laissé tombé la devise l'espace d'une chasse.

Son geste d'une sensualité cataclysmique, me laissa figé de ravissement. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être complètement chamboulé. Je la poussai contre un grand arbre aux racines onduleuse, avec toute la délicatesse que ma soudaine fougue me permettait, c'est-à-dire ; pas énormément. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque je me jetai littéralement sur ses lèvres. Elle dut se raccrocher à moi pour ne pas chanceler sous la violence de mon ardeur. Mes mains glissèrent lentement le long de ses flans, collant son frêle corps, tendre et tiède, contre le mien, faisant s'affoler sa respiration. Elle accrocha ses mains dans ma crinière, balança la tête en arrière, étourdie sous mes assauts. Sa sublime bouche restait légèrement entrouverte et de tendres halètements s'en échappaient.

- Ben ! s'essouffla-elle soudain, s'emparant gentiment de la main qui, s'étant infiltré sous sa jupe, caressait sa cuisse.

- Ah ! lâchai-je en m'écartant, confus. Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, oui, rit-elle, indulgente.

Je savais que j'allai trop vite, mais je ne pouvais rien contre. Je pouvais avancer pour ma défense, les mêmes arguments qu'un possédé, dominé par d'obscures forces. Je n'étais plus maître de moi.

- C'était très agréable…

- Agréable, c'est tout? m'offusquai-je, entourant de mon bras ses délicates épaules, tout en marchant vers la villa. Ne m'a-elle pas rejointe au septième ciel?

Elle déposa un baiser de consolation sur mes lèvres.

- Comment tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure? me souvins-je tout d'un coup.

- Ben? se rappela-elle.

Oui. Personne ne m'appelle jamais comme ça. Tu es la première à le faire.

Tant mieux, se réjouit-elle, j'aime être la première.

Sur ce, elle s'évapora dans un courant d'air et je fus plus que ravi de la laisser être la première.

* * *

Quand il fut temps pour moi de reprendre le courant de mon quotidien, et pour lui de reprendre sa fuite, je fis avec lui un petit bout de chemin.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? Tu ne pourrais pas rester encore un peu ?

- Je pourrai être tenté, me confia-il.

- Alors reste ! le priai-je, esquivant son baiser.

- Il faut être prudent, surtout maintenant.

- Pourquoi surtout maintenant?

- Maintenant que je dois lutter pour ne pas rester longtemps au même endroit, murmura-il au creux de mon oreille, sa voix était comme son souffle ; brûlante. Maintenant que la perspective de te quitter m'est devenue si affreusement difficile!…Maintenant que j'emporte avec moi le souvenir de tes baisers (Il en déposa un, suavement sur mes lèvres)… De ton odeur (Sans quitter ma peau, ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon cou qu'il huma intensément)… De ta peau.

- Beau parleur! marmonnai-je, plus troublée que je n'osais me l'avouer. Comment ne pas être touché par ces mots? Comment ne pas se sentir spéciale après cela?

Il sourit.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je ne te reverrais plus pendant des mois?

- Pas des mois, non! dit-il, comme effrayé par l'idée. Mais, il faut faire attention. Je m'en voudrai pour l'éternité si je vous causais des ennuis… si je te causais des ennuis.

- Tu crois réellement qu'ils s'aventureraient à te poursuivre jusqu'ici, dans un nid de vampires?

- Qui sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire?…Je les méprise peut-être, mais je n'en dénigre pas pour autant leur obstination. Je ne veux pas tenter le diable, j'ai tout à y perdre, lui, a tout à y gagner.

Il était dans son tempérament de prendre les choses les plus graves à la légère, alors voir son expression tragique me faisait me rendre compte combien tout cela était réel, combien la situation était inextricable.

- Je te fais peur? nota-il surpris.

- Je secouai la tête de façon si maladroite que j'aurais pu tout aussi bien hurler mes aveux.

- Je ne voulais pas (il passa le revers de sa main sur ma joue). Sache que tant que je serais de ce monde rien de mal ne pourra jamais t'arriver. Ne fais pas attention à mes sottises, tu n'as pas de soucis à avoir.

- Si tu savais combien je peux les détester pour ce qu'ils te font!

Je me demandai combien de temps cette situation devait encore durer, éternellement? Le traqueur, le traqué ; l'un des deux devrait abandonner. Qui sera le perdent? …La question me tourmentait!

- Je peux en avoir un petit dernier, pour la route? demanda-il, sans relever, les yeux rivés à mes lèvres.

- Un petit…quoi? le tourmentai-je, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Un petit baiser...

Il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de mon ton plaisantin, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il était déjà parti. Et sans que je puisse en saisir la raison, une soudaine, fulgurante, mélancolie s'empara de moi. Malgré toute sa témérité, il était seul face à tout ça et il devait avoir peur. J'avais atrocement peur pour lui. Ce fut donc sans hésitation que j'encerclai son cou, m'hissai sur la pointe des pieds, afin de lui donner ce qu'il demandait et peut-être un peu plus, car ce fut bien plus qu'un petit baiser.

Tu me manques déjà! lui confessai-je, remarquant combien l'or allait à ses yeux, combien ça s'accordait avec son étrange teint.

Et ce fut le cœur lourd que je le laissai s'engouffrer dans l'épaisse forêt, vers l'inconnu qui l'y attendait.


	8. 7

**Quelque part de spécial**

* * *

Un fier soleil printanier perçait un ciel bleu sans nuage. Il faisait bon, l'air sentait l'herbe, la vie. Je portais une robe turquoise issue de la dernière collection d'une grande maison de couture (comme l'avait fièrement précisé Alice) mais sa seule valeur à mes yeux fut la promesse d'une journée sans pareille.

Quand je vis son visage étincelant apparaître enfin, je fus soudain légère, débarrassée d'un accablant poids. Je me serais crue pousser des ailes. À peine m'eut-il souris que je bondis dans ses bras. Je cramponnai mes jambes autour de sa taille, encerclai son cou, serrai, serrai, de toutes mes forces. Il m'entoura de ses bras, inspira profondément comme pour se libérer de mon étreinte, rit.

- Ben! m'exaltai-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

Il me rendit mon violant baiser en y ajoutant davantage de fougue, d'empressement. Tout comme un besoin vital, il me fallait à tout prix assouvir l'envie de ses lèvres dans la seconde.

- Laisse-le respirer un peu! beugla Emmett, loin derrière nous.

- Fais-le taire ! demandai-je à l'oreille d'un Benjamin à bout de souffle.

Le bougre s'évapora avant même que la bourrasque menaçante de Benjamin ne l'éloigne. J'entendis les autres se moquer de lui.

- Je vais te faire morfler! me promit sa voix fantomatique.

Nous rîmes de lui, mais l'humour ne tarda pas à s'évaporer ; l'envie mutuelle n'avait pas encore été pleinement apaisée. De longues minutes plus tard, je me résolus enfin à le libérer et il ne me laissa retrouver mes jambes qu'à contrecœur.

- Emmène-moi! me contentai-je d'exiger, emmène-moi quelque part de spécial! Et comme à chaque fois que je le priais de faire quelque chose, il s'exécuta.

L'endroit était bien plus que spécial, c'était magique, féerique. Des arbres gigantesques déployaient sur la clairière leur manteau d'ombre percé de lumineux éclats dorés, lorsque le soleil trouvait son chemin dans l'épaisseur touffue de leurs feuilles entremêlées. Des fleurs sauvages, à l'incroyable odeur brute et leur myriade de couleurs et de formes, aussi étonnantes qu'insolites, s'y répandaient à profusion. Et le tapis d'herbe, couleur de jade, semblait nous jurer que personne avant nous ne l'avait foulé de son pied. En nous asseyons, j'eus le sentiment profond que nous étions les premiers à le marquer de notre présence.

Nous parlâmes, longtemps, de tout et de rien. De lui. De moi. De la forme d'un nuage dans le ciel. Du lycée. Les sujets devenant petit à petit délirants et décalés. Si bien qu'on en arriva bientôt aux pharaons d'Egypte. On se demanda avec un sérieux très difficilement maîtrisé, s'il y avait un vampire assez vieux pour nous livrer le secret des pyramides. Nous rîmes de l'étrangeté de cette question.

- Un jour, je t'emmènerai voir les pyramides, me promit-il et je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas y croire dur comme fer. On ira là ou personne n'est jamais allé, on visitera des tombes que personne n'a jamais vu. On tiendra compagnie aux momies, elles nous diront peut-être si un vampire est passé par la récemment…

Tels des enfants, nous fumes pris d'un stupide, interminable fou rire. Et les pharaons nous amenèrent à parler de notre fin inéluctable à tous, de notre sort, de nos âmes. Quand je lui exposai l'avis d'Edward sur ces dernières, il en rit de bon cœur.

- Il est absurde, m'assura-il.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu crois que nous avons le droit au paradis nous aussi ?

- Pour le paradis je n'en sais rien, mais il est absolument certain que nous sommes pourvus d'âmes, me confia-il, et si j'avais ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute à propos de ça, je n'aurais qu'à plonger au fond de tes yeux.

J'haussai les sourcils,

- Je peux la voir si clairement, comment peut-il en douter ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ? débutai-je, perplexe.

Ton âme Angie, se moqua-il, s'il ne me restait qu'une seule certitude à clamer durant l'éternité, ce serait celle-là. Tu as une âme… une magnifique.

- Oh ! lâchai-je, émue, bouleversée.

Je baissai la tête pour lui cacher mon trouble derrière un filet de cheveux.

- Ai-je dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? s'enquit-il, étonné.

- Bien sur que non ! le rassurai-je, essayant de me ressaisir. Tu es juste si incroyablement gentil, ça me prend encore par surprise.

- Je fais surtout tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour avoir tes faveurs , rigola-il, mais ses yeux restaient graves, sincères.

Et ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes. Plus consentante que jamais, je m'agrippai à sa crinière comme une perdue, comme une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Prête et désireuse de le laisser me transporter, m'enivrer pour de bon. Mais ce ne fut pas encore le moment. Nous attendîmes donc, sans trop savoir quoi. Je reposai contre son tors, admirant la lente déclinaison du soleil, les reflets qu'il faisait émaner de nos peaux et attendit, sans vraiment attendre. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance à présent. J'étais en paix. J'étais là ou était ma place et rien d'autre ne comptait. Désormais, je ne me poserai plus de questions, tout sera naturel, comme il doit l'être. Je fermai les yeux, accueillis avec gratitude le sentiment de sérénité qui m'enveloppa, m'assaillit.

- C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura une voix à mon oreille, me tirant de mon doux rêve, mais étrangement la réalité fut tout aussi douce.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour apercevoir un soleil enflammé en train de se faire happer par l'horizon. Il se couchait, nous laissait seul. Je souris à l'idée, pas fibrille pour un sou, juste incroyablement heureuse, libérée.

- C'est parfait! m'entendis-je répondre.

Le temps poursuivit son inexorable course et bientôt le ciel bleu indigo fut perlé d'étoiles. La lune allait être notre complice. Il lissa doucement mes cheveux, huma dans mon cou.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu es absolument merveilleuse ainsi? Irrésistible. Il passa doucement ses mains sur mon corsage, déclenchant mes frémissements.

- Ben…, susurrai-je tout contre ses lèvres, tandis que mes mains s'afféraient à le débarrasser de sa chemise. Arrête de faire ton gentlemen et aide-moi à t'enlever ça!

Il m'observa faire, immobile, fasciné. Je caressai doucement son buste à l'incroyable teinte à la fois mate et pale. Il n'était pas aussi fluet que ce que j'aurais pensé, il était superbe. Je rencontrai ses yeux ; le désir était si présent dans ses pupilles, si flamboyant, que ça en devenait dur de soutenir son regard. Je le fis cependant, j'étais prête à parier que les miennes rougeoyaient exactement de la même manière. Rien ne m'effrayait plus désormais. J'amorçai un geste pour me défaire de ma robe à mon tour, il attrapa mes poignet avec douceur, me tira vers lui.

- Je pense que je ne suis pas loin de faire une combustion spontanée, le pressai-je, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Sa lenteur me donnait envie de brusquerie, sa délicatesse de brutalité.

- Ah, Angie ! soupira-il, tout en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Si tu savais !

- Dis-moi ! exigeai-je.

Je saisis ce qui allait se passer. Il allait me dire qu'il m'aimait et j'allais le laisser m'aimer. Je le prierai de rester avec moi pour toujours. Il essayera de m'expliquer que c'est dangereux, mais j'arriverai à le convaincre. Il le fera pour moi! J'en fus convaincu. On sera heureux. Sur cette dernière réflexion, le monde que je commençais à peine à construire vacilla dangereusement. Cependant, ce ne fut pas de la manière que j'avais escomptée.

Il se releva brusquement, se mit sur son séant. Hébétée, je pris un moment pour en faire de même. Il fixa la forêt, les yeux agrandis, le visage décomposé.

- Ils sont proches… Ils sont nombreux ! s'exclama-il dans un murmure, mais ses mots me frappèrent aussi surement que s'il les avait hurlés.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre de les sentir à mon tour ; la détresse dans sa voix, la terreur dans ses yeux, m'apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il nous fit nous relever, m'aida à rajuster ma robe.

- Angie ! me secoua-il, haletant de peur. Tu vas courir. Courir sans jamais t'arrêter, m'entends-tu ?

- Quoi ? paniquai-je, je ne veux pas te laisser, non !

- Angie ! me pressa-il, agrippant fermement mes épaules, plantant son regard d'acier dans le mien. Fais ce que je te dis. Ils me veulent, moi. Je vais les éloigner, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Rien ne t'arrivera. Coures !

_Pensait-il que j'avais peur pour moi, rien que pour moi ? _

- Non ! répétai-je, sans trop savoir ce que je refusais. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je ne pouvais pas admettre de les laisser transformer mon agréable rêve en cauchemar.

- Angie… supplia-il. Je ne pourrais pas en découdre avec eux si j'ai peur pour toi. Coures !

- Il pointa un doigt tremblant dans la direction opposée à la lisière de forêt.

- Jure-moi de revenir ! suffoquai-je.

- Coures ! répéta-il sans rien me promettre. Aussi vite que tu peux. Sans jamais… jamais t'arrêter.

J'étais peut-être pétrifiée d'effroi, mais j'étais encore loin de me douter que ce qui allait se passer dépassait largement mes pires présages. J'étais à des milliers de lieux de penser qu'a partir de cet instant précis rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Avec un dernier regard vers son visage torturé, je m'évanouis dans les airs. Il en fit de même, dans l'autre direction, la leur. Et derrière le téléphone que nous avions abandonné sur l'herbe dans notre précipitation, sonna, sonna, sans trouver âme qui vive pour répondre.

Je courrai donc, avec la désagréable sensation d'être suivie, épiée. Puis soudainement compris ce que j'étais en train de faire ; je l'abandonnais tout simplement ! Et s'il ne m'avait pas juré de revenir, c'est qu'il ne pensait pas en revenir. Horrifiée à l'idée, honteuse de ma lâcheté, je stoppai net ma course, rebroussai chemin. Espérant ainsi attirer leur attention, fausser leur traque, les séparer. Il fallait que ça marche, il fallait que je l'aide ! Ce fut donc dans l'angoisse la plus totale que je me retrouvai de nouveau au point de départ, faisant de mon mieux pour faire taire sa voix épouvantée qui résonnait encore à mes oreilles ; « Coures, sans jamais…jamais t'arrêter!»

Quand après un long moment, rien ne survint, je me relevai. Avachie de solitude, de crainte, de douleur et certainement trop déboussolée pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus de téléphone posé sur l'herbe. Tout ce que je savais c'était que le décor qui m'entourait était passé de l'éclat, la fraicheur, la promesse d'un avenir radieux aux ténèbres les plus noires, la peur d'un futur incertain.

À peine eus-je le temps de prendre la décision de continuer mon chemin, qu'un robuste imprévu me le barra. Le choc de la collision fut si violent qu'il me fit rebondir et je chancelai légèrement avant de reprendre mon équilibre. L'imprévu en question me dévisagea un instant de ses yeux d'un noir profond cerclés de rouge, paraissant aussi surpris que moi. Comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait et comme si la surprise lui était agréable, voire très plaisante. Avec une étrange étincelle dans les yeux, il me quitta du regard et fixa un point au loin.

Pendant un instant sa beauté m'éblouit, j'en fus frappée de mutisme. Quand je me repris, je fus animé d'un drôle de soulagement. Mon plan improvisé avait marché au-delà de mes espérances les plus folles ! J'avais attiré la plus sérieuse des menaces, la plus dangereuse. J'avais sauvé Benjamin, j'en fus certaine. Je sentis une euphorie déplacée s'emparer de moi.

- Démétri !, m'entendis-je appeler.

Ma voix criait ma délivrance, mon apaisement naïf. Car, il fallait être réellement naïf pour oser croire avoir abusé le traqueur. Je ne savais pas encore que je n'avais fait que compliquer davantage les choses. Je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que je venais de commettre là, la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

Il haussa ses fins sourcils, clairement surpris. Je le vis essayer de lutter plus fort pour que son regard ne se pose pas sur moi de nouveau et cela me figea de terreur. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence ? Combien y avait-il de probabilités qu'un garde Volturi évite mes yeux, se prive de l'un de ses sens en présence d'un inconnu potentiellement dangereux? Combien y avait-il de chance ? Absolument aucune! me répondis-je moi-même.

Je fus instantanément poussée par une crainte tout à fait égoïste désormais. Je reculai doucement, guettant sa réaction. Je pouvais nettement voir que cela devenait un véritable supplice pour lui de ne pas pouvoir me regarder. Sa tête pivota légèrement. Il se reprit, la secoua, se détourna davantage. Je reculai encore. S'il s'apprêtait à me suivre, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une chance de lui échapper et je le savais. À ce moment-là, comme en réponse, son visage d'adonis connu une infime altération.

Durant ma courte vie d'immortelle, j'ai appris à vivre entourée de magnifiques choses, des choses que je n'aurais jamais rêvées voir avec mes yeux d'humaine. Mais, le spectacle qui s'offrit soudain à mes yeux, dépassait tout ce que j'ai jamais pu voir, tout ce que j'ai jamais pu trouver beau, attrayant. Des fossettes creusèrent ses joues, il sourit et je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi diaboliquement divin.

Il semblait trouver ma démarche drôle, amusante. Ma tentative désespérée de retourner à la vie que je commençais à peine à projeter le faisait sourire et rien que pour cela il redevint de nouveau hideux, aussi laid que l'était son âme. Je me promis d'effacer ce sourire, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je le rendrais triste, je ferais disparaitre sa joie de vivre. Il sera un homme accablé de chagrin, c'était mon engagement! Ça ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses, car quelque part au fond de moi, je sus que c'en était fini de mes belles années. Que c'en était fini du bien-être, de l'insouciance. Que c'en était fini de moi. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans son sourire ; ils me le disaient.

Mais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter la fatalité aussi facilement, je fus donc secouée de vaines révoltes. J'allais lutter, perdre certainement, mais je me serais rebellée contre le sort. Je reculai encore, avec la ferme intention de courir comme je ne l'ai jamais fait et de ne m'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. Ce fut alors qu'un autre obstacle me priva de mon espoir factice. Une partie de moi lui en fut reconnaissante, je n'aurai pas à feindre la résistance.

Deux fers implacables s'emparèrent de mes poignets, les scellèrent derrière mon dos. Leur force était irrésistible. Je me débattis, sans succès. Comme une bête prise au piège, j'étais condamnée.

- Joli ! s'exclama mon séquestreur et sa voix amusée raisonna dans la nuit, malsaine. Alors, c'est ça son joujou ?... Il a du gout le gamin!

Le vent avait tourné, violent, il emportait, dévastait ma vie. Démétri sourit davantage de l'amusement que lui procurait le nouveau venu.

- Tu as vu ça ? Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup la petite, lui fit remarquer celui-ci, avec un bref rire cruel, lorsque, désemparée, j'essayai de lui échapper.

- Je vois ça! murmura l'interpellé, même s'il ne voyait rien et que cela semblait le tourmenter. Tu devrais faire attention, le prévint-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire ?

- Juste évite ses yeux, éluda Démétri, impatient, pressant.

_Comment sait-il ?... Comment ?!_ m'étranglai-je intérieurement.

- Je peux faire ça ! ricana l'interlocuteur sans visage, surtout que ce n'est pas ses yeux qui attisent le plus mon intérêt… Je dois dire que je jouie là d'un épatant panorama!

- Félix… soupira l'éphèbe en secouant la tête, comme si l'exubérance de son compagnon le lassait et l'amusait, les deux à la fois.

Félix se pressa davantage contre mon dos, se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aie un peu bon temps toi et moi, ma jolie ?

- _Félix!_ répéta Démétri et l'amusement dans sa voix semblait s'être évaporé, emporté par les mêmes vents qui balayaient mon existence.

Son ami rit et poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Chealsea me doit un petit service, l'informa-il, je crois qu'elle sera ravie de me rendre celui-là!

- Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire de quelque sorte que ce soit sur le visage de Démétri.

- Tu n'en feras rien, assura-il, ses yeux flamboyants vrillés au loin.

Son ton était si autoritaire que je me mis à le croire. Il n'en fera rien! Je m'interdis de penser à ce que Chealsea pourrait faire et de quel genre de services ils parlaient. Je m'interdis de comprendre.

- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? rigola Félix, joyeux. Viens-là que je te règle ton compte ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma belle, tu crois qu'il a une petite chance ?

Mais, l'objet de sa moquerie ne semblait pas du tout réceptif à ses provocations. Son visage était un masque d'impassibilité. Leur petite joute oratoire, leur complicité fraternelle me rappela Edward et Emmett. L'idée me serra le cœur, si violemment que j'en eus le tournis. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que l'un deux soit là en ce moment ! Eux auront su quoi faire. À leur coté, j'aurais été plus brave ! Je basculai dans un état second. Il était exclu que je puisse vivre ce moment pour de vrai. J'y assistais, aussi désarmée et inefficace qu'une spectatrice. Je compatissais avec cette fille perdue, j'avais pitié pour elle. Je me demandais avec une certaine curiosité (propre à ceux qui s'attendrissent devant un malheur qui n'est pas leur) ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir. Mais, la fille ne faisait rien. Elle restait là, stoïque. Dans son désespoir, elle semblait presque consentante.

La suppliciée en grimaçait.

- Tu lui fais mal ! avisa Démétri.

Pourquoi se souciait-il de ça ? N'allait-il pas me faire mal lui aussi, bien au-delà de la superficielle douleur physique ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- C'est bien simple, expliqua-il, tu leur fais toujours mal.

- Tu ne t'en es jamais inquiété avant…t'es amoureux ma parole ?! pouffa Félix, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter son ami, à le harceler ainsi. (Ce dernier sourit encore, indulgent de la gaminerie de son copain.) En tout cas, moi je suis sous le charme, et j'ai étrangement hâte de rentre...

Démétri fronça les sourcils, ouvertement mécontent. Mais, ses pupilles étincelèrent curieusement, comme s'il venait tout juste de trouver une brillante idée à un problème singulièrement complexe. El le sourire démon revint en force. J'essayai des profondeurs de l'abime dans laquelle je me trouvais de ne pas le trouver magnifique mais mes efforts furent plus stériles que jamais.

- J'ai hâte aussi, allons-y ! s'enthousiasma-il.

- Ah, oui ? s'intrigua Félix, comme surpris que ses provocations n'aient pas eu l'effet voulu.

- Oui. Comme tu n'as pas eu la bonneté de me laisser quelque chose hier, j'avoue que j'ai un petit creux là… et j'ai remarqué en sortant que Gianna (Il appuya avec malice le prénom) sentait admirablement…

- Ça va ! J'ai compris, beugla Félix pour l'interrompre et je notai sans pour autant m'y intéresser que le discours sournois de son compagnon semblait l'effrayer, l'épouvanter plutôt.

Dans son emportement nerveux, il me jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de son acolyte. Qui ; extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, semblait respirer la suffisance par tous les pores de sa peau sans défauts. Il eut un petit rire triomphant, en m'attrapant pour m'emprisonner à son tour. Sa prise était tellement plus douce que celle de Félix, que je crus durant un court moment d'illusion pouvoir lui échapper.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal ! me pria-il gentiment, comme s'il entretenait là, une conversation dès plus banales.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, me faisant comprendre par là, qu'il était tout à fait à même de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

- Comment peux-tu être certain que c'est elle ? s'enquit Félix. Peut-être que c'est une autre fille, qui sait?

- Je le sais, se contenta de dire l'interpellé, libérant l'une de ses mains pour frôler de ses fins doigts le médaillon de mon collier.

Poussée par le même sentiment d'exécration que précédemment dans les bras de Félix, je m'agitai encore, mais ce fut cette fois aussi peine perdue.

- Tu penses réellement qu'il viendra pour elle ? demanda-il, semblant plus que sceptique. Franchement …?

- Il viendra ! assura le traqueur avec conviction.

- Et ceux qui sont partis derrière lui, savent-ils pour son don? Il sourit à son compagnon, l'intonation sadique.

- Hum…, fit Démétri et j'aurais pu jurer qu'il souriait, j'ai peut-être oublié de les prévenir par simple mégarde.

Félix partit d'un odieux ricanement.

- Il va les massacrer ?

- Je suppose.

- Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher ?

- C'est pour la bonne cause…Allons-y maintenant, ne nous attardons pas , décréta le traqueur, sans laisser à son ami le temps d'apprécier la cruelle plaisanterie.

Son ton sec et tranchant mit fin à la conversation.

Ils s'apprêtaient manifestement à emmener la fille et elle ne faisait toujours rien. Je dus donc retrouver la réalité, recouvrir la vue. La fille ne ferait rien, la fille ne pouvait rien faire, la fille était moi et j'étais perdue.


	9. 8

**Nébuleuse perspective**

* * *

Nous étions au salon et la discussion allait bon train. Nous venions de tomber d'accord ; à leur retour, Benjamin sera prié de demeurer parmi nous. Emmett en parfait gentleman, proposait de laisser au couple la petite dépendance qu'occupait d'ordinaire Jacob, « Afin qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité ! » avait-il précisé et l'idée déchaînait son hilarité. Comme à son habitude, tout débat était propice à la légèreté pour lui. Sauf que le loup n'était pas du tout de son avis, il rageait intimement, incapable de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas de cette idée qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

_Et mon intimité à moi_, _il y pense le suceur de sang? _Pesta-il, boudeur, tout en essayant de ne pas croiser mon regard.

J'étais peut-être indulgent, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur compagnon pour ma fille que lui, mais, je n'étais nullement prêt à accepter qu'il puisse la percevoir ainsi. Encore moins apte à savoir qu'elle aussi le conçoit de la même manière et qu'elle se lamente présentement de l'idée suggérée, qu'elle pense d'une monumentale stupidité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner tout bas lorsqu'un fugace instant de cette intimité qu'il aimait tant, échappa à ses pensées.

_Je ferais mieux d'aller me dégourdir les pates,_ pensa-il, en s'empressant de se lever, _le vieux commence à monter les crocs…ça m'a échappé…pas fait exprès…excuse beau papa! _

Il faisait de l'humour et il n'y eut que mon regard noir pour lui répondre.

- Mais t'en va pas! ricana Emmett se méprenant sur sa réaction qu'il attribuait à sa proposition de le mettre dehors, je te ferais une belle niche dans le jardin…c'est promis mon pote…allez reviens!

Il parvint à amuser Renesmée qui rayonnait. Ça me comblait de la voir si joyeuse, si épanouie. Je pouvais accorder au moins ça à ce cabot de Jacob ; il la rendait heureuse, même si les moyens qu'il utilisait pour y parvenir me donnaient de violentes envies de meurtre. Bella comprit que ma contrariété était incontestablement liée au départ du loup.

_Ça me fait cet effet-là à moi aussi_, m'affirma-elle, _si on s'y met à deux, je crois qu'on pourra lui faire sa fête, ni vu ni connu. _

Elle me souriait malicieuse. Les autres furent surpris de nous entendre rire sans raison apparente.

_Quel gamin!_ ne cessait de penser Jasper, comme Emmett n'en finissait pas de déblatérer sur le sujet.

Rosalie partageait son avis, avec beaucoup plus de tendresse néanmoins.

_C'est dangereux que Benjamin reste!_ pensa-elle, angoissée à l'idée de tout ce que cette décision pouvait entraîner comme répercutions négatives, dramatiques plutôt. Puis, son regard croisa le reflet de son visage sur la baie vitrée et ses pensées en devinrent par conséquent nettement moins profondes. J'en souris amusé et m'en échappai à grand renfort de concentration.

Tout comme moi, Alice veillait elle aussi et depuis quelques heures déjà à bloquer les visions qui voulaient l'assaillir ; celle d'Angie dans les bras de Benjamin. Le départ de Jacob rendait l'exercice nettement plus difficile. Elle croisa mon regard.

_Je compatis_, songea-elle en souriant, _toi qui dois tout le temps faire ça…_

Étrangement, cela devenait de plus en plus ardu pour elle de chasser les images qui voulaient l'assiéger, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure. Elle focalisa toute son attention sur Bella, mais elle grimaça en changeant ses plans, car elle vit plus que clairement que notre soirée à nous aussi sera très mouvementée.

_Eh bien! Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge ! _

Sa vision de bon augure, m'aida à me dérober un court instant à l'effervescence des pensées qui m'entouraient. J'imaginais déjà le réconfort que ce serait de serrer ma raison de vivre dans mes bras, imaginais son corps contre le mien. J'éprouvai soudain, le besoin urgent de donner raison au présage d'Alice. Bella constata sans grande peine mon humeur ; mon sourire en disait long. Et comme en écho à mes propres pensées ; _Vivement!_ songea-elle, en me laissant accéder à ses réflexions, par le biais desquelles elle s'amusa à me tourmenter.

Esmée nous couvait de son regard maternel ; heureuse et anxieuse à la fois, comme elle l'a été ces treize dernières années.

_Est-ce réellement une bonne idée?_ se questionna Carlisle en la contemplant, soupirant intérieurement, soucieux lui aussi. En pensant mon prénom, il me dirigea ses méditations; _Aro pensera qu'on se ligue contre lui_, m'assura-il.

- Je sais! l'approuvai-je.

_Benjamin est un garçon bien,_ me dit-il_, il mérite de retrouver une vie paisible…C'est de ma faute s'il est traqué ; s'il ne nous avait pas aidé rien de tout cela… _(il s'interrompit, sachant le nombre de fois ou je l'ai surpris à méditer là-dessus) _C'est la moindre des choses de le protéger à notre tour…combien de temps laisserons-nous cette hypocrite mascarade se poursuivre?...Tous ces pauvres gens Edward, traqués, sacrifiés pour une vaine cause! Un jour il faudra bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. _

- Oui, mais qui?...Nous? m'enquis-je, conscient de l'impossibilité d'un tel scénario.

Les Volturi n'ont jamais été aussi forts, jamais aussi nombreux. Nous n'avons aucune chance, même alliés aux nombreux clans qui crient: vengeance!

Carlisle accorda à sa famille autour de lui, un regard plein de mansuétude. Comment pourrait-il jamais nous embarquer là-dedans? Courir le risque de perdre l'un de nous?

_Bien sur que non_, soupira-il, _ce serait du suicide pur et simple. Cependant, ce serait injuste de laisser ça se poursuivre Edward!… Aro a commis des erreurs qu'il ne pourra jamais rattraper, des erreurs impardonnables ! Ce serait un sacrilège que de le laisser s'en sortir impunément… Tant de souffrances à cause de sa soif de puissance, tant de clans écartelés par sa faute…Avant hier encore Eleazar m'a contacté,_ m'apprit-il, accablé, _Aro est encore allé lui rendre visite._

Je dus y mettre du mien pour parvenir à m'apaiser et faire disparaître le voile de colère qui m'obscurcit soudain la vue. Je regrettais de savoir ce que Carlisle entendait par ses mots ; Aro ne rendait jamais des visites de courtoisie, même si ces dernières étaient déguisées ainsi. S'il a pris comme coutume d'aller voir les Dénali, c'est uniquement lié au pouvoir de leur chef de troupe; Eleazar. Un ancien de son clan. Un précieux don qui s'est éloigné, qui a suivi son propre chemin ; du temps ou Aro permettait encore qu'on le fasse. Celui-ci n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accueillir, même sachant pertinemment ce que leur poignée de main augurait. Elle signifiait que tout ce qu'a jamais pu voir Eleazar, toutes les discussions qu'il a pu avoir, tous les gens qu'il a rencontrés, appartenaient désormais à Aro. Et comme le leader des Dénali, ne peut empêcher son pouvoir de fonctionner, qu'il ne peut le bloquer comme Alice et moi arrivons à le faire, lorsqu'il rencontre un congénère doué de talent, il ne peut faire autrement que de le noter et s'il le remarque, Aro le fait lui aussi. Et quand Aro remarque un don, il n'est pas très ardu de deviner le cheminement que prendront les événements. Si bien qu'Eleazar en arriva à se couper du monde, de ses connaissances, ne voulant pas leur causer du tort sans le préméditer. Mais, Carlisle ne pouvant admettre se séparer trop longtemps de son ami l'avait prié d'accompagner sa famille qui était venue il y'a quelques jours de cela.

Il avait vu Benjamin, mais son don n'était pas un secret et les deux hommes ne se souciaient guère que le persécuteur de l'un rende visite à l'autre ; ils s'appréciaient, réussissaient à en plaisanter. Sauf qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau dans notre famille, quelqu'un qu'Eleazar ne connaissait pas et dont il n'a pu faire autrement que d'en apprécier les performances…Angie. Carlisle décrypta mes pensées aussi facilement que s'il avait eu mon don.

- Il sait pour elle maintenant, soupira-il intérieurement, crois-tu que son don puisse réellement l'intéresser ?

- Je ne pense pas, non, répondis-je dans un murmure, comme Carlisle et moi discutions en aparté. Son don est peut-être rare, mais il n'en reste pas moins obsolète, primaire en comparaison de ce qu'Aro a acquis.

_C'est une bonne chose qu'il paraisse inutile_, songea-il, légèrement apaisé.

Je m'apprêtais à lui donner raison, lorsque nous fûmes tous les deux tirés de nos réflexions par le hoquet étouffé d'Alice. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et leurs pensées me submergèrent instantanément, créant un brouhaha pratiquement incompréhensible. La surprise y régnait en maître mot, la peur aussi. Mais, on était tous loin de se douter de ce qui s'apprêtait à nous tomber dessus. Le visage décomposé d'Alice laissait supposer le pire, mais quand je vis défiler l'avenir qu'elle voyait, aussi clairement que si j'y étais en ce moment, je sus qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de trouver une quelconque issue favorable. Je sus que notre quotidien sera à tout jamais chamboulé, que nous ne retrouverions plus jamais la sérénité, ni ne goûterions la paix de nouveau.

_Je n'ai rien vu !_ La voix mentale d'Alice retentit plus forte que toutes les autres, car on n'était encore que deux dans la confidence ; l'effroyable terreur n'avait pas encore atteint les autres à leur tour.

- J'essayais de les bloquer, je ne pouvais pas savoir que...

_Que quoi?!_ fut la pensée générale.

Le temps se trouva suspendu durant un moment, comme s'il voulait observer une minute de silence… et la minute n'était en réalité qu'une médiocre seconde ; l'espace d'un laborieux souffle, juste une pause avant que la machine infernale ne se remette en marche. Nous savions tous que la trêve trouvera une fin, qu'un jour l'affrontement sera inéluctable, mais nous ne nous attendions sûrement pas à ce qu'il prenne cette forme.

- Téléphone! exigea-elle, le regard dans le vague, les lèvres tremblante, désespérée et Jasper le lui apporta dans un éclair.

Elle pouvait nettement voir que sa vision persistait malgré sa manœuvre (La main qui s'emparait de l'appareil dans sa vision n'était pas celle d'Angie, ni celle de Benjamin et le traqueur à qui elle appartenait ne comptait pas décrocher) mais, affligée de remords et de culpabilité, elle s'entêtait à essayer. Elle croisa mon regard_, Edward!...Edward_! haleta-elle intérieurement, suppliante. Mais, j'étais aussi perdu qu'elle, aussi impuissant. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir et nous le savions, il ne restait plus qu'à entraîner les autres dans les ténèbres de cette constatation.

- Que pouvons-nous faire? Pourquoi restons-nous ici? s'énerva Emmett.

Comme pour nous tous, le sentiment d'impuissance qu'imposait la situation le rendait fou. La réponse à sa question était cruelle et personne n'osait la lui donner. Nous ne pouvions rien faire, absolument rien! Ils étaient trop loin. Il était trop tard.

- Allons-y! s'impatienta-il, quand la seule réaction qu'il eut fut le renforcement des sanglots de ma Renesmée.

Ça me ravageait de la voir dans cet état! Quand je la vis enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa mère pour me cacher sa douleur, j'eus envie d'hurler ma rage.

- Allons les arrêter!

- Non! hoqueta Rose, hochant frénétiquement la tête. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, elle lui attrapa le bras, tentant de le retenir. Non!

- Sois raisonnable chérie, lui murmura-il doucement, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

- C'est moi qui ne peut pas laisser faire ça! riposta-elle, farouche.

Ses pensées étaient peut-être chaotiques, mais quelque chose était cependant sûre ; jamais elle ne le laisserait y aller.

- Je t'en pris mon ange…ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà! la pria-il en s'écartant, pressé de réagir.

Rester là à voir nos visages grisâtres, figés d'effrois, le tourmentait. Il manquait d'air. Il fallait qu'il se donne l'illusion de faire quelque chose. Il me fit face, posa ses mains sur mes épaules. _Edward, dit moi qu'on va faire quelque chose mon frère! _pensa-il. Il ne voulait pas que la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite soit: « Je vais te faire morfler ! », il ne pouvait pas concevoir ça.

Serai-je suffisamment preste pour les rattraper avant qu'ils n'arrivent aux portes de Volterra? Si tant est que Bella me laisse envisager cette possibilité, ce qui n'était pas du tout joué d'avance...

- Je vous vois y aller ! s'exclama soudain Alice et je partageai sa vision avec espoir.

En effet nous y allions. Carlisle et Jasper étaient du voyage, pas Emmett. Mais, elle pouvait voir aussi aisément que moi, l'inutilité d'une telle démarche.

- Vous arrivez …trop tard! murmura-elle, tenaillée de regrets. La main consolatrice de Jasper étreint doucement son épaule.

- Pourquoi elle ? s'enquit Emmett. Je pensais qu'ils n'en avaient qu'après Benjamin ?

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment on en était arrivé là. Carlisle restait silencieux, affligé, ses épaules affaissées par le poids de l'opprimante culpabilité. Dans son esprit ne subsistait aucun doute ; dès que Benjamin aura été alerté par la nouvelle, il ira à Volterra et il ira seul. Il devait réparer ce dont il se croyait intiment responsable, il devait essayer, quoi que cela puisse lui en coûter et cela pouvait lui coûter beaucoup.

- C'est juste une façon détournée d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent, lui répondit-il dans un murmure, la voix méconnaissable car empreinte d'une rancœur plus vive que jamais. Nous n'aurions jamais dû les laisser partir...

- Ils veulent l'utiliser comme appât! se scandalisa Rose, outrée, mais cependant incapable de ne pas se sentir soulagée qu'on n'y aille pas.

De longues heures, on resta prostrés ainsi, engloutit dans un état d'hébétude et l'arrivée de Benjamin ne promettait pas un réveil agréable.

Il vint, terrifié, abattu, mais loin, si loin de se douter de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Il pensait les avoir tous eus. Il lui avait dit de courir, l'avait vu faire… Il croyait la trouver ici. Comment pourrons-nous jamais lui annoncer la nouvelle ?... Comment ? Et il vit nos visages, nos expressions et il n'y eut plus rien à ajouter, mais quelque part au fond de lui la flamme d'un espoir factice ne voulut pas s'éteindre, pas encore.

_Non !...Non !...Non !_ Sa pensée fut répétée sans discontinuer, des centaines, peut-être des milliers de fois, sans pour autant lui apporter de soulagement et son espoir s'effritait, filait comme du sable entre ses doigts.

J'entrouvris les lèvres dans l'intention de dire quelque chose, tout en sachant pertinemment que mes mots n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance d'atténuer la violence de sa chute, car il chutait. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sensation ; il chutait dans un vide abyssal. Encore et encore, sans jamais trouver de fond au gouffre qui le happait tout entier. Dans son tumulte, il se trouva la force de m'arrêter.

- Non ! hurla-il, fou de douleur.

Il voulait croire encore, croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, une odieuse plaisanterie. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu que c'en soit une ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on s'écrie tous qu'on l'avait bien eu et qu'Angie vienne s'excuser du puéril canular. Il nous dévisageait sans nous voir, hagard, déboussolé par le tourbillon incessant qui le malmenait. Il allait se réveiller, bientôt, il le fallait ! Il fut durant un long moment absorbé par l'effondrement de sa vie, et si intensément accaparé par la décadence de celle-ci que la main d'Emmett qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se dégagea brusquement, recula, secouant la tête. _Pas ça !_ gémit-il intérieurement. Pas d'apitoiement, car celui-ci signifiait que tout ceci était réel.

- Pourquoi ? haleta-il, le menton tremblant, la voix aigue. Ils me veulent moi…moi !

Ses mains s'aplatirent sur son tors qu'il cogna de ses poings frémissants et sa démente tristesse me serra le cœur jusqu'à m'en étouffer. Je ne pouvais tolérer ça encore bien longtemps. Comme ma famille autour de moi, j'éprouvais l'inconvenant besoin de me dérober à ça, de quitter cette pièce, de m'éloigner du piteux spectacle. Et il comprit encore, sans qu'on ait recours aux mots. Il saisit qu'Angie n'était qu'une monnaie d'échange, un vulgaire objet de troc et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la certitude fit renaître en lui un espoir inattendu. Il ira, fera l'échange et quand elle sera libérée, il déchaînera sa fureur. Il en tuera jusqu'à s'en épuiser. Il en tuera jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par le tuer à leur tour et il n'en avait pas peur. Peur ? Ce mot lui paraissait si faible, si futile ! Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son esprit tourmenté. Pour elle, il ira en enfer s'il le fallait et si Aro était le diable, il était prêt à lui donner son âme.

Instantanément la vision d'Alice le confirma ; il y allait. Et il se plantait devant ses persécuteurs sans flancher, s'offrait, demandait certainement que l'odieux échange se fasse. Elle se concentra davantage, car l'image de sa vision vacillait changeait à mesure que les décisions se mettaient en place. Puis, quand tout fut clair de nouveau, nous aurions tous deux voulu rester dans le flou. Il avait beau y aller, avait beau leur donner ce qu'ils cherchent depuis des mois, des années, ils ne se mettaient pas pour autant à respecter les règles. La vision d'Alice ne laissait aucune place au doute ; elle ne revenait pas. Ils ne la libéraient pas.

Benjamin se releva, car dans son épouvante, il avait mis genoux à terre. Il fit face à Carlisle, honteux, affligé, ne pouvant le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dont il ne paraissait pas conscient c'est que Carlisle se sentait aussi coupable que lui, aussi redevable.

- Je vais la chercher! affirma-il d'une voix sans timbre. -

- Non! objecta Alice.

Les autres demeuraient engloutis dans un silence contemplateur ; chacun d'entre eux pouvant si aisément s'imaginer ce que Benjamin devait ressentir, songeant à ce que cela aurait été si l'un d'eux avait perdu l'être le plus cher à son cœur, se demandant si ce qui venait de survenir était sujet à répétition, si la guerre était désormais ouverte.

- Non, répéta-elle, il ne faut pas!

Benjamin tourna lentement vers elle son visage dévasté, la contempla sans la voir.

- Pourquoi? s'enquit-il, sans prêter une réelle attention à sa mise en garde ; quoi qu'elle réponde il ira tout de même. Dans le monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui, il ne lui restait que cette certitude.

Il y allait encore dans la vision d'Alice et comme il ne pouvait permettre de voir Angie entre les griffes des Volturi, il se battait, luttait, se faisait tuer. Elle croisa mon regard. Elle ne comptait pas laisser pareil carnage se produire, avec un léger hochement de tête, je l'approuvai. On n'avait pas besoin de complications de ce genre en prime. Jusque-là personne n'était encore mort, rien n'était définitif. Il fallait que cet état de fait persiste.

- Je te vois partir…souffla-elle, doucement, anticipant son ire. Mais je ne la vois…pas revenir. Je suis désolée Benjamin …

- Je n'y crois pas ! Aboya-il, ce n'est qu'hypocrisie tout ça! Vous voulez me préserver à ses détriments…

- Je te conjure de ne pas y aller ! supplia Carlisle en se levant.

Benjamin recula. Il se demandait si on essaierait de l'arrêter par la force et si nous arriverions à le faire si telle était notre intention.

- Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas y aller ! exigea-il, puis, en fixant Alice d'un œil mauvais, il ajouta : Une raison, pas un mensonge !

- J'en ai une, assura-elle pour lui répondre, aucunement vexée par son accusation ; elle comprenait aisément l'amplitude de son mal-être. Elle t'en voudra pour l'éternité de t'être sacrifié pour elle…Imagine son chagrin ! Peux-tu seulement envisager de lui faire ça ?

Il secoua la tête, nullement convaincu.

- Ils sont si nombreux! Tu n'arriveras à rien, au mieux ils te feront prisonnier, au pire ils te tueront!

- Je ne lutterai pas, promit-il, je serais là-bas avec elle, ça sera toujours mieux que de la laisser seule.

Et c'était -j'en était certain- tout à fait ce à quoi ils aspiraient ; avoir leur deux dons. Pourquoi choisir quand on peut tout prendre, tout détruire ? On pouvait le laisser y aller, lui permettre de la retrouver et le voir devenir l'un des leurs ; Peut-être cela le soulagera-il de tomber sous l'ignoble hypnose de Chealsea, de perdre toute maîtrise sur sa personne...?

- Tu sais tout comme moi ce qu'ils peuvent faire, lui rappela-elle, ils te manipuleront ! Tu ne seras plus le même, elle ne sera peut-être plus la même. Pense à ce qu'ils pourront faire de toi, de ton don…

- Ça suffit ! lui intima-il, je sais tout ça, et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne me fera accepter l'idée de la laisser là-bas…toute seule !

L'idée lui était inadmissible. Juste l'imaginer à Voltera, entourée de tous ces rapaces...Songer au mal qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Il en devenait fou, littéralement fou. Il fixa Carlisle.

- Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça ? l'implora-il presque.

- Aller là-bas maintenant est loin d'être la solution Benjamin, s'empressa de lui répondre Carlisle, saisissant l'opportunité afin de tenter de le raisonner, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner lui-même. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir et crois-moi quand je te dis que ma colère est aussi vive que la tienne...

Et elle l'était. J'eus le loisir durant notre longue cohabitation d'apprécier la violence de sa colère et elle a rarement atteint ce degré d'intensité.

- Espérez-vous que je reste là sans réagir ? l'interrompit Benjamin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, l'apaisa-il, je te prie seulement de réfléchir au meilleur moyen que nous avons de la sortir de là. Si tu y vas, nous vous perdrons tous les deux à tout jamais!

Et ce fut cette phrase là -à la fois emplie d'illusions et vide d'un réel espoir - qui nous embarqua tous dans ce qui serait peut-être notre dernière entreprise sur cette terre. L'heure de la révolte avait sonnée.

était inadmissible. Juste l'imaginer à Voltera, entourée de tous ces rapaces...Songer au mal qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Il en devenait fou, littéralement fou.

Il fixa Carlisle.

-Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça ? l'implora-il presque.

-Aller là-bas est loin d'être la solution Benjamin S'empressa de répondre Carlisle, saisissant l'opportunité afin de tenter de le raisonner, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner lui-même. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir et crois-moi quand je te dis que ma colère est aussi vive que la tienne...

Et elle l'était. J'eus le loisir durant notre longue cohabitation d'apprécier la violence de sa colère et elle a rarement atteint ce degré d'intensité.

-Espérez-vous que je reste là sans réagir ? l'interrompit-il, scandalisé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, l'apaisa-il, je te prie seulement de réfléchir au meilleur moyen que nous avons de la sortir de là. Si tu y vas, nous vous perdrons tous les deux à tout jamais! »

Et ce fut cette phrase là -à la fois emplie d'illusions et vide d'un réel espoir - qui nous embarqua tous dans ce qui serait peut-être notre dernière entreprise sur cette terre. Dans les prochains jours, nous nous efforcerons de rallier –comme nous l'avons déjà fait jadis- tous ceux qui comme nous luttent contre la fatalité. Seulement cette fois-ci, ils ne seront pas de simples témoins, ils devront peut-être donner de leur vie pour que ceux qui restent retrouvent enfin la leur.


	10. 9

**Mascarade**

* * *

**U**n moment je demeurai perdue dans le gigantesque hall, sombre, froid et qui -en dépit de son raffinement, restait à mes yeux exécrable. J'avais l'impression qu'une foudroyante tornade était venue bousculer mon mode, qu'elle l'avait laissé en ruine, en chao. Si bien que je n'avais absolument aucune chance de retrouver mes repaires dans ce nouvel univers de fous dans lequel je m'étais retrouvée projetée malgré moi.

Il n'y avait plus de mains pour me retenir, plus de contact avec mes persécuteurs. Cependant, ils ne s'éloignaient pas et d'autres les avaient rejoints. Leurs visages d'une blancheur nacrée, déroutants de perfection, formaient un tourbillon indistinct autour de moi. Certains souriaient, de ces sourires à vous pétrifier d'effroi. D'autres se contentaient d'un rictus, d'un froncement de sourcils vaguement étonné, d'un regard furtif presque dénué de réelle curiosité. D'autres encore passaient sans me prêter d'attention ; comme si le spectacle n'offrait aucun intérêt, qu'il n'avait rien d'inédit.

Lorsque je discernai les deux silhouettes qui se détachèrent du groupe afin de s'approcher je les reconnus sans peine. Mes jambes furent soudain molles, creuses. Tétanisées par la terreur, elles menacèrent de m'abandonner, en théorie seulement, car mon corps ne se laissera jamais ébranler par des sentiments. Il sera toujours aussi fort, indestructible et même si je les en sentais incapables, je savais que mes jambes me porteraient. Et elles me portèrent en effet, car je réussis malgré tout à reculer, déclenchant encore les rires autour de moi.

Une main souple sur mon bras me reteint gentiment d'aller plus loin ; une main dont le détenteur me toisait comme on le ferait avec une bête curieuse, dont le comportement inattendu et insolite divertissait beaucoup. J'aurais voulu rencontrer dans ses yeux la même hostilité moqueuse que je trouvais chez les autres, j'aurais préféré tout y voir mis à part ce que j'y découvris ; de l'envie?

Que je puisse lui inspirer ce genre d'intérêt me mettait hors de moi, m'écœurait, me révoltait. _Tout sauf ça!_ Je sentis une violente colère me posséder, latente, elle semblait attendre le moment opportun pour émerger enfin. Mais, dans l'instant immédiat, la peur accaparait chacune de mes pensées, m'accablait et la petite voix chantante qui retentit -si proche de moi- ne m'aida pas à retrouver un semblant de calme.

- Je vois que les présentations sont inutiles! nota Jane, visiblement ravie de l'effet que sa seule présence m'inspirait.

Son souriant jumeau à coté d'elle conversait tout bas dans un harmonieux Italien avec un Félix très expansif.

- Elle est très au courant en effet! l'approuva un Démétri distrait.

Il m'observait attentivement, comme à l'affût d'une réaction. Laquelle attendait-il? Que je laisse ma rage s'exprimer? Que je tente quelque chose d'aussi stupide que suicidaire qui marquera ma dernière action sur cette terre? J'aurais pu, car personne ne s'embarrassait plus à éviter mon regard. Ils semblaient tous certains -et certainement à juste titre- que la hardiesse n'était pas ma plus grande qualité.

- C'est aussi bien, se réjouit-elle, un pli moqueur au coin de la lèvre, les yeux pétillants d'une malice qui n'avait rien d'innocent. De cette manière on s'évitera bien de fâcheux incidents.

Tout en me demandant comment son innocente voix enfantine pouvait insuffler à ses mots autant de cruauté, je pris conscience du regard inquisiteur qu'elle posa sur Démétri et plus précisément sur la main qu'il gardait toujours autour de mon bras. Je m'en libérai aussitôt, tentant un air farouche. Seulement, mes tressaillements me trahissaient à vue d'œil.

- Ah! lâcha l'adolescente, clairement éberluée par mon audace et pour une raison qui m'échappait, soudainement enthousiasmée. Je vois que ton enseignement n'est pas encore optimal…je vais arranger ça! me promit-elle avec un sourire malsain.

Et avant même que je ne comprenne ce que ce sourire présageait, avant que je ne saisisse en quoi tenait sa promesse, avant même qu'elle ne s'exécute, il s'interposa.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire! s'empressa-il de dire. Cette fois-ci, son amusement fut feint. Elle va se tenir tranquille.

En lui assurant ça, il me consultait du regard, comme s'il attendait une confirmation ? La constatation m'effara! Je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de rire, aussi subite qu'inappropriée. Est-ce possible que tout ceci soit réel? Que je sois là à Volterra, entourée de ces vampires que je connais sans connaître et que j'espérais ne jamais rencontrer? Est-ce possible que ma vie prenne fin ici et maintenant parce que ces gens-là en avaient décidé ainsi? Est-ce possibles franchement?!Si je n'en ressentais pas un si grand, incommensurable désespoir, j'aurais sûrement trouvé la force d'en rire. Mais quelque chose au plus profond de ses yeux me certifia que tout ceci avait beau me sembler totalement aberrant, il n'en restait pas moins sérieux, atrocement sérieux. Ce fut donc en étant la première surprise de mon geste que je me sentis hocher la tête, approuvant ses dires avec une docilité écœurante, rejoignant ainsi la mascarade.

C'était un test de mon endurance et je venais de lamentablement échouer. Et le fait que ma capitulation leur donne un air satisfait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, contribua fortement à alimenter le volcan qui bouillonnait en moi et qui ne tardera pas à cracher sa lave incandescente. Au prochain test je ne faiblirai pas, je lutterai afin de garder ne serait-ce qu'une petite estime de moi-même. Je me débattrai, leur signifierai mon refus - celui de prendre partie à ce vulgaire canular – et en subirai certainement les conséquences.

Mais cet engagement ne se réduisait qu'à une insignifiante révolte, à une rébellion qui sera réduite au silence quand je goûterai au traitement qu'on réserve à ceux qui persiste à résister, à dire non, et comme de centaines d'autres perdus l'ont fait avant moi, je finirai par déposer les armes et hocher la tête encore en signe de reddition.

Jane passa devant nous et comme si les portes lui obéissaient, elles s'ouvrirent devant elle. De l'autre coté, les deux gardes qui lui avaient ouvert s'effacèrent avant que je ne puisse distinguer leurs visages et rejoignirent les recoins sombres de la salle, définitivement anonymes.

- Tu vas nous en faire une belle au bois dormant ! me sourit Félix tout en s'adressant à Alec qui s'était rapproché, comme pour m'escorter.

Ce dernier me fixait, certainement en train de s'exécuter et bientôt il m'engourdira les sens et je m'en sentirai lâchement libérée. Cependant, lui aussi, tout comme sa sœur, fut interrompu dans son élan.

- Ça va aller ! le rassura Démétri, je l'ai à l'œil.

Alec haussa les sourcils, intrigué ; comme si le traqueur venait de se rendre coupable d'un quelconque manquement au protocole. Félix rit dans un souffle, toujours aussi provoquant.

- Vuole avere i favori della signora ! (1) dit-il en me désignant théâtralement, d'un geste qui se voulait certainement flatteur.

Un sourire vint sublimer le visage juvénile d'Alec, au même instant qu'un éclair de compréhension étincela dans ses yeux rouge sang. Le sublime visage de Jane m'apparut lui aussi lorsqu'elle se retourna, une curieuse expression peinte sur ses formidables traits ; semblant quant à elle et contrairement à son jumeau, irritée par le dialogue dont je n'avais rien saisi.

- Occupatevi dei vostri affari ! (2), grogna Démétri d'un ton sec pour leur répondre.

Sa main qui se posa au creux de mon dos, guida mes pas.

Nous franchîmes donc le seuil des portes doubles, l'unique rempart entre l'orchestrateur de cette comédie et moi. Comme de fidèles chiens de garde, ses disciples m'entourèrent aussitôt, à croire que c'était moi le danger. Et le comité d'accueil était là au complet. J'avais le droit aux trois frères. La voix familière d'Edward qui raisonna au plus profond de moi, vint me rappeler la raison de tout cela ; la dangereuse soif de puissance d'un fou furieux. «Ils y sont reçus, bien sur, m'avait-il appris il y'a un temps. Très bien reçus même. Parfois, par Aro en personne... » _Quel privilège !_ Ironisai-je_,_ _Devais-je en être honorée ?!_

Quand la main de Démétri quitta mon dos, lorsque je me retrouvai isolée au milieu de la pièce circulaire, offerte à la curiosité de tous, je fus stupéfaite de constater à quel point on pouvait se sentir seule au monde. Et ces regards autour de moi, sur moi, me donnèrent le tournis, la nausée.

- Sois la bienvenue! m'accueillit Aro, affable, en se levant pour s'approcher d'une démarche flottante, diaboliquement gracieuse.

Ses bras étaient tendus devant lui, comme s'il aurait voulu m'étreindre. Il aurait rajouté « En Enfer » que je ne m'en serais même pas étonnée. Renata, son garde du corps, son bouclier humain, vint se poster à une égale distance entre lui et moi. Marcus demeura sur son trône, la tête nonchalamment penchée sur le coté, les yeux dans le vague ; comme absorbé par une profonde rêverie. Il ne semblait même pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait, même pas alerte de ma présence, ou de celle des siens autour de moi. J'aurais pu avoir pitié pour lui, car très bientôt je serais un pantin aussi dompté et obéissant qu'il l'était, mais je ne pouvais éprouver quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour lui. Caius quant à lui, se redressa dans son siège, bien éveillé. Il me toisa d'un œil mauvais, comme prêt à cracher son venin.

Il ne subsistait plus la moindre once de calme en moi ; je savais que je ne pouvais plus succomber à un malaise, mais ça y ressemblait fort. Aro avança encore, somptueux, et son sourire aimable me terrifiait davantage que celui malveillant de son frère. Il ne se déplaçait pas seul et malgré mon trouble je pouvais facilement sentir la tension désormais palpable chez ses suivants. L'étrange, amère envie de rire m'anima de nouveau. S'ils me connaissaient, ils sauraient que leur inquiétude est tout à fait inutile. Je me sentais bien incapable de leur causer le moindre souci. Dans l'état où je me trouvais, il était très possible que je ne me souvienne même plus de la méthode à suivre pour y parvenir.

Quand il se fut suffisamment rapproché, il tendit vers moi une main et je savais qu'elle faisait partie de celle que l'on ne peut refuser. Seulement quelque chose se rebella en moi. Je n'allais tout de même pas me contenter de sourire et de tendre la main en retour. _Tout ceci était totalement absurde!_ Je n'allais tout de même pas tout lui livrer de moi, des miens, juste parce qu'il en éprouvait l'envie, non!

- Vous vous croyez tout puissant? m'entendis-je dire dans un murmure à peine audible, ébahie par mon propre culot. Vous pensez me faire peur?...Vous avez raison!... Je suis terrorisée.

Je devais faire des efforts draconiens pour que mes halètements, les tressaillements dans ma voix, laissent places à des mots. Je venais de réussir à tirer Marcus de son rêve éveillé et j'avais désormais toute son attention, ainsi que celle de tous les autres ; leur silence outré qui ne cessait d'enfler dans la pièce, m'étouffait. J'aurais voulu me sentir courageuse, mais tout ce que je parvins à faire fut de me sentir parfaitement ridicule. Je fermai les yeux afin de ne plus voir leurs visages ahuris, tentant de m'apaiser.

- Félicitation, vous pouvez être fier de vous!... Vous vous apprêtez à détruire une vie, encore une. Je me demande seulement comment vous pouvez vous supporter, alors qu'un océan tout entier ne pourrait suffire à laver le sang qui macule vos mains!

Je rouvris les yeux, croisant les siens. Il semblait tout à fait calme, paraissait même diverti. Il leva une main dans son dos, comme pour retenir ses adeptes de réagir à mon discours. Sachant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, j'essayai de me remémorer ma famille, de revoir leurs visages bienveillants. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois que je me rappellerai de mon ange, de ce qu'il est pour moi. De Benjamin, de ses lèvres, de ses mains. De tous les autres à qui je n'aurais jamais le loisir de dire tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux ; d'un amour dont je ne me souviendrai peut-être même plus.

La main qu'Aro tendait vers moi s'anima sans son consentement et se rapprocha traîtreusement de son cou adamantin. Mais, avant qu'elle n'y arrive, le contact visuel fut rompu. Ma tête cogna la dalle et la douleur me foudroya. Je me crispai, agonisante, m'efforçant de combattre la souffrance, la sachant imaginaire. Mais, rien au cours de ma vie ne me parut aussi incroyablement réel. La douleur fut si intense, si violente, que je crus un instant perdre l'esprit. Je tentai désespérément de ne pas hurler, mais ma voix qui résonna dans la pièce me prouva mon échec. Un long moment je fus engloutie dans la noirceur du supplice, oubliant mes peurs, mon désespoir, ne pensant qu'à elle. Puis, tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait débuté.

- Voyons!...Jane chérie! Aro se pencha vers moi, avec un air faussement préoccupé. Est-ce ainsi qu'on a coutume d'accueillir nos invités? lui demanda-il, feignant de la réprimander.

Elle frémissait de rage, visiblement insatisfaite du traitement qu'elle m'avait infligé, comme si elle avait été interrompue? À ses cotés, un Démétri contrarié s'efforçait d'éviter le regard de reproche qu'elle faisait peser sur lui. Il aura suffit d'une seconde pour que je me désintéresse totalement de l'intrigue, le sujet de leur dispute m'était complètement égal. La torture s'était arrêtée, dans l'immédiat c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

- L'audace est la plus grande des vertus, me complimenta Aro souriant. J'espère seulement qu'avec le temps, en apprenant à mieux nous connaître, tu te fasses ton propre jugement, un qui soit moins hâtif.

Sa voix mielleuse, faussement sincère, son ton paternel, me firent frémir de dégoût.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être particulièrement vive d'esprit, me confia-il, je n'ai donc aucun doute quant à ta parfaite intégration parmi nous, ni à propos de notre excellente entente.

J'avais beau être complètement chamboulée, en plein désarroi, je n'eus cependant aucune difficulté à comprendre le double sens de ses mots. Si j'étais suffisamment vive d'esprit comme il le disait si bien, je ne me débattrai pas, me laisserai engourdir et finirai par l'apprécier comme il se plait à l'être et Volterra sera mon paradis. Dans le cas contraire, si je m'entête et m'acharne à lutter, si je fais preuve d'audace mal placé une fois de plus, je goûterai le supplice de nouveau et Volterra sera mon enfer.

Il tendit la main encore, comme pour m'aider à me relever, mais je savais que là n'était pas son intention. À présent c'était à lui de me connaître mieux, de me connaître par cœur. Ce fut donc en étouffant mon gémissement d'impuissance, que je tendis la main en retour, acceptant la sienne, tandis que je réclamais à mes yeux quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient me donner ; des larmes.

Satisfait, il s'en empara doucement, sans se presser, mais je pouvais aisément voir dans ses yeux étrangement voilés toute son avidité. Il m'aida à me relever et fut un long, interminable moment, profondément accaparé par ses découvertes, qui furent ponctuées par des « Ah! » d'émerveillement, ou des « Ha! Ha! » très démonstratifs et lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, il semblait avoir admirablement bien rassasié sa soif de moi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de toi? me questionna-il gentiment, une fois sa curiosité satisfaite.

Comme en réponse, quelqu'un dans son auditoire bougea. Avec un coup d'œil, je vis que c'était Démétri qui avait fait un pas en dehors du groupe. Sans me quitter des yeux, Aro l'appela et il ne se fit pas prié plus longtemps pour venir nous rejoindre. Il prit sa main, pour lui faire savoir en quoi sa proposition tenait. Je n'en revenais pas que mon avenir se joue dans cette poignée de main. Il baissa légèrement la tête devant son maître dans un geste d'estime qui semblait routinier. Le seigneur en question, s'esclaffa de son rire théâtral, en réponse à l'une des pensées de Démétri. Celui-ci m'accorda un furtif regard, du coin de l'œil, avant de vivement se détourner.

- Qu'elle excellente idée! l'approuva Aro, excellente! Puis en fixant son disciple d'un regard espiègle, il rajouta: Sois sur tes gardes, ce qu'elle allait me faire là! –Il fixa sa main et partit d'un rire tonitruant. Quelle étrange sensation!...Vraiment épatant !...Extraordinaire!

Ça l'aurait été, en effet –extraordinaire, si Jane n'y avait pas mis fin et qu'elle m'avait laissé aller au bout de mon idée : le décapiter proprement et simplement.

- Un peu de difficultés n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, se contenta de lui rétorquer le traqueur.

Un murmure de rire traversa brièvement l'assistance. Jane quant à elle, ne souriait pas du tout et ses yeux ardents de colère, fixés sur moi, me faisaient de sombres promesses

- Formidable! dit encore Aro. Toutes ces émotions me donnent soif…Heidi sera t'elle bientôt là?

- Très bientôt! Lui répondit-on.

- Parfait! Ses pupilles d'un noir intense luisaient de soif. Notre invité nous fera-elle l'honneur de se joindre à nous?

Face à ses provocations je me bornai au silence, tétanisée à l'idée de gouter au traitement de Jane une nouvelle fois.

- Sais-tu qu'elle n'a jamais, même pas une seule fois, failli à la diète que s'imposent ces admirables Cullen? s'enquit-il auprès de Démétri, dans une question de pure rhétorique.

Les rires furent plus nombreux cette fois, moins contraints. Le traqueur encaissa l'information avec un léger sourire, qui fit apparaître ses fossettes encore.

- Cela ne saurait tarder! s'extasia Caius, l'expression démente.

- Laissons-lui son libre arbitre mon frère! rit Aro pour lui répondre. Je salue son endurance, c'est réellement remarquable!...Peut-être saura-t-elle en faire preuve encore? Puis, en s'adressant à moi en particulier il rajouta : dans le cas contraire, sache que tu es la bienvenue à ma table.

- Non, merci! ne puis-je m'empêcher de cracher tout haut.

- Une autre fois peut-être…?

Et juste comme ça, il me délaissa, comme si mon cas était désormais réglé, mais ce n'étais pas ce qui me préoccupais le plus, tout ce à quoi j'aspirais à cet instant précis fut d'échapper de cet endroit qui embaumait le sang et dans lequel un autre (plus frais) sera bientôt versé. Je savais mes limites. J'étais consciente que si le massacre se déroulait alors que je suis encore présente dans cette salle, je ne pourrais faire autrement que d'y participer. Il fallait donc à tout pris que je quitte les lieux et au plus vite.

Comme il ne cessait de m'examiner, Démétri remarqua mes coups d'œil désespérés vers la sortie. Avec un geste ample de la main, il m'invita - ou me permit serait-il plus juste de dire?- de m'y diriger. Je me retrouvai donc de nouveau dans le hall, suivie de très près par le traqueur. Et comme il ne m'imposait aucun itinéraire ; j'errai, perdue dans les confins du château, faisant de mon mieux pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le futur lieu de carnage et moi. Quand j'eus l'assurance de m'être suffisamment éloignée, je me laissai tomber à terre, m'asseyant à même le sol.

Toujours aussi intrigué par l'objet de curiosité que je constituais, Démétri m'imita en se posant à son tour par terre. Il s'excusa pour Jane, tenta d'engager la conversation mais se heurta à un mur de silence. Méprisant ses médiocres tentatives visant à m'amadouer, j'avais plongé mon visage dans mes mains, faisant de mon mieux pour m'isoler, pour l'ignorer, sans y parvenir pour autant ; sa contiguïté me rendait malade. Il en fut vite conscient et m'assurant que je pouvais avoir recours à ses services si j'avais un quelconque besoin, il s'en alla tout simplement.

Je ne fus pas assez sotte pour oser croire que cette absence laissait entrevoir une quelconque échappatoire, pas suffisamment naïve pour penser trouver un moyen de quitter une bâtisse aussi fortement gardée ; j'avais bien plus de chance de me faire pousser des ailes et de les semer en volant. Je demeurai donc ainsi prostrée, adossée à la pierre, laissant le désespoir me pénétrer. La douleur de cette intrusion atteignit bientôt en moi des recoins jusqu'à lors inexplorés, des replis encore méconnus.

Je fus surprise de constater que même ici, dans mon cauchemar éveillé, le temps réussisse à poursuivre son inexorable écoulement. Les heures passèrent donc et un nouveau jour s'était certainement levé sur Volterra. Comment en être sûre? Il faisait nuit éternelle au fin fond de ce pittoresque château. Aucune lueur de soleil ne pénétrait ses murs, aucune lueur d'espoir.

Ce jour invisible me semblait déjà bien entamé lorsque j'entendis les pas se rapprocher ; leur écho se faisant de plus en plus prononcé. Je me crispai d'appréhension, m'imaginant immédiatement le visage hostile de Jane apparaître à l'angle du long corridor, me remémorant la noirceur du supplice, mais je me ressaisis aussitôt en reconnaissant l'arrivant. Ma réaction me laissa pantoise par sa contradiction ; il est un Volturi lui aussi, aussi cruel et sanguinaire que ses semblables, peut-être bien pire, car c'est lui qui leur permet de déchirer tant de familles, c'est lui qui m'a amené à ma perte. Qu'ai-je donc à me détendre, à préférer sa présence a celle d'un des siens ?

_Lui ne t'as pas fait voir ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en lui… pas encore !_ me répondis-je moi-même.

Il s'approcha, fléchit les genoux pour se retrouver à ma hauteur. Très près. Trop près. Il m'observa jusqu'à ce que l'intensité de son regard -devenue gênante- m'astreigne à lever la tête vers lui. Quand il fut certain d'avoir toute mon attention, il dit enfin :

- Il y'a de la visite pour toi.

Je fus durant un long instant proprement paralysée par l'information. Attentif, nullement pressé, il ne s'en plaignit pas. Quand je repris mon souffle, je fus incapable de demander plus de précision sur le visiteur. Pratiquement certaine de son identité, je me contentai de suivre le traqueur, qui s'attira mes foudres en voulant m'aider à me relever.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci ! aboyai-je, et cela ne servit qu'à le divertir encore.

Il m'escorta de nouveau devant les portes doubles et juste avant que celles-ci ne s'ouvrent devant moi, avant que je m'y engouffre à la recherche d'un supplice autrement plus douloureux que la torture de Jane, Alec eut le temps de glisser à mon intention quelques mots comme une mise en garde.

- Il repart seul, ou aucun des deux ne repart jamais.

Pourquoi me parlait-il d'un potentiel départ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils veulent, que Benjamin vienne ici? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'approfondir mes interrogations, car mon visiteur se dévoila enfin à mes yeux et j'eus le droit à toutes les réponses.

(1) Il veut avoir les faveurs de la dame !

(2) Occupez-vous de vos affaires !


	11. 10

**L'accord**

* * *

Son visage d'ange à la pâleur alarmante m'apparut ; décomposé. Son regard maladif, flamboyant, effrayant de haine lui aussi se dévoila à moi. Ses lèvres blanches, sans sourire, se contractèrent, frémirent, lorsqu'il me vit. Pendant une brève seconde d'inconscience, sa douleur me captiva de la plus morbide des façons ; car elle était pour moi, _pour moi!_ Quand je me repris, lorsque je me rappelai de ces autres autour de lui, ces meurtriers si proches ! Je fus prise d'une terrible envie d'hurler, de lui crier de se retourner, de ne pas leur tourner le dos. Cependant, je restai là à le dévisager, réduite au silence, séduite par l'émotion qui torturait ses traits. _Par ma faute, il était ici à Volterra !_ Je secouai convulsivement la tête, niant cette réalité. Refusant d'admettre qu'à cause de moi, il soit désormais sous leur bon vouloir, à leur merci.

Je m'élançai vers lui ; une partie de moi espérait plus que tout qu'il s'évapore tel un mirage et que je demeure comme l'assoiffé dans son désert, insatisfaite. Je pourrai survivre à ce manque si je le savais en sécurité, loin d'ici, parmi ceux qu'il aime. L'autre partie de moi, en traitre égoïste, ne cessait de songer au réconfort que ce serait de l'enlacer rien qu'une seule fois et de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Mais aucune des deux parties qui me lacérait n'eut sa consolation, car les mains me retinrent, me clouèrent sur place. Cette fois-ci le cri de rage m'échappa bel et bien et ma voix raisonna dans la vaste pièce, dans le hall ; démente. _Démente?_ C'était peut-être ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Car à l'instar d'une possédée, je me démenai, me débattis afin de leur échapper. Je venais de saisir pourquoi certaines personnes basculent dans la folie, pourquoi pour certaines d'entre elles rien ne compte plus. Et mon spectacle semblait l'insupporter, le déchirer davantage. Je me savais en train d'alimenter son agonie, car il se détourna de moi, plus livide que jamais. Seulement, je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant, je ne m'en sentais pas la force ; il ne m'en restait pas pour affronter cette réalité, celle qui voulait que l'un des êtres les plus chers à mon cœur se retrouve à son tour condamné. Il était tout à fait exclu que j'assiste à ça, que je laisse faire ça!

Mon ange fit face à Aro, les yeux contractés, suppliants. Tout en le fixant, il mit genoux à terre et quand je compris ce qu'il faisait, le volcan en moi finit par cracher sa lave dévorante qui m'incendia ; je voyais rouge.

- NON! hurlai-je, haletante, luttant plus fort pour me dégager, afin de l'empêcher de se prosterner devant ce monstre. Mais mes efforts furent vains, mes ruades inutiles.

- Je t'en conjure ! murmura Carlisle à l'intention du monstre dressé au-dessus de lui et sa supplique fut noyée dans mes cris d'hystérie.

- Mais, lâchez-la enfin! s'exclama celui-ci, comme pris de court, incommodé et si je ne le savais pas incapable d'un tel sentiment, je l'aurais cru gêné.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et je saisis que leur camisole de force m'arrangeait d'une certaine façon ; car sans elle, une fois libérée, j'étais désemparée. Je restai donc plantée là, la tête tournante, la poitrine haletante. Une rancœur si vive me possédait qu'elle me paralysait, m'empêchait de réagir.

- Relève-toi donc, cher ami! le pria Aro. Indécis, il tenta de l'aider, mais Carlisle plus vif n'eut pas besoin de cette main secourable, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se voulait point charitable.

- Garde-moi, murmura-il encore à l'intention d'un Aro privé de son plaisir. Au nom de notre amitié (il dut s'obliger à prononcer les mots, il était parfaitement clair, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, qu'aucune amitié ne serait désormais possible entre les deux hommes). Permet-moi de rester à sa place…je t'en conjure…je te serais bien plus utile!

Il semblait désespéré, comme s'il fut conscient de lutter stérilement, comme si la sentence lui était déjà connue et c'était certainement le cas. Alice y a sûrement veillée. Et je lui en voulais terriblement, à elle ainsi qu'à tous les autres de l'avoir laissé venir ici. Étaient-ils totalement inconscients?!

Bloquée encore dans mon état d'effarement, je ne fus pas apte à comprendre ce qui se disait, ou plutôt, je refusais strictement d'en saisir ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- Il n'est absolument pas question de garder qui que ce soit, s'empressa de lui répondre l'interpellé, visiblement étonné par son ton amer, par sa voix méconnaissable, cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de fixer sa main avec un appétit renouvelé, presque de la voracité. Comme tu le sais fort bien, chacun ici est libre d'aller au bon lui semble!

Il semblait si sincère, qu'il parvint une fraction de seconde à m'abuser. J'en n'en revenais pas, le souffle m'en fut coupé! Je me figurai qu'il s'était tellement et si profondément embourbé dans son propre mensonge qu'il commençait à y croire lui-même. Il se tourna vers moi, complaisant.

- Veux-tu partir? s'enquit-il, d'un ton plein de douceur.

Exactement au même instant que sa requête me fut exposée, une étrange, alarmante sensation s'empara de moi ; son intensité augmentait graduellement à mesure que ma conception des choses prenait une tournure dès plus stupéfiantes. Soudain tout changea radicalement. Mon chagrin, mon désespoir, disparurent, volatilisés comme par une sombre magie et mes convictions les plus profondes volèrent en éclats.

Il y avait tous ces autres autour de moi qui me consultaient du regard, comme accrochés à mes lèvres. Je les aimais d'un amour inébranlable, sans équivoque. J'étais l'une des leurs et j'en étais fière, si fière! Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait cet homme au visage sans couleur qui me fixait lui aussi, les traits tourmentés. Il était la menace, l'intrus. Il causait du souci à mon maître. Je le méprisais ardemment! Il constituait la honte de notre communauté ; un vampire qui se refuse le sang humain, un faible! Je voulais qu'il parte! Qu'il disparaisse! Qu'il meurt!

- Angie…, susurra-il à mon intention, inconsolable.

Pourquoi me parlait-il? Je voulais qu'il se taise, j'allais le faire taire! Mais sa voix était si belle, si douce, si familière…Et juste à l'instant où elle faillit me réveiller, une autre au fond de moi, m'assura qu'il était tout ce que je détestais, tout ce que je dédaignais et je la croyais! Quel autre chois avais-je? Elle était si persuasive!

On souriait tout autour de moi, comme amusé par une secrète plaisanterie. J'aurais voulu être dans la confidence, partager leur humour.

- Angie… répéta-il encore, plus faiblement cette fois, comme si tout son courage le quittait irrémédiablement.

_Ses yeux!... Son visage d'ange! …Sa voix!_ Je les reconnaissais, ils me rappelaient de lointains souvenirs, d'heureux souvenirs. Est-ce possible qu'il soit la menace?

_Il l'est!_ m'assura la voix encore, mais elle s'épuisait en vain, car je venais de me réveiller, de recouvrir la vue. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi tout sonnait soudain si faux, si artificiel. Je venais de parvenir à chasser l'ombre malsaine qui voilait mes yeux de son odieuse tromperie. Comment mon ange pourrait-il jamais être la menace? Comment pourrais-je jamais cesser de l'aimer? _Comment?!_

Quand je parcourus la pièce à la recherche de la cause de tout cela, je la trouvai sans peine. Ses yeux étaient rivés à moi et elle semblait en proie à une terrible migraine, grimaçante. _Chelsea!_ Une brune, au visage pointu et aux petits yeux pétillants et bridés. Elle papillonna de ces derniers, paraissant hébétée. À coté d'elle, un homme à la morphologie androgyne, la consulta du regard. Je reconnus Afton, son partenaire. Afin de lui répondre, elle se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, en signe de négation.

Je me détournais d'eux, écœurée. Mon ange m'implorait toujours du regard, il fallait qu'il sache que je m'étais réveillée, que j'avais résisté, même si cela ne changeait rien à la donne. Ils auront ce qu'ils veulent, je le leur donnerai. Carlisle était ma limite, pour lui, il n'y a rien que je ne rechigne à faire. Je lui souris et l'exercice fut plus fastidieux que jamais. Aro, m'examinait toujours, interdit. La surprise que suscitait ma résistance, semblait –et malgré une légère incrédulité- lui être assez divertissante. Pour lui comme pour ses serviteurs, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une bête de foire, une curiosité pour se distraire.

- N'aies pas peur de t'exprimer, me pria-il. Sache que si tu décides de partir et même si cela me chagrinerait de le savoir, je ne m'y opposerais nullement.

Il arborait cet air grave et sincère qui me révoltait tant! Je le trouvais pitoyable à déguiser ses intentions de la sorte, pourquoi ne pas jouer carte sur table?!

« Il repart seul, ou aucun des deux ne repart jamais!» m'avait-on prévenu. Ce qui était en réalité qu'une piètre consolation, était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. Je pris une profonde, écrasante inspiration et me décidai à donner ma réponse.

- Je veux rester! mentis-je, stupéfaite de me l'entendre dire.

Des chuchotis déconcertés parcoururent les membres de la garde attroupés autour de nous. Chelsea elle-même affichait une tête qui exprimait largement sa surprise, l'air de dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Aro souriait avec indulgence, je n'étais pas prête à le concurrencer en matière d'hypocrisie aujourd'hui. Il était clair que le dernier endroit où je voulais me voir rester était bien Volterra. Mon affabulation n'abusait personne, je l'espérais!

- Je voudrais juste… débutai-je, la voix si serrée qu'elle m'empêchait de prononcer correctement. Je pressai les poings, baissai la tête, agacée par ma stupidité. C'était ce genre de spectacle là qu'ils prisaient et je ne réussissais pas à me contenir afin de les en priver,… juste pouvoir dire au revoir.

_Adieu, serait plus juste!_ ne puis-je me restreindre de penser. Et quand la douleur de la constatation me submergea, me noya sous ses obscurs flots, je tentai désespérément de l'isoler dans un coin à part, pour un moment au moins. Futilement, la perspective de ce bref délai me soulagea. Je n'aurais pas à sombrer dans l'immédiat et si je m'y prenais bien, j'aurais le droit de me blottir dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Je levai difficilement la tête vers le Aro médusé qui m'examinait, tentai désespérément d'adoucir mon expression, de paraître comme lui, aimable.

- Mais, bien entendu!...bien entendu! s'exclama-il sitôt, maîtrisant avec brio la stupéfaction qui voulait assaillir ses traits délicats. C'est tout naturel!

Il s'effaça. Ses suivants les plus proches en firent de même, afin de nous laisser le semblant d'une intimité et comme c'était la dernière qu'on aura, je ne rechignai pas à faire le spectacle encore. Je m'approchai hésitante et il m'étreint aussitôt, comme s'il sentait mon besoin d'être serrée.

- Je suis navré…! me confia-il dans un souffle.

_Je sais! _avais-je envie de répliquer, seulement je n'arrivais pas à reprendre haleine. Je m'hissai plus haut, sur la pointe des pieds et accrochai sa nuque.

- Je ne suis pas en train de t'abandonner, me promit-il, dans un murmure.

Je pouvais facilement percevoir qu'il n'était pas en train de me consoler, mais qu'il me faisait bel et bien une promesse, celle de revenir.

- Non! m'y opposai-je immédiatement, inutilement trop haut.

Comme en réponse, le silence dans la pièce se fit plus mordant, attentif.

- Non, répétai-je plus bas, il ne faut pas!

Je me dérobai à son étreinte pour examiner son expression. Il semblait déterminé, presque résigné.

- J'aurais voulu éviter ça, je le désire encore, mais il ne reste plus d'autres alternatives. On ne nous laisse pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix! C'est vous qui me l'avez appris, vous vous souvenez?! tentai-je, essayant de lui rappeler qu'il m'avait déjà sauvé une fois et que ma gratitude à son égard était infinie, ainsi il n'avait pas à sacrifier sa vie ou celle de sa famille.

- Alors, j'ai choisi! éluda-il, contournant mes protestations avec agilité, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais pu le dissuader de venir et il serait là à l'heure qu'il est… (Je n'avais pas besoin d'éclaircissements, j'arrivais aisément à comprendre qu'il me parlait de Benjamin). Ne lui en veux pas, il voulait plus que tout venir pour être à tes cotés. Seulement, son don est si incroyablement puissant ! Imagines-tu de quelle manière il pourrait être exploité ici ?

J'imaginais plus que bien et l'éventualité de lui en vouloir ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit.

- S'il est avec nous, on a une chance…(Sa voix était si peu assurée qu'il ne semblait pas y croire lui-même)…une petite chance certes, mais une tout de même.

- Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour moi!

Faire ne serait-ce qu'imaginer de perdre l'un d'eux à cause du désir de grandeur d'un fou à lier, me révulsait.

- Personne ne mourra! me mentit-il, pour cela il faut que tu me promettes de faire tout ce qu'ils te diront de faire. Ne lutte pas, ça ne sert à rien. De mon coté je te promets de revenir le plus tôt possible!

Je m'apprêtais à protester, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'on commençait à s'agiter, à chuchoter autour de nous. Et s'ils changeaient d'avis? S'ils décidaient que deux otages valaient mieux qu'un seul? Je ne pouvais permettre de les laisser arriver à cette conclusion. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite! Tout de suite!

- Dites-leur à tous…débutai-je, sans savoir ce qu'il fallait dire.

- Je leur dirais! m'assura-il, m'évitant le supplice des mots.

- Et pour Benjamin…ne le laissez pas faire quelque chose de stupide!

- Je ferais de mon mieux!

À travers son épaule, je vis un Caius plus furieux que jamais s'incliner vers Aro pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier tapota gentiment la main de son frère comme pour l'enjoindre au calme. Il devenait plus qu'urgent de se séparer, de le faire s'en aller d'ici.

- Il faut partir maintenant !

- Je voudrais rester, je t'assure! me jura-il et je pouvais distinguer sa sincérité, la douleur dans sa voix. Mais, j'ai promis de rentrer…Pardonne-moi!

- Je comprends.

Aro, conscient que mes au revoir prenaient fin, se leva pour faire les siens.

- Ta visite m'honore Carlisle, saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici!… À très bientôt, j'ose espérer?

Mon ange ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler la haine, l'aversion, qui malmenait ses traits. Dans ses yeux brûlait une étrange flamme, celle de la résolution et de la peur.

- Bientôt, oui, finit-il par dire dans un murmure, mais sa réponse ne fut pas adressée au monstre sur son trône, mais plutôt à moi.

* * *

Je sentais le regard de mon frère qui pesait sur moi, lourd de reproche. Caius restait fidèle à lui-même ; toujours aussi impatient, aussi irréfléchi. Pour un esprit impérieux tel que le sien, tout devait se faire selon son bon vouloir et à la seconde même ou il en éprouvait l'envie, ainsi il omettait souvent que les plus grandes des victoires étaient celles qui se faisaient attendre, désirées.

- Je te trouve parfaitement inconséquent mon frère…Imprudent! me sermonna-il exaspéré. (Il s'était levé et faisait les cents pas devant moi, réellement irrité). Tu l'as laissé s'en aller, sans même savoir en quoi consistent ses intentions…As-tu définitivement perdu ta clairvoyance? Où celle-ci est elle seulement faussée dès qu'il s'agisse de cet excentrique?...Le considères-tu encore comme un ami? Redoutes-tu de le perdre? N'as-tu donc pas vu ce que j'ai perçu dans ses yeux?...Aro! Il est plus que temps d'en finir avec lui, ainsi qu'avec son clan!...Cet Egyptien est l'un dès leur à présent, et il est évident que la fille n'est pas un appât suffisamment convainquant pour l'attirer ici. Vas-tu rester là, les bras croisés à les laisser étoffer leur pouvoir?

Il s'interrompit une seconde, espérant peut-être une réponse, ou voulant seulement alimenter la théâtralité de son monologue. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de déverser le flot de ses réprimandes et comme il était mon frère depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant, je le connaissais suffisamment pour comprendre son besoin de me morigéner ainsi. Cela le soulageait, le rassurait et quand il en aura assez, il sera apaisé et apte à m'entendre. Fort de cet enseignement, je le laissai donc poursuivre sans une once de lassitude ; Caius est ainsi fait, prompt à l'emportement et j'ai depuis longtemps appris à l'apprécier comme il est.

- Il y'a une décennie de cela, il a pu lever une armée pour nous confronter, nous insulter. Qui sait combien d'autres se sont ajoutés à cet amazone qui peut concurrencer notre Alec, ou à cette humaine qui a gagné son immortalité grâce à toi et qui peut bloquer les meilleurs d'entre nous? Réveille-toi donc mon frère, je ne te reconnais plus!...Carlisle s'est offert à toi sur un plateau d'argent, tu aurais dû en profiter pour étêter son clan, pour leur priver de leur leader une fois pour toute!...L'histoire ne t'a-t-elle donc rien appris? Privés de leur guide, ils auraient été aveuglés par la tristesse, perdus par leur désir de vengeance...J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas, tu tenais là ta chance!...je ne suis pas – comme tu le sais- de ceux qui s'effarouchent inutilement, mais en finir avec eux devient une urgence.

Il prit une nouvelle pause, sembla hésiter.

- Qui est cette fille pour lui ?

- Il y'a un très fort lien qui les unie. Elle est comme sa protégé et il est son sauveur, son ange comme elle se plait à l'appeler.

Il eut un rictus dédaigneux. Avec un geste pressé, il me pria de lui épargner cette mièvrerie.

- Et s'il éprouvait ne serait-ce que le centième de l'amour qu'elle a pour lui, il reviendra pour elle et il nous offrira tout ce à quoi on aspire depuis si longtemps, sans qu'on ait à se déplacer mon cher frère, ainsi personne ne sera sacrifié.

Il leva un sourcil en saisissant mes desseins.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu prévois de les épargner ?

La stupeur de la constatation le figea, le laissa sans voix et Caius ne restait jamais à court de mots.

- Caius, ne perd pas le sens des proportions mon cher et assis-toi donc je te pris!…Tu me donnes le tournis ! lui intimai-je.

Il s'exécuta, grincheux.

- Je trouve qu'il serait réellement dommage de détruire un groupe aussi singulier ! Carlisle reste et malgré ses drôles de principes, très cher à mon cœur…

Il eut une grimace, sceptique.

- Il l'est, vraiment ! insistai-je. Ce serait du gâchis pur et simple que de le perdre, lui, ainsi que les siens. Imagine quelle richesse ils pourraient apporter à l'ancestrale Volterra ! Songe à ce qu'on pourrait apprendre de cette stupéfiante hybride, mi-humaine, mi-vampire !…Si nous leur accordions une chance de s'intégrer parmi nous, je pense que l'admirable Alice, ainsi que les plus talentueux d'entre eux seront mieux disposés à nous rendre service plutôt que si nous massacrions leur famille, n'es-tu pas de mon avis cher frère ?

Il eut une moue dubitative, nullement convaincu.

- Marcus ! Vas-tu donc te réveiller et lui dire qu'il perd la tête ?...Il veut faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie, s'insurgea-il.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et tourna son visage aux traits inexpressifs vers nous. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Malgré tous mes efforts, il persistait à vouloir côtoyer les fantômes du passé. Je craignais qu'ils ne réussissent à avoir raison de lui, qu'ils ne le perdent pour de bon. Davantage exaspéré par son silence, Caius alla chercher une âme secourable auprès de sa douce Athenodora.

- Pourquoi gâcher lorsqu'on peut l'éviter ? le questionna-elle, radieuse de malice.

Sulpicia rejoint mes rires.

- Gagnerai-je jamais contre toi ?…même ma propre femme préfère se rallier à ton avis...

Son indignation réussi même à éveiller Marcus le temps d'un bref éclat de rire.

- Le bon sens l'emporte toujours ! lui certifia-il.

* * *

- Tu t'imagines avoir sauvé Carlisle de ce qui l'attend? s'enquit la voix enfantine -affreusement dédaigneuse- de Jane au-dessus de moi. Aro l'a peut-être laissé partir aujourd'hui, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion, le temps de cet excentrique est compté désormais.

Son ombre malsaine forma un halo sombre tout autour de moi. Je levai lentement les yeux vers elle ; elle me toisait pernicieuse et furieuse et mes pupilles se noyèrent dans les siennes. Doucement son expression diabolique s'altéra en une franche surprise, teintée de terreur.

- Jane! s'interposa Démétri, ignorant visiblement que la menace avait changé de camp, que la victime aussi.

Je n'avais nul besoin de sa pitié, ni ne désirais son secours. Je le méprisais de tout mon être pour ses pitoyables tentatives qui visaient à m'amadouer.

- Jane?...Jane? Sa voix était à présent inquiète, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir du subtil changement dans le tour de force.

Jane, sans lui répondre, s'agenouilla malgré elle par terre, les yeux exorbités. Haletante et comme obéissant secrètement aux fils invisibles d'un marionnettiste. Elle porta ses mains à sa tête, prise d'un terrible mal, chancelante, tandis que je lui infligeai mon traitement, pareil à celui qu'elle a l'habitude de distribuer impunément, gratuitement. Pour tous ceux qu'elle a un jour maltraité, je voulais qu'elle goûte l'enfer, qu'elle se noie dans la noirceur de ses flammes. Elle se recroquevilla, rivalisa de hurlements et de suppliques en tout genre ; incompréhensible et misérable. J'avais appris fortuitement cette nouvelle facette de mon don ; si mon ordre implique un paradoxe trop fort, celui à qui il est adressé se retrouve piégé entre l'obligation de s'y plier et l'impossibilité de le faire, et il en souffre. Je ne savais pas avec quelle intensité, mais je savais que c'était affreux, pratiquement insurmontable. Je l'ai fait subir un jour à Emmett sans le vouloir. Je me souviens que ce dernier m'a supplié de le libérer et Emmett ne me suppliait jamais.

Arrivant avec peine à s'extraire de son état de stupeur, le traqueur se rapprocha, agrippa mes épaules.

- Cela suffit! me pressa-il, me secouant sèchement afin de se faire entendre, arrête ça je te pris!

Sans en saisir la raison, je m'exécutai. Il me relâcha, s'agenouilla près de Jane qui pleurnichait comme un enfant.

J'étais loin, très loin de la promesse informulée faite à mon ange ; celle de ne pas lutter, de rentrer dans les rangs et j'allais - d'ici peu- subir les affres des représailles. Tentant de temporiser, d'échapper à cet inéluctable moment, je m'évaporai aussi vite que je le pouvais. L'instinct de survie avait repris le pas sur tout le reste et ma seule crainte à présent était de devoir réclamer cette même pitié que je dénigrais quelques instants plutôt. Et ce sombre message que je voyais au fin fond des yeux du traqueur ; pas tout à fait de la contrariété, ni de la déception, plutôt un froid regret, me terrifiait. Si lui, le plus miséricordieux à mon égard, me regrettait déjà, c'est que j'étais définitivement perdue.

Je ne visais aucune destination précise, je voulais juste fuir ce regard condamnateur, aussi loin que possible. Le décor flottait autour de moi, indistinct, se mêlant au tumulte incessant qui brouillait mes idées. Après avoir traversé de longs couloirs, descendu d'interminables marches, je me retrouvais soudain projetée dans un hall insolite ; différent, par contraste avec le reste du château. Il était parfaitement commun aux halls d'accueils modernes propres aux humains, ou du moins aux plus raffinés d'entre eux. Une douce musique baignait la vaste pièce de la légèreté de ses notes entraînantes, et derrière un brillant comptoir s'affairait une silhouette aux formes harmonieuses ; une femme, une _humaine_.

Au début, je ne compris pas son agitation, son effervescence immodérée et maladroite ; car je n'y prêtais aucune importance, toute mon attention était focalisée sur la sortie à quelques mètres de moi, mais très vite elle réussit à accaparer mon intérêt. L'humaine à qui appartenait la silhouette et qui me dévisageait avidement, tenait d'une main tremblante un petit couteau à la lame argentée qu'elle venait juste d'aller chercher au fond de son sac. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux la peur, la vraie ; celle qui nous prend quand c'est la fin. Et autre chose aussi, quelque chose qui me fut difficile à décrypter. La rage que procure la force du désespoir peut-être ? Elle se mit tout d'un coup à marmonner, à répéter des mots dans une langue inconnue, les lèvres tremblantes, la respiration irrégulière.

- Sarei presto il tuo uguale il mio immortale (*)…disait-elle, forte d'une étrange conviction.

Trop déboussolée pour m'inquiéter de la présence d'une humaine ici dans le temple des vampires les plus sanguinaires, je tentai de la prévenir qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, que je n'étais en aucun cas une menace pour elle, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le loisir et s'évertua aussitôt à me prouver mon erreur. Elle brandit soudain la lame. Je ne réagis pas, confiante dans l'idée que je ne l'obligerai pas à s'en servir et qu'elle ne pourra en aucun cas me causer du tort à l'aide de cet insignifiant objet. Seulement, au lieu de diriger son arme vers moi, elle dégagea son cou de ses longs cheveux et la porta à ce dernier. Interdite face à ce spectacle, je vis ses yeux verts disparaître sous ses frémissantes paupières, tandis que l'étincelante lame forçait le délicat rempart de sa peau dorée.

Aussitôt une odeur de paradis se déversa allègrement dans l'air, dansante, chatoyante. Elle m'enivra, me pénétra. Je ne tentai même pas de saisir le sens de son geste, de son offrande et l'idée de résister ne fut en aucun cas une option. Tout ce que je savais c'était que son cou suait déjà des perles de sang et qu'il était tout à fait exclu que je commette l'affront d'en perdre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte. En un clin d'œil, mes lèvres rencontrèrent son cou et du même coup son sang. Sans une once de résistance elle s'accrocha à moi, balança la tête en arrière, comme pour m'inviter à mordre, à marquer sa peau de mon empreinte et je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps ; désireuse de plus d'élixir au goût d'ambroisie. Je m'en abreuvai jusqu'à en perdre l'esprit, ne prêtant aucunement garde aux convulsions qui animaient ce corps que je n'allais pas tarder à vider de toute substance et qui commençait à lentement s'affaisser contre le mien.

_Ah! Comment c'était bon de laisser libre cours à ses instincts les plus perfides, les plus enfouis. _

Ce fut sa présence et elle seule qui m'aida à me dérober un court instant aux sables mouvants qui m'engloutissait dans leur spirale infernale. Et j'entendis comme dans un vague rêve, une hallucination, ma voix qui résonnait, qui le suppliait de mettre fin à ça, de m'empêcher de commettre cette abjection. Il était mon dernier espoir, le dernier auquel m'accrocher, ma dernière tentative avant de me laisser sombrer définitivement. Ce serait mon suprême effort, car l'appel du sang était irrésistible et une partie de moi -plus majoritaire que jamais- voulait, non, plutôt exigeait, que je me laisse damner. Je m'escrimai à la contrarier une ultime fois, afin de pouvoir m'abuser plus tard, quand les remords me rangeront, me pourriront de l'intérieur. Je criai donc son prénom, implorai sa pitié avant que l'autre partie ne l'emporte, que ma volonté ne flanche, et que mes lèvres ne retrouvent de nouveau ma fontaine de jouvence. Je me sentais revivre, régénérée. Et à cet instant précis j'arrivais plus qu'aisément à comprendre ceux qui se laissent aller à la fatalité que leur impose notre nature ; celle de plier devant ce que l'on ne peut contourner bien longtemps.

_Puis-je réellement m'en vouloir? Est-ce si mal que ça au fond? Le mal et le bien persistent-ils lorsqu'on se bat contre l'inéluctable?_

À mon plus grand regret, ma prière fut entendue, exhaussée. Dans un éclair aveuglant, suivit d'une course effrénée, on me priva de ma divine damnation. La bête en moi se débattit, se tordit de mécontentement, mais lentement, tandis que je m'éloignais de la tentation, ainsi que des pensées impures qu'elle m'inspirait ; je réussis à me ressaisir un tant soit peu et de reprendre un semblant de lucidité. Cette dernière me permit de m'éveiller et de constater que le décor autour de moi avait changé et que je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux.

L'endroit était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, ici comme pratiquement partout ailleurs dans cette maudite citadelle, il n'y avait pour seul éclairage que de modestes bougies. Mais, ça n'entravait en aucun cas ma perception des choses, ni ne gênait ma prospection. La pièce était une vaste chambre, dont l'espace était encombré par divers objets. Des objets qui tous –sans exception- étaient recouverts d'une conséquente pellicule de poussière. Meubles, livres, instruments de musique, tableaux ; le tout était cendré de poussière. Habituée à la propreté maladive d'Esmée, je n'eus aucun mal à constater que cela faisait bien longtemps que le plumeau n'avait pas sévi par ici.

Mon inspection ne dura qu'une seconde et très vite, en me rendant compte que j'étais assise sur une surface qui n'avait rien d'immobile, je reportai instantanément mon attention sur quelque chose de moins futile que la décoration de la pièce. Et ma stupéfaction en rencontrant la paire d'yeux qui me fixait avec insistance fut fulgurante.

Le propriétaire de ces yeux, ainsi que des genoux sur lesquelles j'étais assise, ne semblait pas du tout trouver la situation inconvenante, ni ne paraissait partager mon angoisse. Il me vrillait du regard, parfaitement placide. Il me rappelait ces vedettes de la nouvelle ère, à la beauté dévastatrice et provocante. Mais je m'efforçai de reprendre mes esprits, de fuir mes superficielles pensées. Et lorsque je me remémorai le concours de circonstances qui m'avait emmené jusqu'ici ; ce que j'avais fait à Jane, ensuite à cette humaine qui avait toutes les chances d'être morte à l'heure qu'il est, je tentai de me relever, de m'éloigner, horrifiée à l'idée des conséquences qu'allaient entraîner mes actes.

En resserrant légèrement la prise de son bras autour de ma taille, il m'en empêcha. Liquéfiée de terreur, je le vis se pencher vers moi, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu? me souffla-il à cette dernière.

_Sa proximité…Ses lèvres qui frôlaient ma peau…Sa respiration mesurée qui caressait mon cou_. Cela me figea à tel point que la raideur m'en devenait gênante, douloureuse. M'obstiner à quoi? avais-je envie de lui répliquer. Incapable de parler, de m'astreindre à trahir la déferlante d'émotions qui m'habitaient (Certaines m'étaient bien familières, telle la haine et la répulsion, d'autres étaient trop contradictoires pour que je puisse me les avouer) et qui animeraient sans doute ma voix si je le faisais, je gardai le silence.

Après une interminable attente, durant laquelle je dus endurer son souffle contre ma peau, il consentit à s'écarter, juste un peu, afin de me juger du regard encore.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications…

- Je ne te dois rien du tout! crachai-je, farouche.

Je me savais en train de contrarier la seule personne qui n'essayait pas de me causer du tort dès que l'occasion s'en présentait ; à la différence de tous ces autres qui semblent conspirer afin de me rendre folle. À l'exemple d'un Aro qui me laisse revoir mon ange pour ensuite cruellement me l'arracher, ou d'une Jane qui prévoie de faire de ma torture son passe-temps favoris, ou encore de cette humaine qui s'est égorgée sous mes yeux sans d'autre but sensé que celui de me persécuter. Mais, je ne pouvais me résoudre à feindre l'obligeance, de me rendre coupable d'hypocrisie afin de m'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Il était l'un dès leur ; vil, cruel et je le détestais de tout mon être.

Tremblante, je tentai de me dérober au piège de ses mains. Ces dernières, souples et agiles, ne tardèrent pas à venir gentiment m'emprisonner les poignets.

- D'accord!…d'accord! s'empressa-il de scander, s'essayant à une voix rassurante. Tu ne me dois absolument rien du tout. Seulement, peux-tu, _s'il te plait_, m'expliquer?

- Pour cette femme, je ne voulais pas!….Elle s'est fait ça toute seule!…Je veux dire, elle avait ce coteau et je n'ai pas compris…Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter et puis elle saignait…et…et…

Le souffle perdu, j'interrompis ma médiocre litanie. J'étais parfaitement crédule de me figurer qu'il puisse croire à cette explication. Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs? Elle était l'humaine, j'étais le vampire et son sang, preuve de ma culpabilité, se lisait présentement dans mes yeux.

- Et tu avais soif, finit-il pour moi.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais touché! me défendis-je aussitôt. Comment aurais-je pu me maîtriser?…Elle s'est tranchée la gorge devant moi!

- Calme-toi! me susurra-il, imperturbable. Sur ses lèvres passa l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je ne mens pas! persistai-je, en proie à l'agonie.

Je me débattis encore afin de reprendre mes mains.

- Je te crois ! s'excusa-il en me retenant, ce n'est pas cela qui m'amuse.

Il me consultait toujours, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je demande de quoi il s'agissait. Seulement, je ne voulais pas spécialement savoir ce qui l'amusait dans l'effondrement de ma vie.

- Tu viens d'offrir à Gianna ce qu'elle a toujours souhaité… Sacré pari qu'elle a fait là! L'enjeu était ni plus ni moins que sa propre existence.

- Cette femme veut…mourir? balbutiai-je, perdue.

- Non, elle veut juste devenir l'une des nôtres, m'expliqua-il en tentant fastidieusement de garder son sérieux, elle a cru qu'elle aurait plus de chance de survie, si c'était toi -un vampire qui a l'habitude de s'abstenir du sang humain- qui la mordait.

Il serra ses fines lèvres, les yeux étincelants d'humour.

- Oh! lâchai-je, tellement déconcerté que j'en arrivais à oublier que j'entretenais une conversation avec l'un de mes ravisseurs et que j'étais assise sur ses genoux, les mains dans les siennes. Comment pouvait-elle…savoir ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Félix est très bavard ! m'apprit-il, horripilé, mais très vite, le sourire moqueur fut de retour. Et puis, tu n'es pas vraiment de ceux qui passent inaperçus.

Oui, une folle qui pleure dans les couloirs, hilarant !

- Giana ne pouvait pas se douter que ceux qui se privent sont les plus enclins à perdre maîtrise.

Il n'était pas en train de me sermonner, ni de me railler, il trouvait juste ça…drôle?

- Elle va mourir ?

Il dégagea l'une de ses mains, qui vint replacer la mèche qui échappait fréquemment à mon oreille. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sous mon menton afin de me faire relever la tête. J'étais trop découragée, trop accablée pour réagir à ça.

- Et si c'était le cas, hein? s'enquit-il, de cette voix embrumée et voilée qui le caractérisait. Serait-ce si grave que ça? Elle l'aurait bien cherché, non? Alors, pourquoi te mettrais-tu dans cet état?

Je fermai les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Devant mes paupières closes, un étrange tourbillon sévissait, noir, engloutissant. Je savais ce qui allait se produire, je le pressentais, dans mon cœur, dans ma chaire et je savais aussi que rien ne pourrait lui faire obstacle. Je le sentis s'incliner de nouveau vers moi, son souffle venant doucement courir sur ma peau. Je contractai davantage mes paupières, les nerfs à vif.

- Tranquillise-toi donc, elle ira bien ! Félix est avec elle à présent, elle sera transformée.

Je me demandai ce qui était pire, avoir craint d'être devenue une meurtrière, ou avoir l'assurance d'être à l'origine de l'éclosion d'un nouveau monstre. Seulement, il me fut stupéfiant de remarquer à quel point toutes ces choses avaient soudain perdues de leur importance, lorsque l'imminence d'un nouvel affront ne faisait plus de doute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait ? me demanda-il, après m'avoir fait jouir d'un oppressant silence.

- Qu'il faudrait ? répétai-je sottement.

- Oui, dit-il, un rire dans la voix, pour te nourrir.

Ses yeux se rapetissèrent et dans ces derniers je pouvais deviner toute son intelligence, sa finesse d'esprit.

- N'importe quel…animal, hésitai-je, ne pouvant me restreindre de craindre un canular.

Il était si dangereusement proche, que je fus apte à discerner le moindre fabuleux trait de son visage. Je détournai les yeux, troublée. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que sa proposition ne prenne pas des allures d'accord tacite, mais ses intentions n'en restaient pas moins évidentes. Comme un pécheur le ferait pour aguicher son poisson, il m'agitait un appât ; j'avais beau avoir flairé le piège cela ne m'empêcha pas de mordre l'hameçon à pleines dents. Après avoir goûté le sang, le vrai, je saisis que j'aurais désormais toujours soif de ce dernier. Mais, voilà qu'il se mettait à m'offrir ce sursis, cette échappatoire inespérée. Pouvais-je me permettre de refuser ?

- Soit! Je t'amènerai ce qu'il te faut.

Sa proximité déclenchait d'odieuses réactions en moi. Je haïssais ce corps qui me trahissait en me galvanisant ainsi ! Je serrai les poings, les dents, détournai davantage mon visage.

- Et cesse de me considérer ainsi, je ne te veux aucun mal...tout au contraire.

Peut-être qu'il n'entendait pas me faire du mal, mais je savais que cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de m'en faire malgré tout. Je pressentais que la douleur qu'il allait me causer pourrait aisément rivaliser avec la torture de Jane, la surclasser même. Je m'étais encore une fois trompée dans mon jugement, il n'était certainement pas le plus clément à mon égard. Mais je baissai ma garde inconsciemment, et comme s'il avait senti ce furtif moment de faiblesse, il saisit à pleines mains la chance qui s'offrait à lui. À peine un souffle fut-il échangé que ses lèvres s'aplatirent sur les miennes ; assoiffés, désireuses, étrangères. Avec une lenteur atroce, une habilité divine, il me subtilisa un baiser aérien, du bout des lèvres.

Je devais être un monstre aussi impur et immoral qu'il l'était pour avoir permis ça, pour avoir pris plaisir à ça !Il encercla mon visage, irradiant de satisfaction. Les reflets rougeoyants que les chandelles vacillantes projetaient sur ses traits, achevaient de le rendre envoûtant.

_Ce n'est rien_, tentai-je de me persuader, _rien ! Absolument rien !_ me répétai-je. _Bientôt mon ange reviendra, il m'extirpera de ce cauchemar et Ben me pardonnera, oui il le fera! …Il lavera mon péché, me consolera ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement… Bientôt ce monstre se lassera, me délaissera !_

Pour me contredire, il fendit sur mes lèvres de nouveau, insatiable. De ce point de jonction naquirent bientôt les ondes concentriques qui se répandirent en moi. L'une de ses mains, celle qui n'était pas occupée à assurer sa prise, glissa sur mon flan, en une longue, pénétrante caresse. En cet instant il pulvérisa la moindre once de volonté en moi et je lui rendis son baiser, consentant à perdre le peu d'estime qui me restait de moi. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus, soumis à une pulsion animal ; dominante et indomptable.

Un râle de contentement lui échappa, étouffé. Et il s'ingénia immédiatement, avec une lasciveté redoutable à me prouver à quel point l'enfer pouvait avoir un goût de paradis. Il prit mes lèvres, encore et encore ! Langoureux, impudique, diabolique. Que ce fut ironique de constater comment mon corps se mettait soudain à revivre, à joyeusement ressentir, lorsqu'en contre partie mon être, harassé de tristesse, se vidait de toute vie, de toute envie. Il y eut un bruissement, un léger coup de vent, qui affola la flamme des bougies, lorsqu'il bougea. Il m'étala lourdement sur le lit et ses lèvres qui se baladèrent à leur gré, m'exaltaient, exhortaient mon corps à cette souillure charnelle.

- Non ! gémis-je, non, s'il te plait ...

Ainsi donc et sans prévenir, les remparts de ma volonté se remirent en place. Je fuis ses lèvres, repoussai ses mains. Il s'écarta aussitôt, surpris. Son regard n'allait pas sans rappeler celui qu'on jetait aux hystériques d'antan, considérées alors comme possédées par le diable.

- Excuse-moi ! me pria-il, s'efforçant de reprendre contenance, semblant ne pas trop savoir pourquoi il réclamait mon pardon.

Il se releva au pied du lit. Je me remis moi-même sur mon séant, ne pouvant me restreindre à le suivre du regard. Il glissa une main dans sa chaotique crinière, indécis.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, finit-il par dire, en accordant un bref regard à la pièce. Je crois…que je ferais mieux de partir.

Il hésita et comme je ne répliquais rien, il se décida à faire volte face afin de rejoindre la porte.

- Où vas-tu? m'entendis-je dire, stupéfaite que ces mots parfaitement déplacés aient franchis le rempart mes lèvres.

Il se retourna, tout aussi étonné que moi.

- Te chercher quelque chose pour apaiser ta soif, comme convenu ! me rappela-il sur un ton d'évidence, comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Et le désir dans ses yeux, resté inapaisé, semblait me garantir qu'au royaume du sacrilège, mon péché n'était que fatalité. Ainsi donc, toute mon énergie devra servir à lui prouver son erreur.

* * *

(*) Je serais bientôt ton égal mon immortel.


	12. 11

**Lubie**

* * *

Je me retrouvai dehors, sèchement projeté dans l'obscurité du couloir. Après la douceur, le suave parfum de sa peau, je me figurais que tout me paraîtra désormais –par contraste- extrêmement sec.

Tout en marchant, je me surpris à trouver un nouvel éclat aux choses qui m'entouraient et qui me semblait dernièrement bien ternis par le temps. La routine de Volterra commençait à réellement me peser, il est vrai qu'en plus de trois siècles et des poussières j'ai fait le tour de ce qu'un vampire peut découvrir et apprécier, mais à présent je décerne des perspectives qui m'échappaient et qui sont pour le moins ; attrayantes. J'avais un nouveau défi à relever, un défi de taille! Je sentis un sourire spontané étirer mes lèvres.

Je parcourus le long corridor, tournai à son angle, étrangement agité, distrait. Je savais ce à quoi j'allais bientôt me confronter, de quels subterfuges je devais user pour apaiser l'ombrageuse Jane. Elle voudrait certainement se venger et de la plus barbare des manières.

Dans le hall, elle m'attendait en effet et comme redouté, elle succombait à l'une de ses habituelles crises de colère

- Où est-elle? m'interpella-elle sans plus de cérémonie, frissonnante de fureur, bouleversée ; elle venait de saisir ce que c'était que d'être à la place du martyre.

Je m'étonnai à approuver son expérience. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait trop de facilité à faire goûter sa médecine mais avant qu'Angie n'en fasse l'objet, cela m'était égal.

- Pourquoi? demandai-je en retour, feignant de ne pas comprendre ses intentions.

- Pourquoi? répéta-elle, acerbe. Elle s'obligea à sourire, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient aucun humour. Parce que je vais la tuer!

Outre l'humiliation qui l'habitait et qui la malmenait, un autre mal la rangeait. Et pour avoir cohabité avec durant de longues années, je savais l'origine de cette attention toute particulière qu'elle accordait à la fille ; la jalousie. Le dépit dévorant que causait cette envie qui lui restera à tout jamais inaccessible ; celle de grandir, de devenir elle-même une femme. Il n'y avait que cela qui lui faisait défaut, car bloquée dans cet âge ingrat, ni enfant, ni adulte ; elle se retrouvait esclave des mêmes aspirations, des mêmes désirs restreints qui incombent à l'adolescence, encore et encore…pour toujours. Je fus pris d'une sincère compassion pour elle, presque de pitié, mais cela n'allait pas m'empêcher de tirer profit de cette faiblesse que je lui connaissais. Afin de lui faire oublier ses idées de représailles, je n'hésiterai pas à flatter son ego blessé, à la faire se sentir femme si c'était cela qu'elle désirait.

- Jane! soupirai-je. En empoignant son bras, je la tirai contre moi.

* * *

Le visage soucieux d'Emmett m'apparut derrière la baie vitrée et pour une énième fois ses pensées exigeaient de moi la même information.

_Encore combien de temps? _

En brandissant six doigts, le plus discrètement possible, je lui répondis.

_Six heures?!_ s'indigna-il, en s'éloignant, _encore six heures!_

C'était ce qu'Alice présageait ; Carlisle reviendra à l'aube et sans encombre. Emmett n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, Esmée, taraudée d'anxiété, avait manqué de trahir la raison de cette dernière. Personne parmi nos invités, nos compagnons d'infortune, ne savait le réel but du départ de Carlisle, tous le pensaient en train de réunir d'autres protagonistes pour notre hasardeuse entreprise. Et ceux-ci ne manquaient pas au rendez-vous, le brouhaha qui emplissait notre salon, notre jardin, en était la preuve.

Ils semblaient avoir guetté le moment ou nous feront appel à eux ; car, entre leur calvaire journalier et l'infime espérance que leur prodiguait notre proposition, leur choix n'était pas fort compliqué. Ils ne s'attardaient pas longtemps chez nous. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention ; nous munissons la plupart d'entre eux de moyens de contacts et les laissons retrouver leur existence quotidienne, le temps que le signal de départ soit donné.

Le secret de son expédition restait néanmoins primordial et pour cause, si l'un d'eux apprenait que Carlisle venait juste de se présenter devant Aro, emportant avec lui nos stratégies qui visent à le détrôner, ainsi que leurs identités à tous…Je n'osais même pas me figurer ce qui se passerait alors. Et si Benjamin avait vent d'une quelconque rumeur à ce sujet, je doutais qu'il nous reste le moindre petit espoir auquel nous raccrocher, et nous avons tous besoin que cette agréable illusion ne se poursuive ; il en allait de notre équilibre. Seulement, les précautions dont nous nous sommes parées à son sujet me semblaient parfois bien dérisoires, surtout lorsque ses pensées arrivaient à forcer mes remparts qui visaient à me protéger de sa détresse. Je fus convaincu que nous aurions beau nous dévoiler à ses yeux, qu'il serait demeuré aveugle. Il semblait plongé dans un état d'hébétude, assis sur le sofa, stoïque depuis plusieurs heures déjà, égaré par sa douleur. Et si je n'avais pas conscience de son bouillonnement intérieur, de son agonie, je l'aurais cru impassible. Il se torturait l'esprit avec son souvenir, repensait le son de son rire. Son âme tourmentée hurlait son déchirement, suppliait une trêve, juste un court moment de répit, mais il s'entêtait à poursuivre, à raviver chaque petit souvenir. Chacun d'eux était comme autant de coups de fouets sur une peau, un cœur déjà bien meurtri.

Il avait conscience que notre tentative désespérée était son seul espoir de la retrouver un jour ; il pourrait partir à Volterra, en tuer quelques-uns, se soulager, la revoir peut-être une dernière fois et mourir pour elle. Mais, il la condamnerait par ce fait à rester là-bas éternellement.

_Je n'en reste pas moins un lâche!_ songea-il, _un misérable lâche!_

Rien ne semblait capable de le réveiller, seulement et à mon grand étonnement, le léger sursaut qu'eut Alice le fit. Ses visions étaient ainsi à présent ; intenses, stupéfiante de limpidité, elles la saisissaient sans prévenir, la possédaient littéralement. Il la vrilla instantanément, émergeant temporairement du gouffre dans lequel il restait reclus. Je saisis sa main afin de la soutenir, lui faire garder lien avec la réalité. Ses yeux vibraient frénétiquement sous ses fines paupières lavande, tandis que les images défilaient ; denses, riches en actions. Je partageai ses prémonitions, sa consternation.

Comme si elle n'obéissait plus aux changements potentiels propres aux événements futurs et dans lesquels une alternative est toujours possible ; celle qu'elle avait là (déroutante de précision) semblait ne laisser aucune place au bouleversement. Un couloir tout d'abord et Angie, le visage sans couleur arpentant ce dernier…soudain, un hall qu'on reconnaissait tout deux… Angie les yeux rouges, gémissante, agonisante par terre, tordue de douleur…Jane, l'expression démente… Une fulgurante course… Un tourbillon de bleu. Puis, une chambre…Démétri et Angie ; les lèvres jointes, les corps en fougue. Et d'autres choses encore, totalement inexplicables, dénuée de sens.

Benjamin commençait à réellement s'impatienter, à mesure qu'une myriade d'émotions se peignait sur le visage d'Alice. Elle finit par émerger enfin, avec un hoquet ; presque exténuée du voyage. Elle était à bout de nerf, tant elle savait tous les espoirs, toutes les attentes qui reposaient sur ses frêles épaules. Rouvrant ses yeux, incapable de maîtriser son expression tant elle était à fleur de peau, elle croisa les yeux angoissés de L'Égyptien. Pétrifiée, elle s'évertua en toute urgence à trouver quoi lui dire, quelque chose qui ne le précipitera pas dans un gouffre autrement plus engloutissant que celui dans lequel il se trouvait déjà.

- Ils lui permettent de se nourrir de sang animal ! l'aidai-je, immédiatement, choisissant la moins atroce des prédictions.

Je bravai son regard suspicieux, infiniment sceptique.

- Oui ! jura Alice, je le vois nettement.

Il la scruta elle aussi, inquisiteur. On aurait pu le croire moins tourmenté après cette nouvelle, mais il n'en était rien ; cela lui rappelait juste combien elle était dépendante d'eux, de leur bon vouloir.

- C'est pour cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?!

Je reconnus la voix de Tia et me retournai vers elle, stupéfait. Je ne la savais pas venue nous prêter main forte étant donnée sa séparation d'avec Benjamin.

- Cette fille ! répéta-elle, est-ce pour elle que vous faites tout cela ?

Elle se tourna vers Benjamin, eut un sourire mélancolique à son égard. Ce dernier acquiesça en réponse à sa question sans pour autant lever les yeux vers elle, il ne voulait pas la laisser voir l'ampleur de sa souffrance.

_Je désire vous aider, contribuer à ce soulèvement que vous promettez de mener. Pour tous ces malchanceux retenus loin des leurs… pour cette fille … pour lui. _

Elle espérait ardemment l'affranchir de ses liens, lui restituer son ancienne vie, même si cela signifiait qu'elle lui offrirait ainsi la possibilité de retrouver Angie. Elle l'aimait, que ce fait là ne soit pas tout à fait réciproque lui était égal. Elle l'aimait, c'était suffisant. Sa lucidité, la force de sa conviction, me consternèrent.

- Je suis des vôtre, annonça-elle simplement.

* * *

Elle parut affolée de constater que c'était vers les portes doubles de la grande salle que je la dirigeais une fois de plus. Je voulus la rassurer, exaspéré par ses peurs inutiles, mais je fus à mon tour affolé de relever comment chaque trait de sa féminité était accentué à son extrême.

Les deux pantins qui veillaient aux portes, les ouvrirent devant nous.

- Après toi! la priai-je.

Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard en hésitant quelques pas, se figea sur le seuil de la porte, pétrifiée. Ils étaient pratiquement tous là ; Aro, ses frères, ainsi que la garde dans sa grande majorité. J'avais dans l'idée de la laisser apaiser sa soif en toute discrétion, mais les maîtres trouvaient ça ludique de pouvoir assister à quelque chose d'aussi inédit, et leur intérêt ne tarda pas à séduire les autres à leur tour. Quel intérêt y'a-t-il à la voir ce nourrir, franchement? Sans arriver à en saisir le motif cela m'indisposait. Félix lui aussi était là, légèrement à l'écart, absorbé par ses pensées. Il arborait une drôle d'expression ; subtil mélange de nervosité et de satisfaction. Il avait peut-être délaissé Gianna à son supplice, afin de prouver qu'il n'y était pas aussi attaché, il n'en restait pas moins –et au su de tous- complètement amouraché de cette dernière.

Elle repéra enfin l'objet de curiosité du jour. L'animal, hagard, galopait en tout sens, désespérant de trouver une faille dans l'attroupement du groupe. Les miens formaient un cercle autour de lui et Renata en bonne meneuse de jeu, s'amusait à tromper ses pas, à le désorienter davantage. Et ça les divertissait, les faisait rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de leur enfantillage. En la remarquant enfin, ils interrompirent la récréation, s'effacèrent un à un. Tout en la fixant, toujours souriants, ils semblaient escompter un nouvel divertissement ; celui qu'elle allait offrir.

Elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer tous, pour n'en contempler aucun. Elle vrillait sa proie ; cette dernière, enfin libérée de son oppressant entourage, s'élança aussitôt vers la sortie. Elle s'agenouilla alors à même le sol, lui fit barrage. L'animal s'immobilisa, comme fasciné à son tour. Ses énormes prunelles noires dépourvues d'éclat s'égarèrent dans sa contemplation. Ses longues oreilles frétillèrent, comme s'il percevait une voix. Son cœur palpitant oublia sa fébrilité. Elle tendit les bras devant elle, comme pour l'inviter à se rapprocher et ce fut précisément ce qu'il fit. Il s'impliqua avec une docilité singulière, à réduire la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Quelques rires se firent entendre, mais ils restaient pour la plupart reclus dans un silence attentif.

Lentement afin de ne pas le brusquer, sans quitter ses yeux, elle agrippa chacune de ses pattes avant, le tira vers elle. Doucement, presque amoureusement, elle l'étreint, l'entoura d'un bras. L'une de ses mains amassait sa foisonnante chevelure de ténèbres, tandis que ses crocs rampaient son cou. Le cervidé eut une vaine secousse de douleur, une plainte, avant de perdre lentement tout tonus. Elle s'en abreuva, s'infligeant son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, grimaçante de dégoût. Des exclamations de répulsions, certaines discrètes, d'autres exagérées retentirent dans la salle. Aro en riait, diverti.

Si cela la révulsait tant, si c'était si infect, pourquoi s'astreignait-elle ?...Ça restait un véritable mystère pour moi ! Pourquoi chercher un subterfuge pour terrer sa nature, par commisération? Tout à fait absurde! Les humains ne sont que de la nourriture, rien d'autre qu'une source inépuisable de sang. Car ils se reproduisent, et c'est bien là leur seul avantage. Ils ne sont rien d'autre qu'un immense garde manger qui ne demande aucun entretien. Et de pauvres fous se tourmentent, leurs font grâce par bonté d'âme. Absolument ridicule! Si je pouvais éprouver de l'admiration pour la folie de Carlisle -le premier du genre à s'être lancé dans cette voix- si je pouvais ressentir quoi que ce soit de tel à son égard, je le louerai, sûrement.

Elle le délaissa enfin, le laissant doucement glisser de ses bras. Elle resta agenouillée un instant, momentanément inexpressive. Puis, se releva, nous toisa tour à tour, voulant certainement paraître dédaigneuse. Elle y serait peut-être parvenue, si chacun de ses traits ne trahissait pas sa blessure, sa mortification. Le menton tremblant, les mains en poings, elle se détourna sèchement, approcha la porte. Les deux gardes devant celles-ci lui firent obstacle, attendant leurs ordres. Les épaules affaissées, la tête basse, elle patienta. Je leur sommai d'un geste irrité de la laisser s'en aller.

Je m'apprêtai à la suivre lorsqu'Alec m'accosta.

- C'est particulièrement malvenu de ta part de lui avoir demandé de ne pas réagir, m'assura-il, faisant référence à Jane.

Je soupirai. Il s'inquiétait sûrement pour elle, essayait de savoir si je cherchais à m'immiscer dans leur complice fraternité. Leur relation plus que fusionnelle pouvait en surprendre plus d'un. Ils se complétaient par leurs caractères, leurs dons, veillaient l'un sur l'autre avec une ferveur proche de l'acharnement. Ils m'étonnaient.

- Je sais ! me contentai-je de dire, essayant de lui cacher mon empressement, de me cacher sa raison. Je me demandais –par pure curiosité- ou elle pouvait bien être allée.

- Je ne tolérai pas qu'on se joue d'elle ! renchérit-il, sans me regarder, s'efforçant de ne pas trahir sa colère.

- Je sais, Alec ! répétai-je doucement, tentant de le modérer.

Il fronça les sourcils, hésita, puis finit par ajouter :

- Je ne te reconnais plus, on jurerait qu'elle t'a dompté comme cet animal…qu'elle t'a ensorcelé !

- Ne soit pas si polémique ! m'agaçai-je.

- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas, ce n'est pas te rendre servir que de te cacher l'étrangeté de ton comportement, répliqua-il sur le même ton.

La retrouver n'était pas un grand challenge, je m'en amusai ; jamais une traque ne me fus si aisé. Mon don était inutile, son essence suffisait à me guider. Elle avait préféré la chambre au corridor, prostrée dans un coin de celle-ci, comme une bête martyrisée.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? questionnai-je, interdit face à sa réaction.

Elle releva lentement la tête vers moi, son visage se colorant d'un délicat voile de colère.

- Oh, oui ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! cracha-elle, sarcastique. Sa voix dolente fut parcourue de trémolos. Me voir donnée en spectacle comme une bête de cirque, le rêve ! …Quelle ingrate je suis ! –elle se tapa le front, théâtrale. Je ne t'ai pas remercié ; merci, merci infiniment !

Je m'approchai et m'agenouillai à sa hauteur, irrité par sa vaine agitation.

- Pourrais-tu te rasséréner un tant soit peu?

- Je n'en ai pas très envie!

Elle me foudroya du regard, essayant un air menaçant. Ses yeux d'un or hypnotique jetaient des éclaires.

- Ne me touche pas ! enchaîna-elle, lorsque j'esquivai un geste pour me saisir de son bras, afin de la faire se relever.

C'était absurde qu'elle se laissât aller ainsi! Comme je m'obstinais malgré sa mise en garde, elle leva une main et me gifla de toutes ses forces. Ma stupéfaction fut telle, que je demeurai un court instant inapte à distinguer la salve d'émotion qui m'envahit. Loin d'être en colère, son geste m'inspirait la plus violente des ardeurs. Je fus pris d'une redoutable envie de prendre ses insolentes lèvres de mes baiser, de posséder son corps jusqu'à m'en repaître, m'en épuiser. Je m'entendis grogner. Elle se recroquevilla, redoubla de tremblement, en proie à une terrible épouvante.

- Tu es impossible ! lui assurai-je, en me reprenant.

Tout en tachant de ne pas la brusquer davantage, j'empoignai son bras, la poussai contre moi. Je distinguai sa stupeur quant à mon geste, notai aussi la rigidité qui s'était emparée d'elle et qui n'avait rien à envier à la mienne. J'encerclai sa taille, accentuant le contact de nos corps, exalté par les frissons qui l'agitaient. Elle se laissa faire, plus par peur qu'autre chose. Un moment elle demeura liquéfiée ainsi, les bras le long du corps. Puis, une véritable révolution survint ; prudemment, elle leva les bras, encercla mon cou. Son parfum m'inonda, si attrayant qu'il me rappelait celle de ma tua cantante -que j'eus le plaisir et l'infime privilège de rencontrer et de savourer, il y'a de cela plus d'un siècle- Cependant, l'odeur de l'humaine ne m'avait tenté que d'une seule manière, contrairement à la sienne. Elle, avec sa fragrance si incroyablement alléchante, me tentait d'une toute autre façon. Même si, dans les deux cas l'envie restait invariablement dévorante, sauvage. Alec ne s'était peut-être pas totalement mépris. J'étais plus que jamais ensorcelé.

- Complètement insensée ! soufflai-je à son oreille.

Elle frémit, se crispa davantage. Je la repoussai légèrement, elle n'était toujours pas remise de ses émotions, mais je ne comptais pas attendre.

- Je voudrais que tu me laisses ! supplia-elle, en se détournant vivement.

Ses mains quittèrent mon cou, allèrent fébrilement tâtonner dans son dos pour me faire lâcher prise. Consentant à lui obéir, je remplis l'étreinte.

En sortant et pour chasser la frustration de ce nouvel échec, je résolus d'accorder un peu de mon temps à la mission que m'a substitué Aro et que j'ai déjà trop délaissée. Hormis celle de Benjamin, cette traque s'annonçait comme la plus périlleuse qu'il m'est jamais été donné de mener. Ça aurait du m'enflammer, ce nouveau défi, la délectable adrénaline qui l'accompagnait et pourtant c'était en traînant les pieds que je me préparais à faire le long voyage. Ce n'était encore que la première phase : l'approche. Le temps de l'offensive n'est pas encore arrivé. Cette fois je ne ferais que le repérer pour ne plus jamais le perdre. Je l'épierai, cernerai son tempérament, ses habitudes, sans qu'il ne se doutât de rien. Je laissai mes sens me guider de nouveau, ils m'indiquaient que le repas allait bientôt être servi. Notre chasseuse devait faire travail double pour tous nous satisfaire ; nous sommes si nombreux !

Comme à leur habitude les stupides humains se bornaient à la cécité. On aurait accroché une grande banderole avec écrit dessus "Soyez les bienvenus vers votre fin!" Qu'ils ne l'auraient même pas remarqué. Les touristes s'émerveillaient devant l'architecture médiévale des lieux. Hypnotisés pas les dorures, les tableaux, les pièces d'orfèvrerie offerts à leurs yeux avides, mais néanmoins aveugles. La voix enthousiaste d'Aro les invitait à s'engouffrer davantage dans le piège à loups.

- Ah! Démétri, enfin là! me sourit Heidi.

Délicieuse, ravissante, Heidi! Ses formes avaient de quoi éveillé les fantasmes de n'importe quel homme normalement constitué et bien évidemment elle a engagé les miens. J'adorais passer d'interminable instants en sa compagnie - de préférence, dans les confins les moins arpentés de la bâtisse- et ne m'en lassais jamais.

- Je commençais à croire que tu boudais! rigola-elle, seulement elle ne put me cacher une réelle anxiété.

- J'essayai de me laisser saliver! affirmai-je, lui rendant son sourire afin de chasser le pli soucieux qui assiégeait son front.

Elle partit de son rire sucré, retentissant et provoquant, un peu comme elle. Elle s'attira les regards admiratifs de quelques humains, attentifs à sa magnificence et par conséquent tout aussi aveugles.

- En tout cas, j'ai ta commande! m'assura-elle, hochant la tête en direction de mon dîner.

Cette dernière s'apprêtait à suivre le mouvement, comme impatiente de se faire dévorer. Je soupirai, les humains nous facilitent beaucoup trop la tâche par leur étourderie. Des jumelles, blonde toutes deux, qui, appareils photo en main, mitraillant les murs de leurs flashes, gloussèrent de ravissement lorsque Afton leur accorda une attention toute particulière. Je devinais que leurs réactions seraient toutes autres, quand il s'intéressera de plus près à leurs gorges. Je me demandai par laquelle d'entre elle allait-il débuter. Laquelle aurait le droit de partir dans l'ignorance? Je secouai la tête, voilà que je commençais à me préoccuper pour de la nourriture… Il me fit un léger clin d'œil, tout en entraînant avidement les deux jeunes filles, soudain moins flattées par la prise d'étau de ses mains autour de leurs bras.

Deux, pour le prix d'une! s'extasia-il, les yeux d'une noirceur sans fond, brillants de soif. Il en jeta une, sans ménagement, dans les bras de Chealsea, qui, grognant sa satisfaction la tirait déjà plus loin.

- Laissez-en un peu pour les autres! les pria Heidi, irradiant de malice.

- Aurais-tu deux minutes à m'accorder ? la questionnai-je, restant évasif.

Un sourire lubrique étendit paresseusement ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi la foule –désormais affolée, comme les festivités étaient ouvertes- afin de me rejoindre. Sa main saisie la mienne et à sa façon ; un peu brusque, elle me traîna dans un coin à part, loin des curieux.

- Pour toi j'ai toujours deux minutes ! me confia-elle, tout en me poussant contre le mur.

Sans élégance, aucune, elle scella ses lèvres aux miennes, m'offrit sa langue. Ses mains aguerries, vagabondèrent sur mon tors, descendirent lentement vers ma ceinture qu'elle défit sans préambules. Elle me tira encore, tourna la poignée d'une porte toute proche, celle d'une chambre, nous précipita à l'intérieur.

- Viens ! Si on fait vite il nous restera peut-être quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent.

Elle entreprit de se dévêtir, libertine et sensuelle. Sa jupe glissa le long de ses fines jambes opalines, retrouvant le sol, son bustier ne tarda pas à recevoir le même traitement. Elle était loin d'avoir la retenue de mon fantasme, son innocence encore moins. J'agrippai fermement ses mains, quand celles-ci entamèrent de la débarrasser de ce qu'il lui restait sur le corps ; pas grand-chose.

- Ah ! J'ai oublié que tu préférais te charger de ça, s'excusa-elle, en riant. Puis, sa voix se fadant doucement dans des tons plus qu'aguicheurs, venant se presser contre moi, elle ajouta : Qu'est-ce que tu attends, hein ? Je n'en peux plus moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander !

- Ah, non ? s'intrigua-elle.

- Non. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me rendre un petit service.

- Tout ce que tu veux !

- Je m'apprête à partir pour cette fameuse traque… débutai-je.

- Ah ! s'exclama-elle, sourcils levés.

Tout le monde percevait l'importance de cette traque, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait les détails. Aro reste extrêmement secret à propos de ce don, je suis le seul privilégié dans la confidence. Aucun bruit ne devait filtrer, même pas au sein de sa propre garde. Il m'inquiétait à entretenir tout ce mystère. Ils ont tous –tout autant que moi- le droit de savoir. Il devrait avoir plus foi en eux.

- Oui. Comme je vais m'absenter un certain temps, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais de temps en temps, aller voir cette fille, pour t'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien ou juste pour lui tenir compagnie ?

Je m'étonnai moi-même à essayer de ne pas prononcer son prénom, à dire avec un négligé étudié : _cette fille_. Mais, je ne l'abusai pas le moins du monde, elle me connaissait trop bien. Elle sourit.

- Cette belle brune...

Elle me fixait de l'un de ses regards dont elle avait le secret ; significatif, éloquent

- Si tu es trop prise par ailleurs, je comprendrai…

- Je veux bien m'occuper d'elle ! m'apostropha-elle aussitôt.

Je l'admirai. Elle était toujours à moitié nue, exhibée à mes yeux. Je ne pus me restreindre de la désirer ; elle était bien plus que désirable.

- Je devrais me mettre en route, j'ai déjà trop tardé !

- Est-ce que tu es sur que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-elle.

- Je me porte comme un charme ! lui certifiai-je, tentant un air détendu.

Elle rit.

- Tu en es certain ?

En me rhabillant pour partir, je m'aperçus que ce fugace sentiment de plénitude que m'avait procuré notre étreinte à la va vite, était déjà loin derrière moi, très loin. Le vide avait retrouvé toute sa place, plus présent, plus pesant que jamais. Je m'inclinai vers elle, déposai un baiser sur son front, par souci de gratitude.

- Je te remercie.

- Je t'en pris, tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Nous en rîmes, mais il n'y avait que son rire à elle qui fut sincère.

- Sois prudent ! exigea-elle.

- Je le serais, répondis-je simplement en sortant.


	13. 12

**Même les plus forts peuvent faiblir**

* * *

_I__l veut te voir, mais ça tu le sais déjà je parie…pensa Rose en passant près de moi, sans pour autant daigner me regarder._

Elle faisait la tête à tous ceux qui comme moi se sont mis dans l'idée de prendre partie à ce qu'elle considérait comme un suicide groupé, et je pouvais me proclamer –d'après elle- l'heureux leader de la bande d'idiots qui s'imaginaient capables de faire tomber Volterra. Elle en voulait à Carlisle aussi de nous avoir embarqué là-dedans, à Benjamin de s'être fait avoir ; mais eux contrairement à moi, avaient leur excuses : elle savait le premier rongé de culpabilité, le deuxième quant à lui...

_Je me demande si ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de l'achever dès maintenant. Il est au bûché depuis cinq jours, combien d'autre crois-tu qu'il en supportera? Je trouve ça malsain de le nourrir de faux espoirs… _

Elle n'était ni amère, ni injuste, elle avait raison ! Ça me rendait triste de me l'avouer, mais elle restait la seule lucide, parmi une foule d'aveugles.

_Si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'embarquer là-dedans, laisse-moi te dire que tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! _

Elle parlait d'Emmett et voulut paraître assurée, inébranlable, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur ; peur que sa ténacité légendaire ne soit débordée cette fois-ci.

_Si tu veux mourir, ça sera sans lui, sans moi. Comment peux-tu lui mettre pareilles idées en tête, ne sais-tu pas l'impact que tu as sur lui ? Ne connais-tu pas son tempérament ?...En voulant sauver tout le monde, il sera le premier à se faire tuer !...Je refuse de le laisser s'engager dans un combat perdu d'avance, si tu veux te leurrer, leurre-toi tout seul !...Tu devrais détourner Carlisle de ce stupide plan, lui rouvrir les yeux, au lieu de l'encourager davantage ! _

- Et s'il y avait un petit espoir, Rose? tentai-je vainement, un infime espoir de se débarrasser d'eux pour de bon ?

- Il n'y en a aucun et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi ! s'exaspéra-elle. Penses-tu un peu à Nessie, acceptes-tu l'idée de la voir devenir orpheline, traquée comme une bête le restant de sa vie?...Et Bella ? Penses-tu un peu à elle ? Après tout ce que vous avez enduré l'un et l'autre pour être ensemble, peux-tu seulement envisager de la savoir morte, ou pire, entre leurs mains ?

Elle lut sur mon visage le mal qu'elle me faisait.

_Je suis désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller Edward ! Il te fallait cette claque...il te la fallait ! _

Elle se détourna, partit, sans une once de regret. Elle pensait bien faire, croyant que notre destinée était encore entre nos mains, semblant ignorer que si nous n'allions pas aux Volturi, ce sera eux qui viendront à nous. Elle tenait tant à cet équilibre précaire, se semblant de stabilité que nous avions réussi à nous construire, qu'elle ignorait l'impasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions à présent.

Je m'hâtai à mon tour, rejoignis Carlisle qui restait reclus dans son bureau ; en quête d'isolement. Pour réfléchir, pour douter, pour gouter le supplice de la pesante responsabilité. Il m'adressa un triste sourire. Avec les autres il pouvait jouer son rôle, terrer sa détresse, ou du moins essayer. Avec moi, il pouvait retirer son masque d'impassibilité, révéler son désespoir ; je lisais en lui et ça le soulageait.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demandai-je pour la forme.

- Oui, me répondit-il, à propos de ce qu'Eléazar m'a appris.

Le leader du clan Dénali, venu la veille, lui, ainsi que nous cousins du nord pour soutenir Carlisle, avait annoncé à ce dernier l'existence de certains dons qui pourraient nous être utile et l'emplacement approximatif de leurs détendeurs.

- Il faudrait peut-être aller à leur rencontre ? me consulta-il, indécis.

- Peut-être… répondis-je tout aussi incertain.

Il approcha la fenêtre, s'égara dans la contemplation de l'orée de la forêt au loin, plongée dans les ténèbres.

_Je pourrais ainsi me donner l'impression d'agir, se dit-il, amer, l'impression de m'appliquer à tenir ma promesse… Cette promesse avais-je seulement le droit de la faire ? Puis-je rêver la concrétiser un jour ?...Et elle, rien de plus qu'une enfant, mêlée, prise au piège d'un aberrant conflit qui la dépasse, combien de temps y croira-elle à cette promesse ? Combien de temps encore son espoir va-t-il résister aux assauts de l'implacable réalité ?...Et cette guerre qui se profile, que laissera-t-elle de nous ? Qui laissera-t-elle ?...Qu'adviendra-il de ceux qui restent, s'il en reste ?...La vie sera-elle plus charitable pour eux que pour ceux qui partiront vers l'inconnu ? _

Ses mains qui agrippaient le rebord de la fenêtre faisaient se fissurer le mur, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

_Je voudrais savoir, être fixé…Pourquoi Alice ne voit elle rien ? Ni défaite, ni victoire, ni même de bataille, rien !...Pourquoi ? _

Trop de décisions n'ont pas encore été prise, murmurai-je en guise d'hypothèse. Dans notre camp, comme dans l'autre.

- Et Benjamin, comment va-t-il ? me questionna-il, hésitant.

- Il… débutai-je, mais était-ce réellement nécessaire de répondre à cette question ? Il n'ira pas mieux si nous restons inactifs.

Il se contenta d'un las soupir afin de m'approuver.

* * *

Sur le lieu de ma traque, une surprise de taille m'attendait ; ma patience allait enfin être récompensée, car je m'étais soudain retrouvé au-devant d'un spectacle dès plus captivant. Aro m'avait mis en garde à maintes reprises à propos de ce don, mais ce ne fut qu'une fois la démonstration faite, que j'en pris la pleine mesure.

Tapis dans l'ombre, aussi silencieux qu'une roche, je les épiais. Leurs silhouettes qui serpentaient entre les grands arbres aux sommets vertigineux, m'échappaient quelques fois. Ils étaient deux, comme à leur habitude.

- Je ne te comprends pas, se lamenta le moins imposant des deux, le plus âgé. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'aie déplu ?

- Tu sais bien que non Sergei ! Se lassa le plus grand, le plus jeune, l'objet de ma traque : Alexandre. Il est juste plus que temps que je prenne mon envol, voilà tout.

Le visage décomposé de son ami exprimait clairement son désaccord, son désarroi aussi.

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner! Je ferais des efforts, je peux changer…supplia-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais bien ! Alexandre s'était arrêté et avait planté un regard dur, dépourvu de compassion dans les yeux de son ami. Tu m'empêches d'élargir mes horizons à d'autre que toi, tu m'étouffes. Je ne suis pas ta chose Sergei, comprends-le !

- C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, pour ton bien, pour te protéger…

Sergei avait toujours soupçonné ma présence, sans jamais en être certain, c'était dû en grande partie à sa paranoïa maladive, mais le fait-est qu'il était alerte, contrairement à Alexandre, qui lui ne pressentait rien, ni ne croyait aux sombres présages de son compagnon. En effet ce dernier, faisait de son mieux pour garder Alexandre loin de tout contact avec ses congénères, ainsi il s'appliquait à le préserver des jaloux qui pourraient en vouloir à ses talents. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Comme un aventurier ayant découvert un trésor, il le convoitait, le désirait, le voulait pour lui tout seul.

- Pour mon bien ?! s'enragea Alexandre, dois-je te rappeler combien de nos semblables as-tu chassé de mon entourage ? Tu fais le vide autour de moi, à force de mensonges, de mises en garde farfelues, de suspicions grotesques, tu m'isoles et j'en ai eu mon compte.

Il se détourna, reprit son chemin.

- Je te suivrais ou tu iras ! hurla Sergei dans son dos, la poitrine affolée, la mâchoire serrée. Ou tu iras !

Alexandre se retourna lentement vers lui, les mains en poings, à bout de patience.

- Je t'ai crée de toute pièce, avant moi tu n'étais rien, rien!… Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, sache que personne ne t'auras jamais! tonna-il, empli de rancœur.

- Je ne te conseille pas de parier là-dessus ! le menaça Alexandre, au comble de l'exaspération.

Dans ses yeux était née une nouvelle lueur, présage de sombres pensées.

- Tu oserais ? se stupéfia Sergei.

Il comprenait sans doute l'étendue de la menace, qui allait bien au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient augurer. Voir son compagnon prêt à l'évincer de sa vie avec autant d'ardeur, autant de véhémence ne semblait pas le moins du monde l'effrayer- et il n'y avait personne de mieux placé pour savoir dans quels dangers il se trouvait- il en semblait juste malade ; malade de tristesse, de désillusion. Alexandre détourna le regard, comme pour s'éviter un spectacle affligeant.

- Je te comprends, je te comprends enfin ! lança Sergei, la voix empreinte d'une soudaine et inopportune sérénité. Alors, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire mon brave, surtout n'en perd pas un mot…(Il avait de nouveau toute l'attention de son ami)…Je préférais milles fois être consumé par les feux de l'enfer, plutôt que de vivre sans toi …

Il se mit à genoux, les bras en croix et leva la tête vers Alexandre qui le dominait.

- Alors, tu ferais mieux d'en finir avec moi au plus vite, car sache que tant que je serais de ce monde, je serais à tes côtés, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je ne peux faire autrement – sa voix se brisait lamentablement- Crois-tu que quelqu'un d'autre accepterait ta compagnie s'il sait ce que tu es ?

- Personne n'a à le savoir !

- Je m'assurerais, aussi longtemps que je vivrais, pour que ces autres qui jouiront de ta compagnie le sachent ! promit-il. Le seul sentiment que tu pourras jamais faire naitre en eux sera de la peur !

- Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix, s'attrista Alexandre, résigné.

- Tout porte à le croire cher ami… tout porte à le croire. (Il dessina une croix sur son tors, baisa la chaine qui ornait son cou -symbole du crucifix). J'ai été ravi de te connaître, les années qu'on a partagé ont été -et de loin- les meilleur de mon existence…je ne regrette rien, pas un seul instant, même pas celui-là. Que dieu te protège des envieux. Adieu cher ami, adieu !

Malgré toute sa témérité, une peur plus que légitime avait pris place au fond de ses yeux.

- Adieu ! murmura Alexandre pour lui répondre.

Et là, juste sous mes yeux, partit de rien, naquit un feu. Flamboyant, dévorant. Il n'était la que pour Sergei et lui seul, et quand l'écho de son hurlement retentit, littéralement consumé, il ne restait déjà plus rien de lui. Étrange magie que la sienne, elle semblait tout droit surgie du plus profond de la géhenne. Le maitre du feu, voilà ce qu'il était. Fasciné, abasourdi, je tentais d'apprécier tout ce que ce don pouvait nous rapporter une fois conquis. Il nous rendrait invincible, parfaitement invincible. Et c'était à moi qu'incombait la responsabilité de ramener à Aro ce petit joyau, ce don inestimable qui fera se prosterner devant nous nos derniers ennemis.

L'idée me ravissait, il ne faisait aucun doute que j'allais mener cette mission à bien, ainsi je pourrais démontrer à Aro, une fois encore, toute ma gratitude. Et comme cet Alexandre au talent prometteur semblait manquer de compagnie, je lui offrirais la notre ; le défi ne me semblait pas insoutenable. Seulement, il fallait rester prudent, car je venais juste de comprendre à quel point il pouvait être dangereux.

* * *

Allongée sur le maudit lit de cette maudite chambre, depuis… qu'en sais-je ? Des heures, des jours, je me surpris à m'ennuyer. L'incendiaire haine, la brulante douleur, tel un feu malsain avaient tout consumé en moi et de ce feu délétère ne restait à présent que des cendres, celles du désespoir. Après ce périple des sentiments, quand vint enfin le temps de l'éveil, la vérité s'imposa à moi, implacable et ce fut avec une étrange sérénité que je l'accueillis. Mon ange ne reviendra pas, jamais ; on a dû le résonner et c'était tant mieux ! Je devais espérer –oui, de tout mon être- ne jamais plus revoir son juvénile visage, ni le sien, ni celui de Benjamin, car dans le cas contraire, cela signifierait qu'ils en mourraient.

J'étais de l'autre coté à présent, une frontière nous séparait, nous condamnait, la franchir serait synonyme de tragédie. Pour une raison inconnue, le sort m'avait un jour pointé du doigt ; par un cruel hasard j'étais cette fille choisie à qui il allait faire miroiter un utopique bonheur. Cette fille désignée à qui il allait faire gouter le plus délectable, car l'âpre qu'il lui réservait lui paraitra encore plus amer ainsi. Je devais juste oublier, oui, juste omettre qu'il y eut un jour cette possibilité, ce rêve de petite fille ; la vie, douce, éternelle, dans les bras d'un homme qui m'aime, au sein d'une famille qui m'aime.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de transformer ma tristesse en nostalgie, ma solitude en souvenirs et comme dans les belles histoires : telle une protagoniste brave et fière, tout endurer en silence, me battre pour mes convictions, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Seulement voilà, je n'avais rien d'une héroïne de contes et je ne voulais pas mourir pour prouver ma témérité, car aussi sombres fussent les promesses que me faisait la vie, la mort me terrifiait davantage. Ma présence ici, dans cette chambre, en était la flagrante preuve.

J'étais prête à accepter n'importe quelle exécrable main que l'on me tendait, n'importe quel élan de pitié qu'on avait envers moi ; comme une bête impuissante et soumise qui ferait les yeux doux à son maître pour éviter d'être châtiée. J'étais pareille, rien d'autre qu'une lâche, esclave de ses peurs. Je me cloîtrais donc ici, entre quatre murs, tentant d'entretenir l'illusion de sécurité qu'ils me procuraient, de repousser l'échéance qui me ferait me confronter à mes persécuteurs au dehors.

Le temps imperturbable, imperméable à mon insignifiante agonie, s'écoulait toujours, m'emportait lentement vers une semi-torpeur. J'aurais voulu dormir, me perdre dans les limbes de l'oubli et pendant juste quelques brefs instants de répit cesser de ressentir. Et comme j'étais en enfer, j'aurais aimé pouvoir étancher ma soif au fleuve du Léthé, de me noyer dans ses eaux symbole d'amnésie. Mais pour d'obscures raisons, je devais rester consciente et éveillée afin d'affronter ce que le sort me réservait.

Dehors, dans le corridor, des bruits de pas retentirent. Proches, trop proches ; ils étaient pour moi. Crispée sur mon séant, j'attendis, à la fois alarmée et impatiente que quelque chose vienne rompre mon absurde catatonie. On tapota gentiment sur la porte. Une, deux, trois fois. Involontairement, je retins mon souffle. Il y eut une hésitation, comme si on s'attendait à recevoir un « Entrez ! » puis, la porte fut lentement poussée.

Une lumineuse silhouette fit son apparition, dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux. Vive, elle infiltra la pièce, referma derrière elle. Un sourire plein d'afféterie accroché à ses lèvres sans défauts elle s'immobilisa, adossée à la porte, me consultant du regard. Longuement, intensément, elle me fixa, me scruta. Je dus en faire de même ; sa beauté avait quelque chose d'insoutenable, de provoquant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, cependant, quelque chose dans son expression, cette force dans son regard m'éclairait sur son identité ; elle était sans aucun doute possible la chasseuse.

- Exactement comme je t'imaginais ! se réjouit-elle.

_Exactement comme je te redoutais !_ eus-je envie de rétorquer.

Sans me laisser plus de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions, elle fut là, tâtonnant sur le grinçant lit pour me rejoindre. Elle accrocha mes épaules et sans plus de cérémonie, s'inclina vers moi, déposant un baiser brusque et sonore sur chacune de mes joues. Ahurie, muette de stupeur, je tentai de la repousser. Elle y consentit, dans un rire débordant de minauderie.

- Scusami, scusami ! scanda-elle, laissant échapper un nouveau rire poudre aux yeux. Il m'a prévenu de modérer mon enthousiasme, j'ai juste oublié !

- Il ? m'entendis-je questionner, hébétée.

- Démétri bien sûr ! m'informa-elle, radieuse de malice.

Les mains en poings dans l'espoir vain de faire s'interrompre leurs insipides tremblements, je patientai. Patienter était mon seul mécanisme de défense contre les souvenirs que ce prénom amenait dans son sillage. Je ne savais pas comment échapper à l'angoisse qui me torturait, comment me débarrasser du profond dégoût qui m'oppressait, m'étouffait. _Ses lèvres…Ses mains…Maudites soient-elles ! _

Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit, a priori inconsciente du violent sentiment de répulsion qu'elle m'inspirait. Une tueuse dissimulée sous d'inoffensifs traits angéliques, voilà ce qu'elle était! Je ne perdis pas plus de temps pour la fuir et fus bientôt loin d'elle, dans un coin de la pièce.

_Ne lutte pas, ça ne sert rien !_ m'avait conseillé mon ange. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Que je demeure là-bas auprès d'elle et m'essaye à l'hypocrisie ? Non, c'était trop m'en demander ! Alors, tout en la sachant faible et insipide, je restai là dans mon coin à savourer ma petite lutte.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, m'avisa-t-elle avec un long soupir soucieux.

Je me demandai comment elle s'arrangeait pour rendre ses réactions aussi peu crédibles, aussi superficielles.

- Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça !

Elle roula sur le ventre, me chercha du regard.

- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, tu sais ? m'assura-elle, persistant à vouloir me faire la conversation. Il était très différent quand je l'ai connu ; plus enjoué, plus aventurier, plus séducteur aussi. Elle prit une pause, le temps d'un mélancolique sourire tout aussi sincère que ses rires, puis rajouta tout bas : Plus…lui.

Je détournai les yeux, tentant de l'ignorer, de me persuader que je ne trouvais aucun intérêt à son discours.

- Je me souviens de cette chambre : sa tanière ! rigola-elle, impassible à ma réaction. Nous avons passé d'interminables heures ici, lui et moi. À discuter, à s'apprendre…à s'aimer.

Ça sonnait plus profond que tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit jusque là, comme une sincère confidence. Un long silence s'ensuivit et je crus un court instant qu'elle avait enfin saisi ma flagrante aversion de tout ce qu'elle était, de tout ce qu'elle disait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- C'était dans un bar…, la première fois.

Je n'avais absolument aucune intention de lui faire la conversation, mais elle savait décidément bien s'y prendre pour retenir mon attention. Je ne pus refréner ma curiosité quant à cette première fois et sans le vouloir fut à l'affut d'une suite, d'une histoire. Je m'en voulus aussitôt de cette faiblesse.

_C'est un piège,_ me dis-je à moi-même, _c'est de cette manière qu'elle compte t'amadouer._ _C'est juste une autre façon de t'avoir, certes plus douce que l'hypnose de Chealsea, mais dans un but commun. Tu commenceras par l'entendre, puis tu lui parleras, tu compatiras, et bientôt tu la comprendras... _

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, poursuivit-elle. C'était à la fin d'une époque, d'une guerre, encore une. Les soldats, héros de la patrie, rentraient en masse. Pour certains d'entre eux, à l'affut de réconforts - de ceux qu'une promise ne peut satisfaire, les filles de joies étaient l'ultime récompense pour leur si inestimable bravoure.

Elle me sourit, le ton péjoratif, tandis qu'un abstrait décor s'imposait à moi ; un port, peut-être. Plein de bateaux amarrés, desquels surgissent les braves soldats à la rencontre de proches, impatients, émus jusqu'aux larmes.

- Pour celles qui n'ont jamais rien eu à perdre, les satisfaire était l'ultime devoir. C'est pour fuir ce père esclave de tous les vices, pour donner raison à cette mère qui tenait ma beauté pour malédiction, que je suis devenue l'une d'elles. Ce regard désireux que les hommes posaient sur moi alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, son enfant. Cette lueur coupable dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils parvenaient à apaiser leur envie, cela la rendait malade. Elle n'a jamais su m'en protéger, elle désespérait de chasser à force de prières, ce démon qui m'habitait et qui souillait mon âme…pauvre femme !

Moqueuse, elle agitait la tête, mais absolument aucun regret ne semblait agiter son âme.

- Lorsque je résolus à fuir ses incessantes remontrances pour ces lieux ou la luxure n'avait plus rien de tabou, on m'y accueillit les bras ouverts. Le gérant voyait en moi sa poule aux œufs d'or, il voyait déjà se bousculer tous ces perdus prêts à se ruiner pour quelques instants de félicité, et il eut raison… On me proposa de m'épouser, de nombreuses fois, comme pour se glorifier d'une autre bravoure ; celle de sauver une jeune âme innocente de l'enfer qu'est la débauche ...

Elle partit d'un rire tonitruant, caustique, froid, à vous glacer le sang.

- C'était le rêve de toutes les autres filles, qu'on vienne les sauver, les sortir de là. Ces simplettes ne comprirent pas mes refus. Pourquoi aurais-je quitté une prison pour une autre ? m'interrogea-elle, mais lasse d'attendre une réaction qui ne venait pas, toujours aussi enjouée, elle reprit : Je ne rêvais pas aux mêmes idylles qu'elles, voilà tout ! Quelque part au fond de moi j'étais persuadée qu'une autre vie n'attendait que moi, une qui mériterait d'être vécue. Je l'avais su sans le savoir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux la première fois qu'ils ont croisés les miens.

Ses derniers, animés de vieux souvenirs, se perdirent au loin.

- Ce soir-là, il m'a ressuscité, concéda-elle tout bas.

Ses fins doigts aux angles acérés tels des serres vinrent lentement glisser le long de sa gorge, et avec une lascivité outrageante finirent au creux de son opulente poitrine.

- Je dansais, me dénudais pour mes obtus spectateurs. Habituée à apprécier l'ardeur de leurs regards sur moi, rien que pour moi, je fis vite de comprendre que quelque chose d'autre -quelque chose de plus attractif que moi, certainement- les intriguait… et crois-moi quand j'assure qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour les distraire de mon spectacle, mais lui bien sûr, lui avait de quoi le faire.

Elle prit une pause pour rire de moi, de mon expression. Deux émotions s'affrontaient en moi : dégoût, pitié. Je ne voulais pas que cette dernière prenne le pas, et pour cela il me suffisait de penser à la mission qu'elle assumait au sein de son clan.

- Tous les hommes le regardaient ; méfiance, jalousie se lisaient dans leurs piteux regards. Les autres filles étaient toutes paralysées par sa présence ; peur, envie, les tenaient crucifiées. Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits, pour comprendre qu'il était là pour moi. Alors, j'ai dansé pour lui, oui, j'ai tremblé sous le feu de son regard… La vie est frivole, capricieuse, qui aurait cru que ce soir-là elle allait m'offrir une deuxième naissance ? Il m'a tendu une main, une chance et comme je n'avais rien à perdre, tout à gagner, je l'ai prise, enchaîna-elle. Tu sembles avoir soif de la vie, m'a-t-il dit, es-tu prête à en avoir soif pour l'éternité ? Prête, oui, je l'étais, plus que jamais ! Ma vie pouvait enfin débuter…

- Et celle de nombreux autres pouvait enfin se terminer ! grommelai-je entre mes dents, rompant ma promesse de garder le silence, de feindre la surdité, le désintérêt.

- Tu me juges, remarqua-elle, placide, pour ce que j'étais, pour ce que je suis. J'imagine que c'est plus facile pour toi de le faire…

- Et pourquoi serait-ce plus facile pour moi, hein ? ne puis-je me restreindre de demander.

- La vie t'a tout donné n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais eu à attendre, m'affirma-elle, sans ciller, nullement perturbée, tu n'as jamais dû attendre pour avoir une famille, lutter pour trouver ta place…

- Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi ! m'époumonai-je, frissonnante de rage.

- Je sais que c'est plus ardu pour ceux à qui la vie a tout donné de se remettre de la moindre petite perte, ainsi, le plus souvent quand ça leur arrive, atterrés, ils boudent dans leur coin, incapables de voir l'opportunité d'un nouveau départ, obnubilé qu'ils sont par ce privilège que la vie leur a ôté et qu'ils tenaient pour acquis.

Elle me réduit au silence et je restais longuement dans mon coin à la contempler, muette de rancœur.

- Il m'a appris l'amour, le respect, mais avant tout, il m'a appris à accepter, à accepter ce que l'on ne peut changer, à accepter que la vie ne donne que pour reprendre. Elle me l'a repris ; il aime ce qui lui reste interdit, il jouit du défit et je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de volonté pour jouer à me dérober bien longtemps. Je ne peux rien lui refuser ! m'apprit-elle…Mais toi, toi, tu sais y faire, tu joues bien… On dit que c'est dangereux de jouer avec le feu, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit? rit-elle, celui-là ne te brûlera pas, il te consumera toute entière.

- Allez tous au diable! frémis-je.

- Il ne veut pas de nous ! répliqua-elle, amusée de m'avoir troublée. Le vent est en train de tourner ma belle ! Oui, une nouvelle ère se prépare pour nous autres éternels, peux-tu le sentir?...Tu ferais mieux de choisir ton camp, et choisies bien, car quand il commencera à souffler pour balayer les désaccords, il sera trop tard.

Elle se releva et la main sur la poignée rajouta, dédaigneuse :

- Jane te passe le salut!

Longtemps après son départ, je restai là à méditer sur cette dernière phrase aux allures de menace. La peur aide le doute, et ce dernier m'accablait. _Tu es seule à présent, totalement seule !_ me susurra une voix, celle de ma lâcheté, et si je me laissais aller à ses conseils, cette traitre aurait volontiers vendu mon âme au diable. À l'écouter je ne gagnais rien à lutter, à m'entêter, à protester, car d'après ses perfides recommandations, comme mon monde s'était écroulé sans crier gare, il fallait que je me fasse une raison, grandisse un peu et fasse de mon ennemi un allié, le seul que je puisse avoir.

Alors, quand la voix de ce dit ennemi retenti au dehors, je ne perdis pas de temps pour m'atteler à lui prouver son erreur. Jane ne se contentait pas de me passer son salut aux sous-entendues menaces, elle mettait ces dernières a exécution. Ainsi, tout en sachant que mon geste allait me couter, et avec une dernière pensée à ceux qui comptaient, je me relevai et sortit à sa rencontre. Au fond de moi, cohabitant avec la douleur, un dernier espoir subsistait, celui d'en finir, à tout jamais.

* * *

Volterra se dressa devant moi, haute et fière. Antique, comme ses habitants. J'avais beau y vivre depuis des temps immémoriaux, elle m'inspirait toujours la même admiration. Seulement, on ne me laissa point de temps pour l'admirer cette fois-ci, car il me fut aisé de constater que la bâtisse, d'habitude quiète était étrangement animée. Des cris et des rires en émanaient, surtout des cris, déchirants.

Je m'hâtais en m'y engouffrant, alerte, prêt à agir, dans le cas improbable ou les miens seraient en danger. Il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver le lieu de l'agitation, pas difficile non plus de comprendre que les cris étaient étrangers aux miens, eux ne faisaient que rire. Ils étaient tous amassés, en cercle, entourant quelque chose, quelque chose qui les faisaient rire.

De toute évidence surpris de mon arrivée, les miens autour de moi m'adressaient de drôle de regards ; contrits, gênés. Intrigué, je me frayais un chemin, afin de me rendre compte par moi-même.

Un instant, je restais cloué sur place, tétanisé. Jane au centre elle aussi, ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de ma présence, et continuait à divertir ses spectateurs.

- Attendez, attendez ! se ravit-elle, hilare, je crois qu'elle essaye de me dire quelque chose !

Elle fit mine de tendre l'oreille, mais c'était inutile, la grossière insulte que lui adressait sa victime était parfaitement audible ; elle en avait détaché chaque syllabe.

- Tu te crois courageuse, hein ? Elle s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle. Aussi amicale qu'un médecin au chevet de son malade, elle s'appliqua à écarter les mèches qui noircissaient son front. Ce que tu crois avoir enduré jusque là, ce n'est rien, rien d'autre que le traitement que je réserve à mes amis, lui murmura-elle, mais tu sais quoi ?... Je viens tout juste de décider que notre amitié était finie.

- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! m'entendis-je dire, revenant à moi-même.

Un air de surprise, mêlé de mécontentement colora son visage, comme un enfant surpris en train de commettre une bêtise, une bêtise qu'il aurait voulu achever. Je passai devant elle, sans un mot. Elle était ma famille, ma chaire et mon sang comme je me plaisais à penser. En d'autres circonstances, j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour elle, mais à cet instant précis, elle me dégoûtait. Lorsque je pris sa victime entre mes bras, elle eut un mouvement de recule.

- Laissez-moi tranquille… gémit-elle, laissez-moi !

- C'est juste moi, chuchotai-je à son oreille, c'est fini.

Devant la chambre, Heidi m'attendait. Elle m'y avait devancé, un faux air coupable malmenant ses traits. Une médiocre actrice, voilà ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle a jamais été !

- Je suis navrée Démétri, vraiment navré. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, je te promets ! S'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère…

- J'avais confiance en toi !

Lorsque je tentai de l'écarter de mon chemin, elle résista.

- Je te conjure de me pardonner, Démétri ! m'implora-elle, tu connais Jane, je n'ai rien pu faire …

- Assez ! la priai-je, quand tu riais, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu essayais très fort. À présent, ôte-toi de mon chemin !

Suspendant sa comédie, elle s'évinça afin de me laisser passer.

- S'il te plait Démétri !tenta-elle encore, alors que la porte se refermait sur elle.

Son spectacle m'affligeait, elle avait définitivement perdu ma confiance, mon estime. Enfin dans l'intimité de la chambre, la fille toujours dans mes bras, je pris place sur le lit. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, toujours aussi faible. _Je te maudis Jane !_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, tremblant à mon tour ; de rage. Je tentais de la redresser, elle y consentit. Ses sombres cheveux aux reflets soyeux s'accrochèrent dans les courbures de ses épaules, s'infiltrèrent sous ses aisselles. C'était si incroyablement engageant ! Je refoulai un gémissement.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux? m'enquis-je, inquiet de sa réaction car, elle souriait. Mais absolument aucune gaité ne transperçait de ce sourire.

- Tu crois m'avoir sauvé, hein ? m'interrogea-elle, cruelle et moqueuse, tu penses être mon héros à présent ? C'est tellement typique de vous autres Volturi, si arrogants, si prévisibles !... Tu crois que tu as enfin gagné mon admiration et que je vais de ce pas te tomber dans les bras? …Si tu crois ça, attends-toi à quelques surprises !

Elle écarta mes mains qui la retenaient, s'inclina vers moi pour susurrer à mon oreille, détachant chaque mot.

- Tu-n'es-rien-d'autre-qu'un-monstre-pour-moi. Tu l'es et tu le seras toujours à mes yeux.

Elle semblait succomber à une crise d'hystérie, rigolant et pleurant tour à tour. Elle me faisait de la peine.

- Calme-toi ! la priai-je, ne sachant quoi faire pour la soulager, tu es encore bouleversée…

- Ne me touche pas ! haleta-elle, je suis très lucide au contraire.

Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Elle se débattit comme une damnée.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de sortir dans l'état où tu es.

- Ah, oui ? Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, en me torturant à ton tour ? …N'est-ce pas comme ça que tu arrives à tes fins ?

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

- Si, je crois que je sais exactement. Tu penses que je ne le vois pas dans tes yeux ? Si tu t'attends à mon consentement, tu attendras pour l'éternité. Alors, vas-y, fait honneur au Volturi que tu es, prends ce que tu veux par la force …

Je tentai de me reprendre, de me rasséréner, mais comment pourrai-je jamais me contenir si elle se met à jouer avec mes limites ?

- Tais-toi ! grognai-je, hors de moi et sans me rendre compte, ainsi qu'elle me l'avait conseillé, je pris ce qui me faisait envie par la force. Ses lèvres étaient si attrayantes, faites pour être embrassées, sa peau si douce faite pour être caressée.

- Vas-y, fait honneur au monstre que tu es ! eut-elle encore le temps de dire, avant que mon désir m'aveugle et que je ne me décide à la prendre au mot.

Mes mains agrippèrent son buste et J'entamai sa robe par le haut. Les boutons sautèrent gaiement, rebondissant plusieurs fois, allant se faufiler ça et là, sous les meubles de la chambre. Elle vacilla légèrement, je la rattrapai, juste avant de me laisser vaciller à mon tour.

* * *

La vision m'assaillit, étourdissante de limpidité, elle ne laissait plus aucune place aux doutes. Ce que je ne cessais de redouter, allait avoir lieu. Les images défilaient devant mes yeux, implacables. Celle que je considérais comme ma sœur avait été torturée, sera déshonorée et je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer cela.

Les yeux d'Edward, noirs de haine me vrillèrent ; il était aussi perdu que je l'étais, aussi dévasté.

- Tu peux te maitriser mieux que ça ! me souffla-il à l'oreille, angoissé. Imagine si Benjamin te voyait dans cet état, s'il apprend ce qu'il va se passer, sa fureur sera sans limite.

- Peut-être devrait-il savoir après tout ! fulminai-je.

- Alice, aurais-tu perdu la raison ? -

- Peut-être est-ce le signe qu'on attendait pour passer à l'action. Je n'en peux plus de voir tout ça Edward, je n'en peux plus !

- Ça signera notre arrêt de mort a tous, on n'est pas encore prêt, tu le sais bien ! me supplia-il.

- Tu as vu ce que ses monstres lui font…Edward, comment peux-tu rester calme, comment peux-tu me demander de me taire ?

Il attrapa mes poignets qui martelaient son torse et me pressa contre lui pour m'enlacer, m'enjoignant au calme.

Alice ! soupira-il, abattu. Je te comprends, c'est encore plus dur pour toi. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de la sortir de là. Si je m'écoutais, je serais déjà en route pour Volterra. Si on se précipite en terrain ennemi sans d'autres armes que notre haine, nous serons tous perdus.

-Si, je crois que je sais exactement. Tu penses que je ne le vois pas dans tes yeux ? Si tu t'attends à mon consentement, tu attendras pour l'éternité. Alors, vas-y, fait honneur au Volturi que tu es, prends ce que tu veux par la force, dans les larmes, dans la souffrance…

Je tentai de me reprendre, de me rasséréner, mais comment pourrai-je jamais me contenir si elle se met à jouer avec mes limites ?

-Tais-toi ! grognai-je, hors de moi et sans me rendre compte, ainsi qu'elle me l'avait conseillé, je pris ce qui me faisait envie par la force. Ses lèvres étaient si attrayantes, faites pour être embrassées, sa peau si douce faite pour être caressée.

-Vas-y, fait honneur au monstre que tu es ! », eut-elle encore le temps de dire, avant que mon désir m'aveugle et que je ne me décide à la prendre au mot. Mes mains agrippèrent son buste et J'entamai sa robe par le haut. Les boutons sautèrent gaiement, rebondissant plusieurs fois, allant se faufiler ça et là, sous les meubles de la chambre. Elle vacilla légèrement, je la rattrapai, juste avant de me laisser vaciller à mon tour.


	14. 13

**Choix**

* * *

C'était de ma faute, j'en avais conscience. Je savais ce moment inéluctable, mais je venais -par mes propos- de dangereusement le précipiter. Les yeux clos, je m'étais faite une raison. Ce soir à Volterra, je connaîtrai un nouvel affront. Les sens en alerte, les bras enroulés autour du corps, je tentais de dissimuler tant bien que mal cette nudité qu'il venait de dévoiler. Mais, il n'y eut pas de mains pour me souiller, juste un courant d'air afin de me réveiller.

Il s'était écarté. Assis à l'extrême bord du lit, me tournait le dos. Enfouissant sans visage dans ses paumes, semblant catastrophé, il tentait de maitriser sa respiration.

- Je te prie de m'excuser ! dit-il à mon intention, la voix fébrile. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment … navré.

Il esquiva un geste comme pour se retourner afin de juger de ma réaction, mais s'en abstient. Comprenant d'où venait sa réticence, sottement tremblante, je m'emparai d'un drap afin de me couvrir.

Après un silence ponctué de ses respirations affolées, il reprit.

- J'ai conscience que mes excuses te laissent égale, je comprends. Je ne saurais justifier mon comportement, j'ai juste…perdu pied. Mais, je veux que tu saches que cela ne se reproduira plus, plus jamais. Je vais m'en aller à présent, je te laisse tranquille, me promit-il.

Pour une fois, je le croyais. Il ne reviendra plus, ne cherchera plus après moi et l'idée me terrifiait, me figeait d'effroi. Cela signifiait que j'allais être seule désormais, totalement seule, et entre les murs de Voltera perdrais l'esprit.

- Reste ! murmurai-je.

La voix en moi, cette lâche, me soufflait mon texte. Il se retourna encore, légèrement, et la surprise avait assaillit les fins traits de son visage.

- Jane ne t'approchera plus, n'aie crainte ! m'assura-il, se méprenant sur les raisons de cette volte-face. Tu ne seras plus ennuyée.

J'aurais pu le laisser s'en aller pour de bon. J'aurais pu m'abstenir de cette peine, cette honte dont il allait m'affabuler s'il restait –et il ne resterait que pour une seule chose. J'aurais pu, mais au lieu de ça, je permis à la voix de s'exprimer encore.

- Reste.

Il pivota définitivement de mon côté, me fit face. Dans ses yeux brillait une petite flamme que je connaissais bien, une petite flamme qui allait me perdre. En un clin d'œil, il n'y eut plus de rempart entre nos deux corps, le lit grinça lugubrement lorsque sans ménagement il nous y précipita et aussitôt, ses lèvres incendiaires, ses mains enfiévrés entreprirent l'exploration de mes courbes. Je ne répondis pas à ses provocations, ne songeant qu'à dominer ce tumulte en moi, celui qui faisait s'affoler ma respiration, qui faisait se brouiller mes idées. Le corps en transe, les muscles saillants sous la peau pale, il s'afférait, me molester de ses baisers.

J'aurais voulu, ah, oui! Si ardemment voulu en être dégoûtée, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire fut d'en ressentir un plaisir sans commune mesure, un goût de félicité. Complètement guidée par mon désir à présent, je revoyais mes inhibitions à la baisse. Les lieux, les circonstances, n'importaient plus. Volterra avait disparue, la douleur avec. Dans l'immédiat, il n'y avait que ça qui importait. Je me laissais alors volontiers emporter loin de tout, m'initier à cet art qui m'échappait, essayant de ne pas songer à ce moment inéluctable, lorsque je me réveillerai enfin. À cet instant-là, la douleur, celle qu'il a su - l'espace d'un fugace instant- anéantir, reviendra, plus présente, plus intense que jamais.

Ses bras nus montèrent et se replièrent, les mains sous la nuque. Je le regardai, fasciné par son air décontracté, presque blasé. Comme si c'était là une sorte de routine pour lui. Comme s'il ne doutait pas un seul instant que sa soirée se terminerait ainsi. Dans sa silencieuse satisfaction, il semblait si diaboliquement beau ; un éphèbe dans toute sa splendeur ! J'admirai dans la pénombre son tors soulevé par sa respiration calme et mesurée, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il déglutissait, captivée. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son essence, brute et masculine.

Je me sentais bien, nulle douleur ne subsistait en moi, nul remord. Je tentais d'en profiter au mieux, avant que ma conscience ne me rattrape, avant que la culpabilité ne m'engloutisse dans ses ténèbres, son gouffre sans fond. Je respirai encore et encore dans son cou, le fit frémir. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour faire durer cet illusoire moment d'inconscience. Ce moment j'aurais dû le vivre dans d'autre bras, en toute innocence, en toute insouciance. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait dû être synonyme de trahison ! Dans mon dos, sa main légère qu'il avait dégagée, s'était mise à m'effleurer d'inlassables caresses dans vas-et-viens infernal, à me faire perdre la tête. Un courant de désir me traversa et aussitôt je souhaitai mourir pour ne pas avoir à redescendre de ce bien-être.

* * *

Après le long voyage, on fut enfin arrivés sur place. Alice à côté de moi, emmitouflée dans un imperméable sensé la camoufler à la vue des curieux badauds n'en semblait que plus excentrique au milieu de ce grotesque décor qui nous entourait. Un éléphant aurait eu plus de chance de passer inaperçu, et pour cause ce n'était pas ce genre d'espèce là qui manquait par ici. Nous faisions le chemin en éclaireurs, les autres nous suivaient avec beaucoup plus de discrétion néanmoins. Les spectateurs qui loin d'être importunés par les trombes d'eaux qui tombaient du ciel, nous suivaient de leur regard vitreux. Certains d'entre eux plus intrépides ou plus sots nous suivaient tout court.

Jeunes pour la plupart, des enfants de la rue comme il y en a beaucoup dans ce pays, livrés à eux-mêmes. Leur instinct leur disait de s'éloigner, de prendre leur jambe à leur cou, mais leur ventre qui criait famine était plus persuasif. Ils nous prenaient pour des touristes, nous demandaient l'aumône, apeurés, prêts à détaler au moindre mouvement. Arrivés près de cette usine désaffectée qu'était notre destination, ils abandonnèrent leurs tentatives, nous crièrent de ne pas nous aventurer plus loin.

Ils appelaient le lieu que nous étions sur le point de profaner par notre présence : l'antre de la déesse Ayushi, la maléfique, la voleuse d'enfant. Dans leur esprit alimenté par la superstition et les contes mystiques, ils la prenaient pour une divinité. Les adultes avaient pris pour coutumes de déposer des offrandes à son intention, pensant qu'en agissant de la sorte elle aurait l'amabilité d'épargner leur progéniture au profit des enfants abandonnés à leur sort et qui ne manqueraient à personne s'ils venaient à disparaitre. La prétendue déesse ne faisait rien pour désavouer cette croyance qui l'avantageait plus qu'elle ne lui était préjudiciable. Ainsi donc, elle l'alimentait ; elle ne touchait jamais aux enfants qui avaient un foyer, seulement à ceux qui erraient dans les rues.

Alice tira de sa poche une liasse de billets qu'elle laissa tomber à leur intention, par terre, derrière elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas grand-chose, que ça ne réglait pas le vrai problème, mais c'était sa contribution. Elle se retourna vers moi. Je ne la reconnaissais plus, il ne restait plus rien de son enthousiasme à toute épreuve, de sa légendaire assurance. Nous avions déjà traversés tant d'épreuves, survécus à certaines qui auraient du nous exterminer, mais c'était ce dernier coup qui avait eu raison d'elle.

_Elle est à l'intérieur_, me dit-elle, sa voix mentale me semblait éteinte, éreintée. _Il y a deux hommes postés devant l'entrée, deux vampires_, rajouta-elle, inutilement.

Ils se pétrifièrent en nous voyant apparaitre, leurs regards abasourdis virevoltèrent entre Alice et moi. Leurs pensées étaient confuses, leurs idées disparates. À peine transformés par ses soins, Ayushi les avaient fait tomber sous son emprise, ils n'avaient jamais vu un de leurs semblables et ne connaissait pratiquement rien de ce qui est devenu leur nouveau monde. Son pouvoir consiste en la manipulation de l'esprit ; elle est capable d'insuffler à quelqu'un n'importe laquelle de ses pensées et rendre ce dernier absolument certain qu'il pense désirer la même chose. Contrairement à Chelsea il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple emprise temporaire sur les émotions d'autrui. Ayushi est tout à fait apte à faire de n'importe quel être ce qu'elle veut, d'en faire sa marionnette et ce sans avoir nullement besoin d'un quelconque contacte, visuel ou autre ; la proximité suffit amplement. Elle est capable d'effacer la mémoire d'un potentiel ennemi, de remodeler ses souvenirs, de les altérer comme bon lui semble.

- On vient voir Ayushi ! La voix impatiente d'Alice retentit, elle voulait en finir au plus vite.

Les deux acolytes se consultèrent, hagards, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans pareille situation. Ils ne savaient quoi faire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna l'un deux, méfiant et menaçant.

Alice laissa échapper un grommèlement de lassitude. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette corvée, celle d'amadouer et d'expliquer.

_Je te laisse te débrouiller avec eux ! _

- Je m'appelle Edward, me présentai-je, nous vous voulons aucun mal, nous voudrions juste voir votre maitresse…

L'un d'eux, Amar, songeait que c'était à nous de les craindre. L'étonnement de notre arrivée passé, il nous trouvait bien chétifs et doutait qu'on puisse leur faire le moindre mal. Ayushi ne voulait voir personne, et il n'existait que pour veiller à exaucer les désirs de sa maitresse. Le visage fermé, il glissa quelques mots dans un dialecte incompréhensible à son partenaire d'infortune. Ce dernier ragaillardi me contourna, se dirigea vers Alice qu'il domina de sa hauteur, agressif. Elle ne sourcilla même pas devant sa tentative d'intimidation. Elle le calcula sèchement, le regard sombre.

- Je vous déconseille de…

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt, Jasper fut là. Déconcertant de rapidité et de précision, il entoura son cou d'un bras, et d'un coup sec lui arracha la tête. Cette dernière tomba, roulant grotesquement par terre, tandis que le corps s'affaissait lentement sur le sol.

- Jasper ! soupirai-je. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, elle le maitrise comme un pantin.

- Raison de plus pour finir avec eux! répliqua-il sans regrets. Ils sont imprévisibles.

Il se tourna vers Amar, qui, malgré cette terreur qui le gagnait se sentait guidé par une force irrésistible. Il devait protéger sa maitresse coute que coute, même s'il en allait de sa vie.

- Jasper, non… !

Les deux hommes se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre. Amar bien que plus fort de part sa condition de nouveau-né, n'arrivait qu'à effleurer Jasper qui ne tarda pas à l'envoyer valser contre le grillage délabré qui faisait office de porte, libérant ainsi le passage.

_Il aurait pu m'en laisser un !_ pesta Emmett en arrivant près de lui.

Carlisle ne trouvait pas cette entrée en matière très appropriée. Pour des gens qui venaient en paix demander de l'aide, nous n'y prenions pas du tout comme il fallait. Résigné à essayer tout de même, il suivit Jasper et Emmett en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

La grande pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres, privée de toute lumière par les fines planches de bois qui recouvraient les fenêtres délabrées. Le lieu n'offrait qu'un confort rudimentaire et une décoration plutôt minimaliste. Mais- et cela n'avait échappé à personne- dans un coin se trouvait une sorte d'immense cage à oiseau rouillée à l'intérieur de laquelle gisait un petit garçon. Frêle, la peau boursoufflée par la chaleur, il serait passé pour mort si sa petite poitrine ne frémissait pas sous l'effort de sa faible respiration.

Je dus me concentrer fortement afin de chasser le flot de grossièreté que proférait Rosalie et que lui inspirait ce navrant spectacle. Elle s'imaginait déjà bondir sur Ayushi, la défigurer, l'éviscérer et y prendre un démentiel plaisir. Cette dernière grande et fine, nous apparut. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir brillant et intense glissèrent comme une caresse sur sa peau ocrée lorsqu'elle se retourna vers nous. Ni surprise, ni craintive, elle virevoltait dans son sari aux multiples couleurs chatoyantes. Amar se prosterna à ses pieds, baisa goulument ses derniers avec ferveur, pleurnichant et minable.

- Allons, allons ! le pria-elle, le ton maternel, relève toi donc tu m'embarrasses devant mes visiteurs!

Elle irradiait de son sourire factice, lorsqu'elle entoura les épaules d'Amar, ébranlés par les sanglots. Ce dernier jubilait de cette attention qu'elle lui accordait et se releva, sottement soulagé. Elle tapota gentiment sur sa joue, avant que son expression aimable et avenante ne s'altère pour révéler son vrai visage. Avec une moue malsaine, elle imita Jasper en étêtant son propre serviteur. Des serviteurs elle en trouvera d'autres, quand elle voudra et autant qu'elle voudra. Sans émotion elle enjamba le corps démembré d'Amar pour venir jusqu'à nous.

- Je suis Carlisle, engagea mon père, fébrile, afin de se présenter, voici ma famille. Nous ne voulions pas causer ce…cette regrettable altercation. Nous sommes vraiment navrés.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien…ce n'est rien du tout voyons !

Carlisle fut déconcerté de son manque d'empathie, par sa froideur, décontenancé par ce regard appuyé sensé être charmeur et qu'elle lui lançait sans gêne. Mais il s'évertua tout de même à en faire un atout de sa quête désespéré. Il lui expliqua la raison de notre venue et le conflit qui nous opposait aux Volturi qu'elle connaissait déjà, de réputation.

- Ce serait un véritable honneur pour nous, si vous décidiez de vous joindre à nous !

- Vraiment ? se ravit Ayushi le sourire carnassier et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-il me rapporter à moi, hum ?

Benjamin voulut s'élancer vers elle avec la ferme intention de faire s'évaporer son enjouement déplacé, la malice dans ses yeux, mais Emmett lui fit barrage.

- Calme-toi mon frère ! l'apaisa-il et il n'y eut que son regard de ténèbres pour lui répondre.

Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, mais cette expression de terreur qui avait pris coutume d'assiéger ses traits avait enfin disparue. Sa volonté et son assurance avaient repris le dessus ; il allait retrouver Angie, la sortir de là peu importe les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix ! lui assura-il.

- Voyez-vous ça ? s'amusa-elle.

Elle nous toisa tous, tour à tour, un éclat de malveillance dans les yeux, comme quelqu'un qui garderait un cruel secret. Elle fantasmait déjà sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire de nous, toute la distraction qu'on pourra lui apporter une fois soumis à sa magie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que nous étions venus de notre propre chef se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

- Oui, lui intima-il, et vous feriez mieux d'y penser à deux fois avant de prendre votre décision !

Elle balança la tête en arrière, partie d'un rire tonitruant, incisif et moqueur.

_Délaisse ta rancœur, oublie qui tu es, ce que tu es venu faire. Abandonne toute volonté, accepte ta faiblesse, plus encore, complais toi dans cette dernière, prend-y gout, délaisse ton arrogance qui n'a plus lieu d'être…prosterne-toi devant ta maitresse, tu n'en as pas d'autres ! _

- Bella ? murmurai-je, angoissé.

- Ne craint rien, songea-elle, elle est très forte, mais je crois que je réussis à la bloquer !

Je l'espérais pour nous. Dans le cas contraire Benjamin subira une amnésie complète et irrémédiable, la seule chose qui demeurera en lui sera cette obéissance aveugle et inconditionnelle pour Ayushi.

Elle le vrilla entre les fentes de ses yeux rétrécis, étonnée qu'il fusse encore debout.

_Prosterne-toi !_ répéta-elle.

- Ça ne marchera pas ! se lassa se dernier qui devina ses intentions, nous somme complètement hermétiques à ta magie.

_Ça ne se peut pas !…ça ne se peut pas !_ ânonna-elle, affolée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle échouait à dompter quelqu'un.

- Si, ça se peut ! lui certifiai-je, mais rassurez vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes juste venus demander votre aide !

Elle fut davantage paniquée de m'entendre répondre à sa pensée.

- Et si je ne veux pas vous aider ?

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Benjamin qui laissa exploser sa colère, son cri de rage. Il bouscula Emmett et se précipita sur Ayushi qu'il cloua violemment au sol.

- Dans ce cas-là, je te tuerais ! lui cracha-il au visage, le regard fou, les narines sifflantes.

- Je l'approuve ! le soutint Rosalie, acrimonieuse. Si elle ne veut pas nous aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait la laisser s'en sortir !

- Il ne faut pas se comporter comme ceux qu'on veut renverser, Rose, s'attrista Carlisle.

- Peut être qu'on devrait au contraire! Guérir le mal par le mal… Leur méthode semble avoir son petit succès !

Ragaillardi par ce soutien, l'Égyptien fut sur le point de mettre ses desseins à exécution. Le sol, le mur, tout se mit à vibrer violemment comme sous le coup d'un tremblement de terre, reflétant ainsi la rancœur qui bouillonnait en lui. Et comme il n'avait sous la main aucun Volturi pour l'instant, et afin de soulager cette rage trop longtemps contenue, il estimait qu'Ayushi ferait office d'un bon calmant.

- Benjamin, non ! supplia Carlisle, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on arrivera à quoi que ce soit !

- Je n'en ai que faire de vos principes ! Le temps est venu pour vous de choisir entre ces derniers et moi.

Dans son esprit malmené par les remords, il ne persistait qu'une ultime lumière au bout du sombre tunnel ; elle. Comme un drogué dépendant, il soufflerait de son absence, pas seulement moralement, mais dans son corps, dans sa chaire, il avait mal. Et pour la retrouver, pour se soulager, il était prêt à commettre les mêmes bassesses auxquelles se livre un intoxiqué dans son désespoir ; il était prêt à tout. Il délaissera tout pour ce but suprême, tout, ses scrupules, ses promesses et le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en lui. La pression de ses mains autour du frêle cou d'Ayushi se desserra lentement, tandis que le séduisant projet prenait forme dans son esprit, éclatant comme une évidence. Les yeux exorbités d'effroi de sa prisonnière le suivirent lorsqu'il la délaissa pour se relever.

- Je crois que tu as choisi ton camp, lui dit-il, tu t'en sors indemne pour cette fois, mais si le hasard te met sur mon chemin une fois encore, je peux te jurer qu'il en saura autrement.

Il se retourna vers nous, son regard brillait d'une fureur sanguinaire.

- Nos chemins se séparent ici ! annonça-il calmement.

- Benjamin…, débuta Alice.

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Ne tentez pas de m'en empêcher, je pourrais me rendre coupable de choses que je regretterai. Je ne vous souhaite que réussite pour ce que vous entreprenez Carlisle, en ce qui me concerne, cette attente, cette inertie, c'est le pire des châtiments. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout…

Et il allait le faire. La forme qu'allait prendre cette décision s'imposa aussi bien à Alice qu'à moi.

_Une armée de nouveau-nés ! _

Et juste comme ça, il s'en alla sous le regard égaré de tous les autres. Tia se détacha du groupe et le suivit en silence.

_Excuse-moi Edward_, songea-elle, _je dois tenter le tout pour le tout moi aussi_.

- On ne fait rien ? s'intrigua Jasper, troublé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Non, on ne fait rien, se contenta de répondre Carlisle, affligé.

Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le laisser tenter sa chance à présent, il connaissait le caractère de Benjamin, il lui en avait déjà trop demandé. Quelque part au fond de lui, dans les tréfonds de son âme tourmenté, un infime espoir qu'il puisse y arriver tout seul de son coté, naquit.

Ayushi, oubliée dans son coin, profita de ce manque d'attention pour s'évaporer dans les airs à son tour. Je m'apprêtais à la suivre, mais Carlisle, résigné, m'en empêcha.

- Laissez-là s'en aller aussi, rien ne sert de la contraindre contre sa volonté !

Comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Rosalie se dirigea vers l'immense cage à oiseaux dont elle tordit fermement les barreaux. Le petit garçon entre les bras, elle s'élança vers la sortie. Notre escapade avait tourné au vinaigre. Au lieu de progresser vers notre but, nous avions régressé lamentablement. Mais, dans l'immédiat personne ne voulait songer à cette accablante constatation. En silence, nous quittâmes les lieux.

* * *

Je savais bien que ce petit moment de répit, cette trêve entre nous allait trouver une fin, j'espérais seulement qu'elle perdurait un peu plus longtemps. D'un geste sec, elle écarta mes mains, se dégagea, brisant notre étreinte. À côté de moi, afin de me signifier que l'armistice était bel et bien fini, telle une momie, elle s'emmitoufla dans un drap.

- Ai-je été déplacé ? demandai-je en la surplombant, afin de ne pas lui donner autre choix que celui de me regarder.

- Vous avez un drôle d'humour vous autres Volturi, souffla-elle, aigre.

Elle tenta un sourire, voulant paraître dédaigneuse, mais ses yeux étaient tellement tristes que cela gâchait son ironie.

- Fais-tu référence à quelque chose en particulier ? Intrigué, je voulus en savoir plus.

Elle hésita, me jaugeant du coin de l'œil, finit par s'exprimer.

- Cette croix que tu portes si fièrement autour de ton cou, l'as-tu dérobé à un pieux homme à qui tu aurais aussi subtilisé la vie ?

Je souris à mon tour, amusé par sa vision si simpliste, du bien, du mal. J'hissais mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille afin de lui susurrer ma réponse, ainsi que pour m'enivrer de son essence.

- À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu à le faire. Cette chaine-là m'a toujours accompagné, elle date d'avant Voltera. Je n'ai pas eu à la voler, enfin je crois…je ne me souviens pas de mon humanité.

C'était la vérité, je ne me remémore rien, ce que je ne déplore nullement. Je sais seulement que j'étais jeune quand je fus transformé. Cela s'est probablement déroulé au détour d'une ruelle, dans une allée sombre, quelque part dans un pays dont je ne garde pas le souvenir. Puis, se fut l'enfer ; long, atroce, sans préalable jugement. Le pire était de ne pas savoir quand cela finira et si cela finirait. Je me rappelle m'en être étonné, pensant avoir appliqué à la lettre tous les commandements de la bible. C'était tout ce qui me revenait ; je devais vivre sainement pour me déconcerter de mon supplice. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, Aro était venu à moi, m'avait assuré que j'étais un Volturi désormais, que je faisais partie de son clan, qu'Eléazar avait repéré mes futures capacités et que j'étais leur traqueur à présent. L'homme somptueux savait s'y prendre et l'effroi que je ressentis alors, se mua rapidement en gratitude, plus que ça même, en fierté ; celle d'avoir été choisi, d'avoir été l'élu.

Mon souffle contre sa peau, faisait s'affoler sa poitrine adamantine. Elle papillonna des yeux, les scella, laissant le soin aux courbes de ses cils de sublimer son visage. Sa beauté m'anéantissait, sa candeur me subjuguait. J'étais désormais –une fois que j'y eus droit- inconsolable de ses lèvres, de son corps, de sa peau. Je lui aurais volontiers arraché ce drap qui la voilait à mes yeux. Pour peu que je m'écoute, je l'aurais réduit en lambeaux.

- Crois-tu en dieu ? la questionnai-je afin de m'ôter la séduisante idée de la tête.

Clairement irritée de ma proximité, elle s'évertuait à m'ignorer.

- Tu ne dis rien, j'en conclus que tu y crois. À vrai dire, j'en suis certain, affirmai-je. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi un dieu -tout puissant qu'il est- nous aurait-il crée, nous autres vampires ? Pourquoi nous aurait-il assujettis au rang de prédateurs, condamnés à s'abreuver de sang et pas de n'importe lequel ? Pourquoi nous aurait-il fait ainsi que nous sommes si on est censé lutter contre notre nature ? Ses autres créatures ne se détournent pas de leurs instincts, elles y succombent, tout comme nous. Les humains chassent les animaux, nous nous les chassons eux, ainsi va la vie, tu n'as pas à les déplorer.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, indignée, comme si je venais de proférer un blasphème.

- Les humains ne sont pas des animaux, enfin ! lâcha-elle dégoutée. J'en étais une il n'y a pas si longtemps, toi aussi autrefois, alors comment peux-tu… ?

- Mais à présent nous en sommes plus ! l'apostrophai-je, agacé.

Elle me dévisageait, le regard acéré, toujours aussi méprisante. Son entêtement ainsi que celui de son clan, celui de vouloir à tout prix se différencier de ses semblables pour mieux pouvoir les juger, m'horripilait. Je voulais qu'elle prenne conscience, qu'elle sache que sa privation était complètement vaine, absurde et risible. Je voulais qu'elle cesse de me jeter ce regard sévère qui m'alourdissait de ses reproches. Au fond, nous étions tous pareils, à la fois fort et faible, maitre et esclave. Je ne voulais pas endosser le pesant rôle du mauvais, alors que d'autres –et spécialement l'un d'eux- se trouvait idéalisé.

- Crois-tu que lui s'en prive ? lui demandai-je, l'œil rivé sur l'amulette qui reposait au creux de sa poitrine et dont je connaissais la provenance. A-t-il promis de s'astreindre pour toi, te l'a-t-il juré ?... Laisse-moi te dire qu'il t'a menti. La dernière fois que ses yeux ont croisé les miens, ils étaient rouges, rouges sang.

Son visage perdit ses dernières couleurs et ses pupilles en détresse, alourdies de peine, disparurent sous ses frémissantes paupières. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, telle une mourante à qui on aurait porté le dernier coup ; le coup de grâce. Puis, ses cils touffus d'un noir intense se soulevèrent et ses yeux réapparurent ; calmes, graves.

- Benjamin est un ange, murmura-elle si bas qu'elle semblait se parler à elle-même, un étrange sourire venant tordre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Je n'aimais pas ce sourire, il ne me plaisait guère ; il semblait si douloureux! De cette douleur à laquelle on ne peut supporter d'assister. Cependant, je restais là, captivé par le lugubre spectacle

- Il est un homme qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera jamais, m'assura-elle toujours aussi bas et toujours sans me parler, sans me voir et cela me dérangeait d'une manière que je ne sus m'expliquer.

Un long silence s'ensuivit ; enflant, étouffant. Puis, elle me regarda enfin et j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas, qu'elle continue à m'ignorer.

- Il est un homme que tu ne seras jamais ! me susurra-elle, forte d'une inébranlable conviction.

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle me condamnait, que je n'étais et ne serais jamais qu'un monstre pour elle. Elle m'avait bien prévenu, à présent j'en avais la certitude. Et au même instant une sensation aussi inconnue qu'inattendue me submergea, me laissa pantois par sa futilité. L'espace d'une fulgurante seconde j'ai souhaité être quelqu'un d'autre, être l'ange dont elle me parlait ; l'homme si exceptionnel qui pouvait la faire sourire par son simple souvenir, malgré la distance qui les sépare et qui les séparera toujours. Lui, elle l'aurait sans doute regardé autrement. Mais, cela ne devrait avoir aucune sorte d'intérêt pour moi, aucune! J'essayais de m'en persuader.

Comme il n'y avait rien à rajouter, je me levai pour partir ; Aro devait sans doute attendre les précieuses informations que j'avais pour lui. Sans enthousiasme, aucun, je me rhabillai pour aller à sa rencontre. Cependant, mes projets se trouvèrent bouleversés par la voix qui retentit dans mon dos.

- Tu pars ?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'étonnement, ni vraiment de la déception, c'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui m'échappait. Elle s'était relevée, le drap autour du corps, m'interrogeait du regard. Après m'avoir autant ignoré, autant méprisé, elle semblait tout d'un coup, comme suspendue à mes lèvres.

- Tu pars ? répéta-elle tout bas.

Je la rejoignis, tentant –non sans mal- de modérer mon enthousiasme retrouvé.

- Je reste si tu sais me faire rester, susurrai-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle clôt les yeux encore, affichant cette même expression douloureuse qui a coutume d'assaillir ses traits. Puis, doucement, résignée, elle laissa glisser l'étoffe derrière laquelle elle s'acharnait à se dissimuler.

Avant que sa beauté dévoilée, ne me tienne pour supplicié, je m'empressai de maintenir le drap autour d'elle, la tirait précautionneusement vers moi. Dans le tourbillon de mes émotions, la honte prédominait. Je me sentais honteux, oui, honteux de tirer profit de son désespoir car -et je venais de le comprendre, c'était bien le désespoir qui motivait son choix, celui de me voir rester.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, je peux rester, lui certifiai-je, contrit. Je veux bien rester.

- Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ? demanda-elle.

Doucement, elle encercla mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui doit s'arrêter ? questionnai-je, interdit.

- La douleur ! souffla-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Sa détresse m'émut jusqu'au plus profond de mon être et je fus atterré de constater que je ne pouvais rien pour la soulager, pire encore, j'eus conscience d'être à l'origine de cette douleur qui l'accablait.

-La douleur ! souffla-elle sur un ton d'évidence.

Sa détresse m'émut jusqu'au plus profond de mon être et je fus atterré de constater que je ne pouvais rien pour la soulager, pire encore, j'eus conscience d'être à l'origine de cette douleur qui l'accablait.


	15. 14

**Un allié inattendu**

* * *

-Je dois vraiment y aller à présent, lui confiai-je, réellement confus de devoir rompre l'étreinte de nos corps, pestant intérieurement contre ces obligations qui m'astreignaient à la quitter.

Elle tressaillit vivement, comme piquée par une quelconque décharge qui l'aurait réveillée d'un profond sommeil. Sans plus me répondre que me regarder, elle empoigna un bout de draps afin de me voiler son intimité et me tourna le dos.

- Je ne serai pas long, promis-je, à la fois médusé et fasciné par ses réactions.

Comme un enfant à l'égard d'un nouveau jouet aux distractions intarissables, j'étais subjugué. Le moindre de ses soubresaut, le moindre de ses sauts d'humeur me tenait en haleine. Elle ne daigna pas me répondre, stoïque et muette telle une statue de marbre. Impatient de la voir réagir, de vérifier par mes propres sens que son corps n'avait rien de l'austérité de la pierre, je glissai une main au creux de son dos étroit, traçant dans une caresse appuyée la sinueuse et fabuleuse ligne de sa chute de reins. Elle tenta avec la force et l'obstination qui semblaient la caractériser de maitriser sa réaction, mais les soubresauts qui l'agitèrent trahirent son émoi. Une de ses mains se crispa en poing, martyrisant les draps autour d'elle.

- Combien de temps dois-je encore rester prisonnière de cette satanée chambre ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix trouble tout en se dégageant, de nouveau aussi raide qu'un piquet.

- Tu peux aller où bon te semble, lui certifiai-je, tu n'es guère prisonnière de ces lieux.

Elle se tourna vers moi, piquée au vif, me couva d'un regard où la rancune et le dédain se livraient une franche bataille.

- Je veux dire, rectifiai-je aussitôt, déstabilisé par le feu ardent qui crépitait dans ses yeux fauves, tu peux sortir d'ici à présent. Ni Jane ni quiconque d'autre n'osera te faire du mal maintenant que...

- Maintenant que quoi ? m'interrompit-elle sèchement… maintenant que tu as le monopole en ce qui concerne le fait de me faire du mal, hein ?

Je ployai instinctivement la nuque, bouillonnant d'une rage qu'elle était la seule à savoir éveiller. J'ai longtemps pensé avoir dompté l'animal en moi, étais pratiquement certain de savoir gérer mon impulsivité et maitriser en toute circonstance mes humeurs, mais avec elle…avec elle, je semblai repartir de zéro. En un clin d'œil elle fut écrasée sous mon poids, ses minces poignets -de chaque côté de sa tête- emprisonnés entre mes mains. Elle écarquilla grand les yeux, surprise par ma vivacité.

- Je n'ai pas réellement eu l'impression de te faire du mal, soufflai-je à son oreille resserrant mon étreinte jusqu'à la rendre étouffante, tandis qu'elle se débattait faiblement sous ma poigne. Tout au contraire…

Dans l'ardeur véhémente qui a conduit nos corps vers la félicité, sous la ferveur des baisers et des caresses échangés, il n'y eut nulle douleur. Sauf peut-être celle d'un bonheur trop fort, presque intolérable par son intensité. Elle savait cela, mais semblait avoir fait vœu de me faire perdre la tête.

- …et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Alors, pourquoi joues-tu à ça ? À qui mens-tu ?

Elle abandonna tout effort afin de se délivrer de l'étau qui l'enserrait, paraissant soudain vide. Vidée.

- À moi, juste à moi… N'ai-je pas même le droit de me mentir à moi-même ? susurra-elle faiblement dans une question de pure rhétorique.

Nous nous observâmes un long moment. Je faillais me dégager, faiblir devant cet aveu, cette souffrance et me confondre dans de pitoyables excuses -sans queue ni tête- mais son visage reprit soudainement vie et un infime éclat de malice étincela dans ses yeux, coupant net mon élan. Elle détourna le regard, comme incommodée par les émotions qui troublaient mon être. Dans ce dernier, culpabilité et frustration se disputait la part du roi.

- N'allais-tu pas partir ? s'enquit-elle alors, c'est la cinquième fois que tu m'annonces ton départ, il faudrait peut-être penser à tenir tes promesses…

Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle me narguait, raillait mon incapacité à la quitter. Plusieurs fois je fus sur le point de le faire et plusieurs fois j'ai flanché, mais elle m'avait fait captif.

- Ton maitre, _le tout puissant Aro_, doit s'impatienter, devina-elle, un éclat de mépris dans la voix. Avec tant de mauvais desseins à accomplir, en voilà un temps précieux que tu lui fais perdre !

Bouche-bée, je ne sus quoi répondre. Elle épuisait toute ma patience, et je me surpris à m'en délecter presque. Personne ne m'a jamais tenue tête ainsi. Personne ne m'a jamais tourmenté de cette façon ! Elle dut surprendre quelque chose dans mon expression qui l'affola car sa poitrine de neige, écrasée par mon corps, livrait bataille afin d'happer fébrilement un air dont elle n'avait nul besoin.

- Peut-être que je devrais en effet, soupirai-je finalement, conscient que jouir de la patience et de l'indulgence d'Aro devait se faire avec parcimonie.

Avec des gestes lents, comme un boxeur sonné, je me relevai doucement. Aussitôt, prestement, elle empoigna mon bras.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ? murmura-elle d'une petite voix suppliante qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

_Ne venait-elle pas de me sommer de faire place vide ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Qu'il me fallait faire quelque chose avant de la laisser ?…Quelque chose comme quoi ? _

Elle me relâcha doucement, fixa la main qui l'avait trahie, comme sidérée par son propre comportement.

_Quelque chose comme un baiser d'adieu? _

L'idée fut si séduisante sur le moment qu'elle me parut aller de soit. Aveuglé par mes propres aspirations, je me penchai vers elle, hésitant, afin de recueillir le prétendu baiser. Elle me regarda faire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Lorsqu'enfin, mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, elle eut un franc geste de recule et parut au comble de l'étonnement. Nous partageâmes un long regard, hébétés de nos comportements respectifs.

- Tu as déchiré ma robe, me rappela-elle d'une voix pincée, en désignant cette dernière qui jonchait le sol, émiettée, levant enfin le mystère quant à sa requête. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça…il me faut quelque chose pour… Sans terminer sa phrase, elle se mordit la lèvre, clos les yeux, manifestement exaspérée par le grotesque de la situation où peut-être de ma méprise. Je n'aurais su dire.

- Ah, lâchai-je piteusement, c'est donc de cela qu'il s'agit… ?

- De quoi d'autre sinon ? De nouveau glaciale et moqueuse, elle me défiait du regard.

- Peut-être que je devrais te laisser comme ça après tout?... tentai-je, essayant une intonation qui se voulait aussi provocante que la foudre de ses incandescentes pupilles. Tu es tellement mieux comme ça!

Aussitôt, une gifle magistrale répondit à mon audace. Une autre faillit suivre le même cheminement, avant que je ne retienne ma propre main qui m'administrait ce traitement et que je ne détourne les yeux afin d'échapper à son emprise.

_Stupéfiant !_ ne puis-je m'empêcher de songer. Je n'avais jamais rien expérimenté de tel, même pas avec la magie de Chealsea -que je parvenais à force de siècles et d'apprentissage à combattre et à annihiler. Partagé entre satisfaction et hilarité, je fondis sur ses lèvres convulsées d'une contrariété qui achevait de la rendre magnétique et les pris de baisers sans demander licence.

Elle se débattit comme une vraie démone, griffant et cognant avec frénésie, faillit m'arracher la tête, avant que mes sollicitations et mon entêtement n'aient raison d'elle. Elle mollissait et se raidissait tour à tour, à la fois incapable de lutter et incapable –par fierté, de s'abandonner totalement.

Lorsque je soulageai enfin ses tourments, elle ne semblait toujours pas fixée sur l'attitude à adopter face à tant de culot. Ses lèvres charnues, s'entrouvraient comme pour lâcher quelques jurons rageurs, mais se refermaient aussitôt, sans rien avoir laissé filtrer. Quand elle s'éveilla enfin de son hébétude, je fus déjà loin de son assaut, la main sur la poignée de porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et la dernière vision que j'eue d'elle avant de refermer derrière moi, fut celle d'une nymphe éberluée, la lèvre pendante, le regard assassin et la crinière chaotique. Plus devine que jamais ! Je n'avais pas fait deux pas dans le corridor que j'entendis le fracas assourdissant qui résonna derrière la porte.

* * *

L'endroit était sombre et sordide, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous avait décidé à nous y arrêter. C'était exactement ce que nous recherchions. Un lieu à la fois reculé et discret. Une délimitation invisible à l'œil le séparait du reste de la ville. Invisible mais palpable. Ici, aucun lumière rassurante, aucune échoppe ni aucune habitation voisine. Ici tout pouvait arriver sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien. Je ne suis pas réellement de ceux qui recèlent des connaissances précises en ce qui concerne les mortels et leur train de vie, mais ici s'avère être une sorte d'invitation tacite au crime.

Benjamin fit halte devant moi et avec un léger signe de la main m'intima d'en faire autant. Il prêta l'oreille un instant, immobile et attentif. Son attention fut entièrement dominée par la vieille habitation -qui constituait, avec la petite dépendance à l'allure austère qui la jouxtait, pratiquement le seul panorama à des lieux à la ronde. Des humains -trois exactement- peuplaient les lieux. Et j'avais soif. Terriblement soif !

- Là, ça sera très bien, conclut-il enfin, d'une voix sans timbre et sans enthousiasme que je ne lui avais jamais connu tout en désignant d'un bref hochement de tête ladite habitation qui engageait les crampes dans mon ventre et le venin dans ma bouche.

Il surprit mon expression et un léger rictus déforma l'instant d'une fulgurante seconde son beau visage. Je sus alors qu'il s'imposait lui aussi la diète si spéciale qui caractérisait le docteur et son étrange clan, et je devinai au même instant qu'il l'avait fait pou _elle_.

- Allons-y ! approuvai-je, avec un serrement au cœur.

L'entrée grillagée barrait le passage, munie d'une armada de gros cadenas rouillés. Benjamin y accorda un œil éteint avant de s'atteler à les faire céder un à un. Entre ses mains faussement délicates ; le fer devenait poussière. Il libéra enfin la grille qui trahie notre présence aussitôt, en grinçant atrocement. Il ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure et s'engagea dans l'allée d'un pas vif, mais à une allure humaine. Un chien se mit à japper sur notre gauche, tapi aussi loin de nous que lui permettait le grillage qui l'entourait, la queue entre les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce t'as p'tit con ?! râla quelqu'un de l'intérieur, ta gueule clébard !

Mais comme le clébard en question- littéralement horrifié par notre présence- ne cessait pas son vacarme, l'homme traîna ses pas lourd jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit pour s'enquérir de la raison de tout ce raffut. Lorsque l'œil qu'il jeta par l'interstice de la porte tomba sur Benjamin, son visage s'affaissa de terreur et ses bajoues furent secouées de frémissements involontaires. Il nous claqua la porte au nez, violemment, et se rua à l'intérieur comme un démon en bousculant les meubles au passage.

Benjamin opéra une légère pause devant le patio, inspira intensément comme pour se donner du courage, et puis –avec un soupir las, poussa la porte d'un geste sec et ferme, faisant claquer la serrure sans abimer le bois. L'homme n'avait pas perdu de temps, car lorsque nous fumes entrés, il nous accueillit avec un fusil, chargé et pointé droit sur nos têtes. Il suait à grosses gouttes, agité de tremblement, le visage flétri et violacé d'horreur. Il balbutiait des paroles intelligibles. Des prières, peut-être.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Barney ? beugla une femme d'une voix rauque et masculine depuis la pièce d'à côté, tout en marchant vers nous. Qui est-ce qui… ?

En entrant dans le salon, elle interrompit sa question et sa respiration d'un même coup.

V'la le diable Marge, l'assura-il, le diable qui est venu frapper à notre porte.

Avec Benjamin, nous échangeâmes un court regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était pour lui, mais jamais par le passé je n'ai rencontré d'humain aussi perspicace. D'ordinaire les mortels étourdis sont trop accaparés par notre vénusté pour s'attarder sur notre étrangeté où le danger que nous représentons, même si leur instinct finit toujours par refaire surface.

- Que faisons-nous ? m'enquis-je, afin de savoir lequel d'entre eux deux allait me servir de repas et lequel sera transformé.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il semblait sur le point de défaillir ; aussi pale que jamais, le regard mort, il essayait d'éviter de contempler les deux humains. _Dieu qu'il avait changé sous l'influence de cette fille! Je ne le reconnaissais plus._

Ce fut le prénommé Barney qui riposta. En balbutiant quelques paroles obscures qui revendiquait le fait que nous devrions tous les deux retrouver les ténèbres où était notre place, il cala l'arme sur son épaule, visa la poitrine de Benjamin et tira un coup qui le fit chanceler sous sa force. La balle toucha le buste de l'Egyptien, abîma le tissu du vêtement qui le recouvrait d'un trou noirâtre et tomba par terre, déformée et fumante. Benjamin ne sourcilla pas, ne tourna même pas la tête du côté du tireur. Lorsque l'homme s'aperçut que sa tentative n'avait engagé nul dommage, il perdit tout contrôle sur son corps et le fusil lui échappa et ses jambes semblèrent sur le point de se dérober. Et la femme s'était mise à crier de toutes ses forces, à s'en déchirer les mâchoires.

- Seigneur Dieu aidez-nous !…Le démon est dans notre salon !… Seigneur aidez-nous ! haletait-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Ne t'en fais pas Marge, les diables ne t'auront pas…je vais sauver ton âme, je sauverai ton âme Marge!

Et juste comme ça, il attrapa l'arme et sans hésiter une seconde fit d'un seul coup explosé sa tête qui se répondit grassement contre les murs, tandis que son corps tombait lourdement à terre, pratiquement étêté. Benjamin fit entendre un long gémissement lorsque l'odeur aguicheuse du sang déversé se répandit allégrement dans l'air. Une vraie plainte de bête blessée qui le plia en deux, tandis que tout crocs dehors il tentait de maitriser ses instincts. Les effluves d'hémoglobine ne me laissaient pas non plus indifférente, loin de là, je sentis aussitôt l'appel du sang qui bouillonnait en moi. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas nourris et cet imper se payait au prix fort ; l'élan douloureux de la soif me prit au tripes, semblable à celui d'un nouveau né à peine transformé, il me transperçait le corps de part en part telle une lame aiguisée.

Sans plus tarder, je me jetai littéralement sur ma proie. L'homme ne vit rien venir et lorsque je le pris à la gorge, il eut à peine un réflexe de défense qui fut aussitôt étouffé par la force de ma prise. Le sang chaud et sirupeux apaisa le creux qui me dévorait l'estomac et je m'en délectai jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et se fut tandis que j'abandonnai le corps de l'homme pour passer à celui de la femme que j'entendis le long geignement du chien retentir au-dehors. Benjamin lui aussi fut plus faible que sa soif.

Une fois revenu, il m'accorda un pâle sourire lorsqu'il vit que je m'étais débarrassée des corps et des traces de sang, l'air infiniment reconnaissant.

- Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle n'aie rien entendue ? s'inquiéta-il, lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage pour y découvrir une jeune humaine assoupie.

J'haussai les épaules. Je n'en savais pas davantage que lui. Je m'approchai d'elle. À peine adulte, la jeune fille était d'une blancheur pratiquement semblable à la notre. Son teint était cendreux, des taches rousses parsemaient généreusement ses joues creusées et des cernes brunâtres ourlaient ses yeux. Elle paraissait fragile et faible. Son petit corps chétif et délicat qui se lovait dans des draps à la propreté suspecte portait des traces de sévices ; des bleus et des brûlures. Des menottes écrouaient l'un de ses poignets tailladé et le rattachait à la tête de lit en fer forgé. Je remarquai à ma plus grande surprise, que ce que j'avais pris de prime abord pour de simples stigmates, étaient en fait de minuscules crucifix appliqués au fer sur la peau diaphane comme on marquerait des bêtes de traites.

Elle semblait juste endormie, mais les coups de feu qui avaient retentis quelques minutes plutôt auraient réveillé un mort. Je posai ma main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait à un rythme faible mais régulier. Elle devait être droguée avec une forte dose de somnifères.

- Que fais-tu ? s'interrogea Benjamin lorsque je dégageai le frêle cou de la jeune fille de ses fins cheveux blonds.

- Je vais la transformer, répondis-je sur un ton d'évidence, me sachant suffisamment rassasiée pour être certaine de ne pas faiblir une troisième fois. N'est-ce pas là notre entreprise ?

* * *

Sous le soleil plombant du midi, notre jardin offrait une vision des plus mirobolantes- pour un œil humain tout du moins. Des dizaines d'immortels dispersés çà et là en petits groupes éparses, scintillaient sous l'astre ardent comme des boules à facettes. Non loin de moi Kate de Denali testait la volonté et surtout la concentration de Garrett, de son état : amant de l'intéressée, dernier membre du clan de nos cousins du nord et depuis peu supplicié consentant.

En effet, nouveau partisan des joies sans limite du régime végétarien, il découvrait à son grand dam –et du mien, par la même infortune-le plaisir inouï de se retrouver aussi proche d'une semi-humaine lorsqu'on débute à peine son sevrage. Il était si obnubilé par ma Renesmée et le sang qui palpitait dans ses veines qu'il en oubliait l'enjeu du deal convenu avec Kate. Un instant de faiblesse égale à une décharge électrique octroyée par les soins de sa bien aimée.

- Ça ne me plait pas du tout ! grinçai-je, incapable de retenir mon appréhension, lorsqu'une fois encore, le grand blond riva son regard affamé et torturé sur Nessie, le corps tendu comme un arc et les tendons blanchis.

Près de moi, Jacob, en loup fauve, laissa raisonner un long grognement d'assentiment. Sa fourrure flamboyante et hérissée fut parcourue par de violents soubresauts et sa gueule s'étira pour découvrir des crocs luisants et aiguisés. Lui non plus ne goûtait pas le spectacle et appréciait encore moins le fait de savoir Renesmée entourée par des vampires assoiffés. Il tenait de moins en moins en place. Cependant, nous n'eûmes ni l'un, ni l'autre, le temps de nous impatienter car, la seconde d'après Garrett fut par terre, gémissant et serrant les dents sous le coup de la décharge électrique qu'il reçut -vraie douche froide- qui le calma sèchement.

_Colosse au pied d'argile _! s'amusa Kate, en décrochant un sourire mi-espiègle, mi-tendre au dit colosse qu'elle avait cloué au sol et sur lequel elle prit place à califourchon -le plus naturellement du monde- les deux paumes menaçantes à plat sur la poitrine haletante de sa victime.

- Ah, Kate ! râla Garrett sans pour autant se départir de sa bonne humeur, abasourdi par l'intensité du châtiment, tu n'étais pas obligée d'y allez aussi fort.

- Fait pas ton douillet!

- Petite diablesse.

Elle glapit de plaisir, l'œil virulent de lubricité, tout en glissant doucement ses petites mains sous la chemise de son amant. Aussitôt une deuxième décharge -plus brève et moins forte que la précédente néanmoins- secoua le châtié de la tête au pied.

_Complètement fous !_ La pensée venimeuse de Rosalie la devança et elle apparut bientôt, affichant le même air d'éternelle renfrognée dont elle nous gratifiait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle n'appréciait pas plus que Jacob la présence de nos amis et invités. D'après elle, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, puisque rien ne se passait et que rien ne se passera jamais ! Sans un mot, elle empoigna le bras de Nessie et la tracta sans ménagement vers le garage, dans l'intention de l'éloigner le plus possible du danger qu'est Garrett à ses yeux.

- Eh ! protesta Renesmée qui peignait à suivre le trot de sa tante. Je veux rester moi!...Je veux voir les combats !

- Pas question, riposta Rose du tac au tac, si tu veux voir un cirque de bête de foire, je t'emmène en voir. Un de plus authentique et de moins dangereux.

Jacob se leva et au trot, les suivit aussitôt. Toujours sur ses gardes vue son infériorité numérique, mais absolument ravi que la seule personne qui sache faire plier Nessie se soit décidée à entrer en scène. Il ne se l'avouera jamais, mais Blondie lui était de plus en plus sympathique. Alice les suivit d'un œil amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de notre vue, se laissa même aller à me sourire. Un bref sourire. Juste avec les lèvres, car ses yeux restaient secs, dépourvus de vraie joie. Mais, soudain, à mesure que le Quileute s'éloignait de nous, son sourire factice se mua lentement en un rictus terrifiant.

Plus pâle que jamais, elle se laissa guider par la vision fulgurante qui la posséda et que la présence de Jacob avait jusqu'à lors entravée. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui d'affronter ce qui se profilait, moi non plus.

_Quelqu'un vient Edward ! _

Nous le vîmes en même temps. Il avait repéré notre trace. Une assemblée aussi importante de vampires ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Il l'avait suivie. Elle l'avait menée jusqu'à nous.

* * *

Je fus à peine arrivé près des portes doubles que je constatai déjà la tension qui régnait derrière, parmi les mien. Je remarquai aussitôt la présence étrangère, ainsi que l'effluve inconnue qui l'accompagnait ; Légèrement épicée, piquante et doucereuse à la fois. Nous avions de la visite, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lorsque je me faufilai à l'intérieur, je n'attirai à moi aucune attention, elle était toute entière concentrée sur l'objet de curiosité que constituait l'inconnue. Cette dernière me toisa quant à elle d'un air avide et indéniablement dérangeant, rivant son regard sur chacun de mes mouvements. Ses yeux étaient telles deux cratères noirs scintillants qui me scrutaient sans relâche.

- …Ah, et voici Démétri, un membre de notre garde et pas des moindres, se ravit Aro, en m'introduisant auprès d'elle, comme pour clore la présentation de toute l'assemblée.

Je semblais tomber à point nommé. J'opérai une légère courbette en réponse au sourire éclatant que m'accordait l'invitée, sans pour autant dérider mon visage. Ses œillades appuyées et carnassières ne me plaisaient guère, pas plus que la lueur inquiète qui voilait le regard d'Aro. Il était joyeux et affable comme à son accoutumé, mais des années de promiscuité me permettaient de déceler ce qu'un œil inexercé ne saurait voir. Il était troublé, soucieux même. Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses capables de causer de l'anxiété au majestueux personnage.

- Voici Ayushi, m'apprit-il. Figure-toi que la charmante dame nous vient des Indes, et qu'elle a traversé océans et continents, juste dans le but ultime de venir nous prévenir du danger qui nous guette. Quelle bonté d'âme ! N'es-tu pas de mon avis ?

Je notai que la main de ladite Ayushi se trouvait dans la sienne et qu'il débitait son discours sur un ton mécanique et distrait, comme s'il prêtait attention à autre chose. Je reconnaissais le stratagème pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour saisir qu'il espérait mon concours afin de détourner l'attention de l'Indienne, pour qu'il puisse ainsi soutirer à sa mémoire tout ce qui était bon à apprendre.

- Absolument ! renchéris-je, pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir retenir son attention.

Mais -conscient de mon devoir envers Aro, je jouai le jeu et m'acquittai donc de mon rôle auprès de notre lascive invitée ; la discutant de détails superflus et sans intérêt sur le bon déroulement de son voyage et de la proportion de notre communauté aux indes. Elle parût ravie de mon attention -fut-elle forcée et sans finesse- et m'honora d'insinuations graveleuses et de sous-entendus appuyés qui ne tardèrent pas à m'attirer les moqueries et les sifflements de mes condisciples ; amusés qu'ils étaient par cette femme sans gêne.

Lorsqu'enfin, Aro –fidèle à sa grâce innée- me fit comprendre subrepticement que ma tâche a été menée à bien, je posai enfin la question qui me taraudait l'esprit, la seule dont la réponse m'intéressait réellement.

- De quel dangers parlons-nous là ?

Ce fut Aro qui m'éclaircit la situation.

- Parait-il cher ami que nous détenions ici même, chez nous à Volterra, des personnes contre leur grès et que cet acte tout aussi insincère qu'ignominieux, pousserait des clans à la révolte.

- Oui, enchérit Ayushi à mon intention. Un dénommé Carlisle ainsi que neuf autres de son clan sont venus solliciter mon aide contre vous. J'ai décliné l'offre bien évidemment. Mais, il paraitrait qu'ils ne soient pas seuls et qu'ils soient bien décidés à livrer bataille contre vous.

J'haussai franchement les sourcils, feignant à peine ma surprise. Je me doutai bien que le médecin et son cercle avaient pris de l'aplomb au vue de leur petite victoire lors de notre dernière confrontation ; mais, j'étais loin de me douter que ce petit sursis qu'on leur avait si généreusement octroyé leur faisait miroiter une quelconque possibilité.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je, réticent à croire à une telle folie.

- Tout à fait, confirma-elle, l'un d'eux m'a même menacé de représailles lorsque je refusai rigoureusement de me liguer à leur incongrue entreprise.

- Et nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissant chère dame, la flatta Aro, en déposant un léger baiser encenseur sur sa main devenue inutile et qu'il quitta aussitôt. Nous vous en sommes grès, et je ne sais de quelle manière on pourrait s'acquitter de notre dette envers vous.

Elle rit de bon cœur sans pour autant décliner l'amabilité, preuve qu'elle estimait sa démarche digne de récompense et qu'elle s'accordait le loisir de la choisir elle-même.

- Je m'occuperai de Carlisle et de son insolence en temps et en heure. À présent et comme je vous devine assoiffée, il y a plus urgent.

Juste un seul regard d'Aro envers elle suffit à décider Heidi à se détacher du groupe et à s'éclipser afin de satisfaire à sa demande.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition, je ne cessai de repenser à ce qui avait été dit. Carlisle s'était-il vraiment rendu coupable d'une telle extravagance ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà par le passé eu recours au secours d'autres clans ainsi que celle de nombreux nomades. S'était-il décidé de se rendre offensif pour de bon ? Avait-il seulement une chance ? J'étais encore plongé dans mes interrogations lorsqu'Heidi revient en coup de vent et qu'elle jeta littéralement sa trouvaille au pied d'Ayushi.

Je la reconnue immédiatement, c'était la seule humaine présente au château –car même notre petite réserve pour les en-cas-où occasionnels était fréquemment vide ces derniers temps. La nouvelle standardiste qui remplaçait Gianna à son poste, leva ses yeux apeuré et suppliant vers une Ayushi affamée.

- S'il vous plait ! pleurnicha-elle, non, pas ça.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs. Fait improbable et déconcertant, elle parvint à me faire pitié. Une pitié proche du dédain, car tout comme celle qui l'avait précédée ; elle s'estimait digne de devenir l'une des nôtres et ne doutait absolument pas de parvenir à ses fins. D'où sa stupéfaction et son désarroi cuisant au vu de la tournure que prenaient les événements et ses rêves d'immortalité.

Je jetai un regard à la dérobée du côté de Gianna, foncièrement métamorphosé par son immortalité durement acquise. Elle semblait totalement hypnotisée par le spectacle qu'offrait l'humaine. En effet, quelques jours plutôt, elle aurait été à sa place, sacrifiée par manque de provision. La commisération qui se lisait dans son regard n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne. Elle se sentait personnellement impliquée, peut-être même redevable à cette femme qui gisait misérablement sur le sol.

Ce pourrait-il que notre tempérament de vampire soit influencé par celui qui nous donne notre immortalité ? Est-ce que le régime alimentaire de ce dernier circonvient lors de la transformation ? Je me posai réellement la question, car Gianna semblait bien trop disciplinée pour un nouveau-né dans sa prime jeunesse. Je repensai à celle qui l'avait transformée et la réminiscence accapara si bien mon esprit que je n'accordai qu'un intérêt très restreint à ce qui se passa par la suite autour de moi.

- S'il vous plait ! Pas ça, …Je peux ramener ici pour vous d'autres personnes, plein d'autres. S'il vous plait, ne me…

Ayushi ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Elle fendit sur elle tel un oiseau de proie, et la savoura jusqu'à la dernière goutte. En s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main, elle se tourna avec gratitude vers Aro.

- Votre hospitalité est légendaire ! puis-je me permettre d'en abuser encore un peu ?

Aro lui retourna son sourire gourmand.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous.

* * *

Je les sentis avant de les voir. Ils étaient plusieurs et m'entourèrent aussitôt, se positionnant en points stratégiques tout autour de moi, comme pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Seulement ce qu'ils semblaient ignorer c'est que je n'avais absolument aucune envie de leur fausser compagnie. J'étais là pour eux !

Ils affichaient tous, male et femelles confondus, un visage blême et anxieux. Certains d'entre eux arboraient une teinte d'iris tout à fait stupéfiante. On aurait dit de l'Or. Comment leur dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre ? Comment leur dire que je ne recherchai que leur compagnie et rien de plus ?

Un large sourire me titilla les lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Alexandre, dis-je enfin, je viens à vous en toute amitié. Je voudrais faire votre connaissance.


	16. 15

**Le lien**

* * *

Dans le salon une étrange quiétude régnait, trompeuse. Sur le décret impératif d'Alice, nous avions emmené –et malgré la réticence véhémente de Jasper- notre singulier invité à la Villa. Là au milieu de la déco épurée et raffinée d'Esmée il était sans repères, désemparé même. Aussi à-l'aise qu'un éléphant au beau milieu d'une échoppe de porcelaine. C'était le but de la manœuvre. On pouvait compter sur l'esprit fin d'Alice pour cerner les personnalités, en trouver les points faibles afin de mieux les déstabilisés ; j'en avais la confirmation juste sous les yeux. Dehors, il était dans son milieu, confiant et béat comme un roi sur son trône et même le groupe plutôt bien fourni de vampires que nous représentions n'arrivait pas à le déstabiliser, à faire s'envoler son inquiétant enjouement. Ici, c'était une autre histoire…

Le sourire illuminé avait quitté le visage d'Alexandre. Indisposé, il faisait courir son regard ébahi sur la pièce et sur la vingtaine de paires d'yeux rivé à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une maison. À vrai dire, il savait bien qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une habitation depuis qu'il avait acquis son immortalité ; il semblait –et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre- croire dur comme fer au mythe qui interdisait les propriétés humaines aux immortels. Il vivait en nomade et n'aurait jamais cru que des vampires puissent résider comme des mortels, avec les commodités qu'une telle existence exige. Il en restait sans voix.

Il jeta un regard désolé sur les traces brunâtre qu'avaient fait ses pieds nus et sales sur la moquette immaculée, compara sa tenue malmenée par son train de vie à la notre, clairement dépité. Il lui arrivait de changer de vêtements avec ses victimes quand ceux-ci étaient en meilleur état que les siens, parfois même, il s'octroyait un bain dans un lac ou une source, mais jamais il n'avait rivalisé avec notre propreté qu'il considérait comme suspecte.

_Peut-être sont-ce là une autre espèce d'immortels ? _

- Je suis confus, confessa-il, en levant des yeux fautifs vers nous. Je n'avais pas prévu…je ne pensais pas…

- Mais c'est rien du tout, enfin ! minauda Tanya, en esquissant son sourire le plus enjôleur qui découvrit des dents parfaitement alignées à l'extrême blancheur. Vraiment, ce n'est rien du tout…

_Un russe !_ songea-elle exaltée par son lourd accent typique de l'Est. _Mes préférés, ils sont insatiables_…

Alice lui décrocha une œillade assassine qui aurait fait se ratatiner les plus courageux. Tanya ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, toute son attention était accaparée par Alexandre et sa plastique impressionnante. Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas d'ailleurs à devenir explicite, son envie extrêmement précise, visuelle. Alexandre surpris, mais indéniablement flatté, lui retourna son sourire, de nouveau radieux et confiant.

- À quoi vous attendiez-vous ? s'enquit Alice sur un ton glacial, coupant sèchement les échanges de regards ostentatoires entre Alexandre et Tanya.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua notre invité, je n'ai pas réellement eu le loisir de rencontrer mes semblables… Vous en êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne connaissait aux immortels que deux teintes d'Iris ; le noir de la soif et le rouge sang de la satiété. Les yeux mordorés qu'arboraient la majorité d'entre nous le laissaient perplexe, fasciné.

- Et comment ! se ravit Tanya qui avait à présent toute son attention.

_Et dans le cas contraire j'aurais été vraiment ravie de tenter un mélange inter-espèce… _

Il la dévisageait à son tour avec une apparente avidité, dénuée de toute concupiscence néanmoins. Il était juste ravi d'avoir cet échange, d'avoir rencontré des gens de son espèce avec qui il espérait ardemment s'entendre et au sein desquels il rêvait d'enfin trouver sa place. Notre groupe l'emplissait d'allégresse, le transcendait littéralement ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence d'une telle communauté. Il avait hâte -_tellement hâte !_- de nous connaitre mieux, de se mêler à nous, de savoir comment ses semblables vivaient, évoluaient. Il fut si longtemps privé de telles joies que l'attente devenait désormais intolérable et il avait beaucoup de mal à réprimer son enthousiasme et à raisonner ses élans. Mais, comme il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance, il se maîtrisait tant bien que mal.

- Il nous arrivait à Sergei et à moi de croiser d'autres vampires, mais…, Sergei, mon compagnon –ajouta-il précipitamment, afin de répondre a nos expressions pensives- n'était pas très…sociable, il n'appréciait pas la compagnie.

_Compagnon ?_ s'outra Tanya, _pitié Edward dis moi qu'il n'est pas gay ! _

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres au vu de sa réaction, mais ce dernier s'évapora aussi vite qu'il fut apparu lorsque je pris conscience du bouillonnement interne d'Alexandre. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nous parler de Sergei. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait le serrement de l'effacer de sa mémoire, de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Néanmoins, l'espace d'une fulgurante réminiscence, je pus arracher le visage dudit compagnon de la mémoire d'Alexandre ; Sergei l'expression torturé, à genoux, signait la croix sur son tors étroit.

- Et votre compagnon, où est-il ? questionnai-je, piqué de curiosité. Afin d'en apprendre un peu plus, je résolus à raviver les souvenirs qu'il semblait si pressé d'oublier à tout jamais.

- Il est…hésita-il, de plus en plus contrarié. La culpabilité et la gêne suintaient de sa posture raidie. Nous nous sommes séparés.

Il mentait, bien sûr. Jasper, crispé au coté d'Alice dans une attitude défensive, partageait mon avis -avec beaucoup plus de hargne néanmoins. Il n'avait déjà pas confiance en Alexandre avant même qu'il se mette à nous dissimuler des informations, alors maintenant qu'il savait qu'il nous mentait… Mais très vite la méfiance légendaire de Jasper ne fut plus réellement une préoccupation importante, car je fus bientôt embarqué dans un singulier débat que se livrait le Russe avec sa conscience mise à mal. La stupéfaction m'assaillit, mais Alice m'intima aussitôt de ne pas me trahir et de garder mon self-control.

Je tentai de lui obéir, et disciplinait aussitôt mon allure. Emmett, conscient de rien, se leva en bombant le tors, dans l'intention manifeste d'intimider notre invité.

- À quel point tiens-tu à nous connaitre mon pote ? l'interpella-il en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

N'importe qui à sa place aurait frémit, se serait alarmé devant la force de la nature qu'était Emmett, mais pas Alexandre. Il était confiant et je comprenais tout à fait son attitude. Il n'avait strictement rien à craindre. Ni d'Emmett, ni d'aucun d'entre nous. Il se releva pour se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocuteur et, arborant un air solennel, répondit.

- J'y tiens autant qu'à ma propre vie !

- Tu fais bien, parce qu'il se trouve que dans notre clan il faut mériter sa place, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Alexandre hésita, l'air clairement désemparé.

- Il va falloir montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Il va falloir te battre mon pote ! renchérit Emmett, affichant son sourire le plus carnassier.

- Emmett…, m'interposai-je.

- Détend-toi un peu mon vieux ! me pria-il, qu'est-ce que tu me fais-là ? Relaxe, je sais ce que je fais…

Je doutai farouchement de cette affirmation, cependant je me tus.

- Avec qui ? s'enquit Alexandre sans ciller.

- Avec moi bien sûr !…si tu gagnes (Emmett partit d'un rire cruel) tu pourras rester parmi nous.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

Le sourire mauvais d'Emmett s'élargit davantage.

- Eh bien mon pote, on ne va pas te faire un dessein, hein ? Fait travailler un peu ton imagination !...Bien sur si tu te défiles, on te laisse t'en aller tout de suite. On n'est pas des barbares tout de même –il m'adressa un clin d'œil à la dérobée- mais si tu restes, il va falloir assumer ton choix.

Le choix d'Alexandre était déjà tout fait. Il allait rester -cela ne faisait aucun doute- et il se battrait dans les règles si c'était ça le prix à payer pour rester parmi nous ; il se battra d'homme à homme, sans tricher.

_Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son petit cinéma, celui-là…_soupira Alice, qui n'étais pas réellement irritée mais juste intriguée de voir Alexandre réagir d'une manière si solennel à ce qui n'était clairement qu'une blague, qu'un simple bizutage. Elle ne se doutait pas des antécédents d'Alexandre ni de ce que je venais de découvrir à son sujet. La donne venait de changer, assurément.

* * *

Lorsque je les sentis arriver, je ne savais pas combien de temps exactement j'étais restée assise là, à l'extrême bord du lit à contempler sans les voir les débris de verre qui constituait quelques minutes plutôt un vase ornemental d'une valeur certaine. Tout ce que je savais était que ce moment d'éveil de conscience tant redouté s'était produit. Oui, le délicat charme de torpeur fut d'une manière comme d'une autre rompu. Je m'étais enfin réveillée, aussi sèchement que si on venait subitement de me plonger la tête dans un seau plein de glace.

_Te doutes-tu seulement de ce que tu viens de faire ? …En mesures-tu l'ampleur ?_ Cette même voix fourbe et versatile qui m'avait si vivement poussée vers ma damnation, me jugeait, me condamnait à présent. Je ne m'étonnai guère de ce châtiment, je l'approuvais et l'espérais. Mes remords me prouvaient au moins ma santé mentale. Il restait finalement quelque chose d'intacte de l'ancienne Angie. Même si tout le reste fut irrémédiablement déchiré, souillé.

L'écho des pas derrière la porte se fit de plus en plus proche, volontairement appuyé, concordant avec mon violent réveil, mais je n'en éprouvais plus de crainte. Je me rendis compte que cette peur puérile s'était évaporée. Lorsque le pire a été concédé, que reste-il réellement à redouter ? Ainsi, lorsque je l'entendis tapoter la porte avec son si irritant « c'est moi ! » comme s'il y avait un quelconque lien qui nous unissait, une intimité longtemps entretenue qui rendrait naturelle de telles futilités, je me surpris à être parfaitement calme, détendue. Peu importe ce qui m'attendait d'ores et avant, je décidai de ne plus être cette petite malheureuse, apitoyée et craintive. Si toute cette mascarade les amusait, pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre, partager les réjouissances ? Si tout ça était un jeu, pourquoi ne pas jouer à mon tour ?

- Entre je t'en prie! claironnai-je, impatiente de débuter la joute.

La porte pivota, et il apparut bientôt. Son expression stupéfaite, son apparent étonnement de m'entendre lui répondre de la sorte fut ma première victoire, d'autre la suivront. Je soutins son regard de démon –infiniment calculateur et intrigué- sans ciller, sans me détourner. Je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Avec un petit sourire, il s'effaça légèrement, invitant d'un geste ample de la main la personne qui l'accompagnait à entrer dans la pièce. Je retins mon souffle, mon exclamation de surprise. Décidément, j'avais présumé de mes forces ; ce n'était pas aussi aisé de jouer avec eux, ils avaient toujours une langueur d'avance sur mes pitoyables efforts.

Son visage pâle à l'ovale délicat rayonnait de beauté, métamorphosé par cette immortalité si chèrement convoitée et acquise par ma faute, ma faiblesse. Elle déposa quelque chose sur le lit. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens, pourpres de ce nouveau sang qui palpitait en elle, cette nouvelle force. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et tout en sachant qu'un tel comportement était vain, je me mis en position défensive. Courbée, prête à parer à toute attaque.

Un sourire à la fois divin et diabolique fendit ses lèvres.

- Démétri m'a dit que tu avais besoin de quelque chose à te mettre, me dit Gianna radieuse, j'ai pensé que je pouvais venir te saluer tout en te les apportant- elle désigna le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait déposé sur le lit à mon intention.

- Quelle charmante attention, ironisai-je, trop fébrile pour paraitre dédaigneuse, resserrant le drap autour de mon corps. Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas convié le reste de tes charmants amis, hein ? Plus on est de fous, plus on ri !

L'intéressé se gratta la nuque, affichant un air contrit si réussi qu'il m'abusa presque.

- Elle voulait absolument venir te remercier et je dois préciser pour ma défense qu'elle est restée aussi obstinée que l'humaine qu'elle a été, si ce n'est plus.

Il y eut un coup de vent et l'obstinée en question fendit sur moi sans plus de cérémonie. Un petit cri m'échappa, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit elle m'avait déjà enchaînée dans une étreinte à m'en faire craquer les os.

Gianna…qu'est-ce qu'on avait convenu ? la réprouva-il, comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant désobéissant.

Il paraissait de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Je voulais juste la remercier…merci, merci de tout cœur.

- Euh…de rien, balbutiai-je, renonçant au sarcasme à présent que l'étendue de sa force fut expérimentée.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant, m'annonça-elle, avec cette expression terrifiante propre aux admirateurs devant la plus vénérée de leurs idoles.

- Oui, c'est une sage décision Gianna ! Il se pinça la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de rire.

Avec un dernier « merci ! » fantomatique, elle fut partie.

Je me laissai tombée sur un coin du lit, effarée. Manifestement, ils jouaient à la perfection et avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

- Tu ne t'habilles pas ? m'interrogea-il.

Je le fusillai d'un regard peu amène qui n'eut de mérite que d'accentuer son hilarité. Malgré moi, je jetai un regard à la pile de vêtements, empressée de quitter le drap symbole de ma faiblesse. J'empoignai un assortiment d'habits plutôt simple et sage, rien à voir avec les tenues exubérantes d'Alice et attendit qu'il comprenne mon besoin d'intimité. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là, stoïque et attentif.

- Puis-je ? m'enquis-je, soufflée par son audace.

- Je te connais déjà par cœur, m'assura-il avec un regard espiègle, pénétrant.

- Alors accroche-toi bien à ce souvenir, parce que tu n'es pas prêt à me revoir!

- Très bien, acquiesça-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Puisque c'est ainsi, je t'attends là dehors.

- Et en quel honneur m'attendrais-tu ?

- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose que, j'estime, pourrait t'intéresser, me sourit-il, mais si tu préfères rester là…

Je soupirai, regrettant mon emportement enfantin. De toute évidence j'étais une piètre joueuse et il le savait très bien.

- Je…euh, d'accord, je te rejoins, fléchis-je.

Il se courba en une petite révérence, et avec une moue moqueuse s'éclipsa.

* * *

Nous étions réunis dehors dans le jardin, tandis qu'Emmett retenait Alexandre par ses enfantillages aussi loin que possible de notre petit groupe.

- Que faisons-nous ?

La question avait fini par être posée, mais à notre grand étonnement elle provenait de celui qu'on croyait le seul capable d'y répondre. Carlisle semblait s'adresser à moi en particulier, songeant certainement que la décision me revenait comme j'étais le seul à pouvoir prévenir les desseins de notre insaisissable visiteur.

- Je crois que nous devons attendre et voir, hésita Alice, pour l'instant il ne semble ni agressif, ni dangereux.

- Mais il l'est Alice ! insistai-je.

Elle leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Il a tué son compagnon. Rien ne nous garantit que sa passivité apparente ne cache pas autre chose…

Jasper m'approuva d'un frénétique hochement de tête, ravi de trouver un allié raisonnable parmi notre petit comité. Il fixait l'endroit ou Emmett et Alexandre disputait un combat de titan d'un œil attentif, prêt à voler au secours en cas de danger.

- Tu n'étais pas là Edward, m'apostropha Alice, une fois de plus, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Peut-être avait-il une bonne excuse pour se séparer de ce-dit compagnon.

- Il l'a brulé ! S'il en éprouvait l'envie, il pourrait tous nous expédier en enfer qu'on n'y pourra pas grand-chose…

- Justement Edward, intervint Bella, ne crois-tu pas qu'en faire un ami, accepter sa présence parmi nous, serait plus judicieux que de nous le mettre à dos ?

Je soupirai à moitié vaincu par ses arguments. Je savais bien que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Son obsession de rencontrer ses semblables paraissait le tourmenter, lui refuser cette requête pourrait le mettre dans état de fureur qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait et ne pouvait affronter. Mais, je ne pouvais me restreindre de craindre pour les miens. Savoir ce danger si proche d'eux n'était pas une situation à laquelle je parvenais à me faire facilement.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? s'enquit Carlisle. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on est à la recherche de renfort, de dons utiles, et voilà que l'une des plus puissantes et des plus terribles capacités vient d'elle-même frapper à notre porte…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il convient de faire, avouai-je, incapable d'endosser la responsabilité d'un tel choix.

- Moi je sais, dit alors une voix derrière moi.

Tanya venait de nous rejoindre, un léger éclat embellissait son beau visage pâle.

- Je propose de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, le questionner, creuser un peu, histoire de savoir s'il est vraiment aussi dangereux que tu le penses, ou bien s'il est aussi doux et inoffensif qu'il parait être.

_J'ai mes propres méthodes comme tu le sais bien_, ajouta-elle à mon intention, _à une certaine époque tu avais même faillit en faire les frais. Si seulement tu n'avais pas été si obstiné !_

Elle réussit à m'arracher un sourire instinctif.

* * *

On avait traversé nombres d'escaliers et de corridors pour se retrouver devant une pièce qui n'était guère différente de celle qu'on venait de quitter, mis à part qu'elle était légèrement plus spacieuse, plus poussiéreuse aussi et revêtue d'un tapis bordeaux, tacheté et élimé jusqu'à la moelle.

- Je peux savoir ce que…

- Patience ! me susurra-il à l'oreille, dangereusement proche. Regarde plutôt et dis-moi si tu remarques quelque chose.

Il me frôla consciencieusement en pénétrant la pièce pour aller se poser nonchalamment, dans un coin de celle-ci, sur un bureau. Je ne trouvai rien de spécial à noter. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce ; ce dernier point n'entravant en rien ma perception des choses, je vis donc plus que parfaitement le décor qui y régnait. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque dans un coin, si haute qu'elle flirtait avec le haut plafond, le bureau sur lequel se tenait un Démétri goguenard et une sorte de table de travail, juchée d'ustensiles et mouchetée de taches de couleurs qui évoquaient la peinture. Ça sentait le renfermé, le moisi et à mon grand dam le sang coagulé et séché. Le désordre total, l'encrassement et la poussière accumulée, donnaient l'impression de pénétrer dans un lieu depuis longtemps abandonné. Et partout où se posait mon regard, accrochés de travers, par terre, sur les meubles et sous ces derniers ; il y avait des tableaux. Des visages et des yeux si réalistes qu'ils semblaient me scruter dans la pénombre, suivant le moindre de mes mouvements, m'apostrophèrent aussitôt. Je me rendis alors compte que je reconnaissais la majorité d'entre eux, ou du moins connaissais-je leur nature.

J'avisai la toile la plus délabrée qui se trouvait aussi être la plus grande et la mis sur pied de façon à mieux pouvoir la voir.

- C'est vous tous, là…, murmurai-je ébahie.

La plume du peintre était si précise, si habile qu'elle rendait les modèles outrageusement concrets, presque palpables. Je tressailli en apercevant le regard rougeoyant d'Aro qui me narguait derrière sa toile de son sourire avenant. Je laissai tomber le tableau avec un dégout à peine voilé. Dans tous les coins de la pièce s'entassaient des toiles ternies par l'âge et la négligence -mais peintes d'une main de maître, a priori la même- et qui ne demandaient qu'a être restaurées pour briller de tous leurs feux. C'était réellement de magnifiques portraits, à l'image de leurs sanguinaires modèles. Les trois frères y étaient dépeints dans déférentes positions, habilles et endroits mais toujours avec le même visage immuable. Aro : le sourire aimable mais carnassier, Caius : les traits hautins et féroces et Marcus le regard éteint, rêveur. Mais il n'y avait pas juste eux ; plusieurs membres de la garde, certains que je connaissais et d'autre que je devinais très importants, très puissants.

- Oh !

L'exclamation m'échappa, car parmi toutes les toiles entassées l'une d'elle m'avait pratiquement sauté aux yeux. Tant de chaire nue ne pouvait passer inaperçue, même en comptant sur les décennies de poussière.

- Heidi ?

La question était stupide, j'en avais conscience. Il était évident que c'était elle. La tentation faite femme. On ne pouvait faire plus fidèle sans tomber dans la caricature. Avachie sur un lit aux drapés d'émeraude, elle avait offert au peintre tout ce qui pouvait l'être de son somptueux corps, sans pudeur, aucune.

- C'est bien elle, approuva Démétri de son léger ton moqueur. Nous avions tous opté pour un portrait tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel, mais Heidi voulait –disons- quelque chose de plus intime.

Il s'approcha, se pencha derrière mon épaule comme pour regarder la petite toile de plus près, mais je savais bien que son intention était toute autre. Son souffle chaud, le contact de son corps devinrent bientôt intolérables. J'envoyai valser le portrait à travers la pièce de façon si brusque qu'il lui fallut faire preuve de toute sa vivacité pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se disloque contre le mur comme du petit bois.

- Hum, toujours fâchée à ce que je vois…, constata-il simplement, la voix légère.

- Vous avez fait venir un peintre afin de vous immortaliser sur la toile ? L'immortalité au sens strict du terme ne vous suffit-elle pas ?

- Je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'on l'a fait venir, ni qu'on lui a quémandé quoi que ce soit. Il est venu de son propre chef et c'est lui aussi qui a tenu à nous immortaliser comme tu le dis si bien.

- Et ensuite… ? hésitai-je, pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir ce qui est advenu de ce peintre virtuose mais si peu judicieux qui est venu se jeter dans le piège à loups.

- Ensuite notre mode de vie fut trop pesant pour lui et il est parti.

- Parti ?

- Oui.

Son souffle me fouetta le cou de nouveau. Il était juste dans mon dos. Et soudain, sans prévenir, l'un de ses bras m'encercla fermement la taille, tandis que d'une main il me présentait un autre petit portrait. Il le tenait de façon à ce que je puisse voir la signature du peintre, si bien que la stupéfaction m'assaillit et que je ne pensai même plus à me débattre contre sa poigne.

- Carlisle ! m'exclamai-je, et ma voix raisonna dans le silence de la pièce, forte et douloureuse. C'est Carlisle ?

Il ne me rependit pas. Mon moment de désarrois lui permettait de se laisser aller à ses desseins. Le visage niché dans ma nuque, il inspirait profondément, longuement, comme s'il y avait là une odeur qu'il fallait absolument qu'il renifle, qu'il grave dans sa mémoire, comme si ça en allait de sa vie. Son étreinte s'était faite plus relâchée, plus caressante. Je clos les yeux un instant, m'astreignant à ne pas perdre pied, à ne pas me laisser glisser vers la volupté de son vénéneux touché et succomber comme me le recommandait chaque minable petit atome de mon corps.

- C'est lui ? soufflai-je tout bas afin que le vibrato de ma voix ne trahisse pas mon émois.

- Oui.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou, mais n'y fit nul obstacle.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- J'ai pensé, dit-il, ses lèvres se baladant à leur gré sur mon épaule, que ça te ferait plaisir de venir là. Carlisle à l'air de compter beaucoup pour toi.

- Tu as raison. Mais, je ne comprends pas… pourquoi veux-tu me faire plaisir ?

La question sembla le désarçonner. Il interrompit ses caresses et ses baisers, ce qui me permit de reprendre momentanément mes esprits.

- Parce que ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir, éluda-il.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il avait abandonné son petit air narquois.

- Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand tu n'auras plus envie de me faire plaisir ?

Je n'avais pas oublié les mots de Heidi : « Il aime ce qui lui reste interdit, il jouit du défit et je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de volonté pour jouer à me dérober bien longtemps. Je ne peux rien lui refuser ! » Qu'est-ce qui arrivera une fois qu'il se désintéressera de moi ? Car ça arrivera, c'était inéluctable ; moi non plus, pour une raison comme pour d'autres, à l'instar d'Heidi n'ai pas su me dérober bien longtemps. Alors qu'adviendra-il de moi quand cela arrivera ?

- Comment ça ?

Il tentait de garder un air dégagé, mais je voyais bien que ma question l'intriguait énormément, le troublait même.

- Suis-je un autre défi ? Est-ce comme ça que tu comptes m'humilier davantage, moi ou peut-être est-ce plutôt Benjamin que tu vises?

Il se démenait ardemment pour sauvegarder une mine impassible, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Il semblait outré, comme si je l'avais provoqué, heurté dans sa fierté ou simplement mis à nu.

- J'aimerai que ce soit la raison de tout cela. Comme ça je pourrais continuer à te détester.

C'était plus facile de le haïr s'il restait fidèle à l'idée que je m'en étais faite ; un monstre sans compassion, perfide et cruel. Mais s'il ne cessait de malmener cette image, comment y parviendrai-je ?

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi…tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- La vie est un jeu, admit-il, sans cela comment pourrait-on voir défiler les siècles sans perdre l'esprit ? Ça ne signifie pas pour autant qu'un joueur doive forcement jouer au dépend d'un autre, ils peuvent jouer ensemble.

Une nouvelle flamme semblait s'être rallumée dans ses yeux pétillants et dans la pénombre le sourire espiègle fut de nouveau là, creusant sur ses joues d'irrésistibles fossettes. Il se pencha, prit mon visage entre ses mains et d'un geste aussi naturel qu'empressé guida mes lèvres vers les siennes.

Le venin lascif de son ardeur me paralysa et je ne fus bientôt plus qu'une poupée désarticulée ballottée par la folie fiévreuse du plaisir interdit. _Je ne fais que jouer, tentai-je de me persuader, je joue le jeu pour survivre, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas le choix…_Mais au même instant, en écho, une autre voix ne cessait de crier sa vérité. _Non, tu ne joues pas pauvre sotte, tu te laisses juste prendre au jeu._

Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et d'un vif mouvement il me souleva ; enroulant mes jambes autour de ma taille, il me poussa contre le mur. Nos gémissements furent instantanément étouffés par le baiser qui cella nos lèvres. L'onde de plaisir me parcourut de la tête au pied. Mais, à peine la vague salvatrice de l'oubli m'eut submergé qu'il brisa notre étreinte, tout d'un coup attentif et stoïque tel une idole de pierre il me laissa lentement reprendre mes jambes. Je me retournai vers la porte close juste au moment où quelque chose fut glissée par son interstice. Un bout de papier.

Le messager repartit aussitôt, sans un mot. Intriguée, je me penchai pour le ramasser. Je m'attendais à être devancée ou empêchée mais il n'en fut rien. Démétri me laissa faire, perplexe lui aussi.

- Aro vuole vederti. Porta la ragazza.

Il n'y avait que ces deux phrases et comme je m'y attendais, mis à part le prénom maudit, je n'y comprenais rien. Je lui tendis la missive qu'il prit sans se presser.

- C'est Aro, il veut me voir.

- Grand bien te fasses, murmurai-je d'une voix sèche quoique chevrotante, emplie d'émois.

- Toi aussi, il veut te voir.

Il sourit, ravit de m'avoir embauché un coin. Cependant, son regard restait étrangement sérieux, grave. Je lui emboitai le pas, muette. Toute énergie sembla me quitter comme au premier jour de ma rencontre avec l'odieux personnage. Je ne pouvais ne serait-ce que deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit malade et c'était cela le plus dur, le plus insoutenable. Que me voulait-il ? Allait-il m'astreindre à partager sa table comme il se plaisait à la nommer ? Avait-il envie de jouer avec la petite bête de cirque que j'étais à ses yeux ? Quelles humiliations me réservait-il ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire comme ça !

Il avait dit ça sans se retourner, sans me regarder. Il sentait ma pitoyable terreur comme un charognard l'odeur de la mort. Je tressaillis, honteuse. Cependant, et comme ma peur était au-dessus de tout le reste je mis ma fierté de côté et cherchai plus de paroles réconfortantes, peu importe le peu de foi que je mettais dans la bouche qui les proférait.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

- Pas le moins du monde, avoua-il, et je sentais dans sa voix toute la frustration que cela lui occasionnait.

Je m'exhortai au calme malgré tout. Aro était peut-être un démon, cruel et malfaisant à tout point de vue, mais je le connaissais maintenant assez pour savoir qu'il ne gaspillerait pas un pouvoir, même aussi faible et dérisoire que le mien. Je n'avais pas à craindre pour ma vie et c'était déjà bien assez. De plus j'étais certaine que je ne représentai pas suffisamment à ses yeux pour qu'il veuille me tuer de ses propres mains, s'il avait voulu ma mort je serais déjà réduite en cendre. Avait-il envie de parachever la comédie qu'il jouait jour et nuit en s'enquérant de mon état, de ma « bonne santé » au sein de sa famille ? Comme un parent à l'égard d'un nouvel enfant adopté. C'était digne de lui.

Je remarquai que j'avais toujours une petite toile dans la main. Une œuvre de Carlisle ! Quelque chose qu'il avait faite, sur laquelle il avait posé ses mains ! Je fus remplie de courage tout d'un coup, débarrassée d'un poids. Mon ange était avec moi. Certes par le biais d'un bout de toile et de bois, mais il était là près de moi, par la pensée et dans le cœur. Je pressais le petit portrait contre ma poitrine, ignorant le regard perçant de Démétri, abasourdi par mon geste, car c'était là un tableau qui le représentait lui « Le traqueur » que je serrai ainsi contre mon cœur, mais cela m'était égal. Il savait que ça ne lui était en aucun cas adressé, mais que l'attention était pour Carlisle.

J'avais perdu cette rébellion farouche qui m'avait tenue lieu de talisman au début de mon cauchemar, je ne savais plus si je pourrais jamais tenir tête à mes persécuteurs une seconde fois et paraitre devant eux dans un état digne. Je m'étais complètement corrompue avec l'un d'eux, j'avais transformé une autre, et une troisième m'avait torturé jusqu'à l'insoutenable, jusqu'à la démence. J'étais perdue, partagée entre un profond accablement, une envie de soumission et d'autre part, une petite flamme de fierté qui me rappelait incessamment à l'ordre.

Mais voilà que les doubles portes apparaissaient déjà, derrière lesquelles mon sort était déjà plié. Je me dis alors que peut-être il n'y avait là rien à craindre, qu'Aro avait entendu raison comme l'avait fait pour Carlisle et pour d'autres quelque décennie plutôt. Peut-être me laissera-il partir sans entrave et que toutes mes souffrances étaient à présent derrière moi. Ce fut donc pleine d'un espoir factice que je me retrouvai sous le joug de leur regard.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de très grave s'était produite. Il y avait là un quatrième siège princier, disposé au milieu des trois frères – à la gauche d'Aro-et sur ce dernier se tenait une femme que je ne connaissais pas et que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais connaitre.

- Amenez-là moi ! ordonna-elle, je veux la tuer de mes propres mains.


	17. 16

**L'Une des leur**

* * *

Elle avait dardé son regard de rapace sur moi et un rictus effroyable déformait sa redoutable figure. Les sbires d'Aro s'exécutaient déjà pour elle, mais à la dernière seconde, juste avant qu'ils ne m'atteignent et pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle semblait avoir changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'elle leva une main, tous ceux qui s'étaient précipités sous ses ordres s'arrêtèrent sèchement, brusquement. C'était presque comique de les voir entravés ainsi dans leur dessein, comme s'ils avaient heurté un mur invisible.

_Elle les contrôle !_ Des tréfonds de ma conscience hébétée, une part de moi miraculeusement intacte, lucide, m'avait soufflé cette affirmation.

- Toi, ordonna-elle, un doigt assassin désignant quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière moi. Toi, amène-la-moi plutôt.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me demander à qui ce « toi » s'adressait, je le sus immédiatement. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes poignets qu'il scella derrière mon dos avant de me pousser en avant, avec une force, une brutalité rare.

- Démétri ? suffoquai-je, Démétri, non !

Mais il ne m'entendait pas ni ne réagissait à mes supplications ; il me forçait à avancer, opérant comme il lui fut ordonné, tel un automate, sans un regard pour moi, froid et distant comme jamais il ne fut à mon égard. Elle les faisait tous obéir au doigt et à l'œil, et si j'échappais à ce traitement ce n'était en aucun cas parce que je parvenais à lui résister ; non, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle voulait me garder consciente, alerte, lorsqu'elle me fera subir le pire. Je ne m'expliquais pas cette certitude, car je ne connaissais pas cette femme ni ne comprenais le motif de sa vénéneuse aversion, mais il n'y avait nul doute en moi : je savais que je n'étais pas au bout de ma peine. Je le voyais dans ses sulfureuses pupilles ; elle est de ceux qui aiment jouer avec leur proie avant de l'abattre.

Il me jeta à ses pieds.

- C'est donc pour ça que cet Egyptien de malheur veut remuer ciel et terre ?

Elle s'accroupit à ma hauteur, le sourire dédaigneux, la mine cruelle. Elle portait une espèce de sari entièrement noir ; où les différentes étoffes de velours et de voile sublimaient une peau mâte et brillante. Ses longs cheveux drus, à l'extrême noirceur, étaient amassés dans un chignon complexe et à ma grande horreur, la tache rouge qui ornait le milieu de son front n'était autre que du sang séché.

- Je ne m'attendais à rien, mais je suis quand même un peu déçue.

_Benjamin !...Que lui avait-elle fait ?...Qu'avait osé ce monstre ?! _

C'était le moment d'agir et je le savais. C'était peut-être là ma seule, ma dernière chance. Son cou faussement délicat était si proche ! Ça en devenait presque une invitation. Alors que je les croyais définitivement refoulés, dénaturés, mes instincts les plus bestiaux refirent une fulgurante apparition. J'allais la tuer, la dépecer, l'anéantir ; mon corps me l'assurait, me le promettait. Je ne fus jamais aussi consciente de ma force qu'à ce moment précis. Dans un cri de rage inhumain, je fendis sur elle.

Une douleur sourde, brulante et venimeuse à la fois ; habile mélange des plus viles des souffrances, me heurta de plein fouet, me transperça de part en part ; comprimant mon thorax et tordant mon corps. La dalle céda sous mon poids avec un craquement sinistre et je me retrouvai à terre happant fébrilement l'air autour de moi, comme une noyée qui se raccrocherait à sa dernière lampée d'oxygène. Je finis par sombrer hélas et ce fut les ténèbres ; le feu et la glace, le vicieux venin et l'insoutenable soif…encore et encore, j'errai dans ce long tunnel de la plus cruelle des géhennes. Les murs me renvoyèrent l'écho de mes effroyables cris. Et puis, lorsqu'enfin la douce délivrance de la démence me tendit sa secourable main, le douloureux voile qui martyrisait mon âme fut levé, et je me retrouvai miraculeusement indemne. Contre toute attente : saine dans mon corps et dans mon esprit.

Je devinais dans mon dos, le petit visage heureux de Jane et ses yeux de démon fixés sur moi. Accablée, je me mis à pleurer et à gémir ma peine sans retenue.

- Relève-toi donc, misérable, me sommèrent les cruelles lèvres, viens donc plutôt à mes pieds me supplier de t'accorder la mort.

- Allez au diable ! m'époumonai-je. Démon !

Je n'eus pas plutôt fini de soulager ma haine que le prix de ma répartie me fut administré en bonne et due forme.

- NON !...Non, pitié… Arrêtez ! Je ferais ce que vous voulez…je vous en supplie !...

- Très bien, se ravit-elle sans pour autant me soulager, et de quoi me supplies-tu au juste ?

- De m'accorder…agonisai-je.

- Oui ? -La mort. -Soit ! puisque tu le demandes aussi poliment… Viens donc à mes pieds que j'exauce ton vœu.

Je me trainai, piteuse, jusqu'à ses derniers.

- Vois-tu, impertinente petite sotte ? Tes amis se sont permis le plus fou des audaces ; ils ont osé s'attaquer à Ayushi et Ayushi n'oublie ni ne pardonne jamais l'irrévérence. Tu vas payer pour lui, pour eux, chèrement. Tu lui es précieuse pour on ne sait quelle raison, alors je vais te prendre à lui. Je le ferais lentement, longuement. Tu verras. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je lui laisserai un petit bout de toi, ainsi il saura apprécier mon châtiment. Il en aura le temps en tout cas ; l'éternité…quelle jolie perspective, ne trouves-tu pas ?

Elle m'avait âprement empoigné par les cheveux, rapprochant mon visage du sien, si bien que son haleine aux effluves sanguins me chatouillait les narines. Du fin fond de mon désespoir, je ne pus empêcher le soulagement de m'envahir ; elle voulait se venger sur moi, cela signifiait donc qu'elle n'avait pu le faire sur eux.

- Cependant, mes représailles ont un gout amer, je dois l'avouer, continua-elle avec un soupire las…Je te pensais exceptionnelle, unique, pour avoir été capable de déchainer tant de passion –son regard avide, concupiscent, se posa un instant sur un Démétri placide au regard vague-, mais je m'aperçois que tu n'as rien de spécial, absolument rien de spécial…pourquoi souris-tu donc ainsi ? N'en as-tu pas encore eu pour ton compte ?...Jane, mon petit ?!

Un moment je me suis persuadée de parvenir à dominer ce corps en perdition, à le soumettre à ma volonté, à mon désir violent de ne pas succomber, de rester digne, mais le fantasme ne tarda pas à voler en éclat. Elle ne relâcha pas sa prise lorsque je me débattis sous la torture. Elle me scrutait, admirative qu'elle était des prouesses de Jane. Tandis que j'hurlai à la mort, son délectable plaisir se laissait lire sur chacun de ses traits.

- Vous vous trompez ! sanglotai-je, la voix rauque, déformée par le supplice.

- Et à quel sujet précisément ? me railla-elle.

- Je le suis, spéciale…

Intriguée, elle leva une main pour prier Jane de s'interrompre. Plongeant son regard moqueur et féroce dans le mien, elle s'enquit :

- En quoi, hein, pauvre perdue ?

- Lâche-moi, ordonnai-je, lâche-moi donc démon et je te montrerai en quoi !

Elle desserra immédiatement sa prise –c'était un ordre- laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ce léger moment de désarrois, cette petite hésitation, fut tout ce à quoi j'aspirai. Tout se passa alors très vite. Mon corps bondit en avant, mes mains encerclèrent son cou et dans un cri de triomphe, terrible et sauvage, son odieuse tête se retrouva à gîter sur le sol de marbre. Mais, la haine m'aveuglait toujours et je ne pus me résoudre à en rester là. Je m'enlisai inexorablement dans un redoutable tourbillon d'égarement ; dément et jouissif. Je la réduis en morceaux : déchirant de mes crocs, de mes mains tout ce qui pouvait l'être de son immonde personne. Je n'entendis pas les craquements sonores du corps que je désarticulais, pas plus que je ne vis les lambeaux que j'y arrachais, galvanisée par une rage telle que rien d'autre ne subsistait.

Le silence autour de moi s'était fait de plomb. Si je n'avais pas qu'ils étaient là, derrière moi, je me serais cru seule dans une pièce vide. Retrouvant mes esprits et mes peurs par la même infortune, j'hésitai à me retourner et à les affronter. Je m'écartai des restes de ce qui avait été un moment plutôt ma tortionnaire, paniquée. Qu'attendaient-ils pour me tomber dessus ? Je venais d'anéantir un don proprement inestimable et je savais quelle valeur avait ce genre de compétences aux yeux du roi de Volterra. Elle contrôlait peut-être certain d'entre eux par la force, mais rien ne me garantissait que cela ne se faisait pas avec le consentement d'Aro lui-même. Je me rendis à peine compte que je venais de commettre mon premier meurtre, car ma victime n'avait rien d'humain et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'avais pas encore assimilé ce fait, mais je savais déjà que je ne regrettais rien. C'était elle ou moi, et contre toute attente je tenais encore à mon semblant d'existence, aussi infernale puisse-il être.

Alors, rassemblant tout mon courage, je fis face aux conséquences de mes actes. Statufiés, ils observaient le théâtre de mon aveuglement, ouvertement éberlués. Lorsque je surpris le regard de Jane sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher un réflexe d'esquive, mais ses yeux écarquillés m'avaient déjà quittée avec empressement. Ce fut Démétri qui rompit les rangs le premier. Son visage d'adonis avait perdu ses dernières couleurs.

Il vint en coup de vent à mes côtés et sans me quitter de son regard hagard ; du bout des doigts, il palpa mon front, mes joues, mes lèvres, comme pour s'assurer que le tout était encore à sa place, l'expression insondable. Une ruche bourdonnante fourmilla sous ma peau. Par surprise, je me dérobai à son touché, un peu plus vigoureusement que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Il ne s'en formalisa pas cependant, et ses mains n'hésitèrent pas à reprendre leurs places. Emprisonnant mon visage, il m'astreignait à ne pas me détourner, à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étrangement dilatées, d'un noir intense et brillant ne laissaient pratiquement plus voir de l'iris qu'un mince trait bordeaux. Son pouce imprima sur ma joue une longue caresse d'une infinie douceur.

Je ramenai mes mains sur les siennes, entravant son geste, tentant de lui signifier l'embarras dans lequel je me trouvais à être manipulée ainsi sous le regard attentif des siens, surtout après ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plutôt. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, car je le vis, impuissante, se pencher vers moi et joue contre joue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Tu sais que je ne savais rien, n'est-ce pas ?...tu sais que je n'y pouvais rien ?

- Démétri…pas maintenant !

Je chuchotai à mon tour, consciente du culot de ma présomption ; vivrai-je assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse y avoir un plus tard ?

- Dis-moi que tu ne me crois pas impliqué dans tout ça, insista-il.

- Démétri…

On commençait à chuchoter, à s'agiter autour de nous, mais incapable de me dérober de son emprise, je ne pus voir ce qui se passait. Je le devinai très bien cependant. Une odeur d'encens brute, à l'arôme aussi entêtant que déplaisant envahit l'air. Du coin de l'œil, j'entraperçus l'épaisse fumée pourpre qui ondulait au-dessus d'un feu crépitant qu'on alimentait sans aucun doute possible des restes d'Ayushi.

- Je te crois, le pressai-je, je te crois Démétri.

C'était la vérité. J'étais certaine qu'il ne me livrerait pas à la mort s'il en avait le choix ; mais si c'est Aro qui le lui ordonne, en serait-il de même ?...Non, bien sûr que non. C'était là que se situait la limite de sa sympathie à mon égard et ça aussi j'en étais certaine.

- Eh bien !…eh bien ! Aro s'avança, gracieux et détendu, tapant dans ses mains avec un enthousiasme non feint, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je crois bien qu'on a sous-estimé cette petite, n'est-ce pas aussi votre avis chers frères ?

Caius, occupé à converser avec les deux épouses, y répondit avec un rictus méprisant, tandis que Marcus se bornait à fixer sans ciller le brasier de fortune dans lequel se consumait les lambeaux du corps d'Ayushi, proprement envoûté par le spectacle.

À l'approche d'Aro, je me tendis comme un arc.

- Ne crains rien, me souffla Démétri en réponse.

Il s'était positionné dans mon dos, tout contre moi et ses mains encerclaient mes bras. S'il recevait l'ordre d'en finir avec moi, rien au monde ne lui serait plus facile dans cette posture là. Le regard espiègle d'Aro me scruta, s'attardant avec malice sur les mains que Démétri posait sur mon corps. La délicate peau de son visage menaçait de se craqueler sous l'effort, mais le grand sourire était toujours-là, retroussant ses minces lèvres sur une denture éclatante. Je ne pus m'empêcher un tressaillement.

- Je crois que je m'exprimerai par la voix de tous si je te disais qu'on te doit une fière chandelle, ma chère Angie…

Un murmure d'approbation parcourra ses loyaux sujets. Je ne me détendis pas pour autant, plus sceptique que jamais.

- Comme tu as sans doute dû l'interpréter, nous avons été contraints de tolérer sous notre toit la présence d'une convive assez…hum, indésirable, dirons-nous.

Je suivis malgré moi son coup d'œil féroce vers le bucher improvisé. En jetant le dernier morceau d'Ayushi dans les flammes dévorantes, Gianna m'offrit son plus beau sourire, empli d'une dérangeante idolâtrie. Je me détournai vivement.

- Oh, bien sûr, nous aurions fini par régler ce léger imprévu –Félix grogna son assentiment-, mais je dois avouer que ta manière expéditive a son petit charme…

Quelques rires fusèrent de ci de là parmi l'assemblée attentive des Volturi.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle se heurtait à une vive opposition, grommelai-je, sèche.

La légèreté avec laquelle ils résumaient la situation m'horripilait au plus haut point. Et à ma grande surprise ma voix résonna dans la salle avec assurance, presque avec insolence.

- On ne profane pas la citadelle de Volterra sans impunité et elle n'y aurait pas fait exception!

Il n'avait pas parlé plus fort mais sa voix qui s'était faite plus dure et plus froide que jamais claqua comme un cruel fouet dans un silence total.

- Son entreprise était pure folie ! tôt au tard, son emprise aurait faiblie.

Il agita une main avec agacement, en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques mots dans un Italien incompréhensible. Je frémis en me tassant sur moi-même, soudain nettement moins assurée, accentuant de ce fait et sans le vouloir le contact avec un Démétri désormais aussi fébrile que moi. La pression de ses doigts s'accrue autour de mes bras, comme s'il voulait m'enjoindre à un calme qu'il n'éprouvait pas lui-même. Mais, soudain, à une vitesse ahurissante l'expression sévère d'Aro s'altéra du tout au tout et il partit d'un rire tonitruant. Toujours prudente, son assemblé hésita à partager son revirement d'humeur.

- Ha !Ha !Ha ! s'amusa-il, l'œil brillant. On a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir parmi nous ! Décidément, ton audace n'a d'égal que ton charme ma chère Angie.

Il se tourna vers son auditoire.

- Cette petite a su faire valoir sa valeur ce soir, leur annonça-il, théâtral, désormais et au même titre que chacun de vous elle a le droit au respect et à la considération qui incombe à un Volturi. Je souhaite donc qu'on lui réserve la plus chaleureuse des bienvenues…En se retournant vers moi, tout sourire, il ajouta d'un air entendu : même si certains ont d'ores et déjà devancés mon souhait.

Le léger souffle que produit le rire contenu de Démétri me caressa le cou.

* * *

Dès que je la vis émerger de la petite dépendance, je lui fis signe de me rejoindre à la lisière du bois, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Alors ? demandai-je sans préambule.

_Tu vas toujours droit au but à ce que je vois, très cher cousin_…

Sa voix mentale était amusée, cependant je me sentis légèrement confus. La situation aurait mérité que j'y mette plus de formes, mais l'état de fébrilité ambiant n'aidait pas vraiment. Je ne voulais pas tourner autour du pot. Elle parut comprendre.

_Il n'est pas gay, si tu veux tout savoir…loin de là ! _

Son sourire était éclatant, son humeur radieuse.

_Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme avec autant…d'appétit. _

- Tanya…soupirai-je, amusé et gêné à la fois.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire ravi.

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qui t'amène. C'est juste que cela me manque de jouer avec tes nerfs…C'est rare de nos jours ; les centenaires pudibonds. _

- Je suis pudibond maintenant ? m'enquis-je ébahi.

Je déclenchai son fou rire pour de bon.

- On n'a rien à craindre d'Alexandre, m'informa-elle, reprenant fastidieusement son sérieux. C'est un gentleman.

- Vraiment ?

J'étais plus que sceptique au vu de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était séparé de son ancien compagnon.

- Vraiment. Il a seulement eu l'infortune de croiser le chemin d'un être peu scrupuleux, envieux et possessif. Sergei était un menteur invétéré. Il lui faisait croire à certains mythes sur les vampires et lui cachait d'autres vérités sur sa nature. Il veillait à le tenir éloigné de ses semblables et propageait la rumeur de son incroyable don afin de dissuader les esprits zélés de les approcher. Il méritait sa mort, aussi cruelle fusse-t-elle.

- Il t'a donc tout avoué ?

_Mes dons sont peut-être plus subtils que ceux de vous autres,_ s'amusa-elle, avec une œillade significative_, il n'empêche qu'ils n'en sont pas moins puissants. _

Et le souvenir sulfureux dont elle me gratifia pour illustrer son propos, approuvait ses dires.

* * *

De nouveau retranchée loin du plus grand nombre de Volturi possible, mon désarroi fit place à de vifs questionnements. Ce qui était regrettable cependant, était le fait que le seul capable de me fournir les réponses semblait prompt à les monnayer au prix cher.

- D'où venait cette…femme ?

Il s'était attelé à me frictionner de ses caresses, comme pour me réchauffer ou me réconforter. À mon grand dam, il y parvenait plutôt bien. Je fis obstacle à ses mains avides cependant, ce que je m'apprêtais à demander ne souffrait aucune étourderie ou maladresse.

- D'Inde, je crois, concéda-il de mauvaise grâce.

Comme escompté, il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de s'engager sur le sujet.

- Elle parlait de …_Benjamin_, soufflai-je lourdement.

Prononcer son prénom, repenser à lui était déjà une souffrance en soi, un affront, alors le faire là dans les bras de son pire ennemi se révéla être pratiquement insupportable. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je devais savoir ce qu'il en était. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire taire la voix d'Ayushi qui résonnait encore dans mon esprit. _Tes amis se sont permis le plus fou des audaces ; ils ont osé s'attaquer à Ayushi et Ayushi n'oublie ni ne pardonne jamais l'irrévérence. Tu vas payer pour lui, pour eux, chèrement..._

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se venger à leur dépends ?

- Il semble qu'ils soient allés à sa rencontre, qu'ils l'aient menacée.

- Ils ont… ? Mais, enfin ! Pourquoi ?

Ce fut visiblement la question de trop, celle au sujet de laquelle je ne devais avoir aucune précision. Il se dégagea de mon contact, pris ses distances et se mura dans son silence.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Ne suis-je donc qu'une Volturi de seconde zone ?

Je n'aurais apparemment pas pu trouver mieux à dire pour capter de nouveau toute son attention. Il se retourna vers moi, prestement et me fixa, scrutateur. Abasourdie, je me rendis compte que mes paroles avaient trouvées en lui un écho inattendu. Quelque chose qui tenait de l'espoir ? Ne lisait-il pas l'ironie dans ma voix, ne voyait-il pas le bluffe dans mon propos ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je puisse me compter parmi les siens ? Que je puisse le vouloir ou seulement l'envisager ? Je me retins de justesse de le lui cracher au visage, de lui dire que rien de ce qu'Aro pouvait m'offrir ne pouvait me corrompre, ni m'aveugler ; je devais à tout prix savoir le lien qui unissait ma famille à l'immonde Ayushi, peu importe les bassesses auxquelles je devais me livrer. Je devais jouer toutes mes cartes, car je pressentais que l'information qu'il me taisait était d'une importance capitale.

- Alors ? insistai-je, poussant plus loin ma chance de le voir ainsi déstabilisé. Tu peux bien me le dire, je suis prisonnière ici alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ?...

Je pris sur moi d'adoucir ma voix et tout en maudissant l'hypocrite manœuvre, je repris doucement place au creux de ses bras. Il était aussi raidie qu'il paraissait être et ses lèvres ne se de serrèrent pas d'un millimètre lorsque désespérée je me décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il m'écarta aussitôt, sans rudesse mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour me dissuader de jouer à ce jeu plus longtemps. Sottement, je me surpris à en être vexée ; je n'avais pas une once d'emprise sur lui, même de la plus triviale des façons. Face à l'ascendant sans bornes d'Aro, je ne faisais pas le poids.

- Ne fais pas ça, me pria-il dans un murmure, c'est indigne de toi.

Je m'étais promis de me faire violence, de tout accepter sans broncher et afin de savoir ce qui était advenu de Benjamin et des miens j'aurais tout enduré en silence, mais ses mots ravivèrent en moi une haine sans nom, aussi sombre et terrible que celle qui m'a permis de mettre Ayushi en pièces. Elle grondait. Souveraine et inquiétante, elle excitait mes pires instincts.

- Sais-tu seulement ce qui est digne ou indigne de moi, hein ? Me connais-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Comment oses-tu, toi, petite marionnette au service du diable, me parler de ce qui est digne et de ce qui ne l'est pas ?

Dans ses yeux noirs, il y avait un lustre éclatant comme de la soie. Une lueur si vivace qu'elle parvenait à percer l'opacité compacte de ses pupilles. Comme une étoile piégée dans un abysse, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, captivée. Son expression se passait de mot. Je parvenais finalement à l'ébranler, à faire s'envoler sa trompeuse sollicitude.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix et pourtant, ce fut stupéfiant pour moi de constater combien cela fut difficile à entreprendre. Comment pouvais-je me sentir coupable de trahison envers mon propre ravisseur ?

_Est-ce Aro qui ne veut pas que je sois mise au courant ? _

Ce n'était plus une demande, mais un ordre ; je lui faisais gouter mon don qu'il avait si longtemps sous-estimé.

- Oui, confirma-il d'une voix atone.

Sous le coup de la surprise, ses yeux restaient agrandies, figés dans leur stupeur.

- Pourquoi Benjamin et les autres sont allés voir cette femme ?

- Ils voulaient son soutien pour la révolte qu'ils comptent menée contre nous…

Ses tendons blanchis, attestaient des efforts qu'il faisait afin de se dégager de mon emprise. Ses paupières s'étaient rétrécies, les ailes de son nez étaient pincées à l'extrême et sa poitrine était haletante. Mais sa colère manifeste et véhémente ne me toucha, ni ne m'effraya point. J'étais juste…déconnectée. Oui, c'était le mot ; déconnectée de cette absurde réalité. Glissant contre le mur, je retrouvai lentement le sol.

Mon ange n'avait pas oublié sa promesse. Contre toute raison, il persistait à s'engager dans une voie sans issue. À présent qu'Aro le savait, qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur les miens, ils étaient tous perdus.

- Nous y somme, résuma Carlisle, fataliste. Cette fois nous ne pouvons plus reculer, nous devons prendre une décision.

- Quelles sont nos options ? s'enquit de nouveau Esmée.

Elle n'était pas sans savoir que nos options étaient limitées, sa réplique n'était qu'une manœuvre malhabile afin de repousser l'échéance.

- Je ne prétends pas savoir quelle est notre meilleure option, mais je crois bien que Benjamin ne nous attendra pas bien longtemps, intervint Alice.

Son regard vitreux, cerné, attestait de son état de fatigue moral.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, il semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ses nouveau-nés. C'était plutôt prévisible, un seul peut déjà poser beaucoup de soucis lors de ses premiers jours, alors une dizaine, une vingtaine…enfermés de plus sous le même toit. C'est pratiquement ingérable comme situation, et s'il ne veut pas qu'ils se détruisent les uns les autres, il doit agir vite…Il va agir vite.

- Nous ne pouvons laisser faire ça, nous devons agir nous aussi ! s'insurgea Rose, incapable de retenir sa fureur plus longtemps.

Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Bella, étonnée de voir Rosalie nous pousser à l'action alors qu'elle s'était montrée si viscéralement opposée à la moindre intervention, au moindre plan esquissé. Évidemment, elle n'avait juste pas saisie le sens de ses propos, car Rose n'avait en aucun cas changé de directive, on ne pouvait rien attendre d'elle de ce côté-là. Pour un esprit buté tel que le sien, les jugements ne se faisaient qu'une seule et unique fois.

- Oui, nous devons aller l'arrêter. Je vous avais prévenu. Il a définitivement perdu l'esprit s'il croit pouvoir se pointer à Volterra avec une vingtaine de nouveau-nés, assoiffés et incontrôlables. Les a-t-il seulement entraînés ? Comment peut-il être certain qu'ils ne vont pas lui fausser compagnie à la première occasion venue ? Où croit-il que tout cela peut le mener franchement ?

- En réalité, il ne compte pas réellement combattre les Volturi, éclaircis-je, il veut juste créer une diversion suffisante afin de pouvoir trouver Angie et la délivrer. Pour la vengeance, cela attendra. Ça a toujours été son plan.

- Ça ne le rend que plus délirant ! s'outragea-elle, acculée. Il va juste réussir à livrer votre plan suicidaire à Aro. Il va tous nous faire décimer ! Nous devons aller l'arrêter et étouffer définitivement cette affaire avant qu'elle n'arrive aux oreilles des Volturi.

_Et si on doit en finir avec lui par la même occasion on s'en privera pas…_Songea-elle avec la force du désespoir, de la peur, _peut-être est-ce après cela qu'il cherche après tout ?…Sinon comment expliquer son comportement autodestructeur ? _

- Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas insensé, nota Jasper.

Il savait combien c'était difficile de gérer un groupe de nouveau-nés, il savait combien se serait aisé pour les Volturi -avec leur expérience et leurs incroyables dons- de les terrasser jusqu'au dernier.

- Jazz ?! s'exclama vivement Alice.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Alice, je suis de ton côté, l'apaisa-il doucement, ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver du sens dans ce que dit Rosalie. Si Benjamin s'apprête à devenir un handicape pour nous, s'il s'avère réellement qu'il n'y ait aucun espoir dans ce qu'il a entrepris, nous devrons agir en conséquence. Nous ne pouvons le laisser livrer notre plan, ainsi que son don au Volturi. Ça pourra nous être fatal.

- Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi précis, rappela-elle, et dans sa voix on devinait toute son amertume, son désarrois. Mes visions n'ont jamais été aussi changeantes, aussi peu fiables. On ne peut plus se baser dessus d'ores et avant…

Mais comme pour la contredire, la vision fut là, plus claire, plus précise que jamais ; elle nous emporta tous deux dans un tourbillon de découvertes.

- J'ai eu tort, nota-elle simplement, avec un sourire sans joie, nous allons finir par nous mettre d'accord finalement.


	18. 17

**Un espoir**

* * *

Le ton commençait à monter, doucement mais surement. C'étaient les prémices d'un orage qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Ce qui n'était qu'incidents isolés, était hélas devenu routine. La bagarre débutait toujours par une broutille, un rien qui enflammait les esprits au-delà de toute raison. La soif ; cette nouvelle soif jamais assouvie mettait à mal le plus sensé d'entre eux. Eux, ces immortels éphémères que j'avais transformé et que je savais condamnés.

Je les regardais s'entre tuer avec une lourdeur au cœur, un cri dans la gorge, essayant de refouler cette voix, désormais omniprésente et qui me rappelait la raison de tout cela. _Elle_, si loin, si seule. Par ma faute. Je n'esquissai même pas un mouvement afin de tenter de les séparer. Un de moins ou de plus, était-ce vraiment important désormais ? De ces vies que je pouvais encore bafouer il en restait encore des millions, des milliards.

Tia n'était pas de mon avis. Elle bougea, d'un mouvement si preste que je la retrouvai soudain près de moi sans qu'elle eût fait un bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas serait une question plus opportune, répondis-je à contre cœur.

Son visage d'habitude si placide pris des teintes de colère, de déception.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant Benjamin, l'homme que j'ai aimé...l'homme que j'aime n'est pas un homme qui flanche. Si tu aimes réellement cette fille, bats-toi pour elle.

Je la dévisageai. Elle ne me regardait pas. Les lèvres serrées et l'œil sombre elle fixait les deux nouveau-nés qui se rendaient coup pour coup avec une violence inouïe. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait avec moi notre passé commun, l'amour que j'avais pour une autre, et ce fut cela avant tout qui me décida à réagir. Elle avait raison. Son sang froid me revigora. Ce n'était pas encore le moment des remords, des états d'âme. Lorsque je l'aurais libérée et vengée je serais suffisamment fort pour y faire front.

Le sol gronda sous mes pieds, vibrant au gré de ma colère. Le tremblement qui monta crescendo, retint sitôt toutes les attentions. L'animosité qui emplissait les yeux rouges autour de moi fit bientôt place à la stupéfaction et à la crainte.

Les discipliner ne saura pas chose facile, je le concevais très bien, mais c'était la dernière étape avant l'offensive et comme c'était mon but ultime, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait m'en détourner à présent.

* * *

Les rumeurs des voix me parvenaient ; rieuses, exaltées, outrageusement surfaites. Elles emplissaient les alcôves de la bâtisse d'étranges échos, festifs mais glaçants.

_Comme au théâtre_, me murmurai-je à moi-même, _la scène ne s'anime que pour son public, et ce public-là à Volterra c'était moi, rien que moi. À la fois étrangère indésirable et maigre consolation à l'ennui omniprésent._

À mon grand désarroi, je me retrouvai au pied des planches, irrésistiblement attirée par la représentation, totalement impuissante devant la sophistication de ce traquenard collectif. Comme dans les bons spectacles, mes yeux ne surent que voir. Le tranchant des dents blanches sur les lèvres carmin ou l'onctueux du sang dans le cristal des verres? Les tâches de lumière dans les chandeliers d'argent ou les innombrables tapisseries d'or? Et surtout des visages innocemment détournés, beaux et terribles, momentanément offerts à mon examen, lesquels contempler et lesquels délaissés?

Je ne savais pas à quoi pouvait bien mener cette comédie savamment orchestrée, mais ce fut consentante et empressée que je quittai l'ombre de l'arrière cours pour l'étincelant de la grande scène. Le second acte n'attendait que moi pour débuter.

Le silence électrique ne dura qu'un court instant, car les répliques étaient déjà prêtes à fuser.

- Eh bien, regardez-moi que voilà!

Renata incroyablement grande et bien en chaire vint à ma rencontre, ses grands yeux ronds ardents et malicieux fixés sur moi. Lorsqu'elle se pencha à mon oreille, l'arôme capiteux du sang qu'embaumaient ses lèvres m'éveilla plus certainement que le plus atroce des sévices.

- On dirait que la belle au bois dormant a fini par se réveiller, n'est-ce pas impoli de se faire ainsi désirer?

J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir à ses provocations, mais lorsque ses lèvres - dangereusement proches- firent mine de se faufiler vers les miennes, ma réaction fut pur instinct.

- Relaxe ma belle, j'essaye juste de faire plus ample connaissance. Et plus bas, plus lascivement, elle murmura : Il faut avouer que tu es digne d'intérêt, en tout cas tu ne manques pas d'arguments.

Les rires autour de nous se firent moqueurs mais contrairement à la coutume ; nullement agressifs. Mon regard hésita entre les spectateurs. Je savais lequel je cherchais, mais ce dernier restait-il un appui après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que mes yeux ont rencontré les siens? C'était improbable au plus haut point. Quoi qu'il en fût, le traqueur n'était nulle part à portée de vue.

- J'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses avec l'indienne, s'exclama Afton suffisamment fort pour faire taire les rumeurs de voix autour de nous. Avachi sur un canapé drapé de soieries, il me scrutait avec une pointe d'étonnement dans les yeux. Vos autres Cullen n'êtes finalement pas si domestiqués que l'on dit...

Je l'inspectai à mon tour ; son profil androgyne me parut encore une fois des plus troublants. Une lourde croix d'or blanc sertie de joyaux ornait son torse imberbe que dévoilait une chemise à la finesse translucide, portée serrée. De même, son pantalon collait à son corps svelte comme une deuxième peau. Maintes bagues encombraient ses longs doigts à la délicatesse féminine, et à la façon des princes arabes ses yeux étaient embellis de noir.

Qui parle de Cullen? Y en a-t'il ne serait-ce qu'un seul parmi nous? Renata fit mine de s'indigner. Ne tourmente pas cette pauvre petite avec un passé honteux. L'avantage que nous avons, nous autres immortels c'est de pouvoir vivre plus d'une vie, nous avons ainsi le droit a plusieurs chances. Prend celle que l'on t'offre ma belle. Tu n'as pas pu choisir ton créateur, mais tu peux choisir ta propre voix à présent.

Les rires fusèrent de nouveau, détendus, presque amicaux. Renata reprit sa place parmi son cercle qui visiblement indifférent au baiser langoureux qu'elle échangea avec une Heidi ravie, restait suspendu à mes lèvres, attentif. Assoiffés de spectacles, ils l'étaient encore. Je me surpris à sourire, je respirais enfin, débarrassée d'un poids. Ils me semblèrent soudain plus pathétiques que dangereux. Leur outrageante confiance en eux, leur présomption n'avait pas de pareil. La rançon de la gloire certainement.

Tant que je jouais le rôle qu'ils m'avaient affecté, je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire. Je me gardais bien de me trahir cependant ; je me savais piètre comédienne et ne poussait donc pas trop ma chance. Sous des regards aussi attentifs, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Celui de Jane en faisait partie ; prudent et ambigu, il pesait sur moi de la plus dérangeante des manières. C'était, chose indéfinissable, la façon dont ses yeux et les traits juvéniles de son visage exprimaient à la fois innocence et cruauté.

Je fis quelques pas à travers la pièce, ruminant mes pensées et essayant d'ignorer les autres autour de moi. J'ai longtemps muri ma décision et pourtant au moment de passer à l'œuvre, mes doutes furent-là, de nouveau aussi lancinants qu'au tout début. Oserai-je tenté le tout pour le tout ? L'épreuve qui m'attendait pouvait révéler en moi une force inattendue, ou bien me précipiter dans un océan de faiblesse.

Ma trajectoire fut bientôt indépendante de ma volonté, j'avais franchi ma limite de sureté, je n'avais plus mon libre arbitre. Rendue rigide par l'anxiété, j'avançais une main vers ma damnation. Je me retrouvais a humer la substance, épaissie, à demi coagulée mais toujours aussi bassement attrayante qui emplissait le verre de cristal, exposé à mon intention. Du sang, du vrai. Mon estomac fut soudain le théâtre de crampes aiguës, mortifiantes. C'était à en perdre l'esprit.

L'espace d'une courte seconde j'abandonnai tout espoir et pour peu me serais laissée aller au fatalisme, mais bientôt, comme excepté, il fut là. Son souffle courait le long de mon échine comme un doigt gelé. Sa main s'empara de la mienne, et dans un fracas exacerbé par le silence de la pièce, le verre s'en alla s'écraser contre le sol.

* * *

- Tout doux mes braves !

Emmett fut le seul à s'aventurer de quelques pas dans leurs directions. Au moins trois fois plus nombreux, ils se déployèrent autour de nous, tant et si bien qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à nous encercler. Quatre d'entre-deux s'étaient détachés dans le dessin de nous contourner et bloquer notre retraite.

_Ils ne sont pas si indisciplinés que ça après tout,_ songea Jasper, non sans un soupir las. Alice avait expressément exigé aucun dérapage ni aucune victime ce qui le mettait dans une humeur singulièrement maussade.

- Tais-toi ! répéta encore le grand noir, Kevin, qui semblait être le meneur du groupe.

Jeune et bien-bâti, ses grands yeux en amande, ne manquaient pas d'une certaine intelligence. Après un examen minutieux, il avait distribué les ordres sans hésiter d'une voix grave et assurée, et il fut obéi à la lettre.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai adressé la parole.

Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur moi.

- Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ?

- je suis Edward, m'empressai-je de dire, le bavard là c'est Emmet, voici Jasper et Esmée…

- Maintenant que tu connais nos petits noms, me coupa Emmet, ce serait bien si toi et tes pti' gars alliez faire un tour, on a à parler avec ton chef.

Les prunelles rouges de Kevin le foudroyèrent d'une œillade peu amène.

- Chacun ici est son propre chef, mentit-il, vous êtes sur notre territoire et vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus, alors rebroussez chemin avant qu'on décide d'une autre fin pour vous.

Emmett soupira bruyamment.

- Si j'avais su que j'aurais à me farcir un marteau pareil, je serais parti avec les autres. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à faire un massacre…Alice aurait dû me prévenir !

- Qui est Alice, qui sont ses autres ?

Soudain, l'étau sembla se resserrer autour de nous, et l'hostilité des nouveau-nés devint palpable.

- On connait Benjamin, Kevin et lui aussi nous connait. Il suffit de garder notre calme et aucun…

- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? m'apostropha-il, les yeux agrandis ; il s'avança vers, sur la défensive.

Emmet s'interposa.

- Non ! supplia Esmée. Pas de ça, s'il vous plait. Ecoutez-moi, Kevin, nous sommes de votre côté. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Vous êtes jeunes et inexpérimentés ; si vous avez la moindre idée de ce à quoi vous allez devoir faire face vous accepterez notre aide. Croyez-moi, on est votre seule chance.

Étonnement et perplexité jouait sur les traits de Kevin, mais apparemment rien de ce qu'avait dit Esmée ne le stupéfiait plus que le ton maternel et préoccupé avec lequel elle s'était adressée à lui. Il hésita un long moment, les traits malmenés par le doute, et puis sans mot dire il hocha la tête dans la direction du camp.

* * *

L'envie devint vite supplice. Je ne savais pas par quoi débuter, toutes les répliques qui me venaient me semblaient extrêmement déplacées, mais je ne pouvais souffrir le silence plus longtemps.

- Je suis désolée…

Son immobilité resta parfaite. C'était à la fois glaçant et beau. Aucune palpitation des narines, aucun battement de cils, aucun frémissement d'aucune sorte. Son buste évoquait celui d'une statue de pierre.

Après un moment de silence hésitant, je repris :

- Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer la main…

- Tu ne regrettes absolument rien, répondit-il simplement remuant à peine ses fines lèvres, et si tu n'avais pas ton pouvoir, tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen de t'informer. (Il ne semblait pas contrarié) Je te comprends à présent. Peut-être aurais-je du deviner depuis le début…

Il promena enfin son regard attentif sur moi, de ses mêmes yeux paisibles, comme si aucun changement n'eût jamais pu affecter son visage lisse. Intriguant pour un être aussi versatile.

- Deviner quoi ?

Il se tut un long instant et lorsque je le croyais définitivement retombé dans son mutisme il s'exprima enfin :

- J'ai rencontré Heidi au crépuscule de sa vie d'humaine... Elle semblait m'attendre étrangement et avec le recule je me rends compte qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire encore bien longtemps. Elle se raccrochait à bras le corps à son espoir, mais sa patience s'était élimée et elle n'aurait sans doute pas tardé à se rompre comme une vieille corde trop usitée. Et Heidi serait morte comme elle vivait ; sans remords.

Je m'impatientai bêtement, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Elle est jusqu'à présent ma seule tentative aboutie de vampirisation. Aro m'en a laissé la totale responsabilité, et seul face à cette tâche j'avoue que je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter. Ses premiers mois d'immortelles ont été vraiment …chaotiques. Je pensais que ça ne tenait qu'à son tempérament -qui était pour le moins fougueux- et à cette soif de la vie qui ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Mais à présent je me rends compte que ça tenait aussi à moi ; en tant que mentor, je devais en principe guider ses premiers pas dans cette nouvelle vie que je lui avais offerte. J'aurais pu la modeler à mon image, la discipliner un tant soit peu, mais je l'ai laissée s'épanouir à sa guise…

- Et ça n'a pas été une franche réussite, murmurai-je sèchement.

- Je t'en laisse seule juge puisque tu es si prompte à juger, répliqua-il du tac au tac. Je n'ai plus repensé à cette période là, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. La confrontation de vos deux personnalités est très révélatrice…

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle !

- Elle aurait été aussi indignée que toi, si ce n'est plus si elle m'avait entendu faire ce rapprochement, mais ce n'est pas sous cet angle là que j'envisageais la chose. (Il semblait amusé) Disons que vos débuts de vampires révèlent beaucoup sur notre nature à nous autre immortels. J'étais le premier sceptique -mais même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité (il pinça les lèvres, agacé) je crois bien que notre espèce peut évoluer, réfréner ses instincts si elle est conditionnée à le faire suffisamment tôt.

- Tu oublies un peu vite que tu ne m'as pas connu à cette période, si cela avait été le cas ta théorie s'en trouverait démentie, tu peux me croire.

- Peut-être, mais te voir telle que tu es à présent est plus percutant. Tu es juste comme Carlisle, il t'a fait à son image. Il a réussi à implanter en toi cette morale sans équivoque, cet humanisme délirant et surtout cet amour pour les tiens que rien ne saurait faire plier, même pas Chelsea. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi fou que je le présumais, il est même brillant. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te tiens pas rigueur de ton comportement, tu es prête à tout pour _lui_, pour eux. Alors, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu attends de moi.

Sa lucidité me laissa coite.

- Oui…insista-il devant mon air surpris, je m'attendais à ce que tu aie recours à un stratège quelconque. Je me demande juste si tu aurais bu ce sang, si je ne t'en avais pas empêché.

- Pourquoi tu m'en as empêché alors, si tu voulais tant savoir… ? le défiai-je. Ses lèvres se contractèrent derechef, et sa physionomie trahit un début d'irritation. Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai un coup d'avance sur toi…

J'avais prévu son interaction et j'avais ma propre théorie là-dessus. Même si cela semblait lui déplaire au plus haut point, ce qu'il appelait mon humanisme délirant était justement ce qui constituait à ses yeux tout l'attrait qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Il ne semblait pas plus près à me voir devenir une Volturi que je ne l'étais moi-même. Non, il ne me laissera pas devenir aussi banale à ses yeux que tout le reste de son clan. Je devais rester l'autre, l'exception, le nœud à dénouer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en découdre ; ce sujet-là était dérisoire comparé au reste. Tout allait se jouer dans les minutes à venir. Mon angoisse était si grande que j'eus du mal à rassembler mes idées. Je pris une grande respiration, et m'aventurai sans filet de sauvetage.

- Vous allez tous les châtier pour ce qu'ils ont osé entreprendre. Vous les décimerez tous, ou peut-être vous en garderez certain, mais pas tous…je balbutiai, la voix serrée.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, avoua-il avec honnêteté. C'est ce qui convient de faire.

_Convient ? Convient !_ je savais que c'était là leur intention, mais l'entendre dire fut plus terrible encore.

- On a toujours le choix Démétri et je te supplie de leur en laisser un.

Comme il garda le silence, je m'avançai vers lui, l'âme tendue vers un illusoire espoir.

- Même si j'en avais l'envie –et je ne dis pas que c'est le cas- je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire, confessa-il avec la même désarmante sincérité.

- Tu es le seul qui peut les guider vers eux, sans toi ils ne pourraient pas les retrouver. Tu peux leur donner des instructions erronées.

- Combien de temps crois-tu que je puisse me jouer d'Aro, fausser ses pistes ?

Je m'étais préparé à ses offensives, même si je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse me laisser aller si loin et débattre avec moi de mes audacieuses hypothèses. Il était l'un des leurs après tout et je me serais plus attendue à ses douces moqueries ou plutôt à son véhément outrage. Mais je n'écartais pas tout à fait la possibilité qu'il soit entrain de se jouer de moi.

- Tu pourrais si tu le voulais ! Le temps pour moi de rattraper la situation. Je peux amener Carlisle et les autres à laisser tomber ce qu'ils préparent, je peux tout arranger.

Il attrapa les mains suppliantes que je tendais vers lui et me précipita contre sa poitrine. J'eus conscience de mon comportement hystérique mais je ne fis rien pour m'apaiser.

- Parce que je devrais t'aider et te laisser partir ?nota-il, soufflé, comme si c'était l'idée la plus farfelue qu'il ait jamais ouïe.

- Je reviendrai, promis-je en désespoir de cause. Je te le jure, je reviendrai si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Tu reviendrais, ici à Volterra ? Dans ce lieu qui te désespère, là où on t'a torturé plus d'une fois, ici où tu as frôlé la fin ?

- Oui, assurai-je, oui je le ferais. Si c'était là le prix à payer, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

- Une fois que tu le retrouveras, qu'il te serra dans ses bras et qu'il te promettra vengeance que restera-il d'une promesse faite à un ennemi ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais…être avec Be…lui de cette façon d'ores et avant. Et tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Sans toi ici, je n'aurais pas pu respirer.

Tout en parlant, je me rendis compte que c'était ce que je pensais sincèrement. Je ne jouais pas là un rôle.

- Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas manqué d'air, affirma-il d'un air buté.

- Alors partons tous les deux, allons ailleurs, là où personne ne nous retrouvera.

Oui, ça semblait une évidence à présent que j'y pensai ! Sans lui Aro pourrait difficilement mettre ses plans à exécution, et moi loin de Volterra, les miens n'auraient plus personne à secourir ici.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de me tenir contre lui ; son visage niché au creux de mon cou, il inspirait doucement.

- Toi et moi ? finit-il par dire.

Son souffle courra sur ma peau, m'électrisa.

- Oui, assurai-je fervente. Toi et moi.

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts. Il baisa les miens un à un, avec lenteur et passion.

Jamais sa fougue ne fut plus intense que pour cette fois là. Et lorsque je reposai enfin contre son torse haletante et engourdie, il glissa sa main le long de mon cou, empoigna le collier qui reposait au creux de ma poitrine – ultime vestige de ma vie d'avant- et l'arracha avec fermeté. Dans son poing serré le bijou que m'avait offert Benjamin devint poussière.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes enfin, une bicoque à moitié en ruine et une parcelle de terre abandonnée était leur repère. Les silhouettes dispersées brillaient faiblement sous l'aube blêmissante. Une quarantaine, où certainement davantage ; je pouvais en voir qui sortaient et rentraient de la maison délabrée.

Le salut de Benjamin fut des plus secs, méfiant. Ses yeux d'un noir intense ourlés de cernes violacés témoignaient de sa soif ; il n'avait pas chassé depuis un certain temps. Carlisle me consulta du regard, inquiet.

_Ils sont plus nombreux que ce que l'on pensait…, _songea-il, _beaucoup mieux préparés que nous l'avions prévu. Peut-être que notre meilleur espoir était avec eux et non pas sans eux._

Je rendis le salut à Benjamin, plus chaleureusement qu'il ne le fit et m'enquis de son état. Il promena son regard tout autour de lui, sur ses nouveau-nés.

- Je fais tout pour aller mieux, fut sa réponse.

Mais intérieurement il ne put s'empêcher de penser, maintenant qu'un spectateur extérieur contemplait son œuvre ce que pourrait en penser Angie. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais cautionné pareille chose, même pour sauver sa propre vie. Elle trouverait cela mal, elle le haïrait pour ça davantage encore que pour l'avoir abandonnée aux Volturi. C'était sa conviction profonde. Il se disait qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait connu, qu'il n'était même pas celui qu'il pensait être et qu'il ne la méritait pas, ni ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se rappelait d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue jadis, et comment Angie avait jugé Amun pour avoir pris sa vie. Lui en avait pris bien plus d'une. Il revoyait son visage pâle et beau, l'expression sévère de sa bouche et son regard implacable. Elle trouverait cela indigne et mal.

_Il n'y a ni bien ni mal,_ songea-il avec détermination comme pour se rappeler à l'ordre, _il n'y a que souffrance et soulagement et je ne suis pas prêt à ressentir de nouveau pareil sentiment._


	19. 18

**L'impasse**

* * *

Elle m'observait.

Étendue près de moi, elle me scrutait sans relâche. C'était une sensation des plus agréable et même si je devinai son impatience face à mon inertie, je restai impassible un certain temps, coupable de vouloir faire durer le plaisir. Mais finalement incapable de contrôler ma curiosité je lui fis face enfin.

Sa mine semblait fiévreuse, ses pupilles charbonneuses brillaient trop. On pouvait y déceler tour à tout ; l'inquiétude, l'envie et la tristesse. C'en était déroutant. Je me relevai sur un coude, tentai un sourire hésitant. Je ne savais quoi penser des émotions contradictoires qui malmenaient ses traits, ce trouble dans son regard. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de laisser errer mon regard sur elle. Un désir violent s'empara de moi, presque douloureux. Sa beauté était cruelle, dévastatrice.

Un petit air exaspéré se peigna sur son visage pâle, peut-être était-il un peu faux car elle ne semblait pas pressée de se dérober à mon examen, et l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi paraissait être à son goût. Oui, cruelle elle l'était et c'était certainement ce qui faisait tout son charme. Mais bientôt, à une vitesse folle, son visage s'assombrit et ce fut comme lorsqu'un nuage inopiné voile un soleil éclatant. Ce changement brusque d'humeur ainsi que ce mutisme prolongé commençait à distiller en moi une légère inquiétude. Je sentis un pli me froisser le front.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? m'enquis-je le ton léger.

Je me penchai avec lenteur et prudence, caressai son visage soucieux, déposai un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

- Je te regarde comment?

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Un sourire étira mes lèvres ; si c'était un guêpier je m'y étais précipité tête la première. Je me dérobai à sa question et cherchai ses lèvres avec soif. Elle me repoussa consciencieusement. Je ne me laissai pas dissuader pour si peu et avec effronterie m'escrimai à lui voler le baiser.

- Cruelle! murmurai-je, amusé par ses débandades mais réellement assoiffé.

- Je te regarde comment? répéta-elle avec insistance.

Son air buté était pratiquement irrésistible.

Tu me regardes différemment, fus-je tenté de dire, tu ne me regardes plus comme ce monstre que j'étais condamné à être dans tes yeux. Je me retins cependant, sans en savoir la raison. Peut-être voulais-je éviter de le lui rappeler, ou peut-être eus-je tout simplement peur de rompre le charme ; les mots avaient quelque chose de définitif, de brutal. Je ne voulais rien risquer. Et mes autres tentatives de communication, tactiles, corporelles, furent toutes parées sans scrupules.

- Angie… ne puis-je m'empêcher de souffler tout bas, tandis qu'un léger agacement s'emparait de moi.

Je voulais vivre le moment présent. Sans parler, sans penser. Juste durant un court laps de temps, car je savais que tout au tard, au bout du chemin la décision de ma vie m'attendait et je n'étais pas spécialement empressé d'aller à sa rencontre.

Je revins à l'assaut et du dos de la main frôlais délicatement le galbe sans pareil de sa voluptueuse poitrine. Elle frissonna sous la caresse, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à déposer les armes et en effet, elle ne l'était pas. Elle se couvrit d'un drap.

- Il n'y a pas d'Angie qui compte !

- Così bella… Così desiderabile… Così crudele ! susurrai-je à son oreille, d'une voix que j'escomptai séductrice.

- Dis-moi! suppliai-elle, presque, assénant une tape sur la main qui s'étant posée sur sa cuisse, essayait de s'infiltrer sous l'étoffe.

Sa voix était légèrement chevrotante, basse et douloureuse. J'aurais voulu la rassurer, chasser les doutes qui s'étaient emparés d'elle, mais comment le pourrai-je alors que je me retrouvais moi-même incapable de me rasséréner ?

- Te dire quoi ?

La provocation faisait toujours merveille sur elle. Elle n'est jamais plus belle que lorsque la colère assaille son visage. Sa main se tendit vers ma joue, dans le dessein évident de me faire payer mon audace, mais et à mon grand étonnement, la gifle se transforma au moment ultime en douce caresse. Ce fut à ce moment-là, comme sous l'impulsion d'un électrochoc que la lumière d'une subite, fulgurante constatation, inonda mon être, s'imprégna en moi, et je compris tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. J'aurais voulu y être hermétique, savoir lutter encore, redevenir celui que j'étais avant de saisir. Mais, c'était impossible d'y revenir par un simple acte de volonté. Le chemin qui m'avait mené jusqu'à cette stupéfiante observation était une impasse et reculer pour y échapper m'était interdit.

_Je l'aimais! _

Le reconnaitre enfin fut un soulagement. Oui je l'aimais, plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, plus qu'il ne devait être permis. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Me laissera-t-on jamais me racheter à son égard ?

- Ah, Angie! Soupirai-je, encerclant son visage de mes mains, posant mon front contre le sien. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, hein? Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites. Il est très suffisant de les ressentir.

De cet aveu elle resta muette. J'en profitai. Je fendis sur ses lèvres avec une avidité renouvelée, tentant de repousser à bras le corps l'impitoyable retour à la réalité qui me narguait derrière le rempart des portes.

* * *

- Il est sur ses gardes et il ne s'apaisera que lorsqu'il connaitra nos intentions, soupira Carlisle en venant à ma rencontre.

Il parlait de Benjamin qui nous évitait de son mieux, autant que faire ce peut. On était une variable qu'il n'avait pas incluse à sa formule. Et comme il n'arrivait pas à deviner notre but réel, sa prudence quoi que justifiée, frôlait la paranoïa.

- Ce n'est pas faux, acquiesçai-je, et qu'en est-il justement de nos intentions ?

L'heure n'était plus aux réflexions. Il fallait absolument qu'on tranche.

- Ce serait de la folie de tenter quoi que ce soit sans murement y réfléchir au préalable. Ils sont si nombreux et tous si jeunes, ça m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore attiré d'attentions.

- Oui, c'est vraiment surprenant qu'ils ne se soient pas fait repérer…ils ont eu de la chance, trop même.

Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement déstabilisé.

- Tu penses qu'il est possible qu'ils sachent pour eux et qu'ils attendent seulement le bon moment pour agir ?

L'idée n'était pas aberrante.

Nous étions tous deux biens placés pour savoir que les Volturi avaient leurs moyens d'information propres, et ils étaient incroyablement efficaces. Sans cela, ils ne seront pas devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

_Si c'est le cas notre venue ici va accélérer le processus_, songea-il avec lassitude.

- Peut-être, conclus-je, mais Alice prétend que c'est là que nous devons nous trouver, même si elle ne semble pas savoir exactement ce que nous devons y faire.

- Tu crois vraiment?

C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que je le voyais sourire ainsi, d'une manière aussi franche et spontanée. Je suivis son regard, amusé. Un petit peu plus loin, sur le terrain vague à l'arrière de la cour, Jasper faisait des merveilles de prouesses et arrivait à parer aux attaques simultanées de trois nouveau-nés. Quelques-uns semblaient attendre leur tour. Il s'était attelé à leur entrainement le lendemain même de notre arrivée.

- Jasper a pris sa décision, ce qui signifie…

- Qu'Alice aussi, finis-je pour lui, en faisant la lumière sur les points d'ombres qui me taraudaient depuis un moment. Elle a prévu tout ça. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de les sacrifier, elle l'a toujours exclu.

Je n'en revenais pas de ne le suspecter qu'à l'instant. Nos soucis étaient devenus si compacts ces derniers temps que je n'arrivai apparemment plus à suivre la cadence au point de me laisser surprendre par ma propre famille.

- Elle a réussi à t'avoir toi aussi, s'émerveilla-il, c'est incroyable.

- C'est vrai, admis-je avec un demi-sourire. Elle a fait fort ce coup-là. J'aurais dû me douter ; elle a appris de nouveaux hymnes nationaux, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il rit de bon cœur.

_Tu crois que Jasper était au courant depuis le début, qu'ils avaient prévus ça à deux ?_ Cette possibilité semblait étrangement lui mettre du baume au cœur. _Ils sont si soudés, si pleins de ressources…si ça tournait vraiment mal, ils pourraient s'en sortir, oui, surement…Aro les voudra…ça ne sera pas si terrible après tout, pourvu que l'un de nous…_

Je lui empoignai doucement l'épaule, il se reprit.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Leur désaccord n'était peut-être qu'un stratège qui sait… ? répondis-je inutilement, afin de chasser ses pensées.

- C'est peut-être pour le mieux, avoua-il soulagé, si nous voulons combattre les Volturi pour une juste cause, nous ne devons pas emprunter une voie qui est leur. S'ils nous ont d'ores et déjà repérés, nous devrions faire de notre mieux pour les recevoir en bonne et due forme, et ces nouveau-nés ont besoin d'entrainement.

Sur ce, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le reste du groupe avec la ferme intention d'être fin prêt lorsque l'heure aura sonnée.

* * *

Mes lèvres effleurèrent ses élégantes courbes ; alléchantes, artistiques. Allèrent butiner avec une délicatesse qui se voulait punitive, sa fleur de peau. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un léger halètement, un gémissement contenu aussi doux à mes oreilles que la plus virtuose des musiques. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage lumineux était contracté sous le courroux d'une douloureuse extase.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? soudain sa main qui fourrageait dans ma chevelure, m'agrippa sèchement.

- À diable ! répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur son petit ventre.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément, ses cuisses se celèrent l'une à l'autre et se firent complètement imperméable. Elle m'obligea à remonter à hauteur d'yeux.

- Tu es complètement fou, m'informa-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui, avouai-je, complètement.

Elle répondit à mon baiser avec un enthousiasme non feint, et son corps redevint mou et avenant contre le mien. Fou je l'étais, mais uniquement d'elle. Je reposai ma tête contre sa poitrine ; satisfait, pour l'instant. Je me laissai bercer par ses respirations ; car elle respirait. C'était agréable, tellement…humain et inutile, mais agréable tout de même.

On resta ainsi un moment. Un silence parfait nous enveloppait, peut-être moins quiet qu'il ne donnait l'air. Sentait-elle comme moi l'éminence de quelque chose qui semblait planer sur nos têtes (un peu comme l'oppressante odeur de pluie juste avant que ne vienne l'orage) mais sans pouvoir en saisir la teneur ?

- Je crois que le mieux serait d'en parler à Aro, m'entendis-je dire.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Si nous avions un jour cru que de garder Angie parmi-nous ferait rappliquer l'Egyptien, cet espoir est perdu depuis déjà longtemps et le moindre forfait contre sa famille me ferait perdre toute espérance en ce qui la concernait. Il est vrai que cela ne m'acquittait pas envers les miens, j'avais un rôle à jouer, une tâche à accomplir, la plus importante peut-être, la plus indispensable. Mais tous mes bons services passés ne m'octroyaient-ils pas le droit à un léger écart de conduite ?

Sa respiration eut un arrêt brutal.

En se relevant vivement, elle vrilla son regard au mien et à la manière dont ses iris vacillaient frénétiquement en inspectant les miens; je sus que je venais de proférer quelque chose de si aberrant à ses yeux qu'elle s'en retrouvait sans voix.

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? finit-elle par susurrer.

Elle semblait glacée, figée sur place.

- Il est loin d'être l'homme que tu crois…il te surprendrait, lui affirmai-je avec conviction. Il ne m'a jamais refusé quoi que ce soit, le respect entre nous a toujours été mutuel et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change maintenant. Si je lui fais part de mon envie de prendre le large, juste pour quelque temps, il ne s'en formalisera point.

Elle tituba jusqu'à moi, m'agrippa fermement les épaules.

- Promet-moi, de ne jamais rien lui dire, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu penses. Jamais ! Promet-le moi ! une peur inouïe avait assiégé sa voix.

- Angie, calme-toi et écoute-moi…

- Non, toi écoute-moi Démétri. Si tu ne devais le faire qu'une seule fois, fais-le maintenant, supplia-elle. Sa voix s'était faite murmure et les tremblements qui agitaient son corps n'avaient rien de feint. Et si je représente quelque chose pour toi, si j'ai jamais compté à tes yeux ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu dois m'écouter ! Promet-le-moi !

- Angie…(elle était accrochée à mes lèvres)…c'est vraiment insensé de t'en faire comme ça… ( ses yeux vacillèrent et ses cernes, sa pâleur, parurent plus marqués que jamais. Elle baissa la tête). Angie…

Elle ne repoussa pas mon contact, mais sa froideur soudaine ne m'échappa pas.

- Tu dois avoir raison, c'est surement moi qui en fais trop, fit elle ironique, sa voix était aiguë, serrée. Sa main glissa doucement et quitta la mienne. Je dois me tromper sur le compte d'Aro, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait démoli toute ma vie…

Une onde de chaleur me parcourut l'échine, un voile troubla ma vue et je mis un moment pour comprendre que c'était ainsi que se manifestait ma honte jadis, du temps de mes émotions humaines. Elle sembla s'en apercevoir, s'en repentir même. M'atteindre n'était pas son intention, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à ma confusion.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de le voir sous sa vraie nature, peut-être y a-t-il du bien en lui après tout (elle n'en pensait pas un mot), mais lui révéler nos intentions serait suicidaire. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour t'empêcher de quitter Volterra. (Elle s'approcha avec précaution, comme un démineur sur son champ de mines.) N'as-tu jamais rien su pour Didyme ?

- Pour Didyme, demandai-je, interloqué. Que n'ai-je pas su sur Didyme ?

- Elle a voulu partir elle aussi, avec Marcus…

- Vraiment ? dis-je surpris par l'information, mais davantage encore par le fait qu'elle vienne d'elle.

- Oui, c'est normal que tu n'en saches rien. Il n'y a qu'Aro qui ait jamais rien su du projet du couple. Démétri…chuchota-elle, comme sur un ton d'excuse, comment t'expliques-tu que Marcus soit encore là et qu'elle soit morte ?

- Morte? répétai-je bêtement…mais enfin c'est absurde, Didyme n'est pas morte. Elle est partie, il y a des années de cela, brisant par ce fait ce pauvre Marcus, mais elle est toujours en vie, quelque part…

- As-tu jamais pu retrouver sa trace ? demanda-elle avec entêtement.

- Non, mais ça ne signifie rien, elle a très bien pu développer un pouvoir qui annihile le mien, ou rejoindre un quelconque vampire qui en avait un…on sait maintenant qu'il en existe de cette sorte.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, l'expression douloureuse.

- Démétri, on t'a menti. (Elle reprit ma main dans la sienne). Si Aro apprend quoi que ce soit, s'il nous suspecte…je t'en pris, je ne veux pas être une deuxième Didyme, alors promets-moi !

* * *

Ses lèvres gardaient une parfaite immobilité, mais j'eus néanmoins l'impression qu'il me souriait. Je l'observai encore plus attentivement, convaincu qu'il s'agissait là de quelque puissante illusion qu'il était possible de déjouer à force de pénétration ; mais plus je regardais, plus il paraissait sourire. Les mots d'Angie avaient failli insinuer en moi un léger doute, mais à présent que je faisais face à Aro, j'étais incapables de leur attribuer le moindre crédit. Avec Marcus, il était le premier à pâtir du départ de Didyme ; comment pourrait-il être l'assassin de sa sœur ?

Ma décision n'en devenait que plus dure à assumer. J'étais plus crispé que jamais, et la culpabilité me ravageait de l'intérieur. J'essayai de mon mieux de ne rien laisser transparaitre de mes tourments internes.

- Tu trouves donc que c'est le moment, répéta-il pensivement, ses prunelles embrumées me quittèrent et allèrent se fixer au loin. Il garda le silence un instant avant de se retourner vers son frère…qu'en penses-tu Caius ?

- C'est plus que largement le moment, répondit celui-ci avec un brin de froideur.

- N'est-ce pas trop dangereux par ces temps incertains d'envoyer ce cher Démétri au-devant d'une tâche si ardue…

Caius fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Cela me laissa songeur, et l'impression omniprésente que quelque chose m'échappait m'envahit de nouveau. Je refusais cependant de plier devant ce pressentiment et je le refoulais du mieux que je pus. C'était moi qui dissimulait une traitrise et non pas eux.

- Maitres, me permis-je d'une voix assurée, je saurais me montrer à la hauteur.

- La prudence est de mise, insista Aro, le danger est plus périlleux qu'il ne parait.

- J'en convient et le conçoit parfaitement. Si j'ai les bons éléments en main, je n'ai aucun doute quant à mon succès.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? s'intéressa-il.

- Je partirai en reconnaissance…seul. Je les trouverai, évaluerai leur force et reviendrai avec les informations qu'il faut pour échafauder un stratagème qui vous épargnera le souci de vous déplacer.

Aro partit d'un rire chaleureux.

- Ça c'est parlé ! s'exclama-il ravi, comment oses-tu cher frère douter après un tel discours ?! Tu m'as convaincu, va et garde-toi bien de me désappointer devant ce pessimiste !

Sur cette recommandation et avec un sourire forcé, une courbette raide, je partis.

Ses grands yeux lumineux me fixaient, pleins d'une curiosité toute enfantine, emplit de confiance. Il avait levé sa petite tête vers moi, écarté de ses doigts malhabiles les boucles sombres de ses mèches rebelles et m'avait fixé, comme si parmi tout le reste (l'horreur qui l'entourait) il n'y avait que moi à regarder. Les cris fusaient, le sang coulait et le visage de l'innocence n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.

Un moment sous le regard de l'enfant je restai figée. Je me sentis enveloppée dans une bulle, engloutie par sa candeur et épargnée. Oui, c'était le mot. J'étais épargnée, hermétique à l'abomination qui faisait rage autour de moi. Pourtant je sentais la nécessité d'agir, de me réveiller, faire quelque chose contre ces monstres qui se disputeraient bientôt sa vie, avineraient son sang et son âme sans embarras. Mais briser ce moment m'était intolérable. Une petite voix en moi me susurrait, essayait de me rappeler que face au sang, je n'étais moi-même qu'un monstre. Jamais je ne fus aussi faible devant la tentation.

On m'épargna la peine de prendre une décision; un hurlement strident le fit. Les yeux sereins de l'enfant quittèrent les miens, soudain dilatés par la peur et la confusion. Ses petites lèvres mimèrent un mot silencieux. Mama ! Le cri retentit de nouveau, étouffée. Le petit garçon hésita quelques pas vers la source de la supplique, puis s'arrêta. Il renifla vivement, puis éclata en larme. Si j'en avais encore un, ses pleurs m'auraient brisé le cœur en mille morceaux ; j'agis par instinct. Je vis le moment avec un effroyable sentiment de déjà vu. Je m'élançai vers l'enfant, essayai d'être délicate en m'emparant de lui, me relevai la tête nichée dans son cou tandis que les ombres nous assiégeaient.

Je savais que j'arrivai trop tard, ils ne comptaient pas l'épargner et ses suppliques l'avaient rappelé à eux. Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent dans mes bras ; j'étais dure, froide, inhumaine et il le sentait. L'instant de répit fut bref. Je sentis bientôt le petit garçon me glisser des mains tandis qu'on s'en emparait. Je leur fis face, résignée.

- Lâche-le, se contenta d'ordonner Chealsea.

Derrière elle se tenait Jane et son regard ne souffrait aucune réplique. Je me sentis vide tout d'un coup, vide et impuissante. Ma prise se relâcha, je lui abandonnai l'enfant. Je m'apprêtai à les suivre comme un drôle de somnambule, inconscient et masochiste ; mais il fut là et sa main se referma sur mon bras. Son tors étouffa mes sanglots.

- Empêche-les ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

- Je ne peux pas, soupira-il d'une voix fatiguée. On ne doit pas attirer l'attention.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et eut la certitude d'avoir tenu cette promesse que je m'étais faite en le rencontrant pour la première fois. Je l'avais rendu aussi triste qu'il était permis, je m'étais surpassée dans ma tâche.

- On ne doit pas …?

- Non, surtout pas, ce soir on part, répondit-il simplement, affectant de parler comme si ce n'était presque rien, un détail.

Pourtant je voyais la peur dans ses yeux, une peur immense qui néanmoins laissait transpercer une infime espérance.

* * *

Je retins mon souffle comme si j'aurais pu par là mettre fin a ma vie et surtout à ma conscience, à cette conscience claire, d'une clarté épouvantable, qui percevait tout et qui, cependant, ne comprenait rien. Je voyais toutes ces images défilées à une vitesse folle. J'en avais déjà vu tant ; certaines s'étaient réalisée d'autres pas, rarement elles ne furent si limpide et pourtant si inconcevables. Je restai muette, alors que ce cris dans ma gorge, se démenait, me griffait de toute la force de son horreur, bataillant pour claironner au grand jour.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursautai.

- Alice ? Tout va bien ?


	20. 19

**LA SENTENCE**

* * *

Démétri se courba, raide et ne fut pas long à nous quitter. Caius le suivit d'un œil impatient, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'ongle du hall.

- Maintenant que j'ai assisté muet à cet échange dont je ne comprends mot, cher frère, je crois que tu as des explications à me fournir ! lâcha-il sans préambules.

- En effet, c'est ton droit le plus absolu, acquiesçai-je. A dire vrai, les choses prennent une tournure pour le moins surprenante, et j'ai plus que jamais besoin de tes conseils avisés.

- Il suffit Aro ! N'insulte pas mon intelligence avec tes flatteries, tu n'as pas plus besoin de mes conseils aujourd'hui que tu en as voulu hier.

- Caius, mon frère…

Il leva une main, irrité.

- Je ne m'en formaliserais pas si tu étais resté aussi sensé que de coutumes, mais tes dernières décisions m'inquiètent et je m'interroge sur cette prévoyance sans faille qui était tienne jusqu'à très récemment.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, en fin de compte.

Je soupirai feignant un accablement qui m'était étranger. Connaissant le goût plus que prononcé de Caius pour la dramaturgie, je ne voulais le priver de son plaisir inoffensif.

- Parles ! tu m'inquiètes…

Je me relevai, lui tournai le dos un instant, juste le temps de me constituer un visage de circonstance.

- Tu avais raison et je ne me suis jamais autant égaré dans mon jugement.

Je lui fis face. L'espace d'une seconde, troublé, il sembla ne pas trouver le bon comportement à adopter, mais sa mine se fit bientôt supérieur, fière. J'essayai de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, ravalant autant que faire ce peut mon amusement. Ah, ce cher Caius, dieu le préserve, l'éternité à ses côtés est plus douce, épargnée par l'ennui…

- Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi il importe de consulter avant d'agir ? me sermonna-il.

- Oui, plus que jamais et c'est pour cela que je me tourne vers toi en ce moment, tu es mon dernier recours, le seul sur qui je puisse compter.

Il se tut, savourant sans entrave sa propre importance enfin retrouvée et suprême.

- Il était temps, n'en perdons pas plus. Dis-moi ce qu'il en est…

- C'est Carlisle. Ces rumeurs qu'on entend, n'en sont point. Après la venue de cette indienne, j'ai envoyé mes propres informateurs quérir la vérité et ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté ne laisse point de doute. Non content de dresser l'opinion de la communauté contre Volterra et ses habitants, il se discrédite définitivement en se joignant à cet Egyptien afin de créer une armée de nouveau-nés…

- Que dis-tu ? m'apostropha un Caius frappé de stupéfaction.

- La stricte vérité.

- Est-ce de cela que tu conversais le traqueur ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Mais…s'intrigua-il, ne viens-tu pas de me dire que tes informateurs avaient déjà enquêté et rapporté les faits ? Pourquoi envois-tu l'un de nos dons les plus précieux au devant d'une perte certaine ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il n'ira pas, il a d'autres…projets dirons-nous. (Sa stupeur en devint comique) Figure toi que notre Démétri est amoureux.

Il se releva vivement, mécontent d'ignorer ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Je lui avais gâté son moment de gloire avec cette avalanche de déclarations dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver le fil rouge. Je regrettai à peine de devoir jouer encore un peu avec ses nerfs délicats.

- Volterra est grande, déclarai-je, et c'est ses résidents qui ont fait sa grandeur. Chacun d'eux a apporté sa pierre à l'édifice. Je suis le premier à le dire et pourtant cela me surprend à chaque fois que l'un deux fait ses preuves.

- Va à l'essentiel, mon frère.

- J'y viens, assurai-je. Je débute juste par le début, cher frère… Il y a de cela quelque temps et tu n'es pas sans le savoir, le clan s'est agrandi d'une délicieuse femme qu'on a failli laisser dépérir sans suspecter son immense potentiel.

- Fais-tu référence à ce rebu du clan Cullen pour laquelle tout le monde semble prêt à remuer ciel et terre ?

- Non, à celle là, j'y viendrais ultérieurement. Je te parle de Giana (il fronça les sourcils), cette humaine, lui rappelai-je, celle qui contribuait à notre anonymat jusqu'à très récemment. Vois-tu, tout comme toi, je n'avais pas plus suspecté ses capacités et c'est bien dommage.

- Et qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour mériter de tels égards, peux-tu me le dire ?

- Elle m'a donné une idée. Une idée d'une extrême intelligence… Une fois transformée et comme il est dans mon habitude, je sus allée voir si elle avait un quelconque don à apporter à notre communauté. Je fus vite déçu, car elle n'en avait développé aucun. Mais j'ai lu en elle et j'ai découvert qu'elle était d'une étonnante ressource. Elle a consacré sa jeunesse à nous servir, elle nous adulait et l'envie de devenir des notre la consumait de jour en jour. Mais elle savait que ses chances étaient minimes et le risque mortel. Alors, elle a eu une audacieuse idée. Tu ne pourras jamais deviner, mon frère. Personnellement, son ingéniosité m'a laissé pantois.

- Je ne peux deviner, il est vrai, alors empresse toi de finir ton récit.

Je souris, ravi d'avoir titillé son intérêt.

- Elle a dissimulé, çà et là au sein de la bâtisse un dispositif d'écoute que les humains appellent micro.

- Plait-il… ?

- J'en fus stupéfait aussi. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être prise par surprise ; de nos décisions à son propos dépendait sa vie. Si un jour nous avions convenu de la sacrifier, elle nous aurait devancés en nous quittant. N'est-ce pas d'une ingéniosité rare ?

- Et tu as exploité son idée, flatter son intelligence au lieu de la châtier pour son insolence ?

- Ah Caius…il ne faut pas être aussi pointilleux, elle a juste voulu mettre toutes les chances de son côte et même si son entreprise parait risible étant donnée l'impossibilité qu'elle avait réellement de pouvoir nous échapper, son comportement est plus que compréhensible au vue du but qu'elle ciblait. Je dois dire qu'elle a mérité sa place parmi les nôtres. On se fait vieux cher frère, il ne faut pas perdre de vue les ressources dont le sang jeune peut faire preuve. Cette histoire nous donne une leçon.

- Une leçon que tu as préféré me cacher jusqu'à présent !

- Je n'avais aucune raison de t'ennuyer avec ce sujet avant que la démarche ne donne de résultats.

Il releva un sourcil.

- Quel genre de résultats cela peut être. Rien ne t'échappe jamais de toute façon.

- Détrompe-toi. Une fois recueillis les enregistrements de ces micros m'ont permis d'éviter le pire.

- Mais que se passe-il enfin, Aro ?!

- L'un des nôtres s'apprêtait à nous trahir.

- Comment ? …Qui est-ce ?

- C'est notre traqueur, hélas, soupirai-je. J'ai demandé à Gianna de mettre son dispositif au plus près de la fille Cullen afin de pouvoir surveiller ses rapports avec les nôtres. Je crois qu'elle en a truffé les vêtements même de cette dernière, car l'écoute fut optimale et ce que j'y entendis ne laisse point de doute. Cela m'a énormément déçu, je pensai réellement que la loyauté de Démétri m'était acquise…on ne peut vraiment jurer de rien.

- Lui ? Est-ce pour cette fille… ? (il appuya le mot avec dégout)

- Oui, tu devines juste. C'est pour elle. Et je dois te demander de t'occuper toi-même de cette affaire-là. Démétri est un fils pour moi et pour ne rien te cacher j'ai d'ores et déjà pardonné son écart que je considère comme une erreur de jeunesse, si on peut dire cela ainsi. Mais on ne peut laisser passer cela sans intervenir, il en va de notre autorité. Il faut donner l'exemple, marquer cette erreur d'une expiation juste et adéquate. Et pour cela je te fais entièrement confiance. Que penses-tu faire mon frère ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il faut les châtier tous les deux, définitivement. Et leur exemple dissuadera quiconque de jamais suivre leur chemin.

J'en soupirai intérieurement, les siècles n'avaient apporté aucun discernement à Caius, il restait aussi emporté que dans sa prime jeunesse. Je tentai patiemment de guider sa décision, car il était exclu qu'il contrarie mes plans ; l'enjeu était trop grand.

- N'oublie pas le don de cette fille Caius, n'oublie pas l'emprise qu'elle a pu avoir sur lui par sa magie. Réfléchi à notre perte aussi si jamais nous sacrifions notre traqueur…on ne peut se le permettre dans un temps aussi incertain.

Il pinça les lèvres, mécontent d'être entravé dans son cruel procès, mais pris la perche que je lui tendais : la fille.

- Alors l'exemple sera la fille, et je ne veux aucune discussion là-dessus. Ramène-les-moi !

- Je le ferais. Laissons-leur un peu de temps, c'est le dernier qu'ils vivent ensemble.

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort et la mer déchainée s'en allait frapper les rochers avec une force démentielle, affolant les mouettes qui lançaient leurs cris dans le ciel ; je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer mais ils semblaient entrainer dans leur sillage un parfum de mélancolie. L'émotion me serrait le cœur, ou du moins est-ce ainsi que je le ressentais. Autour de nous le paysage était sauvage et splendide ; désert aussi, mortellement désert.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, souffla-il à mon oreille. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on est seuls au monde.

- L'idée te plait-elle ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui, beaucoup.

Il rit de bon cœur.

- Quelque chose de drôle ?

- Oui, toi. (Ça semblait beaucoup l'amuser) Tu es différente, je crains de m'y habituer trop vite.

Il encercla ma taille, chercha mes lèvres avec empressement et les trouva sans entraves.

- Peut-être, frémis-je, électrisé par le baiser. Toi, par contre, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Mais, alors, si tu n'as pas l'espoir de me voir changer un jour, qu'est-ce qui est à la base de ce changement à mon égard ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, avouai-je. J'ai juste admis les nuances de gris qu'il y avait entre le blanc et le noir.

- Très flatteur !s'amusa-il.

Je devais bien l'admettre. J'étais bien trop prompte au jugement, bien trop présomptueuse. En effet, qui pourrait dire quelle sorte de vampire j'aurais pu être si c'était entre les mains d'Aro que je m'étais réveillée immortelle ?

- Sommes-nous suffisamment loin…de Volterra, à présent ? Et si on nous avait vu partir?

Il était tout à fait exclu que je me laisse aller à me détendre avant d'avoir mis des milliers de kilomètres entre Aro et nous.

- Quand bien même. Je suis Démétri Volturi, éminent membre de la garde de Volterra et je fais ce que bon me semble.

Il tenta un air supérieur afin de m'amuser, mais il ne m'abusa pas. Son rire était voilé, amer.

- Où allons-nous, maintenant ? m'enquis-je.

Je voulais le faire parler, entendre sa voix ; elle était si chaleureuse, si rassurante. Et surtout, je voulais me projeter dans l'avenir pour échapper à cette angoisse qui me calcinait.

Il fit mine de ne pas m'entendre, trop occupé qu'il était de couvrir mon cou de baisers, mais la soudaine tension qui le traversa ne m'échappa pas. Je le repoussai avec douceur mais fermeté.

- Démétri… ?

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son regard. Oui, cette détermination dans son regard, mais aussi ce désespoir sous-jacent.

Je clos les yeux un instant et je m'égarais dans les ténèbres ; les flues et les reflues de la mer pour seuls compagnons.

- On ne part pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je, la voix lourde.

Il attrapa mes mains, les guidas jusqu'à ses lèvres et les baisa. Une douleur intense irradia en moi, me coupa le souffle.

- Il mio angelo, tu peux me croire, il n'y a rien au monde que je ne désire plus que toi. Ce monde peut bruler, sombrer dans le chaos, disparaitre…pourvu que tu sois saine et sauve, heureuse. J'ai commis un affront… pas juste un seul au fond, mais il y'en a un que je compte bien expier. Je vais te rendre aux tiens.

- Démétri…

Il n'y avait que son prénom que je parvenais à articuler, l'émotion me serrait la voix. Comment lui dire que son affront était d'ores et déjà pardonné à mes yeux, qu'il n'en était pas le seul fautif ? Comment lui dire que le destin s'était joué de moi aussi bien que de lui et qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'à se jouer de lui à notre tour ? Comment le supplier de ne pas me laisser au bord du précipice ? Comment lui dire qu'il est mon seul refuge désormais ?

- Les tiens doivent déjà être en route, ils ne tarderont pas. Cette plage est suffisamment éloignée de Volterra pour qu'ils ne voient pas là-dedans un quelconque stratagème. Alice a du voir ce qu'il en était quoi qu'il en soit, mes intentions sont claires, ma décision prise depuis suffisamment longtemps. Tu vas rejoindre les tiens là où est ta place, quant à moi, je vais retourner vers les miens. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il puisse en être autrement…mais c'est ce qu'il convient de faire, Angie.

Il me tint contre lui, se raccrocha à moi avec une force qui tenait du désespoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en faire de même malgré ce gouffre de douleur qui me ravageait l'âme.

- Dans une autre vie, nous aurions vécu cette aventure, murmurai-je contre son épaule.

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, nous aurions été bons à ça.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, tu m'aurais certainement mise au comble de l'exaspération et je n'aurais pas été longue à te laisser tomber, gémis-je, en assénant un poing sur son torse.

- Peut-être, mais je t'aurais retrouvé. Je te rentrouvrais où que tu ailles, toujours…

Le paysage semblait tourner autour de nous, le fracas des vagues parut soudain plus fort, le cri des mouettes assourdissant et le vent rageur. Englouti dans ce tourbillon, je découvris à mes dépends, un vague espoir auquel me rapprocher.

- Ce n'est donc pas fini.

- Non. On la vivra peut-être cette vie, qui sait ? L'immortalité est longue, si longue que certains la disent même infinie.

Et ce fut sur cette dernière phrase, qu'enlacés l'un à l'autre, nous sombrâmes une dernière fois dans ce plaisir que le destin nous jalousait. Et notre fougue fut si violente qu'elle en concurrença les éléments déchainés qui nous tenaient lieu de dernier refuge.

* * *

- Tous les autres doivent être prévenus.

- Ils le seront, dis-je, Emmett est resté pour s'en assurer.

- Emmett est resté parce que Rose est une petite égoïste bornée, trancha-elle.

- Pour ça aussi, avouai-je. Il n'empêche qu'on veillera à ce que tout le monde soit prêt le moment venu.

- C'est donc maintenant que tout va se jouer ?

Je gardais le silence. Une hôtesse de l'air passa près de nous en coup de vent, un homme à l'arrière de l'appareil faisait un malaise et l'équipage était dur à discipliner. Tout le monde s'en allait de son petit conseil, tout un chacun s'improvisait médecin, créant ainsi un tapage infernal. Le contraste avec notre placidité était frappant.

- À quoi cela a-t-il servi de prendre les devants Edward, tu peux me le dire ?

- Il ne faut jamais jurer de rien.

- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu, insista-elle.

- Oui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te trompes. Tes visions ne sont qu'un avenir hypothétique, combien de fois l'avenir que tu vois a-t-il changé Alice ? Ici même au bord de cet avion ? Il y a toujours un espoir.

- Il y a toujours un espoir, répéta-elle, comme hébétée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, balança la tête contre son appui-tête et ferma les yeux. Son petit visage décomposé était criant de détresse. Je savais que tu saurais me mentir au moment voulu, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que ce soit toi qui viennes.

- Tu as donc menti à Jasper.

- Et toi à Bella, répliqua-elle comme pour me mettre à égalité. Tu ferais mieux de préparer ta plaidoirie… même la mort ne te sauvera pas de sa furie.

* * *

Nous avions retrouvé nos esprits, repris notre calme, mais les éléments autour de nous s'acharnait encore et toujours, avec véhémence, à troubler la paix des lieux. Parler à présent était plus dur que tout, un effort surhumain. Il nous semblait avoir clos les choses, mis un point final à une histoire et ainsi être passé à autre chose. Mais, enlacés l'un à l'autre tels des rescapés d'un quelconque naufrage, nous refusions obstinément de franchir le dernier pas. Mais il le fallait, j'en avais l'intime conviction. Tous mes doutes s'étaient évaporés, comme chassés par les vents ravageurs qui s'essoufflaient à nous chasser de leur terre.

- Je crois que tu devrais partir à présent. Si comme tu le dis les miens ne vont plus tarder, tu risques de ne pas être tout à fait le bienvenu…

_Et si Ben venait aussi ?_ L'idée me fit frémir. Il rit.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans, je t'assure qu'il y a de quoi être inquiet.

- Je me disais que je pouvais rester et saluer Carlisle et les autres. Il y avait une pointe de défi dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fuir comme un lâche…

- C'est donc ça, encore cette foutue fierté ?

- Tu en es bourrée toi aussi, me fit-il rappelé.

- Peut-être, avouai-je. Mais je peux t'assurer que partir ne te feras pas passer pour un lâche. Ce que tu as fait pour moi…ce n'est pas tout à fait un comportement de couard.

Il garda le silence un moment.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, déclara-il enfin. Ce n'est pas aussi aisé de partir. Même si j'ai concédé le fait en théorie, la pratique est loin d'aller de soi.

Je me retournai vers lui, plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. C'était le moment de faire ses adieux, le moment propice à toutes les déclarations. Alors, pourquoi ma bouche se faisait-elle si sèche ? Pourquoi les mots me fuyaient-ils ?

- Qui aurait dit qu'on en serait là un jour, à ce faire nos adieux dans la réticence au lieu de se fuir sans scrupule ?

- Moi ! Cela a toujours été mon but, s'amusa-il, la voix légère, mais je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il comprenait le solennel de la situation.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une insondable tendresse, mais ses lèvres refusaient obstinément de prodiguer quelques mots de réconfort.

- Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites ? m'enquis-je.

Il sourit.

- Tout à fait.

Il scella ses lèvres aux miens et pour me prouver ses dires il ne lésina pas sur les moyens. Et comme nous savions que ce baiser sera l'ultime, le dernier, nous le fîmes durer en conséquence. Étourdis par notre fougue, les sens au repos, nous nous rendîmes compte de rien. De ce danger qui nous guettait nous fumes aveugle, et ce ne fut qu'une fois trop tard que nous nous réveillâmes de notre douce torpeur.

- Ils arrivent, constatai-je bêtement, il faut que tu t'en ailles !

Il riva son regard au loin et son visage pris un air d'incertitude et de perplexité.

- Ce ne sont pas les tiens, Angie, m'annonça-il, la voix blanche.

* * *

Tout se passa incroyablement vite, comme dans mes visions, je me sentais prisonnière d'une spirale infernale que rien ne saurait briser. Rien n'avait réellement changé au sein de l'ancestrale bâtisse ; mis à part quelques menus détails, tout me rappelait à mon ancienne visite, je me sentais replonger dans le même cauchemar. Les visages autour de nous étaient empreints d'une profonde perplexité, si bien que toute hostilité les avait quitté ; notre arrivée ne passait vraiment pas inaperçue.

Les portes doubles étaient ouvertes devant nous et dans la grande salle, un silence glacé nous accueillit. Edward pressa doucement mon épaule.

- Je suppose que tu vas me demander de rester calme ? murmurai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Il le faut Alice, s'attrista-il, nous savions très bien ce qui nous attendait.

Une force me poussait à avancer malgré la terreur qui m'avait gagné. Ce fut elle que je vis en premier, à genoux à même le sol. Il n'était pas très loin, agenouillé lui aussi, la tête basse. Un garde murmurait à l'oreille d'Aro, dont le visage offrait un mélange saisissant d'effarement et de ravissement. Caius non loin exultait aussi et son regard exprimait une férocité sans borne. Tout le monde était au rendez-vous, le spectacle pouvait débuter.

Angie laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise lorsqu'elle nous vit, esquissa un geste pour se lever mais un garde la rappela sèchement à l'ordre.

- Ah, chère Alice et Edward, c'est donc vrai, vous êtes réellement venus. Cela aurait été un véritable plaisir en toute autres circonstances... Il se releva, sans pour autant venir à notre rencontre. Hélas, le moment est inopportun, je dois vous demander de nous excuser quelques instants.

- Au contraire, j'exige qu'ils restent. La voix cruelle de Caius retentie comme attendu, implacable. La leçon que je vais donner se doit d'avoir la plus large audience possible.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire que cela se passe ainsi.

En comparaison de celle de Caius, la voix d'Edward parut infiniment sage, pudique. Il s'adressait à Aro, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que nous étions entrés dans la grande salle. Aro soupira, consentit enfin à regarder Edward droit dans les yeux, s'apprêtait même à répliquer quelque chose mais Caius le devança sèchement.

- Oh, au contraire, cela est bien nécessaire. Il y a certains égos qui doivent être remis à leur place, certaines traîtrises qui doivent être châtiées, je suppose que vous savez de quoi je parle.

Caius se leva à son tour, fit quelque pas en silence afin de s'assurer d'avoir toutes les attentions.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous manquons à notre devoir, que nous abandonnons notre rôle au sein de la communauté. Nulle surprise donc de voir de petits opportuns mener leur mesquine rébellion juste sous nos yeux, nulle surprise non plus si les nôtres nous poignardent dans le dos. Afin de rattraper notre erreur, je crains que la sentence ne doive être d'une sévérité exemplaire.

Le regard de tous semblait attiré par le couple pris en faute qu'était Angie et Démétri au centre de la pièce, mais pour on ne sait quelle raison tous évitait de plier devant l'envie de loucher de leur côté ; leur prudence en devenait risible. Deux gardes en noir étaient debout derrière chacun d'eux, tels des messagers de la mort ; la mine impassible et les yeux baissés. Je tressaillis à leur vue, emplit d'une rage impuissante.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Edward avança d'un pas et une demie douzaine de garde l'entourèrent aussitôt. Il leur accorda un regard plein de dédain et poursuivit : Carlisle est allé trop loin, nous nous ne voulons pas suivre son chemin.

Aro en perdit la voix, littéralement, Caius lui-même n'en revenait pas et autour de nous les exclamations de surprise retentirent. Angie leva les yeux vers nous, l'air effaré, les yeux incrédules. Je m'approchai, m'agenouillai près d'elle, la stupéfaction générale m'en laissait le loisir.

- Surtout n'en croit rien, murmurai-je à son oreille, tout ira bien, nous sommes là pour toi.

L'étreinte fut brève, car, bientôt on nous sépara.

- Que dis-tu ? s'exclama enfin Aro.

Edward tendit la main devant lui.

- Voyez par vous-même !

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. En se frayant un chemin parmi la foule compact de ses gardes, il vint à nous. C'était le moment qui allait plier notre destin. Cette fois Aro ne clos pas les yeux comme de coutumes, au contraire ses derniers restaient grand-ouverts, écarquillés. Je ne croyais pas telle chose possible, mais il semblait avoir blêmi. Lui qui se parait si facilement de son masque d'amabilité, s'était complètement décomposé.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Quel genre d'escroquerie est-ce cela ?

- Notre futur, mais il reste évitable, suppliai-je.

- Mon frère, dit Aro en se tournant vers Caius, je crois qu'on doit s'isoler quelques instants en privé. Certains nouveaux faits méritent notre attention. Et sans attendre une réponse, il se tourna vers ses gardes : laissez-nous ! ordonna-il.

- Oh, mais bien entendu !

Caius fit quelques pas dans notre direction, tandis que certains des gardes prenaient la sortie et que d'autre s'échangeaient des regards pour convenir de ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me laissai aller à respirer, à revivre le temps d'une seconde. Je me répétai cette litanie désespérée que couvait mon cœur : _tout ira pour le mieux, je me suis trompée, ce ne serait pas la première fois et tout va aller pour le mieux._ Caius su lire en moi, ce n'était pas chose difficile, et le sourire qui étira ses cruelles lèvres me glaça d'effroi.

- Juste un dernier détail cependant, dit-il.

- Non ! hurlai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il levait une main pour claquer des doigts. Les quatre gardes en noir bougèrent prestement, deux d'entre eux immobilisèrent Démétri tandis que les deux autres entourèrent Angie de leur cape. Il y eut une exclamation étouffée, un affreux bruit de désarticulation, l'étincelle d'une flamme et puis la fumée âcre qui envahit l'air.

Je perdis l'esprit.

Je voyais rouge, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, le venin me montât à la tête. Je fus sur le point de commettre une folie, mais le bras d'Edward autour de ma taille fut là pour me retenir. Son épaule accueillit les hoquets de ma rage.

Il murmurait des paroles apaisantes, et au son de sa voix je devinai qu'il essayait de lutter contre son propre sentiment d'horreur. Les alcôves de la bâtisse renvoyaient les cris déchirants de Démétri ; il était retombé à genoux, enfin lâché par ceux qui se disaient ses frères. De violents sanglots ébranlaient ses épaules. Et de loin, très loin, me vinrent les murmures d'Aro et de Caius.

- Qu'as-tu fais mon frère ? demanda l'un.

- Ce que tu sembles incapable de faire dans ta faiblesse, répliqua l'autre.

- Tu nous as tous perdus.


	21. 20

**V comme Vendetta**

* * *

**J**e n'aurais su dire combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi, adossé à la pierre, à même le sol, glacé dans tous mes membres : les morts ont sans doute une rigidité pareille dans leur cercueil. Je sais seulement que j'avais fermé les yeux et que je priais Dieu ou n'importe quelle puissance du ciel, pour que tout cela ne fût pas vrai, pour que tout cela ne fût pas réel. Hélas, mes sens aiguisés ne me permettaient aucune illusion : j'entendis autour de moi chacun des indices qui attestait implacablement de la réalité des faits.

- Je lui ai dit que tout irait bien, dit la fille dans un sanglot.

Alice, son prénom se forma paresseusement dans mon esprit, sans y susciter la moindre émotion. Ce fut pareil quand j'entendis la voix masculine qui lui répondit. Les deux autres étaient là, séquestrés eux aussi à mes côtés. Je savais cela mais l'information m'était aussi peu importante que cela puisse être. J'étais dans un état second, à la fois anesthésié et cruellement conscient.

- C'est inutile de te torturer comme ça Alice, dit Edward dans un murmure consolateur, c'est mieux qu'Angie soit partie dans l'ignorance. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'en tiennes rigueur.

Je me relevai, aussi roide qu'un piquet. Je me sentais comme un funambule ; mes pieds tâtaient une corde raide, de chaque côté de celle-ci le précipice de la folie me narguait et entendre son prénom conjugué au passé me poussait vers le bord de l'insanité avec une force démentielle.

Je sentis aussitôt le regard des deux autres peser sur moi ; celui d'Alice était condamnateur, haineux, tandis que celui d'Edward était empli d'une pitié dénuée de bienveillance: de celle qu'on accorderait à un vulgaire animal juste avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela me laissait de glace.

Je me détournai d'eux, approchai la porte. On nous avait relégué au sous-sol de la bâtisse ; les portes des combles étaient basses et comportaient un petit judas grâce auquel je reconnus les quatre gardes noirs de Caius. L'un d'eux me vit.

- On a pour ordre de décapiter tout ce qui sort de cette cellule, m'informa-il.

Le ton se voulait plein d'assurance, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reculer malgré tout devant la menace silencieuse que lui dictaient mes yeux ; il s'en alla rejoindre ses acolytes un peu plus loin. Jadis je les discernai les uns des autres, peut-être même connaissais-je leur prénoms, mais à présent ils avaient tous le même visage ; le visage de ma vengeance. Dans mon esprit ne subsistait aucun doute ; celui qui m'avait adressé la menace sera le premier. Je disperserai les autres et les prendrai tour à tour. Accessoirement, mes doigts s'infiltrèrent entre les grilles du Juda. Sous la pression, le fer et le bois laissèrent entendre un grincement strident.

- Ils sont trop nombreux et je ne parle pas juste de ceux qui gardent la porte. La voix d'Alice retentit dans mon dos, lasse et sèche. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

- Le moment de quoi ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, étonné moi-même d'entendre l'écho de ma voix, tout aussi étonné de me voir m'intéresser encore à ce qui se disait autour de moi.

Ce comportement était comme un réflexe, vestige d'un temps passé.

- Le moment de racheter la mort par la mort. Ne compte surtout pas sur nous pour te plaindre ou te raisonner. Si tu veux sortir d'ici et aller au devant d'une mort certaine sans même frôler la vengeance que tu ambitionnes, on ne te retiendra pas. Mais si tu veux réellement venger sa mémoire et non pas seulement apaiser ta conscience égoïste, tu devras écouter et patienter.

* * *

- Est-ce ainsi que tu comptes me châtier, par ton silence ?

Le ton de Caius était inquiet mais irrité. Il craignait de trop se repentir avant de savoir la réelle gravité de la situation. Je gardai le silence, tentant de rassembler mes idées, sans y parvenir pour autant. Mon calme n'était qu'apparences.

- Qui a-t-il, Aro ? la main du Sulpicia se posa sur mon bras.

Je rencontrai son regard interrogatif, un regard qui ne souffrait nulle attente. Ayant renvoyé tout le monde après l'exécution, le temps d'avoir l'esprit clair, la salle autour de nous était vide. J'étais libre de parler sans entraves.

- Ce qui se passe ma chère, c'est qu'on est confronté à une situation délicate, la plus délicate qu'on vivra peut-être jamais. Les heures, les minutes qui vont suivre, seront décisives pour Volterra et ses habitants, répondis-je à contre cœur. _Nous sommes officiellement en guerre_. Dans quelques instants je vais rappeler notre garde rapprochée et constituer des milices dont ils seront les meneurs. De l'exactitude de nos choix dépend la vie de tous.

Athénodora posa une main devant sa bouche, ébahie, se retourna vers un Caius sans voix comme pour le consulter sur la réaction à adopter. Je me relevai, me débarrassant du contact de Sulpicia, devenu pesant, plus sèchement que la cordialité ne l'exige ; je n'avais plus le temps pour la délicatesse. Le regard de Marcus me vrilla, il avait perdu de sa placidité et dans son œil désormais perçant et expressif je lisais plus d'intérêt que de crainte.

- Qu'est-ce donc que ce récit, Aro ? s'étrangla Athénodora. Qui oserait s'attaquer à Volterra, qui oserait ne serait-ce y penser ?

- Quelqu'un y a pensé très chère et votre époux l'a aidé à préciser sa décision. Il y a parmi nos détracteurs des individus éminemment respectés dans la communauté et la valeur de leur parole a convaincu beaucoup de nos concitoyens.

- Quand bien même, argua-elle, qui pourrait constituer une menace pour une garde telle que la nôtre ?

J'ignorai sa remarque. Je ne voulais pas parler d'Alexandre et de son don. Ils ne savaient rien de son existence et ce n'était pas le moment de les mettre dans la confidence au risque de créer la discorde dans nos rangs et la confusion dans leur esprit. L'instant était décisif, on devait parler d'une seule voix, comme ce fut toujours le cas. L'échec de Démétri à rallier ce don à notre cause était sa réelle trahison à mes yeux et j'en redoutais les conséquences plus que tout.

- Marcus, Caius, nous devons nous entendre sur nos lignes de défense, nos stratégies offensives. L'affrontement est inévitable et il se fera sur nos terres : outre le fait de veiller à faire taire leur rébellion insipide, nous devons envisager toutes les options possibles. Ils viennent en nombre mais nous en connaissons la majorité et savons donc leur force et leurs faiblesses, à nous d'agir en conséquence.

* * *

Nous trouvâmes la plage que nous avait décrite Alice sans difficulté. Nos amis venaient comme escompté, par petit groupe et à chaque nouveau visage que je voyais poindre au loin, mon cœur alourdi s'en trouvait allégé. Mais il restait un point noir dans ce dernier que rien ne saurait délester. Un léger toussotement se fit entendre dans mon dos.

- Carlisle...

- Ah, Jasper ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? As-tu donné tes directives ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps, s'excusa-il, Alice a insisté sur ce point. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et s'ils ne sont pas encore là, ils ne viendront plus. Je suis désolé.

C'est en effet ce qu'elle avait dit ; si ni elle ni Edward ne se trouvait là avant le crépuscule c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas pu résonner Aro, et cela signifiait qu'Angie ... J'avais beau m'y être résolu, la douleur de la perte n'en fut pas moins supportable. Elle irradiait en moi, dans chaque minuscule recoins de mon être comme une fièvre ravageuse. J'avais fait une promesse que je ne pourrais jamais tenir. Je l'avais abandonné.

- Ne le sois pas, je suis ravi qu'au moins l'un de nous réussisse à garder l'esprit clair. Comment pouvons-nous l'annoncer à Benjamin ? me désolai-je.

- Je sais que la décision te revient, mais à ta place je n'en dirais rien, pour l'instant au moins. Il va devoir se battre, je préfère qu'il le fasse en ayant l'espoir d'une retrouvaille plutôt qu'en ayant rien à perdre. Le désespoir risque de le rendre aussi dangereux pour nous que pour nos ennemis.

J'acquiesçai en silence. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa détermination et son sang froid, plus que jamais ravi de l'avoir à nos côtés.

- Va-t-on donner le feu vert du départ ?

- Je préfère que tu le fasses, dis-je, tu es un bien meilleur meneur. Tes choix seront les miens.

Nous rejoignîmes le reste du groupe un peu plus loin. Je m'approchai d'Esmée et en silence glissai ma main dans la sienne. Elle pressa doucement mes doigts.

Je vis Bella plus loin, Emmett aussi. Rose n'était pas venue et le couple s'était séparé dans le conflit. Je reconnus Zafrina et Carmen Dénali qui discutaient tout près. Au centre du groupe était Benjamin et ses nouveau-nés. Un peu à l'écart je vis Tanya et Alexandre. J'étais entouré d'amis, d'alliés. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être submergé de gratitude à leur égard. Les loups s'étaient isolés, inconfortables devant l'assemblée de vampires, malgré tous les efforts de Jake pour les rassurer. Ce dernier était resté aux côtés de Renesmée. J'ai rarement vu ma petite fille dans un état de rage pareil; le fait d'être obligé de rester à l'écart, de s'exiler même pour sauver sa vie alors que nous jouions la nôtre, lui était intolérable. Si intolérable que quelques tranquillisants durent être nécessaires pour que la séparation se fasse sans entrave.

- Tu as appris à déléguer, nota Esmée, lorsqu'elle entendit Jasper réclamer l'attention de tout le monde.

- En effet, lui souris-je, je nous donne les meilleures chances.

- Je suis prête, m'assura-elle, mourir entouré d'amis, à tes côtés, ne m'effraie pas. (Elle m'apostropha d'un geste de la main lorsque je voulus protester) Ce qui ne signifie pas que je baisse les bras ; je me bâterai comme une lionne pour chaque instant de bonheur que je pourrai encore vivre avec toi et avec les nôtres.

J'embrassai son front et glissai un « je t'aime » hâtif à son intention lorsque Jasper pris la parole.

- Je serai bref, précisa-il, le temps n'est plus aux détails techniques. La bataille qui se présente sera rude, nous ne sommes ni plus nombreux, ni mieux entrainés, nous n'aurons même pas l'effet de surprise. Ce qui nous distingue de nos ennemis c'est notre cause, elle est juste. Gardez toujours ça à l'esprit et bonne chance à tous.

* * *

- Dans quelques minutes, Aro va me réclamer, prévint Alice. Il veut s'assurer que la stratégie qu'il prévoie est la bonne et il compte sur moi pour le fixer là-dessus.

- Alors, c'est le moment, allons-y, dis-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, symbolique rempart de notre quarantaine. Démétri fixa son regard noir, mort, sur moi. Malgré les tourments dans lesquels il était, il avait la détermination tenace et la décision bien arrêtée. Il voulait la tête de Caius, sans égard pour les dommages collatéraux qui devaient tomber pour qu'il parvienne jusqu'à cette dernière. En lui, un rempart s'était crée, comme une digue qui retiendrait les flots ravageur de sa détresse. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser flancher, pas avant d'avoir accompli sa vengeance.

_Je te croyais fou d'être allé si loin pour ta Bella..._me dit-il en pensée. _Regarde -moi à présent! Que la vie est ironique, ne trouves-tu pas?_

Alice dispensa ses ordres tant et si bien que les trois premiers gardes périrent sans rien voir venir. Le dernier s'engagea avec Démétri dans un combat inégal et perdu d'avance. La mâchoire du garde fut brisée en premier pour éviter toute tentative d'appel au secours et le traqueur se montra d'une cruauté rare pour finir le travail. Ils avaient été l'outil de la mise à mort d'Angie et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait fait durer leur agonie indéfiniment.

Nous nous engageâmes les premiers dans les dédales humides des sous-sols, derrière nous Démétri s'appliqua à entasser les corps avant de jeter sur le tas l'une des torches qui bordaient les murs dans leurs appliques.

Lorsqu'il nous rejoignit nous étions à la croisée des chemins.

- Je suppose que vous voulez sortir et si c'est le cas, continuez tout droit, dit-il, désignant la direction. En temps normal ce n'est guère fréquenté, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'engagea dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui nous surplombait.

- En haut de ces marches, les tiens t'attendent, murmura Alice. Ils ont tous reçu des ordres à ton sujet. Peu importe les illusions que tu te fais à propos de votre amitié aucun d'eux ne te sauvera lorsqu'Aro apprendra tes intentions.

Démétri s'immobilisa sur une marche.

_J'ai fait ma part, à toi de prendre le relais maintenant, ne sois pas long !_ Sur cette dernière pensée, Alice prit le chemin de la sortie.

- Tu l'ignores, mais ce soir Volterra est assiégée, dis-je sans préambules. Tu n'es pas le seul pour qui Angie comptait et tu n'es pas le seul qui réclame vengeance. Dans la confusion qui va régner bientôt tu auras les moyens d'arriver à tes fins. Je ne te cache pas que sans Alice, ce soir tu aurais été la cible des premières attaques. (Il eut un pâle sourire). Mais comme les circonstances ont changé, tu seras parfaitement invisible pour nous, avant le lever du soleil tout du moins.

- Nous nous reverrons donc, conclut-il.

* * *

Cela avait débuté. Sans préambules ni cérémonial, cela avait juste commencé, comme si le tout avait été orchestré et que chacun connaissait son rôle. Malgré les directives données et la préparation préalable, tout ne fut bientôt que confusion et chaos. Les clans s'étaient dispersés, éparpillés à la faveur des combats et bientôt Volterra ne fut plus que cris et fracas. Dehors, à l'initiative de Benjamin, un orage monstrueux sévissait dans le ciel de la Toscane ; un leurre pour dissimuler notre guerre aux humains.

Harcelé de toutes part par les attaques, je retrouvai bientôt des instincts de survie que je croyais à jamais refoulés. Acculé dans mes derniers retranchements, je ne fus pas long à saisir leur stratégie, ni à comprendre que nous courrions droit dans le mur si nous ne rétablissions pas rapidement l'ordre dans nos rangs. Ils s'étaient organisés en horde, attaquant d'une seule initiative et se rétractant de même ; ils donnaient l'impression d'une ruche, organisée, méticuleuse. Ils causaient d'énormes dégâts parmi les nôtres. Au cœur de ces groupes se trouvaient, bien protégés, les dons les plus estimés de la garde Volturi. Ainsi, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Afton ou encore Félix restaient inaccessibles. Nous avions sous-estimer les liens qui unissaient les vampires des deux côtés ; certains retrouvaient leur proche en ennemi et en restaient paralysés, inefficaces. Par précaution et dans notre propre intérêt, nous avions exclu l'utilisation du don d'Alexandre étant donné le risque lié à la propagation d'un feu dans un lieu confiné ; de même Benjamin ou Zafrina devaient modérés leurs exploits et cela nous décevrait beaucoup. Les capacités de Bella ne pouvant être restreints au vu de la confusion qui régnait, plusieurs dons dans les deux camps s'en trouvaient annihilés.

Comme escompté, Jasper ne tarda pas à donner le signal du repli. Nous nous regroupâmes donc et bâtîmes en retraite. Nos pertes étaient grandes, nos blessés nombreux ; certains avaient été décapité, mis en pièces, d'autre avaient perdus un membre ou étaient complètement défigurés. Non loin de moi, un loup à la robe fauve que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer gisait, la nuque brisé.

Bella vint à moi en coup de vent, attirant mon attention sur Emmett qui, afin d'assurer notre retraite s'était fait piégé, encerclé par la horde des Volturi qui l'avait pour ainsi dire englouti. J'en fus figé d'effroi. Il se démenait comme un démon et parait aux traitres attaques avec un courage sans pareil, mais il était seul et ils étaient trop nombreux ; il se fit prendre. Maintenu par chaque bras, prêt à être écartelé, il cria, mais pas pour réclamer de l'aide.

- Vas t'en, m'ordonna-il. Casse-toi Edward, t'as pas intérêt à jouer au con!

Il était bien entendu exclu que je lui obéisse et je fus sur le point de me lancer à l'attaque, Bella à mes côtés, lorsque une silhouette fendit l'air dans notre direction et pendant une seconde je ne pus rien discerner d'elle que son éblouissante chevelure blonde.

- Rose! Soufflai-je hébété. Tu es venue...

Son apparition fut comme un électrochoc qui me remit en branle. Emmett avait dit un jour d'elle en plaisantant : que son obstination était si forte que le destin lui-même évitait de la contrecarré. Ce souvenir joyeux me revivifia, agissant sur moi comme un talisman. En se battant à ses côtés, je donnai raison à Emmett, Rose était vraiment un rock d'une ténacité impénétrable.

_Si je meurs ici et si cet idiot ne s'en sort pas indemne, tu me le payeras très cher_, fut la seule pensée que je parvins à saisir dans la tornade furieuse de son esprit.

Nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'extirper Emmett du guet-apens, lorsque Jasper, suivant le plan, s'était écrié : "feu!" Ce dernier jaillit et nous vîmes à l'œuvre la magie d'Alexandre ; évitant de peu sa flamme dévorante qui prit l'avant garde des Volturi par surprise. Agonisants, ils se débâtirent tant bien que mal contre cette force indomptable qui les réduisait en poussière, mais rien ne pouvait plus les sauver désormais. Parmi les cris inhumains qui emplirent la bâtisse, on n'entendit plus que le "feu!" de Jasper comme réponse.

* * *

Les cris s'étaient intensifiés, leur écho me parvenait aussi bien que si j'avais été au cœur de la bataille. J'aurais pensé en être affecté, car les miens se faisaient attaquer non loin, sous notre propre toit, mais cela n'éveillât aucune émotion en moi.

Mon attente ne fut pas longue. Comme escompté les couloirs de Volterra se vidèrent peu à peu. Lorsque je parvins près des portes doubles, le champ était complètement libre. Si on excluait les bruits de lutte qui sévissaient plus loin, la bâtisse semblait avoir été désertée. C'était mon sentiment tout du moins avant que je n'entende la voix familière qui m'appela.

- Démétri! s'interloqua Heidi.

Elle faisait le guet près de la grande salle (close pour la circonstance), le visage défait et la mine catastrophée. Tu ne devrais pas être ici!

- Toi non plus.

- Je suis là pour protéger mon clan.

- Je le devine, mais rien ne t'y oblige. Les maîtres ne t'ont pas consulté que je sache avant de faire éclater cette révolte, ils ne t'ont pas non plus inclus dans leurs décisions, tu ne leur dois rien.

- Ma loyauté est sans faille ; tu devrais le savoir, toi plus que personne. C'est toi qui m'a appris à la porter comme un étendard, envers et contre tout.

- C'était ma conviction. J'ai toujours cru que nous faisions ce qui était juste, que c'était le but de tout cela : la justice, et c'est ce que je me répétais pour chaque mal pour un bien que je devais accomplir. Mais on a du commettre une erreur quelque part, sinon comment expliquer la présence de tous ces individus que nous étions censés guider et qui nous considèrent à présent comment leur ennemi juré?

- Balivernes que tout cela! Nous allons battre ces ingrats et tout redeviendra comme avant! Et pour ce qui est de Caius, et des ordres qu'il a donné...je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal Démétri. Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'arriverai à convaincre Aro...Il te pardonnera! Il le fera, je m'y engage!

Interrompant sa litanie désespérée, je la pris contre moi. Mon épaule recueillit ses sanglots étranglés.

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi Heidi. Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi et le pardon qui me fait défaut ce n'est pas Aro ou Caius qui peut me l'offrir. En revanche, toi tu peux encore t'en sortir. Tu dois refaire ta vie ailleurs ; tu peux le faire, tu es suffisamment forte pour ça.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à _elle_, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite, celle de ne pas flancher avant d'avoir sévi. Je ne pus me retenir de songer à ses mises en garde désespérées. "Je ne veux pas être une deuxième Didyme" m'avait-elle dit. Si seulement j'avais ouvert les yeux suffisamment tôt, si j'avais pu voir Aro et ses frères avec le recul qu'elle avait eu!...mais de même que je n'avais pas pu me réveiller à temps, je savais qu'Heidi n'entendra rien à mes conseils.

Elle me repoussa soudain, recula d'un pas et comme escompté me fixa comme on fixerait un inconnu.

- Mais, enfin! pourquoi dis-tu cela? Comment peux-tu me pousser à abandonner les maîtres et les autres?!...Jane avait raison à ton sujet en fin de compte!

- Est-ce ainsi qu'on te récompense de ta loyauté, Heidi? En te mettant en sentinelle? En première ligne en cas d'échec, n'est-ce pas? Qu'attendent-ils de toi, hein? Que tu donnes le signal? Une défaite est donc attendue...(Ses yeux fuyants trahirent une affirmation). Si tous les autres périssent, je crois bien qu'Aro et ses frères ont prévu un second plan, un plan de fuite. Sais-tu seulement pourquoi ils gardent une place pour toi?

- Je suis une Volturi! Je compte pour eux comme ils comptent pour moi.

- Tu n'as jamais été qu'un outil de leur quête, c'est le prix de l'immortalité qu'ils m'ont permis de te donner et à présent il compte sur toi pour être l'outil de leur survie. Je les connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je les connais peut-être mieux que personne ; ils m'ont donné leur ultime leçon, tu te souviens? Et je te connais aussi Heidi, tu mérites mieux que ce rôle qu'ils te donnent.

Elle vrilla son regard au mien. Dans ses pupilles violets, étrangement saisissant, je perçue le doute s'insinuer.

- Viens avec moi, murmura-elle, comme trop honteuse d'avoir laissé ses mots s'exprimer.

- Je ne le peux, Heidi...ma place est ici, à Volterra. Ce soir et pour toujours.

Elle se ravisa, recula encore.

- Je dis des bêtises. Je n'irai nulle part et je ne trahirai pas les maîtres. Ils comptent sur moi. Ne m'oblige pas à te causer du tort Démétri.

- Tu n'en feras rien, assurai-je avec conviction.

Elle se détourna de moi, les épaules voutées, la tête basse.

- Tu me demandes de renoncer à tout et tu ne veux faire aucune concession pour moi...Tu vas mourir pour ne pas vivre sans _elle_ et ça ne te fais rien de savoir l'enfer que je vivrais sans toi? Je suis forte, oui, Démétri, c'est toi qui m'a appris à l'être. Il m'en a fallu de cette force pour réapprendre à vivre lorsque j'ai cessé de compter pour toi.

- Tu n'as jamais cessé de compter pour moi, répliquai-je, sincèrement touché par son émoi. Ce qu'on a vécu était unique. Tu sais que mes sentiments sont sincères. En souvenir de l'amour qu'on a partagé, je te demande de vivre. Vis pour moi, Heidi.

* * *

Leur stratégie avait changé. C'était prévisible à présent qu'une cible toute désignée avait été repérée ; ainsi Alexandre devint le point de mire de toutes les attaques. Les hordes de l'ennemi avaient disparues au profit d'une anarchie sans nom et on ne fut pas longs à remarquer que les membres éminents de la garde Volturi avaient tout bonnement déserté le champ de bataille. La tournure qu'avait pris les événements n'était pas tout à fait une surprise et faisait partie des possibilités qu'on avait esquissées. Néanmoins, la rapidité avec laquelle le clan Volturi avait dégainé son plan B avait de quoi méduser.

La férocité des attaques s'intensifia. Le feu s'était propagé et nous fumes engloutis dans un brouillard compact de fumée pourpre. Bientôt, on ne distingua plus les alliés des ennemis. On ne se battait d'ailleurs plus pour un clan désormais, mais pour soi, pour vivre. Certains fuyaient tout bonnement, d'autres étaient pris au piège de la fournaise qui sévissait. Je me sentais comme dédoublé ; il y avait cet Edward qui se battait, rendait les coups et s'en sortait indemne par miséricorde du destin, un peu plus proche du précipice à chaque fois et il y avait cet autre moi, celui qui enveloppait de son regard désolé et impuissant la déchéance de sa race.

C'est moi qui avait convaincu Carlisle que la révolution devait se faire dans le sang, mais à présent que celle-ci se déroulait sous mes yeux, cette nouvelle ère bâtie sur des cadavre suintait le gout amer de la défaite. Combien d'amis avais-je perdu ce soir? Pouvais-je rêver que les miens s'en sortent tous?

Mon regard croisa celui de Bella, désespéré et résolu. Elle comprit ma détresse.

_Il ne faut pas baisser les bras Edward, pas maintenant, pas encore...pour Renésmée. On lui doit un avenir, Edward!_

Comme en réponse, Jasper fit retentir le dernier signal. L'ultime round n'attendait plus que nous.

* * *

Lorsque je fis mon entrée, ce fut le pas serein et l'esprit clair et cela même lorsque je vis Heidi et que je compris qu'elle avait failli. Elle avait échoué a guérir de sa soumission, mais cela ne constituait pas une grande surprise, je m'y étais attendu. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je la comprenais tout à fait. La révolution que j'attendais d'elle ne pouvait se faire, l'espérer avait été utopique. Je ne pouvais la sauver et me sentis désolé pour elle, mais la corde raide qui sauvegardait mon esprit sain était sur le point de se rompre et rien n'eut plus d'importance à mes yeux.

Le comité restreint qui m'accueillit était largement hostile. Leurs œillades peu amènes scrutaient l'étranger que j'étais devenu à leur yeux avec dégout, pitié. Autour des trois frères et des deux épouses, se tenait en rang serré, la garde implacable des Volturi, celle dont je faisais si fièrement partie.

Heidi apeurée mais résolue, m'adressa un regard d'appui, comme si elle se figurait m'avoir sauvé. A ses côtés Félix fuyait mon regard avec obstination, l'échine basse. Alec arborait un air incrédule, désorienté, tandis que Jane renonçant aux moues moqueuses dont elle me gratifiait souvent, affichait une mine implacablement funeste. Les autres ; Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Giana et Renata s'essayait à l'impassibilité. Cette dernière jouait son rôle de bouclier tant et si bien que mon dernier pas ne fut pas le fruit de ma propre décision.

- Te voilà donc Démétri! Aro se leva. Le regard scrutateur, il jaugeait mon attitude faute de pouvoir sonder mon esprit. Je ne craignais rien tant que de te perdre ce soir, mais te voilà revenu! Le ciel demeure miséricordieux à notre égard malgré tout.

- L'est-il, vraiment...? me surpris-je à répondre.

Mes frères et sœurs de la garde se consultèrent ahuris, tandis que le masque d'amabilité si cher à Aro et dont il se parait en toutes circonstances se troublait, révélant l'ire sans borne qui assaillit son visage.

- Cela suffit! tonna Caius de toute la force de sa voix. Je ne permettrai ses insultes a aucun prix Aro! Qu'on en finisse!

Felix et Afton se déplacèrent sous les ordres d'Aro. Gauche et troublé, Félix s'évertua à m'immobiliser, tandis qu'Afton me précipitait à genoux sur le marbre du sol. Je rivai mon regard sur Caius dont le doigt condamnateur et tremblotant (de rage? de peur?) me pointait toujours. Je le fixai avec acharnement, discernant chaque trait de son visage, chaque courbe. Et même si cela s'assimilait a de la lapidation pour moi, je me remémorai son sourire narquois et sadique lorsque anéanti par la douleur, je tentai, au bord de l'insanité, d'éteindre les dernières braises qui persistaient à bruler parmi les cendres d'Angie. Je gravai sa jubilation dans ma mémoire. Je devais le faire, y puiser de la haine, de la force.

La douleur me fit chavirer, si fort que j'en eu le tournis, mais la haine fut plus forte. Le moindre atome de mon corps réclamait désormais la Vendetta! Et je savais que si je voulais toucher cette dernière du doigt, je devais tout abandonné, tout!...mais que pouvait sacrifier un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre?

- J'irai avec vous.

Ma voix retentit, palpitante de haine, à peine humaine et même si je ne détachais pas mon regard de Caius, Aro savait que mes mots lui étaient adressés.

- Je serai de nouveau votre serviteur, votre traqueur, clamai-je. Je fuirai avec vous ce soir si la défaite est concédée et j'attendrai patiemment durant votre quarantaine. Lorsque enfin le moment viendra, je traquerai un à un les vampires qui ont profané Volterra. Je serai sans pitié, comme je sais l'être et personne n'y réchappera, personne. Je décimerai des clans entiers, sans égard pour les frontières de ce monde, ni du temps que cela doit prendre, je m'y consacrerai nuit et jour durant un millénaire s'il le faut. Vous aurez leur tête, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je vous en fais le serment.

Sur le visage d'Aro le masque repris sa place. J'avais de nouveau toute son attention. Dans ses yeux rougeoyaient ses propres projets de vengeance. J'en étais l'outil indispensable et on le savait tout deux. Il garda le silence...devinait-il mon prix? le soupesait-il déjà?

- Combien de temps cela vous prendra-il, hein, pour me trouver un remplaçant? le questionnai-je, toujours sans détacher mon regard de Caius. Existe-il ne serait-ce qu'un seul être qui partage le dixième de mes talents? Et si vous deviez attendre pour le trouver, votre règne attendra-il tout ce temps pour vous?

- Que veux-tu? demanda-il, sans détour.

- Vous le savez bien et si vous posez la question pour la forme, je veux bien y répondre. Je le veux LUI, laissez-le moi et je serais votre homme pour l'éternité. Donnez-moi ma revanche et je vous donnerai la vôtre. DONNEZ-LE MOI!

Autour de nous, les regards étaient troublés, égarés. Les mines étaient pâles, soucieuses et les questionnements s'échangeaient en silence. Jamais les membres de la garde n'avaient assisté à une crise pareille. Une nouvelle ère se dessinait sous leurs yeux, en avaient-ils seulement conscience?

- Mais, qu'est-il en train de dire! De qui parle-il, enfin?! s'outragea Athénodora.

Aro la fit taire en un coup d'œil. Son long indexe courait doucement sur ses lèvres pâles. Son visage restait superbement inexpressif, mais au fond de ses pupilles, on devinait des instincts sanguinaires. Il n'y a pas si longtemps je n'aurais pas cru telle chose possible, mais les temps avaient changé et le fait de voir Aro envisager de sacrifier Caius, ce frère qui l'avait fait immortel, afin de reprendre un trône, ne m'étonna guère.

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour t'empêcher de quitter Volterra." m'avait-elle prévenue. Je comprenais pleinement à présent toute l'étendue, toute la véracité de cette mise en garde. Trop tard, hélas.

Caius se releva sèchement, la peur et l'incrédulité faisait paraitre piteux, son visage d'habitude si hautain.

- Afton, j'exige sa tête. MAINTENANT!

Malgré toute la véhémence de son ordre, Afton, n'esquissa même pas un tressaillement. Parfaitement immobile, il interrogeait Aro du regard. C'était un homme de la garde et la garde n'avait qu'un maitre ; cela n'échappait à personne mais Caius semblait caresser l'étrange illusion qu'il avait son choix à dicter. Pourtant, laisser croire au monde que Volterra était un règne à trois, n'était qu'une fantaisie d'Aro, une stratégie de régence, rien de plus. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer?

Caius se figea et les yeux agrandis, guettait le regard d'Aro. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier tendis une main devant lui. Aussitôt la prise d'Afton et de Félix se relâcha et je fus libre d'aller au devant de cette poignée de main avec Aro, cette poignée de main qui me donnera ma vengeance.

Le hurlement d'Athénodora retentit avec force dans la salle, tonitruant. Et le visage décomposé de Caius, comprenant son destin, fut ma première victoire.

* * *

Alors que les esprits commençaient à doucement s'échauffer et que nos certitudes les plus absolues s'ébranlaient, nos attentes furent finalement comblées. Un léger grincement métallique se fit entendre et la bouche d'égout dans la chaussée dévoila un trou noir, béant. Une silhouette encapuchonnée en sortit prestement, bravant l'averse. Elle attendit là un moment, guettant quelque chose. Les quelques secondes que dura l'attente nous parurent à tous une éternité, puis s'animant enfin, la silhouette s'écarta légèrement de la sortie.

Benjamin esquissa un geste comme pour ouvrir les hostilités. Je lui fis barrage et d'un signe de la main implorait sa patience. Nous devions plus que jamais respecter une parfaite immobilité et à l'instar des gargouilles qui ornaient la bâtisse nous transformer en pierre, pour quelques cruciales secondes tout du moins.

Ils immergèrent en silence et dans l'impasse familière nous vîmes la garde Volturi se constituer sous nos yeux. Aux neufs implacables gardes manquait Démétri. Renata fermait le peloton de la procession, du moins en apparence ; car, après s'être extraite de la bouche d'égout, elle en garda la grille entrouverte. Nous savions tous que les trois frères et les deux épouses étaient là en bas et qu'ils attendaient (aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse être) le signale pour sortir à leur tour et entamer leur fuite. Après avoir vécu des siècles dans un monde ou la suprématie des Volturi était incontestable, assister à cette déchéance même voulue et espérée plus que tout emplissait la majorité d'entre nous d'un sentiment ambigu de pitié et d'effroi.

_Cela est nécessaire_, se répétait Carlisle.

_On le doit à Renesmée_, me réconforta Bella.

_C'est le prix de la paix_, se désola Esmée.

Les autres en convenait. Aux yeux de Jasper le prix n'était pas trop élevé pour qu'Alice ne soit plus un objet de conquête, et pour Rose, cette folie si elle se concrétisait avait au moins le mérite de prémunir Emmett de tout danger durant au moins un siècle.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à sentir notre présence, nous n'avions aucune chance de passer inaperçus et nous ne comptions pas là-dessus. Le chaos envahit bientôt leur esprit et la haine, la peur, la rage, explosa dans leur cœur. Nous les rejoignîmes. Le temps du face-à-face était venu. Ils nous jaugèrent, évaluant rapidement le jeu de force et comme ils avaient expérimenté la magie d'Alexandre, tout se passa très vite ; car de cette étude fulgurante la garde ancestrale connut un chamboulement inédit.

Malgré toutes les visions qu'eut Alice, nous n'aurions jamais cru que les événements prendraient cette tournure.

La garde éclata.

Ils s'éparpillèrent tous et la majorité d'entre eux prirent la fuite. Aussitôt, Jasper dirigea les poursuites. Ainsi, lui-même et Alice guettèrent Afton et Chelsea, Emmett et Rosalie s'élancèrent à la suite de Félix et de Giana, de même, Santiago et Heidi eurent en les Dénali leur traqueurs. Les quelques nouveau-nés qui survécurent à la bataille, suivirent les trois groupes. Le reste d'entre nous, rejoignîmes, Jane, Alec et Renata qui capitulèrent vers leur maîtres, dans les entrailles de Volterra.

* * *

L'eau dégringolait avec force dans les caniveaux, ruisselait entre les pierres et façonnait sur celles-ci d'étranges itinéraires. à cette musique cristalline s'ajoutait les cris lointains de l'agonie de Caius. Démétri faisait durer cette dernière. J'avais lu dans son esprit l'indécente fin qu'il réservait à mon frère et je m'imaginais par conséquent parfaitement la danse barbare de cette mise à mort.

Je soupirai, lui céder Caius n'avait pas été sans regret. La douleur de cette séparation même nécessaire m'habitera l'éternité entière. Son tempérament incontrôlable nous avait amené à notre perte et Volterra était tombée par sa faute, qu'il en paye le prix n'était que justice. Je ne pouvais m'y opposer, pour le bien de tous.

- La loi d'Aro a encore sévit...

Le murmure de Marcus me parvint, le ton en était ironique. Dans la pénombre moite, il me scrutait d'un regard qui avait perdu de sa placidité, un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Il sourit de mon inspection.

- Pourrai-je attendre de toi un tantinet de dignité Marcus? m'exaspérai-je. Le temps où tu pouvais librement abandonner tes responsabilités n'est plus. Nous avons essuyé notre première défaite. Caius périra ce soir pour son inconséquence, mais la bataille n'est pas finie ; il nous reste un règne à reconstruire, une réputation à sauvegarder et un affront à laver.

- Tu dis vrai, cher frère, il reste un affront à laver et il attend pour cela depuis des siècles.

Le ton de sa voix avait changé et toute ironie avait quitté ses mots. Il se rapprocha prestement. La lueur qui baignait ses yeux souffreteux mais désormais vifs, éveillés m'interloqua. Je ne lui avais jamais connu rien de tel des siècles durant.

- A-t-elle été indigne de toi elle aussi? A-t-elle mérité son trépas?

- Athénodora? Elle ne pouvait vivre sans Caius. Lui accorder une fin sans souffrance, était la moindre des choses, un acte nécessaire et miséricordieux.

- Est-elle partie elle aussi sans souffrance, a-t-elle bénéficié de ta miséricorde, frère?

- Mais de qui parles-tu enfin? m'alarmai-je.

- Ma Didyme, ma douce Didyme, reprit-il et sur ces derniers mots il m'assaillit.

Il me précipita à terre et ses mains cherchèrent convulsivement mon cou. Je me débattis sous sa poigne, pris par surprise, envahit par le flot de ses pensées haineuses. Son inertie passée m'avait fait oublié sa force et je la redécouvrais avec horreur.

* * *

Nous nous engageâmes avec une extrême prudence dans les sous sols de Volterra à la suite des trois derniers fidèles gardes. Nous redoutions tous la confrontation ; c'était la fin d'un règne, la fin d'une ère qui nous tendait là ses bras prometteurs. On le pressentait tous, intimement ; mais jusque là trop absorbés par la quête d'une vengeance, nous avions oublié qu'il fallait à présent affronter nos bourreaux.

Le cri d'horreur qui retentit nous stupéfia tous, nous pénétra aussi bien qu'une lame aiguisée. C'était celui de Jane et il n'en finissait pas. Ils étaient proches, quelque chose avaient arrêté leur course. Benjamin prit la tête de la procession, le cœur emplit d'espoir, le destin pouvait-il lui réserver plus cruelle désillusion? Tia le suivait de près, ainsi qu'Alexandre qui s'engagea à sa suite, la mine funeste ; rencontrer les hommes de son espèce a toujours été son souhait le plus cher, se remettra-il jamais d'en avoir détruit autant? Carlisle et Esmée leur emboîtèrent le pas, blêmes et solennels. Zafrina m'accorda un dernier regard d'appui, avant de suivre la marche à son tour.

_Est-ce réellement fini, Edward?_ la voix intérieure de Bella ne cessait d'interroger. _Reverrons nous notre Renesmée? _

Je la rejoignis et ensemble nous franchîmes les derniers pas vers la réponse à cette question qui nous tourmentait si ardemment tous deux.

Nous ne comprimes pas tout de suite la situation. Il y avait là trop d'éléments inattendus. Nous vîmes tout d'abord la Renata apathique qui gisait à même le sol, le regard révulsé et le visage décomposé. Elle qu'on redoutait plus que tout, pour sa ferveur incontestée envers Aro et ses frères, ne tressaillit même pas sur notre passage. Son esprit était si dévasté qu'aucune pensée cohérente ne s'y construisait et je ne puis rien en déduire de concluant.

Les cris n'avaient pas cessé, à présent mêlés de pleurs, ils emplissaient les alcôves de la bâtisse d'échos glaçants. Ce fut dans le Hall familier, lorsque nous les trouvâmes, eux, les joyaux d'Aro, les tristement célèbres jumeaux en sorcellerie, que nous eûmes les réponses à nos questions. Le choc fut si puissant qu'il nous fallut à tous un moment pour accepter ce que nous dictait nos yeux.

Jane et Alec, prostrés et sanglotant, plus que jamais vraisemblables dans ces corps d'enfants dans lesquels Aro les avait un jour figé se retournèrent vers nous. Nous le vîmes alors, ou plutôt nous vîmes le corps étêté qui gisait au sol et qui appartenait sans aucun doute possible au premier des Volturi, à Aro, même si la tête manquait au reste.

* * *

J'entendis les pas de ma mort qui résonnait sur le dallage, plus distincts à chaque seconde.

En finir avec Caius, accomplir cette vendetta dévorante qui m'habitait, ne m'avait pas empli de la paix douçâtre tant espérée. Non, ce n'eut pas cet effet tout au contraire. Cela n'eut vocation que de me rappeler qu'il n'était pas le seul coupable de ma déchéance, que je me la devais en grande partie.

_Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites,_ c'était du moins ce que je clamais avant de la perdre. Et maintenant? Comment pourrai-je jamais partir en paix, si elle ne doit rien savoir de toutes ces choses que j'aurais voulues lui dire sans en avoir eu le courage? Que faire maintenant de cette fierté absurde qui m'avait fait museler mon cœur?

Dans mon dos, les double portes de la grand salle se firent grande ouverte.

- Je te rentrouvrais où que tu ailles, toujours…me surpris-je à murmurer. Il y avait au moins cette promesse que je m'apprêtais à honorer. C'est la fin.

- Pas tout à fait.

Je reconnus la voix familière et je me retournai vers Marcus. Il semblait tout à fait calme, serein et solennel. Derrière lui, gisait le corps de Sulpicia et dans sa main pendait une tête, qu'il empoignait par la chevelure longue et sombre. _Aro_! Il chercha les restes de Caius des yeux.

- Tout ça ne sera fini que lorsque j'aurais rejoint mes frères.

Benjamin avait fini par vivre sa désillusion, par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait sauver Angie, ni ce soir, ni jamais, et les Volturi qui lui restaient à portée de main, Jane et Alec, en payaient l'amer prix. Et avant le lever du jour, leur cendres croupirons sous les décombres de Volterra.

_Je voudrais que tu fasses souffler un vent terrible qui fera tomber Voltera en ruine sur leur tête_, lui avait dit Angie un jour et il avait bien l'intention de réaliser ce souhait.

Je me faufilai loin du carnage et priai Zafrina de m'accompagner. En reconstituant le puzzle des événements, je devinai ce qui avait pu se produire. Quelque chose avait fissuré les liens jadis si étroits qui unissaient la garde aux maîtres, inconsciemment ou non, quelqu'un les avait détruit de l'intérieur. Ce ne pouvait être que Démétri et il m'attendait derrière les doubles portes de l'ancestrale salle des trônes.

Ses pensées me submergèrent et je n'eus aucun mal à en saisir toute la teneur. J'avais vécu ça, ce désespoir dément, ces ténèbres implacables. Je savais l'unique souhait que berçait encore son âme déchiquetée et j'allais lui offrir de quoi le soulager. _Pour Angie._

La pièce avait été totalement détruite, mise en ruine et les trônes avaient laissé place à un bucher. C'était le vœu de Marcus, ils devaient finir ensemble, là où la vie les avait si longtemps réuni.

Démétri était à genoux, au centre de la pièce, les yeux clos. Il me dirigea ses pensées.

_Le soleil se lèvera bientôt sur un nouveau jour, un jour sans elle, accorde moi le soulagement de ne pas le voir poindre._

_Dois-je le faire maintenant? _demanda Zafrina en pensée.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

Ce service que je lui demandai la laissait perplexe, mais elle n'en faisait rien paraitre. Elle s'exécuta. Son don était stupéfiant et je partageai la vision qu'elle projeta dans l'esprit de Démétri avec trouble et émotion. Il n'avait pour en jouir que quelques instants, le temps pour Benjamin de venir à lui. C'est alors qu'il devra rejoindre les siens dans leur trépas, en dernier Volturi. Il s'en ira peut-être en paix. Quant au reste d'entre nous, il demeurait là un avenir à rebâtir, une communauté à guider.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**L**orsque je relevai la tête et rouvris les yeux, je me surpris à contempler le ruban de ciel pâle que laissaient entrevoir les hautes cimes des arbres qui m'entouraient. J'en fus complètement stupéfait, éberlué. Où était donc passée la salle des trônes en ruine que j'avais laissée derrière moi avant de clore mes yeux? Quelle sorte de sorcellerie m'avait-on fait subir là?

Je la sentis avant de la voir. Comment avais-je pu ignorer son incomparable effluve jusque là? Je me relevai prestement et la cherchai des yeux comme un affamé après sa pitance, à la fois si sur de sa présence et si atrocement conscient de son improbabilité.

Mais elle fut là et ce fut comme avoir un cœur à nouveau ; rafistolé pour l'occasion et trop grand pour cette poitrine malmenée qui devait l'accueillir, mais de nouveau là, palpitant de vie. Je titubai vers elle tel un somnambule, sans la quitter un moment du regard. _Et si l'apparition s'évaporait aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue? Et si je retrouvai la raison avant de la sentir contre mon corps, contre mon âme de nouveau?_

Je fus bientôt près d'elle, sans avoir souvenance de m'être déplacé si peu que ce soit. Je fus si près que le moindre trait de son divin visage se révéla à moi dans toute sa splendeur. Et sa chaleur, son parfum, cette aura inexorable qu'était la sienne, tout fut là, si cruellement concret, familier. Je n'eus alors plus aucune volonté pour me débattre, pour nier ce que me dictait mes yeux. Je ne me posai plus de questions. Qu'importe la cruauté de ce leurre, j'avais envie de ma laisser prendre, totalement, avec consentement. _Pourvu que cette barbare joute s'éternise!_

Ses grands yeux expressifs et tristes étaient sur moi, ils me transperçaient d'un regard tendre, nostalgique. J'aurais voulu m'élancer vers elle, la toucher, l'étreindre, mais je craignis si terriblement de la voir s'évaporer tel un mirage que je restai là, debout face à elle, piteusement stoïque. Je voulais d'abord m'abreuver à la source de sa vénusté, tarir cette fin dévastatrice que j'avais d'elle avant de tenter une inconscience.

De mon hésitation son regard doux fut teinté d'une imperceptible impatience ; bienveillante néanmoins. Un léger sourire illumina son beau visage pâle.

- Démétri..., m'appela-elle avec une infinie douceur.

Je tressaillis, l'illusion était parfaite à tout point de vue, si fidèle qu'elle en était indécente.

- Démétri, répéta-elle, c'est le moment de partir. Je suis venue te chercher.

Il y avait comme une urgence dans cet appel et malgré notre incroyable proximité, sa voix me semblait lointaine. Je n'accordai pas grande importance à ce détail néanmoins ; je ne voulais pas entendre cette voix en moi qui me disait victime d'une aliénation et je n'eus aucun mal à la museler. Il était nettement plus séduisant à mes yeux de continuer à entendre la voix de ma folie.

Visiblement impatiente de me voir réagir, elle tendit la main vers moi, le regard suppliant.

- Démétri, s'il te plait. Tu dois venir avec moi. C'est le moment.

Face à cette prière, je lui donnai fatalement la main en retour, l'âme tendue vers un illusoire espoir. Chaque atome de mon corps aspirait à le faire, éperdu que j'étais de vouloir la toucher et de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il y eut cet intolérable moment de doute, où je fus presque certain qu'il n'y aurait que du vide à étreindre, mais j'eus tort! Jamais dans mon entière existence je ne fus si heureux d'avoir tort, si heureux que mes yeux et mes sens ne me trompe aussi résolument.

La raideur que je croyais ancrée en moi pour toujours me quitta alors, sans sursis.

Elle était là, aussi réelle et palpable que la main qui serrait mes doigts et la seconde qui suivit, j'étreignais le corps chaud et tangible qui s'offrait à moi sans résistance, avec un empressement fébrile, une fougue désespérée et confuse.

- Angie, je t'aime!...je t'ai aimé le premier jour ou mes yeux se sont posés sur toi…(Je parlais tout en étreignant, tout en embrassant, la voix étouffée, essoufflé par les sanglots qui me secouaient le corps) tu m'as bousculé ce jour là, te souviens-tu? lui rappelai-je, stupidement heureux à ce souvenir, heureux et torturé, malmené, misérable. Tu n'as cessé de bousculer ma vie depuis. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Comme je n'aurais jamais rêvé le faire. Je ne suis rien –j'accentuai le mot- sans toi mon amour. Sans toi je suis perdu.

Après avoir déversé ce flot de déclarations, j'en restai haletant, étourdi. Je n'osais la regarder ; non, je ne pouvais confronter son regard! Qui sait ce que j'y verrai? Mon illusion ne pouvait être que punitive ; et si j'étais mort et que je vivais là ma damnation, on ne pouvait me faire subir plus cruel châtiment que de m'imposer son regard dédaigneux.

Sa main courait sur ma nuque, caressante et son corps se pressait contre le mien avec ferveur. Je n'eus plus alors suffisamment de volonté pour me débattre contre cette atroce conclusion plus longtemps et lorsqu'elle chercha mon regard je ne pus l'éviter et je plongeai dans sa clarté. Ses pupilles dorées à la fois affectueuses et indulgentes reflétaient un profond émoi.

- Je le sais, me sourit-elle, sereine. Je l'ai toujours su. Je t'aime aussi Démétri, mais certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites, n'est-ce pas?

- Je l'ai toujours clamé, mais je me suis trompée. Je regrette tellement Angie, je regrette toutes ces choses que j'aurais dû te dire quand j'en avais encore le loisir!

- Tu auras l'éternité pour t'en repentir, m'assura-elle.

Et sur cette dernière promesse, nos lèvres s'unirent sur un ultime baiser.

**FIN**

Merci d'avoir lu ^_^


End file.
